


Wedding Night Mishap

by picabone99



Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author misses warnings, Double Penetration, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picabone99/pseuds/picabone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, the day of Rukia's wedding to Renji arrives. Everything is proceeding perfectly on that day. Except for one little problem with the gifts.  Re-posted and re-edited from my ff.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posted and re-edited from my ff.net account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I was Tite Kubo. Of course, if I was, Bleach could only be watched on pay-per-view. So, needless to say, I do not own, nor make any money from. If you recognize it, it's not mine.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, language, Eventual threesome between Byakuya X Ichigo X Starrk, MPREG, Anal, fingering, rimming, NO Dub-con or Non-con
> 
> and since this is my story, I get to decide who lived through the final battle, Ichigo regains his power and is still a Visored when his powers return *PLBBRRTT*
> 
> reviews are always welcomed...and squealed over

          "Get everyone outta here, NOW!" Ichigo hollered at the disorganized mass of Visoreds and Shinigami. "Only third seats and higher can stay in here, everyone else, **leave**. Get moving! Take the wounded to the 4th Division representatives." Ichigo grunted as he felt something sharp tear into his left shoulder, and swung Zangetsu up in reflex. Ichigo was rewarded when he felt his zanpakuto's blade slice through something heavy and saw blood spray from the nothing in front of him. Unfortunately, Ichigo felt the invisible Hollow release his shoulder and the blood that had been spraying ceased flowing far too quickly.

 

 

          "Shit! I had it, but it got away! It moves too damn fast, heals too damn fast, is fucking invisible and it's reiatsu can't be sensed by _anyone_."

 

 

          "That would be why Aizen labeled el criatura diablolical as his assassin class Hollow in the notes he made, mi amigo," Starrk tersely replied from his spot near the door, where he was attempting, with the assistance of Renji, to close the door after the departing members of the Visored Division and 6th Division. The door wasn't cooperating with their efforts however, and kept trying to slide open and stay that way. It was taking the full strength of the two men to simply pull the door shut and hold it there. They were there for unable to spare a hand to throw the catch on the door and lock it.

 

 

          "Suzuki-san, go assist with the door," Byakuya ordered his third seat, while scanning the seemingly empty room. "The creature must not be allowed to exit this chamber and engage the lower seats or wounded."

 

 

          The 5'5", blond haired male ran over to the door and began to fumble with the catch, finally managing to slip it into place. Just as the 6th Division third seat finished that and was starting to flip the lock, Suzuki screamed and blood flowed in rivulets from his bare, outstretched arms. Dropping to the floor in shock, the petite male pulled his arms into his chest and curled up around them. Starrk made the decision to take a chance on the catch holding and released his hold on the door, quickly fumbling the lock into position and thankfully succeeding in finally locking the door. Renji gave a gasp of relief and dropped to the floor, determined to try and apply some of his limited first aid knowledge to the bleeding arms of Suzuki.

 

 

          "Urahara-Taicho! We need your help or he's gonna bleed ta death!" Renji frantically tried to apply pressure to the wounds, but with both arms being slashed almost to the bone all the way from wrists to shoulders, it was impossible for him to halt all of the bleeding. Urahara hurried over to use his superior kido ability on the wounds.

 

 

          "I am completely open to suggestions at this point!" Ichigo yelled as he held Zangetsu in a defensive position. Starrk pulled out the notes that had been found on a previous expedition to Los Noches and quickly skimmed over them.

 

 

          "The notes say that el criatura diablolical was bred to have a resistance to high levels of reiatsu. Resistance does not mean completely unaffected by: so, Ichigo and Kuchiki-Taicho, release your reiatsu and flood the room with it, I will join in as well. That should at least slow el criatura diablo down. Kuchiki-Taicho, send your little petals to dance around the room, Ichigo, when the blood flows from the many cuts, summon your speed and use Zangetsu to pin el criatura diablolical down. When it has been rendered immobile, I will release my wolves upon it and they will tear el criatura diablolical to minusculos pedazos."

 

 

          Ichigo and Byakuya shot a brief glance at one another, before flooding the room with their reiatsu. Something that anyone who spent much time with Starrk found out, was that, as lazy as he was, he was also a brilliant stratagist. It was that ability, combined with his sheer power, that earned Starrk the third seat of the Visored Division after the ex-Espada's trial was over and he was in a guarded probation. Ichigo had played a major part at the trials of the Espada. Once he had regained his power, Ichigo returned to the Soul Society with the other Visoreds and found himself appalled at the treatment of the surviving Espada. So he interrupted Central-46 when it was in session, barging into the chamber and arguing in favor of probation, with eventual pardons for them all. Central-46 wasn't very keen on the idea, but all of the current members knew that Soul Society owed a large debt to Ichigo for his part in the Winter War. As Ichigo passionately argued that the Espada were merely further victims of Aizen's manipulation like so many taichos, fukutaichos, and others who weren't being punished, his reiatsu flooded the chamber, pressing heavily down on the arguing members of Central-46 and causing the weaker members to pass out. Ichigo stood, panting and with eyes flashing at the end of his speech, promising that appropriate action would be taken if punishment wasn't fairly spread across the board for _everyone_ who was deceived by Aizen. Central-46 quickly came to the conclusion that supervised probation was the only option that Ichigo wouldn't destroy the Seireitei over.

 

 

          Once Ichigo, Byakuya, and Starrk had flooded the room with their reiatsu, Byakuya released his bankai. As soon as the petals flowed around the room, the three men actively involved with the fight spotted blood pattering to the ground in a far corner. Ichigo summoned his mask and flashstepped over. Raising Zangetsu over his head, Ichigo thrust straight down through the center of the spurting, spraying blood, pinning the mass to the floor. Ichigo gritted his teeth and put more power into holding the bleeding creature down as it began to thrash violently, trying to throw its attacker off. Starrk quickly called his wolves, as he noticed the trouble the orange-haired Visored was having holding the Hollow down. Just as Starrk had proposed, the wolves tore into the creature and shredded it into tiny pieces. Once the weight was no longer supporting his zanpakuto, Ichigo sagged to the floor and ripped off his mask. Gasping for air, Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, then grimaced at the feeling of the blood soaking his orange locks and Shihakusho.

 

 

          "How is Suzuki-san, Urahara-Taicho?" Byakuya asked as he wandered over towards the door and the group clustered there.

 

 

          "He'll be better once a 4th Division member sees to him," Urahara answered without removing his hands from the third seat. "I've got Suzuki-san stable, but if you want him to keep full range of motion and nerve sensations for his arms, he has to get to a healer.   _Now_."

 

 

          Byakuya rapidly moved over to the door, unlocked it, and flung open the catch, allowing the door to slide open under its own power. Poking his head through, Byakuya called down the hallway for stretcher bearers to come and carry the wounded third seat to the Senkaimon for immediate evacuation and hospitalization.

 

 

          While the others were seeing to the wounded man, Starrk walked over to check on Ichigo, who had yet to arise from the floor where he had descended to once the Hollow was successfully dealt with.

 

 

          "Mi companero, you are well?"

 

 

          "Yeah, I'm fine. I think that I just pulled a muscle or something when that thing was thrashing with my Zanpakuto in it. It'll be fine by tomorrow." Ichigo looked up when Starrk asked his question, and noticed the ex-Espada had extended a hand to help him off the floor with. Ichigo took ahold of the proferred limb and grunted a bit when Starrk practically lifted him off the floor.

 

 

          "You should have an amigo give you a massage. I would be pleased to lend you a hand and remove the pain from the muscles. It would be a great help, I'm sure of it," Starrk said.

 

 

          Ichigo blushed a bit at the thought of the tall, lanky Arrancar putting his strong hands on Ichigo's body and rubbing the strain out of his muscles. He didn't know why, but Ichigo found the company of Starrk to be thoroughly enjoyable. Whether it was talking to the man, or fighting along side of him, Ichigo found himself relaxing in Starrk's company, whenever it was available. Ichigo glanced over to the door where Byakuya was standing talking to the stretcher bearers and making sure they understood their orders. Ichigo paused in his walk to the door to admire Byakuya for a moment, then continued walking beside Starrk. Being near Byakuya, also, for some reason, calmed and relaxed him and Ichigo didn't know why.

 

 

 _'I'll tell ya when yer older, King,'_ Ichigo heard his inner Hollow, whom he had taken to calling Shiro, say. _'Fer now, don't sweat it, and just enjoy tha sensations ya get near those two.'_

 

 

          Ichigo gave a mental shrug at the odd comments from Shiro. It had been a year and a half since the Winter War ended, and only a year since Ichigo re-gained his power, but Ichigo had found that Shiro was more trustworthy with his return and told him what he needed to know, but only when the Hollow felt that it was time for him to know. Ichigo trusted that Shiro would tell him more at the right time, whenever the Hollow decided it would be.

 

 

          Starrk's sharp eyes hadn't missed the faint blush on Ichigo's face from his comments, or the way Ichigo paused at the sight of the 6th Division Taicho. Starrk made a mental note of these two items and filed them away with other incidents he had witnessed the lithe orangette having around both Starrk and Byakuya. Starrk needed to think about this later, and, possibly, have a talk with the graceful, raven-haired Taicho.

 

 

          "Starrk-san. I wish to follow after my wounded third-seat, and as you were assigned as my responsibility until the probation period is over, you need to come with me now." Byakuya stated, then turned to follow after the stretcher bearers, confident that the tall brunette would be right behind.

 

 

          "Ah Ichigo, mi amigo, I must make the apology to you. I will be unable to give your muscles the attention they need. Please go find someone else to give your muscles relief from the abuse el criatura diablolical gave them, or, possibly, a hot bath will do some good. I will look forward to spending time in the future with you, when mi guardia is no longer needed and has been released to other duties." Starrk bowed his head briefly toward Ichigo, and then his Taicho, Urahara, before heading out the door after the Kuchiki heir.

 

 

          "Ichigo-chan, I think we have done enough here for one day and should be returning to Soul Society as well. We have cleared another three rooms in Los Noches today. Over all, the progress we are making in clearing the rooms and hallways of unpleasant surprises left behind is going well, but any more creatures like today, and our progress will be measured by one room a week. We need to get Los Noches completely cleared out as quickly and as safely as possible, so that the residents aren't in any more danger from Aizen's experiments and traps. After we took the strongest remaining residents, the Espada, back with us to the Soul Society to watch over, it's not right for the remaining Arrancars to have to stay here in danger, but there just wasn't enough room or qualified guardians to bring back the entire population of Los Noches. After all, if we are able to beat the strongest Arrancars we don't have to keep such a watch on the remaining. But to change the subject," Kisuke leered at Ichigo from under his hat, which he had held onto even after being cleared of the treason charges and reinstated as a Taicho. "What was Starrk saying about giving your muscles... _relief_? I'd be more than happy to help with any...muscles...that need any _personal_ attention."

 

 

***THUD***

 

 

          "Damn pervert!" Ichigo yelled as he punched Urahara, causing the man to land hard on the floor, before he stalked out the door, heading to the Senkaimon and, hopefully, a hot bath.

 

 

          Meanwhile, Starrk and Byakuya had already arrived back in the Soul Society from Los Noches and headed to the Sogo Kyugo Tsumesho and the healers within it. The 6th Division Taicho was in a hurry to check on his wounded third seat and didn't pause to acknowledge any greetings sent his way, beyond giving a brief nod of his head. Starrk, following closely behind the other man, was lost in his thoughts and wasn't paying attention to anything other than following the hurrying Taicho in front of him.

 

 

          After arriving in the waiting room, Starrk was roused from his thoughts when he heard Byakuya inquiring about his wounded officer at the reception desk. He was informed that Suzuki Miroku was being treated by Unohana-Taicho at the moment, but that the initial prognoses was that Suzuki-san would have no significant impairment of his motor skills with intensive medical care and follow-up therapy. Byakuya thanked the nurse behind the desk and then led the way from the room. As they exited the building, the two men bumped into Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

 

 

          "Just who we were looking for!" Shunsui called out, grinning at the two men. "We had heard about the new creature you guys ran into today and thought we could discuss it over drinks. Come on." Shunsui pulled on Byakuya's sleeve and the other man was forced to either follow, or have his sleeve torn off. Byakuya heaved a deep, heartfelt sigh and allowed the other Taichos to drag Starrk and himself off to Ukitake's home. He rationalized his attendance at the gathering by the knowledge that if there had been a fight against a new Hollow type, he, too, would wish to find out the details directly from those involved in the fight and what methods they used against it, rather than waiting for the official documents to be filled out and circulate amongst the divisions.

 

 

          When the group arrived at Ukitake's place, it was obvious that Shunsui had put some planning into the gathering. The kitchen counter was loaded with food and saki bottles. Shunsui grinned at everyone before grabbing a bottle of sake and a cup, and going out to sit on the back porch.

 

 

          "Come out after you've grabbed what ever it is you want," Shunsui called out over his shoulder.

 

 

          Byakuya looked over the selection of food, slightly impressed despite himself, and helped himself to some nigiri and some maki before grabbing a sake bottle. Looking over at Starrk as the taller male made up his own plate, Byakuya quietly voiced a request.

 

 

          "If you would not object, please bring out two cups with you. I have a bottle of sake already that I would prefer to share as I have no wish to drink myself insensible this evening."

 

 

          Starrk looked up from his contemplation of the food selection to nod at Byakuya, before turning his attention back to the many choices. Byakuya headed out to the back porch and found a place to sit where he could lean against a post for some comfort. It had been a long day and the last fight, with the worry over his third seat, really took a toll on him, leaving Byakuya hoping that this impromptu meeting wouldn't last that long into the night, allowing him a chance to leave earlier so he could relax in a hot bath and then crawl into his well-appointed bed.

 

 

          "So," Shunsui casually said. "How has guarding the former Primera Espada been for you? I know Kenpachi is being driven insane over watching Nelliel. He has Yachiru on one shoulder yelling directions and Nel on the other shoulder drooling and calling out different directions. It's the funniest thing I've ever seen. It gets even better when Lilinette is standing on one of his feet and clinging to his leg, begging for fighting lessons. What's been scaring me about this whole probation thing and the assigning of minders is watching Mayuri and Szayel running around together. It's extremely worrying to have the two of them looking at me. It feels like the second I blink, I'm going to be dissected."

 

 

          Byakuya raised an elegant eyebrow at the other Taicho, surprised that he would be asking about someone who could walk out of the house at any moment, but gave a mental shrug. Shunsui was much smarter than most gave him credit for, and if this was something he felt should be discussed here and now, then so be it.

 

 

          "Starrk-san has been an honor to guard. He has never done anything to make me question Ichigo's passionate defense of the Espada. Starrk has a surprisingly sharp sense of humor, is incredibly intelligent, and is quite an asset for reasons too numerous to name for the Visored Division in particular and Soul Society as a whole. I am looking forward to the guarded probation period being done and over with, simply because, after working with the man for the last year, I have found him to be an honorable man and wish for him to have the same freedoms and privileges that the rest of us already possess. I also think that I would enjoy having the chance to befriend him, but as his guard, I feel that that opportunity is currently denied to me."

 

 

          Shunsui's eyes lit up at the speech from Byakuya and he smiled with pleasure at the other man. "Ichigo was right about so many things, it doesn't surprise me at all that he was right about the Espada as well."

 

 

          Starrk paused in the doorway when he heard the question Shunsui had asked. He couldn't help it. Starrk _needed_ to know what the Kuchiki heir thought about him and when he heard the answer, it settled the thoughts that had been running non-stop through his mind ever since the fight ended. Starrk would make sure he found time to talk to Byakuya tonight, either on the way home, or when they arrived at the noble's mansion. Byakuya needed to be informed of some things involving Ichigo that Starrk had observed. Starrk should also have a brief talk about Arrancar and Visored maturation and mating habits with Byakuya so he wouldn't be shocked in about ten years time.

 

 

          Starrk gave himself a bit of a shake to clear his thoughts and stepped out onto the porch with his chosen meal and the two sake cups. Handing one to Byakuya, Starrk sat down, placed his cup on the porch and poured out the sake for them both, before eating. As the two remaining men came out, the discussion began with a group consensus about the Mayuri and Szayel pairing being all around dangerous and concluded with the fact that Yamamoto-Sou-Taicho was proving to be even more intimidating with Ulquiorra standing behind his shoulder at the Taicho meetings. The efficiency of the first division had increased as well, with the addition of the emerald eyed Arrancar. And everyone agreed that they felt sorry for Grimmjow, no one deserved the horror of what he was going though. Once the discussion of the former Espadas and assigned guards was done, the talk turned to the exploration, cleansing, and mapping of Los Noches. Everyone agreed it had to be done, and that the Visoreds and Arrancars were the best choice to work in the environment of Hueco Mundo, but the work was turning out to be extremely dangerous. More so than had been originally thought and planned for. It needed to be done though, the cleansing of Los Noches to pre-Aizen conditions. The balance of the worlds depended on there being a king of Huecho Mundo, as well as Soul Society, and right now it was simply too dangerous to live in Los Noches.

 

 

          Starrk patiently sat, eating and listening, speaking if spoken too, or if he felt something spoken about Hueco Mundo needed clarification. Starrk was still thinking about Ichigo and what he had figured out about the orange haired teen, and how it would affect his and Byakuya's future. Starrk didn't mind though, Ichigo was extremely attractive and powerful; Byakuya was as well. Byakuya was also an honorable, intelligent man and Starrk felt that the two of them would be able to get along well together once his probation was up.

 

 

          After the men had spent several hours talking, drinking, and eating, Byakuya was finally allowed to plead exhaustion and excuse Starrk and himself from further participation. He exited Ukitake's home with Starrk close behind him. Byakuya was planning to flashstep home when he felt Starrk place a hand on his shoulder, causing him to glance upwards at the taller man with a puzzled expression on his face, wordlessly enquiring about why Starrk had done such. Starrk looked down at him with a serious expression on his face and spoke up.

 

 

          "We need to speak about something rather important. I thought that, as it is una agradable noche, we might have a leisurely stroll back to the mansion and discuss matters concerning a certain Fukutaicho of the Visored Division. It is algo importante, but I felt that you needed to be educated about some items involving Hollows, and, by extension, Visoreds.  And sooner, rather than later."

 

 

          Byakuya thought for a moment about what Starrk said and the serious expression on his face, then nodded his head before walking casually off in the direction of his mansion. If Starrk felt that there was something Byakuya needed educating on, then he would not argue with the other man. Byakuya had learned in the last year that when Starrk felt there was something a person needed to learn, he always turned out to be correct and it always seemed to be something the world would give a test on later.

 

 

          "So...where should I begin this conversacion?" Starrk asked himself quietly and strolled toward the mansion along side of Byakuya. "I think that, primero, I need to ask you a very personal question. And, por favor, answer it in seriousness and honesty. I will not speak to anyone, other than you, of what we discuss here tonight.  My word on it," Starrk paused for a moment, then turned his head to face the Kuchiki noble, before asking, "I need to know your feelings and thoughts about Ichigo. It is muy importante."

 

 

          Byakuya froze slightly in shock at the question before continuing onward, trying to appear as though naught had happened. Clearing his throat, Byakuya responded after several moments of heavy thinking, giving the query the attention Starrk felt was necessary.

 

 

          "I feel that he is quite young; although, since choosing to give up his life in the living world and come to Soul Society to join with the other Visoreds, he has gained some maturity in his actions. However, watching him interact with others, it seems as though he has no awareness of the lengths some have been going to in order to attract his attention, which leaves me puzzled. I have also felt, since the time he confronted me on Sokyoku Hill, that he has a code he lives by that is filled with honor and determination to do what he feels is correct, for the betterment of all. He will protect any who are fortunate enough to call him friend. His abilities are amazing: not just his fighting abilities, but his talent for making allies and friends across many species and worlds. I have long felt that the one whom he allows to share his life with will be truly fortunate."

 

 

          "That is a fine answer. But...I need to know how you _feel_ about him."

 

 

          Byakuya blinked and mentally gathered his courage. He had already decided that Starrk wasn't one to pry into personal affairs needlessly and so he answered the other man.

 

 

          "I...would like to be the one to share his life. He has brought so much warmth and passion back to my existence. Feelings I never thought to experience again after the death of my wife. Ichigo has opened my eyes to the people I already share my life with and given me the...courage?... to let them become closer. I put much thought into my actions now. I no longer just exist and follow the rules blindly, with no other purpose than to just _be_. It is," Byakkuya paused and re-grouped his thoughts before carrying on, "rather frightening to feel so much, when before there was nothing but the ice cold perfection of unthinkingly obeying the rules and crushing obligations of my Family."

 

 

        Starrk nodded his head at the answer. He had suspected some of it after hearing what Byakuya was like before Ichigo and his friends stormed the Seireitei to rescue Rukia.

 

 

          "Gracias for the honesty of your answer. It aids me in my resolve to inform you of something I have noticed involving Ichigo. You are correct in when you mentioned Ichigo's... _obliviousness,_ in the face of the many who wish to become...better _acquainted_ , if you will. He is quite young, not just for humans, but also in terms of Hollows and as such, so he will not experience attraction of the sort that the others are looking for from him just yet. He will remain oblivious to the advances that are made to him until he matures. In a normal Hollow, that would be around 50 years of age; however, after having many discussions with Szayel and Shinji, it is thought that a Visored, being half Hollow and half Shinigami, will mature in half the time. Or at 25 years of age in this case. Ichigo is the only person who became a Visored at such a young age, the others were much older when Aizen changed them and were fully mature at the time of their turning. We will all know para ciertos when Ichigo celebrates his 25th year. He will either enter into a heat cycle, if he is a Beta, or a rut cycle, if he is an Alpha."

 

 

          Starrk ceased walking when he finished speaking and Byakuya stopped along side of him. Peering into the grey eyes that seemed both lost in thought, and slightly troubled, Byakuya realized something.

 

 

       "There is more that you wish to inform me of, is there not? You are uncertain of either how I will respond, or you have reached a conclusion that you are unsure of."

 

 

          Starrk roused from his inner thought process and flashed a brief grin at the Shinigami beside him. "Si, to everything you just said," Starrk released a heavy sigh. "But I feel you need to be informed of these thoughts anyway. If I am corregir about my suspicions, you will need some time to prepare yourself mentally. Mi primera conclusion is that Ichigo will be a Beta. It is not something that I can pin down, just a collection of impressions and experiences with other Betas that leave me thinking that way. It is good for your future hopes though. Mi segunda conclusion is that Ichigo is going to break with the normal, again. In this case, normal means having one Alpha. However, in the past, it was not unknown that a Beta would need two Alphas if one was not sufficient to see to the Beta's safety. This has happened because the Beta has equal power to, or has greater power than, the Primera Alpha."

 

 

          "But," Byakuya spoke quickly, not wanting to interrupt but needing some more information, "why is having more power than the Beta important? And what do you mean "Primera Alpha"?"

 

 

          "Beta's are extremely powerful. Just look at Szayel or Nelliel in her adult form, por ejemplo. Neither has found an Alpha who appeals to them yet, and it shows when they become set in their ways and cannot be swayed from what they wish to do. There is no one more powerful, who is bound to them, who can make them see sense, or calm them if they go on a rampage. I am more powerful then either, and it allows me to be of some help to them, but not much. I do have hope for Szayel now; he and Kurotsuchi-Taicho are getting along very well, and the Taicho has managed to change Szayel's mind about much."

 

 

          Starrk paused for a moment before continuing with,

 

 

          "An Alpha must also be able to defend his mate when cubs are being expected. A Beta is muy vunerable at such a time, and will not in fact allow a pregnancy to take until the safety is assured. The more powerful an expecting Beta is, the more other Hollows are drawn to it so they can try to kill and eat the cubs that will be born. Eating the cubs of high level Hollows is a quick and easy way of becoming more powerful, especially because the Beta is weakened by nourishing the cubs during the pregnancy and after the birth, with his or her own reiryoku. Even with the help of the mate's reiryoku, supporting the cubs-to-be is mostly done by the Beta," Starrk paused for a moment, then gave a careless shrug of his shoulders, before answering Byakuya's last question. "The Primera Alpha refers to the Alpha in a trio who is entrusted with making the decisions for the group. There must be one with the authority to say 'This will be' and cut though the arguments that are bound to occur between such powerful beings."

 

 

          "How is the Primera Alpha decided?"

 

 

          Starrk cocked his head of to the side and thought for a moment, before answering, "It can be done however the Alphas wish to decide. The Beta has no input on this decision. I have heard of fights being used to decide, discussions and arguments being used, and sometimes, both Alphas just fall into the position that works out the best for them. Por ejemplo, one Alpha may be older and have more experience than the other, at which point, the other won't even challenge to be the Primera."

 

 

          "Now for the important query. Why do you feel I should have this information? Granted, knowing that Kurosaki isn't asexual and I might someday have a chance at having my feelings returned is quite useful. I am very patient and will have no great difficulties waiting for that chance."

 

 

          "It is because of numerous different occurrences that I have noted," Starrk answered. "I have come to the conclusion that Ichigo does hold some interest in you based on several small actions that I have observed."

 

 

          Byakuya's eyes lit up at that statement before a look of seriousness overtook his face, "You have observed him you say. Does that mean that you are also interested in the boy?"

 

 

          "Si, you have given me your honesty. I can do no less. I have noticed Ichigo respond, slightly, to me as well. These responses of his, they warm my heart as well and it helps me feel complete in ways I never thought I would be. This is why I felt you needed to have this informacion as soon as posible. Hearing what you thought of me tonight gave me the aliento to approach you. If what I think is true, we will need to be able to exist together without difficulty. I feel that you are quite honorable and would like the chance to become better acquainted in the years to come. Working towards a tighter relationship, or, even better, becoming true amigos, would be best started sooner, rather than later."

 

 

          "It would indeed," Byakuya stated with a small, controlled smile gracing his face. "I thank you for this knowledge. And opportunity."


	2. Chapter 2

　

 

          A few years later........

　

　

　

　

　

          *BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BE^ SLAM!

 

　

          Ichigo groaned, rolling onto his back and draping one arm over his eyes. 'Stupid alarm clock. Hell, stupid me for even agreeing to be the errand boy for Rukia's wedding. Damn...that midget can punch though and if I didn't agree to help out she probably woulda put me in the hospital.'

　

　

　

          "GOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL SON! PREPARE TO FACE DADDY'S MORNING-DROP-KICK-OF-LOVE!"

　

　

          Ichigo blocked the kick his dad was attempting to hit his head with, and, grabbing a hold of Isshin's ankle, flung the other man into the far wall. It was second nature to Ichigo anymore, and he didn't give it a further thought. Instead, Ichigo reached over and made sure that the alarm was actually off, not just on snooze, stretched, and then rose out of bed. Grabbing a robe from the back of his desk chair, Ichigo walked past Isshin, who was upside down and slumped against the closet. Giving Isshin a kick to the head in passing, Ichigo left his room and wandered down the hallway to the bathroom for a shower.

　

　

           As Ichigo leaned against the shower wall and let the hot water pour over him, he was thinking about the errands he had to get done today. Rukia had written up a list for him, in the order she wanted the errands completed even, so it wasn't too bad. Ichigo snickered as recalled why it was a written list and not one that had been sketched out. The argument between Renji and Rukia over her non-existent drawings skills had been priceless. Renji only won when he submitted one of Rukia's paintings to a modern art competition and it was chosen as the winner.

　

　

          Ichigo was pleased that he wasn't going to be left to flounder around on his own without the list, regardless of what from it was in. He knew he would never remember half of what had to be accomplished today if it wasn't for Rukia's obsessive interest in making sure her wedding was complete perfection. Rukia really wanted the wedding to reflect well on the Kuchiki clan since they had finally allowed her to wed Renji, five years after the Winter War and three years after Renji had proposed.

　

　

　

          Heaving a deep sigh, Ichigo counted to ten under his breath before turning off the shower. Stepping out into the steam filled room, Ichigo quickly dried off, then threw on the robe he had dragged in with him. Ichigo used his towel to dry the mirror, then brushed his teeth. Staring into his chocolate colored eyes, with their gold flecks in the depths, Ichigo dragged a brush through his long orange locks, before pulling them back into a tail at the base of his neck. Ichigo had decided that he liked the long-haired look on himself ever since he had worn it that way when he had acheived his final release with his zanpakuto.

　

　

　

          Exiting the bathroom, Ichigo went back to his room and discovered that Isshin had recovered enough to leave. Smirking a bit at the thought of the beating Isshin recieved that morning, Ichigo reached into his drawers and pulled out his clothes for the day. He was glad that only the first errand needed to be done in the real world: that meant that Ichigo would only have to deal with his idiot dad until breakfast was finished. Ichigo would then be able to leave the living world after his first stop to go back to the Soul Society where he could, hopefully, rope some others into helping with the chores list. Ichigo pulled on a pair of tight, hip hugging, black jeans, a tight blue undershirt and threw a long-sleeved, white button-up over top. Ichigo then grabbed Rukia's list, folded it and placed it in his back pocket with his soul phone and gikongan. Giving his room a quick once over to determine if there was anything else he needed to grab, Ichio left and went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast with the rest of his family.

　

　

　

          When Ichigo made it to the kitchen, he wasn't too suprised to see Yuzu happily standing at the stove making a western style breakfast, Karin setting the table, and Isshin nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Ichigo heard a yell coming from the stairs behind him. Ducking and spinning, Ichigo's foot shot out and landed square in the middle of Isshin's face. As Isshin once again kissed the floor, Ichigo let out a snarl.

　

　

　

          "What the hell! Knock it off, Goat-face! You haven't gotten the drop on me in years so fucking quit it already!" Turning back around, Ichigo took a deep breath and asked, "Yuzu? Can I do anything to help?"

　

　

　

          "Oh, Ichi-nii, yes please. Could you fill the glasses for everyone? As soon as I finish this omlet, I'll be done and we can eat." Yuzu beamed at Ichigo. She was very happy to see him, since it had been months since the last time he had been able to visit. Ichigo was always busy since the Winter War and had little time to visit the living world. Yuzu was still a little fuzzy on the details, but from what little she was able to grasp, she knew Ichigo had his hands full. After all, being the fukutaicho of the Visoreds' division sounded like a lot of work, even if Urahara-san was Taicho and surely did a lot for the division that he was placed in charge of.

　

　

　

          As Ichigo poured out the orange juice, Karin talked to him in a little more detail about the goings on in the Soul Society. Karin could see the same things Ichigo could before he became a Shinigami and was there for able to better grasp the changes in his life than their sister, who could only sense spirits from time to time.

　

　

　

          "Hey Ichigo, how has the division been lately? We haven't seen you around for a while now."

　

　

　

          "Fine. Although if it wasn't for Tessai, Kisuske would never finish his paperwork. Tessai has to pry him out of the lab periodically and make him read over and sign everything. Even the fuss over incorperating the remaining Espada into the division has finally died off. I'm glad Central-46 decided not to execute them, since Aizen deceived everybody he was involved with. The former Espada have been proving invaluable for dealing with the shit Aizen left behind in Heuco Mundo. Some of the Hollows he was breeding are absolutely insane and hard as hell to fight against. Just last month, Love was injured badly enough to land in 4th division for two weeks."

　

　

　

          "Well, what did you expect? You already knew that the new division would be put to work cleaning up the mess Aizen left behind. That was why the Visored's division was created in the first place, wasn't it? Because of the Hollows within all of you, you were better suited to dealing with that nightmarish place anyway. And I'm pretty sure that reasoning was why you argued with Central-46 over the remaining Espada. That and the fact that no one should be killed for anything that bastard caused."

　

　

　

         Ichigo blinked in quiet astonishment, then smiled before responding with, "Yeah, you're right, Karin. When did you get so smart? Or," Ichigo added teasingly, "did someone help in your reasoning? Someone kinda short, with white hair, and a quick, but icy, temper?" Ichigo laughed and dodged out of the way of Karin's fist as she threw a punch at her brother. "There's no use denying it, Karin. I'm well aware of Hitsugaya's visits to the real world and what he's been doing here. Or do you think that he "just happened" to surprise you with World Cup tickets without having a _large_ hint given to him."

　

　

          Karin blushed and stuttered out a mumbled mess of noises before successfully landing a punch to Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo just let out another laugh and returned to the kitchen to put away the juice.

　

　

          'Hey Aibou. Ya' all good? A rainbow suddenly popped up in here.'

　

　

          'Yeah, everything's good. Just teasing Karin.' Ichigo thought back.

　

　

　

          'Good. She needs ta be taken down a few notches. Talk ta ya later then.'

　

　

　

          'Yup, later Shiro.' If anything good had come out of losing, then regaining, his powers, it was the improved relationship with his inner Hollow. Or, as Ichigo had taken to calling him, Shirosaki, or just plain Shiro most of the time now. Apparently, coming back from the dead was enough to cause Shiro to be grateful for what he had and Shiro stopped fighting with Ichigo all of the time. In return, Ichigo let Shiro stretch his legs by sparring against Kenpachi and in battle against some of the more difficult Hollows the Visored division fought against. It was an arrangement that worked surprisingly well for the two of them. The other Visoreds had gotten used to battling along side of the Hollow, and Hiyori especially enjoyed his sense of humor during fights. Ichigo and Shiro now had a relationship more like twins, than that of king and horse.

　

　

　

          Yuzu, meanwhile, had taken the finished omlet over to the table while Ichigo was both putting the juice away and talking to Shiro, before sitting down at the table in her usual place. Karin and Isshin were already sitting down at the table, as well, by the time Ichigo came back and joined them.

　

　

　

          "Itadakimasu!" everyone said, then dug in to the excellent meal. There was no more talking until the delicious food was eaten completely. Isshin left to attend to his clinic and Ichigo helped with clearing the table of breakfast dishes before pulling out his list and double checking Rukia's directions. He was still grateful Rukia had written everything down, as opposed to drawing it all out for him. Ichigo shuddered in remembrance of some of the explanations, in drawn form, he had been subjected to over the years, followed by the beatdown the freakin' midget would give him when he commented on her drawing skills.

　

　

　

          "What's with the paper, Ichigo?"

　

　

　

          "What? Oh, it's my list of chores that Rukia assigned me, Karin. I have to get everything done on this list before her wedding tomorrow. In fact, this list is why I slept here last night. My first stop is Orihime's cake shop to check on the wedding cake. Rukia elected to have a traditional Soul Society wedding to show honor for her clan, but is having a more modern reception."

　

　

　

          "How come? Seems a little odd to mix and match like that."

　

　

          "Well, yeah, but it's because of Byakuya's grandmother. Rukia was going to just have both a traditional ceremony and reception, but when Rangiku found out about the wedding, she started bringing wedding magazines from the living world to the Seireitai and passing them around in the women's society meetings. Eventually, some of the magazines ended up escaping and floated around the Soul Society until Byakuya's grandmother managed to get her hands on one. She was captivated by the descriptions given of a modern wedding ceremony and reception, and pushed for the change. She's very powerful within the clan and a compromise was reached after a lot of discussion, as _no one_ wanted to stand in her way. Hence, traditional with modern." Ichigo answered Karin and glanced back at the list. 'Let's see...after the cake, I need to go back to the Soul Society and check on the kimonos and other wedding wear. And it looks like I'm supposed to somehow drag Byakuya with to ensure his is fitted properly, since he's been too busy with both his Taicho duties and clan meetings about this wedding, to attend even one fitting.'

　

　

          Ichigo said good-bye to his sisters, absentmindedly blocked another kick from Isshin, who popped out of the clinic without any warning, and left the house, walking to Orihime's cake shop as it was such a pleasant day and it wasn't that far. Once he arrived, Ichigo immediately noticed how busy the shop was and stepped to one side until the rush of customers passed. While he was patiently waiting for the crowd to disperse, Uryū stepped out of the office door and noticed Ichigo standing in the back of the crowd, near the entrance. Realizing that Ichigo hadn't seen him yet, Uryū walked over to him and tapped the orangette on his shoulder.

　

　

　

          "Eh! Oh, Ishida, it's you. What are you doing here? You're normally in your design studio at this time of day."

　

　

　

          "I decided to close down the studio for three days so I could help Orihime with cake decorating today and delivery tomorrow. Also, since both 'Hime and I are invited to the wedding and reception, I wanted to ensure that I allowed enough time to enjoy the reception afterwards without having to rush the both of us back home earlier than Orihime might want. Anyway, what are you doing here today? I wasn't expecting to see your face until the ceremony tomorrow."

　

　

　

          "Rukia's obsessing over every detail of the wedding and, since she's busy with the final fittings today of both her shiromuku and her uchikake, she sent me out with a list of items she wants checked on. The cake was the first on my list, so here I am."

　

　

　

          Uryū let out a rare chuckle, he had learned through the years that Rukia was definitely a perfectionist and so he wasn't all that surprised that she was keeping tabs on every aspect of her wedding. He wasn't even all that surprised that it was Ichigo she had out running her errands as opposed to her fiancé, Renji. Ichigo could absolutely be counted on to stay on track and was certainly more than capable of ensuring that if something wasn't correct, that it would be by the wedding tomorrow.

　

　

          Uryū was still chuckling when he waved Ichigo after him, into the bakery proper. Ichigo looked around, enjoying the smells of freshly baked desserts that wafted towards him from every direction. Uryū kept leading the way through the hustling employees preparing the desserts to go into the display case or be picked up via special order until the men reached the back of the bakery. It was there that Ichigo finally had a chance to see Orihime. She was busy rolling out fondant to cover the bare cake Ichigo saw on the table behind her. Orihime looked up when Uryū called her name and smiled at the sight of her fiancé and her friend standing together.

　

　

　

          "Morning, Orihime. I'm just here for an update on the cake. Rukia's trying to pin everything down so she won't have any surprises tomorrow."

　

　

　

          "Ichigo! It's so good to see you again. I didn't think I'd have the chance until tomorrow."

　

　

　

          "That's what I said as well, 'Hime." Ishida smiled at the sight of happiness on his fiancée's face. Orihime had really missed her friend when Ichigo made his decision to live permantly in the Soul Society after regaining his Visored powers. And getting together from time to time when Ichigo had vacations wasn't the same as getting to visit him daily when he was still existing in the Living World.

　

　

　

　

          "Oh! I've already finished making the gumpaste branches and sugar sakura blossoms. I have the three largest cakes left to cover in fondant and then Uryū is going to paint more sakura blossoms on the cakes for me so it looks more dimensional when the sugar ones are placed. We're going to transport the cakes to Soul Society tomorrow morning, and stack them and attach the branches and flowers on site, to minimize the chance of damage," Orihime beamed at Ichigo who looked rather stunned with the flood of information Orihime gave him.

　

　

　

          "Umm..would you have a clean piece of paper and something to write with? I think that taking notes might be a smart way to go today so I don't forget anything when I make my report to Rukia."

　

　

　

          Uryū didn't say anything. He just went back to the office and snagged a small, unused notebook and pen and brought them back for Ichigo. Ichigo absentmindedly thanked Uryū and began making notes on what Orihime told him. At several points in his writing, Ichigo looked up and asked for clarifications. He was determined to have thorough answers for Rukia when he saw her that night. As he put away the pen and notebook, Orihime smiled and asked what his next stop was.

　

　

　

          "I'm going to grab Byakuya and take him to be fitted for his kimono. Apparently, he's been weaseling his way out of every fitting Rukia had set up for him with the excuse that the tailor already has his measurements and she wants me to make sure that he finally goes in for an actual fitting. But first, I'm going to have to stop by the Urahara shoten and drop off my gigai. Although I should probably call it the Yoruichi shoten really since she's been the one running it ever since Urahara became a Taicho again."

　

　

　

          Ishida let out a snort as he thought about the trouble-making genius. Uryū was pleased that he rarely had to deal with the man anymore, and even then it was only on missions that needed his Quincy skills.

　

　

　

          Ichigo made his good-byes and headed over to Yoruichi's shop so he could continue on with his list of errands. Upon reaching the shop, he knocked and slid the door open. Spying Yoruichi standing behind the counter at the back, Ichigo waved and called out.

　

　

　

          "Hey, Yoruichi! I need to leave my gigai here and head back to the Soul Society again."

　

　

　

　

          "Already? You just got here last night, what's the hurry?" Yoruichi looked up from the paper she was reading when Ichigo spoke.

　

　

　

　

          "Yeah. I only had one thing to check on here and I'm done now, so...thanks for the gigai and I'll see you tomorrow. Oh! Just to let you know, if they hadn't mentioned anything to you yet, Orihime and Uryū are going to be needing to use the Dangai tomorow morning to transport the cake."

　

　

　

　

          "Thanks for the heads up, but they did remember to talk to me about it. Or at least Uryū did." Yoruichi said. "Just go ahead and leave the gigai in the back room like usual and I'll deal with it later."

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo shrugged and headed past her into the back room where the other gigais were stored. He didn't need his soul badge anymore, so Ichigo merely stepped out of the gigai and left it on the floor. Heading out of the room, Ichigo found the trap door to the basement training room and jumped down. He took a moment to look around the impossible room and smiled briefly in remembrance of all that he had done in this room, before summoning the Senkaimon and returning to the Soul Society.

　

　

　

　

          Upon his return, Ichigo took a moment to find Byakuya's reiatsu. For some reason, Ichigo could sense and identify both Byakuya's and Starrk's reiatsu even though he was still abysmal at identifying any other reiatsu. He didn't understand it even a little bit and all he got in the way of explination from Shiro was that he wasn't "old" enough yet and Shiro would explain it all when Ichigo was "of age". Then Shiro clammed up and Ichigo couldn't get anything else out of him on the subject.

　

　

　

          Finding the reiatsu he needed, Ichigo flash stepped his way to Byakuya's mansion where the reiatsu was located.

　

　

　

          'I should have guessed,' Ichigo thought to himself. 'One day before the wedding and Byakuya's probably in full Taicho mode over the servants by now. Well, this won't be fun, but it's time to pry him out of there and make him try on his damn kimono.'

　

　

　

          Ichigo came to a halt outside the gates to the mansion and had the guards send word ahead. He didn't want to make a bad impression on Byakuya's and Rukia's family that had come swarming out of the woodwork to attend this wedding. That would get back to Rukia and at this stage in the preparation, her nerves were shot. Rukia would attack first, and question his remains later. Ichigo shuddered a bit at the thought. Just then, the guard returned and announced that Ichigo was allowed to enter and could find Kuchiki-sama in the main hall. Ichigo thanked the man and headed off.

　

　

　

          Arriving in the main hall, Ichigo was stunned for a moment by the chaos and noise level in the normally calm and quiet room. Spotting Byakuya in the middle of the confusion, Ichigo walked over, stood right next to Byakuya, and cleared his throat to get the other man's attention.

　

　

　

          "Yes, yes, Kurosaki-fukutaicho, I'll be with you in a mom-DRAPE THAT BUNTING! DON'T STRETCH IT SO TIGHT!" Byakuya interrupted himself to yell at some servants who were hanging brightly colored swaths of silk. "It is exceedingly difficult to find acceptable help for this wedding. I am truly looking foward to the end of tomorrow night when I will no longer have to de-CAREFUL WITH THE LADDER! Now what do you require? Please speak quickly, then leave, so I can proceed with supervising the hall's set-up."

　

　

　

          Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the noble and said, "You're going to come with me and have your wedding kimono fitted right now. Because if you don't, I will find a way to drag your noble ass to Rukia's fitting _and_ tell her exactly why I had to interrupt her very important final fitting. Your call." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and intensified his glare. He really didn't want to carry through on his threat, but if that was what it would take to get Byakuya out of the mansion, then so be it.

　

　

　

          Byakuya narrowed his own eyes in return as if weighing the likely hood of Ichigo following through with his threat, then gave a heartfelt sigh and nodded his head in acceptance, making a gesture for the younger male to lead the way. Ichigo could barely keep his grin of triumph from flashing across his face. He had gotten Byukuya's agreement to finally fit his new formal kimono that Rukia insisted he was to wear.

　

　

　

          As they headed to the tailor's, the men made polite small talk over the various goings on in the Seireitei. Unfortunately, most of the news floating around was about the wedding which wasn't very restful talk for the two males dragged into it by an extremely determined female. Still, Ichigo enjoyed having a chance to speak quietly with Byakuya, just being with the man was enough to calm his nerves and steady him. As they approached the store, Ichigo sensed Starrk's reiatsu already there. Byakuya and Ichigo entered the store to find that the former Primera Espada was also getting fitted for a new kimono.

　

　

　

          "Hey Starrk, didn't expect to see you here," Ichigo said in a puzzled tone.

　

　

　

          "Buenos dias, _mi amigo_." Ichigo flushed a bit at the slight emphasis Starrk put in his greeting. "Lilinette insisted that I not embarrass her at the wedding and so sent me off to have a new kimono made."

　

　

　

          "Yeah. Something about formal occasions brings out the fashion sense of women, and Yumichika, I've noticed. That's why we're here. Rukia decided that Byakuya needed a new kimono as well, but he skipped out on all his fittings 'til now. And he only came to this one because I threatened him with worse than death. I've already fitted my kimono and have it back at my place." Ichigo shot a glance after Byakuya as he was led to the other room to dress and pulled out his list of errands to see what was next.

　

　

　

          "What is it that you have?" Starrk leaned over the paper to try and get a better look.

　

　

　

          Ichigo scowled at him and answered, "Chores Rukia has me doing. I needed to see what she wanted me to check on next." Looking down at his list, Ichigo read the the flowers were next, followed by the chefs at the mansion. As Ichigo read further down the list, he was annoyed at how much she had him running all over Soul Society doing errands for her without a break. He would just have to make the most of the required stop at the mansion to check on the chefs and on the menu, to try and get his hands on some lunch. Maybe he could get away with that under the guise of a "taste-test". "Looks like I need to check on the flowers next, then the food."

　

　

　

          "If you work too hard now, you will not have the energy to enjoy manana, so how about I lend you a hand, or, at the very least, some company," Starrk said as he leaned in towards Ichigo. "I want you to enjoy yourself. I want to-"

　

　

　

　

          "Kurosaki", Byakuya interrupted at just that moment. "My kimono fits fine. I figured that it would because this shop has had my measurements for years now. However, I couldn't help over-hearing the conversation just now, and I would also enjoy having the chance to accompany you on your next errands, since they will eventually take you back to the mansion. I would enjoy a break from the madness for a while."

　

　

　

          Ichigo's eyes widened a bit in shock before he got control over his reaction. He really enjoyed spending time with the two older males and a chance to spend an hour or two with both of them was just fine with him.

　

　

　

          Which is how Ichigo found himself walking between the two taller males on the way to the florist, making conversation this time about the last expedition into Heuco Mundo since Starrk was there and had been the one to lead the group. Starrk, after all, was the third seat in the Visored division and led the group when Ichigo was unavailable and Urahara had disappeared into the depths of his lab.

　

　

　

          The stop at the florist was brief, luckily, and Ichigo took notes to give to Rukia. Afterwards, the men carried on to the mansion. When they arrived, Byakuya insisted Starrk and Ichigo stay and eat lunch with him. Starrk gladly accepted the invitation and trailed after the nobleman as he led the way to the dining room. Ichigo gratefully acquiesced to the noble, then excused himself briefly when they arrived at the dining room so he could talk to the chefs, letting the other two know he would return shortly.

　

　

　

          After Ichigo left, Byakuya dismissed the servants with the instructions to bring the food only when Ichigo returned from his discussion with the chefs. Byakuya then turned toward Starrk and spoke once he was sure the servants were out of ear shot.

　

　

　

　

          "Have you considered what we discussed last time?"

　

　

　

　

          "Si, but I must remind you, that it is, first and foremost, his choice. In any event, mi tesoro is not old enough to decide and will not be until his first heat at 25 years. Or did you forget that his Hollow impacts how he matures?"

　

　

　

　

          "No, I remember you teaching me about Hollow maturation. I was referring to what would happen if he choose both of us or neither of us."

　

　

　

　

          "I do not believe we have a problem if he chooses the both of us. You are interesting, honorable, and we have become mucho mas cerca. You will not let go once you make a commitment. We have much in common and enjoy one another's company and, I feel, we have become amigos. In the next five years, we have a chance to deepen that friendship. As for the other problem you mentioned, it does not exist. I had a chance to speak with Shiro the last time he came out to fight. Ichigo can identify both of our reiatsu, Shiro said. That is a very promising sign that he is beginning to imprint on us, both of us, as his Alphas. Now let us discuss something else, in case nuestro tesoro returns. It would not be well should his young ears hear this speech yet."

　

　

　

          "Agreed. Well then, how has Lilynette been? I do not think I have seen her in quite a while unless we are on a mission."

　

　

　

          "The little one plays with Yachiru under the eye of Zaraki when we are not on call. It is good she has found a friend here."

　

　

　

          "Oh? Are you talking about Yachiru?" Ichigo chimed in as he opened the doors and held them open for the servants behind him who were carrying trays loaded with steaming dishes. "I sometimes see her playing with Lilynette and Nelliel while Kenpachi watches."

　

　

          Starrk raises an eyebrow at Byakuya while Ichigo is busy sitting down. Byakuya nods his head slightly in acknowledgement of the admonishment. He should have known better than to have their discussion anywhere near Ichigo.

　

　

　

          The next hour passed pleasantly as the men ate their fill and studiously avoided talking about the wedding. When lunch was over, Ichigo pulled out his list and made his farewells. He apologized for the fact that he was unable to stay longer, but he needed to get the errands done and report in to Rukia. Starrk said that it was time for him to leave as well, and followed Byakuya as he led the way to the gates.

　

　

　

          "Adios, mis amigos. I will see everyone tomorrow. Now I wish to return to my room for una siesta. It will be a long day when next we meet," Starrk gave a lazy wave of his hand then sonido'd off.

　

　

　

          Just as Ichigo was opening his mouth to say good-bye, Byakuya spoke up. "Kurosaki, why don't you just stay here tonight when all your errands are finished. Rukia will be here and it is she who you need to report to."

　

　

　

　

          "Um...thanks, but my kimono, armor, tabi, and zori are all laying on my couch in my apartment. Besides, you seem to have a full house and I wouldn't like to be a further imposition on your household."

　

　

　

          "It is no imposition at all. I will send a servant or two to retrieve your clothing for tomorrow and have another lay a futon in my bedchambers for your use. You will be here until late talking and will be rising early only to return here again in the morning otherwise. It will save you some time if you will accept my hospitality tonight. Plus, my servants are familar with the armor that you will need to be attired in tomorrow and can help you into it much faster than it would take if you were left to struggle alone with it."

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo thought for a moment. It was incredibly kind of Byakuya to offer and _would_ save him some time in the morning, especially since he had the feeling that he would be here until quite late dealing with marriage matters after Rukia left to go out with the Women's Society.

　

　

　

　

          "Thank you Byakuya, I accept your generous offer as long as you're sure I will not be in the way."

　

　

　

　

          "It will be a pleasure and I look forward to your return this evening. I will send for your clothing immediately and have the futon in my chambers prepared."

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo blushed slightly at the idea of sleeping in the same room as Byakuya, but managed to stutter out his good-byes before flash-stepping away to finish the rest of his chores.

　

　

　

　

          'Yes indeed, Starrk. We have much in common, and his name is Ichigo. I too feel this could work out quite well indeed for all involved,' Byakuya thought to himself as he watched the lithe, orange-haired Visored disappear. 'It will be within 5 years and we will be able to make Ichigo ours. Finally.'

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my Spanish is atrocious; however, I did the best I could with the use of web translators. Unfortunately, the Espada don't speak French, which is what I studied. Also, I hope my Japanese clothing terms are correct. Again, it was done with web assistance. And I'm stopping the chapter here because my fingers have turned blue with cold and it makes typing extremely difficult.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And a cupcake to all who identified the character Byakuya was channeling in the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

　

　

          Ichigo awoke the next morning to the sound of someone calling his name. He frowned slightly, as he couldn't place the voice. Fumbling the blankets off of his face, he was greeted by the sight of an older man leaning over him.

　

　

　

          "Kurosaki-fukutaicho, a bath has been drawn for your convenience. When you are finished with your morning ablutions, Kuchiki-sama has expressed his desire to have you share breakfast with him in the morning room. Afterwards, it will be time to dress for the ceremony."

　

　

          Ichigo rubbed the crud out of his eyes, gave a mumbled, "Arigato", and waved the man out of the room. He had spent enough time at the mansion by now to know that each suite of rooms had it's own bathing room. As he stretched and rose from his futon, Ichigo wished he could sleep just a bit longer as he was still exhausted from delivering the report to Rukia, followed by accompanying Renji and friends out for celebratory drinks. Ichigo only stayed for one toast, then was able to quietly excuse himself and return to the mansion. There had been far too much left to deal with involving the set up for the reception, to allow him to linger at the bar with all the other men who came to wish Renji well in his new life.

　

　

　

          Ichigo grabbed a simple cotton yukata to wear after his bath and left the bedroom, heading for the private bathing chambers. Ichigo knew he would have to be quick in the bathroom if was going to have enough time to grab something to eat before dressing for the wedding, regardless of what the servant said. When he entered the bathing room, Ichigo quickly shucked off his pajamas after first setting his yukata to one side to ensure that it stayed high and dry. He made short work of scrubbing his body down which allowed him more time to soak in the pool-sized tub. Ichigo was hoping the heat would relax his stress-tightened, tense muscles as well as waking his mind up. He felt slightly fuzzy in his thought processes from the late bed time his previous night's activities forced on him. Ichigo leaned back in the tub as he remembered back to the report he had given Rukia.

　

　

　

　

          Everything she had had him check on was fine, except, for some odd reason, the table linens. There ended up being a mistake in the ordering and the table clothes were a very light, icy shade of blue with a subtle shine to the fabric. Ichigo thought the color was much better than the stark white Rukia had originally wanted and brought back a napkin to show her. After finally calming her down from the killing rage she had lapsed into over the mistake involving _her_ perfect wedding, Ichigo managed to convince Rukia that this color would show off the sakura blossoms she was using as her main decorations better than the plain white. The color was also a nice reference to her zanpakuto.

　

　

　

          Fortunately, for his own safety and sanity, that was the only hitch Ichigo had discovered during his long day of errand running and he was able to get Rukia off on time for the pedicure, manicure, and facial she was being treated to by the ladies of the Women's Association who were attending the spa with her as a last celebration of her single status. Unfortunately, on his way out of the office where he had delivered his report, Ichigo bumped into Shuuhei Hisagi who grabbed a hold of him and let out a shout of triumph when he did so.

　

　

　

          "Gotcha! You're just who I was looking for. A bunch of the guys decided to take Renji out and celebrate his last night of freedom. You were the last one we needed. Now come on."

　

　

　

          Ichigo was given no choice but to go along, since Shuhei had a tight grip on his haori and didn't seem interested in letting go anytime soon. Still, Ichigo had managed to make his escape after the first toast was made. Ichigo snickered at the thought of the hangovers some of the men would be having today. After his first experience with too much saki, Ichigo never made the mistake of drinking too much ever again, preferring instead to stick to tea or water when he went out with anyone.

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo heaved a sigh as he surfaced from his memories and figured he should probably be exiting the tub and heading off to eat with Byakuya now, if he wanted any amount of time to spend on breakfast. Ichigo hoisted himself from the water, toweled himself off, and threw on his yukata. Tying his obi, Ichigo mentally debated about pulling up his long hair before deciding against it. He remembered that he would just have to re-do it after he dressed in his formal kimono. Instead, Ichigo just patted it dry as best he could, leaving it spread across his back and shoulders to air dry the rest of the way, and left to enjoy some food before the wedding madness started up again and sucked him into it.

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo wandered into the morning room to find Byakuya already there and sitting at the table, reading a book over the remains of his breakfast. When Ichigo sat down opposite the Kuchiki lord, a servant immediately brought over a tray containing a traditional Japanese breakfast. Ichigo thanked the man, before digging in to the delicious meal before him. Swallowing his first bite, Ichigo then took a sip of tea before asking,

　

　

　

          "Is everything on track for today? Nothing happened overnight to mess anything up, right?" Ichigo glanced at Byakuya while he was speaking, before turning his attention once again to the meal in front of him. He knew he was in for a long day and wanted to make sure that he had at least one solid meal in him, no matter what else occurred the rest of the day.

　

　

　

          Byakuya set down the book he was reading and answered, with a thoughtful look in his slate grey eyes. "You are wise to ask, but no, nothing has changed significantly since last evening. In any case, we have been pulled from final planning and decoration duties as of this morning. Grandmother arrived last night while you were away and informed me that she will see to the final details, since, in her words, "A man just doesn't have an eye for the importance of the details on such an occasion. Or any taste." That was a direct quote by the way. She is quite firm in her opinions and I advise you to agree with whatever she says as it is better for your health that way. Now if you could finish your meal, we need to retire to my suite and proceed to change into our formal attire. I will summon servants to assist us with the dressing and to aid with styling your hair."

　

　

　

          Ichigo chuckled slightly at the comments regarding the Kuchiki matriarch. He was pleased to have nothing to worry about other than his part in the actual ceremony from this point on. Ichigo swallowed and thanked Byakuya for his thoughtfulness in supplying someone to help braid back his long hair. Byakuya nodded at Ichigo in recognition and picked up his book to continue reading while he kept Ichigo company and waited for the other man to finish his breakfast.

　

　

　

          Finished with the meal about fifteen minutes later, the two men headed back to Byakuya's suite of rooms to proceed with dressing for the mid-morning ceremony. Once the ceremony ended, it would be immediately followed by the newlyweds, Byakuya, as head of the family, and Ichigo, as the sword bearer, proceeding to the remaining three great noble houses to introduce the newly married couple to the other clan heads. While visiting, Rukia and Renji would ask for recognition from the head of the family and blessings at that family's shrine from the clan priest. Once the visits were finished, there would be a small, clan-only meal to celebrate and welcome the addition of Ruika's husband, Renji, to the family. Following the family meal, there should be a few hours to rest and refresh themselves before the evening reception started.

　

　

　

          Arriving at the rooms, Byakuya graciously waved Ichigo inside first before following after. Turning to the side once in the room, Byakuya tugged lightly on a thick, green silken cord hanging just to the left of the door. Ichigo shot him a questioning glance. Answering the silent inquiry, Byakuya calmly stated that the cord was used to summon a servant's aid and was quite helpful at times such as this when the mansion was exceptionally busy and too many servants had been pressed into other duties to afford having one just waiting around to care for Byakuya's non-existent needs.

　

　

　

          Ichigo nodded his head in thanks for explanation before moving into the dressing room, which was really more of a luxurious walk-in closet the size of a mid-sized room. Standing in front of the mannequins holding his kimono and armor, with Zangetsu currently leaning up against the stand holding his armor, Ichigo made a slight face at all the layers he would be wearing for the majority of the day and was silently thankful he would be able to remove the armor and leave Zangetsu behind for the reception.

　

　

　

　

          "I'm glad that you called for back-up from the servants. I have no idea how to put this on at all," Ichigo made a face at the heavy looking armor before moving toward his kimono. "This I can deal with, having worn formal wear several times before, but the armor...I wish Rukia had warned me about this when she first asked me to take part in the ceremony as their sword bearer, instead of surprising me with it a month ago in the middle of all the preparations, like it was a given fact. I would have had some time to have done some research or something, so I would know how to wear it."

　

 

　

          "That is why I have summoned the servants. They know precisely what is involved with your role and have prepared accordingly. This is not the first time a wedding has occurred in this family with both parties involved being a warrior, after all," Byakuya replied with his head cocked in Ichigo's direction. "I would suggest waiting for the servants to assist with your kimono as well. There is a bit of a trick to arranging the ties so that they do not rub against your skin beneath the armor. It is most unpleasant otherwise and will raise quite painful blisters."

　

　

　

          "Great, of course there is," Ichigo replied with a scowl, but did not make any more of an attempt to get dressed.

　

　

　

　

          Once the servants arrived, Ichigo and Byakuya were attired in their new kimonos with very little problem. The two men were then led to a pair of chairs the servants set up and were seated in them so that the servants could proceed with styling their hair. Byakuya merely had his kenseikan re-attached into his freshly brushed hair, but in Ichigo's case, his hair was tightly braided back in a seven tail so that it wouldn't interfere with the helmet and mask he would be wearing with the armor. When Ichigo's hair was finished, he was gently chivied into position near the armor stand, allowing the servants the chance to finish their task. Byakuya had sent another servant off for tea and had settled in to watch, knowing it would take a while to dress Ichigo in the armor, determined to enjoy the sight of the handsome young warrior being prepared for the ceremony.

　

　

　

          About an hour later, Ichigo was completely laced into his armor, although it hadn't been accomplished without a great deal of quiet grumbling from the orangette.

　

 

　

          "Just in time to leave for the ceremony. Excellent. Ichigo, as soon as Zangetsu is fastened, we may leave."

　

 

　

          Ichigo gave a grunt and picked up Zangetsu, hanging him in the normal position, before walking over to Byakuya, who had risen from his chair and moved over to the doorway to wait. Once he saw that Ichigo was coming, Byakuya led the way to the family's shrine where the ceremony would take place.

　

　

　

          Upon arrival, Ichigo was pleased to see that everyone else was also just arriving. He headed over to Rukia, leaving Byakuya to speak to some of the elders.

　

　

　

          "Hey midget, you looked like you can hardly move." Ichigo smirked behind his mask at the thought of riling up the bride right before her ceremony.

　

　

　

          Rukia smiled brightly at Ichigo and moved so she was standing right next to him. Still smiling, Rukia calmly lifted the bottoms of her many kimono layers up and stomped down hard on Ichigo's foot.

　

　

　

          "I believe you mean, 'Why Rukia, you look stunning on your wedding day!' Am I correct?"

　

　

　

          Hopping on one foot while trying to grab the other and hissing in pain, Ichigo could only nod frantically at her.

　

　

　

           "I'm glad you feel that way," Rukia said and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's arm, stilling him as he bounced around. "Now suck it up, you big baby. It didn't hurt that bad. I wouldn't hurt you enough to make you limp down the aisle, after all," Rukia's face softened and she grinned up at Ichigo. "I'm really glad you're here, Ichigo. It means a lot to me. And to Renji. Thanks for everything."

　

　

 

          Rukia tugged gently on Ichigo's arm until he bent over. Once he had done so, Rukia placed a small kiss on the cheek of his mask.

　

　

　

          Ichigo straightened back up and looked down at the diminutive Shinigami.

　

　

　

          "We've come a long way from where we first met, neh? A shinigami on her first patrol in the real world, and a human who could see spirits. I really am very happy for you, Rukia. And the red-haired pineapple you're getting married to," Ichigo smirked behind his mask at the man who wandered over at the end of his statement.

　

　

　

          "Oi! Shut it, ya damn Berry!" Renji scowled.

　

　

　

          "You better take good care of her. Or I'll be forced to kick your ass," Ichigo warned. "By the way, how's your head? I can't imagine you were able to escape the drinking last night. Everyone had turned out to congratulate you, after all."

　

　

　

          "Head's fine. Tha trick ta avoidin' a hangover," Renji replied, leaning in slightly, "is ta not go ta bed drunk. I stayed up all night, drinkin' water, until tha room quit spinnin'. So, my head's just fine, but I am _damn_ tired."

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo snickered a bit, before replying, "I'm sure Rukia will really appreciate you needing a nap in the middle of your wedding night, or even worse, before it can even get under way."

　

　

　

          Before Renji could respond, Ichigo spotted Byakuya heading over to the little group, carrying a bundle of white cloth. When he arrived, Byakuya shook out the fabric and stood in front of Ichigo.

　

　

　

          "Raise you hands with your palms facing upwards and hold your arms out. It is time to begin and you need to be finished."

　

　

          Ichigo did as he was asked and raised his arms into a carrying position. Once he had done so, Byakuya draped the white silk over both arms and hands to where it hung over and draped down to his knees, completely covering his out stretched limbs. When the fabric was arranged to Byakuya's satisfaction, Renji placed his zanpakuto, Zabimaru, in Ichigo's outstretched hands. Rukia followed suit and placed Sode no Shirayuki on the cloth along side of Renji's zanpakuto.

　

　

　

          "Remember, I will lead the way, followed by Rukia and Renji. Ichigo you will be behind them until we reach the front, at which point, come stand next to me. Be aware, Ichigo, that at some point in the ceremony the priest will come over to bless the blades of the warriors being married. When that occurs, kneel and present the blades as high as you can. You may stand once the priest leaves again. Rukia, Renji," Byakuya got a contemplative look on his normally expressionless face. "I am quite happy for the two of you. May you have many wonderful years ahead of you."

　

　

　

          "Arigato, nii-sama," Rukia said quietly, with a look of pure joy on her face.

　

　

　

　

          "Hai. Arigato, Byakuya-sama," Renji replied after Rukia.

　

　

　

　

　

          "Now come. It is time and they await our entry." Byakuya turned and led the group into the Shrine for the ceremony. Rukia placed her hand on the arm Renji extended to her, and the two followed after. Ichigo easily fell into position behind the other three and walked slowly down the aisle toward the waiting priest. Upon arrival at the front of the room, Byakuya went and stood to the right of the altar, in the position reserved for the head of the house. Rukia and Renji continued forward until they were standing in front of the small altar. Ichigo moved over and stood at Byakuya's right side, holding the zanpakuto carefully in his out-stretched, silk draped hands. Once the four were in position, the priest began the blessings.

　

　

          The service was simple and solemn, after the san-san-kudo between the bride and groom, the priest came over to the place where Byakuya and Ichigo stood. Ichigo knelt and held up the zanpakuto as he had been instructed before the ceremony, allowing the priest to bless the zanpakuto. Byakuya then moved forward and shared a cup of sake with Renji, welcoming him into the family, before the couple was finally allowed to present twigs of sakaki in the sanctuary and complete the wedding ceremony. Once the priest had delivered one last blessing over the gathering, Rukia and Renji turned and led the way from the shrine for all of the participants and guests, continuing on until they had led everyone all the way to the front gates of the estate.

　

　

　

          "Nii-sama," Rukia called out to her brother. "Thank you for welcoming my husband to the family. I am sure he will bring much honor to the Kuchiki clan." She bowed to her brother in thanks, before turning and leading the way, with Renji offering his arm to her, to the other three estates of the great noble houses. Byakuya smiled very slightly at the sight of his sister and her new husband, then gestured for Ichigo to come up and walk along side of him as they followed after the newly-wedded couple.

　

　

　

          "Once the introductions, blessings, and offerings to the other noble houses are complete, you may retire to my suite and freshen up. The zanpakuto will be displayed on stands during the family meal and you will not be required to attend. I will have the servants bring a meal to you after they remove the armor. I will also advise them to see to the freshening of your kimono while you freshen yourself in the bathing chamber. I'm sure that by the end of the walking visits you will greatly appreciate that opportunity."

　

　

　

          Ichigo inclined his head at Byakuya in appreciation of the care the older man was showing for him. The day was rather warm and Ichigo could tell that his kimono would need some help if it was going to be presentable at the reception tonight. But for now, Ichigo ignored the slight sweat that was beginning to cause the silk to stick to his skin and proceeded to walk beside Byakuya.

　

　

　

　

　

         At the first estate, Ichigo discovered just how long a day he had let himself in for by agreeing to such a position of honor for the bride and groom, when just the introductions, greetings, and congratulations lasted half an hour. The lord had his daughters serve the visitors sake and tea, which allowed him to drop hints about Byakuya choosing to possibly re-marry. All the while, subtly pointing out how lovely and well-brought up his daughters were. When the conversation turned toward Ichigo, the lord got a look of speculation deep within his eyes and inquired if he was the fukutaicho of the Visored Division and if he was also the one who had been so instrumental in defeating Aizen, which brought about the end of the Winter War. When Ichigo replied, cautiously, in the affirmative, the lord began including Ichigo in the hints involving his daughters and marriage. Once the greetings with the lord were over, Rukia and Renji, followed by Byakuya and Ichigo, went to the clan's shrine to receive the blessing of the priest and leave an offering.

　

　

　

          The next stop was much the same, except the great lord assigned two daughters, his second son, a niece, and a nephew, to attend to both Byakuya and Ichigo, and managed to draw out the greetings and congratulations for almost an hour, with many more prying questions and insinuations about marriage thrown in Ichigo's direction.

　

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo couldn't wait for the damn visits to end.

　

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

　

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo scowled briefly at the glass he was clasping in his hands as it sat on the table, before schooling his features back into a neutral expression and glancing towards the center of the table where the bride and groom sat. Just remembering some of the hints and comments from the noble family visits earlier in the day was enough to sour his mood even during something that was a truly joyous occasion. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was blushing and laughing happily at something Renji said to her, and felt a smile spread across his face at the sight of her obvious joy. It really was like having another sister whenever the two of them spent time together and Ichigo enjoyed it. He tamped down the memories of the visits and allowed the last of the lingering irritation to fade, in order to enjoy the rest of the night spent in celebration of the wedding of his two friends.

　

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo quit playing with his glass of water and brought it up to his lips for a sip, looking around the hall, while he waited for the meal to be served. He had to admit, he never would have thought that a warehouse near the back of the estate could be decorated enough to hide it's origins and make an exceptional banquet hall; but with all the manpower from the servants, and Rukia's determination and obsessive planning, the place was truly amazing. Rukia had planned the decorations to bring a feeling of spring indoors. To that end, she had arranged to have large potted cherry trees placed along the walls in such a way that they created a sense that the room was in a secluded grotto in the forest, a feeling further enhanced by the murals that she had had painted on the walls.

　

　

 

          Rukia had also hung crystals everywhere. The crystals spun and twisted in the small breeze coming in from the ventilation windows nestled near the rafters, flashing reflections of candlelight throughout the room, with an occasional rainbow skittering about. A small ensemble sat on the stage that had been set up at one end of the massive space, quietly playing and providing a pleasant background noise behind the buzz of voices raised in conversation throughout the room. The instrumental group would vacate the stage after the meal to allow time for Chad, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Yumichiki to set up their instruments and other gear before the dancing began. Rukia had even had butterflies released into the room, and they flitted about, adding bright, moving spots of unexpected color that caught the eyes. The ceiling had blue and white silk bunting; hiding the rafters and giving the impression of a beautiful spring sky.

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo was released from his inner musings on the hall's decoration when the food arrived and began to be set in place before him. Byakuya's chefs had clearly outdone themselves for the meal as Ichigo found himself eventually looking at seven different dishes, with three soups, that the servants placed before him. He waited until Rukia and Renji began eating, followed by Byakuya, as the head of the clan, then Ichigo finally gave thanks and began eating. Once the head table was eating the excellent meal, the rest of the guests wasted no time before also digging into the food that had been placed before them.

　

　

　

　

          After some time had passed in appreciative silence, other than a bit of tableware noise, Ichigo set down his chopsticks and released a sigh of deep satisfaction, finally having finished all of the food presented to him. Noticing that the other members of the table were also either finished or on their last dish, and that the dishes were in the process of being cleared from in front of those who were finished, Ichigo leaned over towards Byakuya, whom he was seated next to, and spoke.

　

　

　

　

          "Your chefs are amazing, Byakuya. I've enjoyed a meal at your mansion, now and then, but I had no true appreciation of just how skilled they were. My compliments."

　

　

　

　

          "I thank you. If you enjoyed the meal so much, maybe it would please you to take a meal with me more often? Starrk and I dine together fairly often and quite enjoy one another's companionship. As it turns out we have a great deal in common and you would be more than welcome to join us."

　

　

　

　

          "Huh. I didn't know that you spent much time outside of work in each other's company," Ichigo looked mildly puzzled, but figured it wasn't his place to pry; after all, he enjoyed spending time playing poker with Yorouchi, Grimmjow, Shinji, and whomever else they could con...er, _convince_ to join.

　

　

　

　

          Byakuya, seeing the faint look of puzzlement on Ichigo's face, smiled in a sly manner before responding. "Yes, we found out how much we have in common while he was my responsibility during his probation. Perhaps, someday, one of us will enlighten you as to our similarities."

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo, taking in the look and tone, pursed his lips tightly before deciding to simply shrug away the questions that bubbled to the front of his mind. He had become much more patient over the years due to Shiro and his incessant need to wait on answering Ichigo's questions until Shiro felt it was the right time. "I'm sure you will. I can wait 'til then."

　

　

　

　

          When the dishes had been completely cleared, Byakuya stood and raised his glass in toast to the happy couple. As both the older brother and clan head of the bride, and as Taicho to the groom, he had the privilege of giving the first toast of the evening. Once Byakuya had finished his toast, it opened the floor to many other toasts from the assembled guests, led by Rukia's Taicho, Ukitake Jushiro, and followed by the many others in the room who wished sincere happiness for their newly-married friends.

　

　

　

          As soon as the many toasts were finished, Renji stood. Pulling back Rukia's chair, he assisted his new wife to her feet and then faced the room, raising his sake cup in the air.

　

　

　

          "Kuchiki-Taicho, Kuchiki clan elders and family, assembled Taicho, and all other guests, we wish to thank you for all of the well wishes we have received. Rukia and I are truly blessed by having all of you in attendance on this special day."

　

　

　

　

          Renji bowed his head, then took a drink of his sake, Rukia following suit. The guests raised their cups as well, and joined in with a drink of their own. When Renji finished drinking, he placed his cup back in place at his seat and offered his arm to Rukia. Gathering the fabric around her legs in one hand, Rukia placed the other on Renji's proferred limb and allowed him to lead her over to the cake table. Orihime and Uryu were waiting at the table for the bride and groom by the time they had arrived. Ichigo watched with interest from where he was sitting as Orihime presented the couple with a narrow, blue velvet box that was no more than a foot long. When opened, it was revealed that the box was holding a beautifully engraved, silver set of cake servers.

　

　

　

　

          Rukia flung her arms around Orihime while Renji reached out and shook hands with Uryu. Regaining her composure, Rukia let go of Orihime and pulled out a tissue from her sleeve, using it to dab at her eyes before pulling the cake knife out of the velvet box. Placing his hand gently on top of hers, Renji leaned down and kissed the top of Rukia's head before applying more pressure and letting the two of them cut into the cake, making quick work of slicing out the first piece. Orihime removed the server from the box and used it to place the first cake slice on a crystal plate being held by Uryu. Setting down the server, Orihime then grabbed a pair of silver forks, handing one to each of the couple, while Uryu carefully set the plate on the table in between the couple. Taking forks in hand, Rukia and Renji carefully scooped up some cake and fed it to one another. When they were finished, Rukia excused herself to change into a different uchikake, leaving Renji to begin circulating amongst the guests. Orihime turned over cake cutting and serving to the servants, and she and Uryu made their way back to their table.

　

　

　

　

          On stage, the instrumental ensemble had packed up and retired for the night as soon as the cake was sliced by the newly weds, allowing the other musicians a chance to begin setting up for the dancing. The head table was served cake first and as soon as they had finished eating, their table was dismantled and removed from the dance floor. Ichigo, Byakuya, and the elders who warranted a place at the table, began circulating the floor, joining Renji in chatting with the guests. Rukia had returned from changing by the time the head table was dismantled and re-joined Renji. The band took the opportunity while this was going on to warm up, playing easy songs which let their fingers become more flexible. Yumichiki eventually joined in with the vocals, giving him a chance to stretch his vocal chords slowly so they wouldn't give out before the night was through.

　

　

　

　

          While Ichigo walked the room, stopping now and then to speak to those guests he knew, he kept one eye on Byakuya. Ichigo was thoroughly enjoying the sight of the other man in his formal kimono. He wore it with an unconscious grace that many people would not be able to achieve. Ichigo kept his other eye out for a glimpse of Starrk. Ichigo knew Starrk had been invited and was oddly upset that he hadn't found the former Espada yet, even though he kept sensing the other's reiatsu. He was really looking forward to having Starrk's company at some point tonight. Hopefully for some of the dancing, though Ichigo blushed a bit at that thought.

　

　

　

　

　

          "MY DARLING SON!"

　

　

          Ichigo didn't even pause to think: he just reached up and blocked the kick Isshin was attempting to land on him. Rotating his hand, Ichigo grabbed ahold of Isshin's foot and twisted it, causing his father to fall face first to the floor. It barely registered with him when Karin's foot shot out and kicked the back of Isshin's head.

　

　

　

　

          "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Ichigo was rather surprised to see his family sitting at a table with his friends, Orihime and Uryu, who had returned to their seats after dealing with the cake.

　

　

　

　

          "We got the invite from Rukia awhile ago and wanted to surprise you. She said it felt like we were family after all the time we spent together and how close the two of you are." Karin rolled her eyes, then said, "To bad we couldn't leave Goat-Face at home. I swear, you just can't take him anywhere."

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo heard Shiro snicker loudly at that statement.

　

　

　

　

**"So true. Remember wha' happened at tha celebration when ya got tha Fuko-Taicho position? Ya still aren't allowed back in tha restaurant."**

　

　

　

_'Shut it! So don't need to be reminded! Never going ANYWHERE with Goat-Face that involves karaoke ever again.' Ichigo and Shiro both gave a mental shudder at the memories invoked by that statement._

　

　

　

　

　

          "So, when did you arrive? Did you have any problems? Are you enjoying your first trip to the Soul Society?"

　

　

　

　

　

          "We got here this morning. Came in with Orihime and Uryu, since they needed help to get the cake here and set up." Karin looked around, "It's kind of awesome getting a chance to see where you live now, ya know? I hear both you and Toshiro talk about it, and see the soul reapers and all, but being here makes it more _real_ , if that makes sense to you. It's definitely helped Yuzu make sense of all the crap she's heard about over the years," Karin said with a gesture towards her twin, who was standing a few tables over and speaking to Hanataro.

　

　

　

　

          A soft smile crossed Ichigo's face as he took in the sight of his other sister talking to the quiet healer. "I'm glad. Please enjoy the rest of the evening, and now, if you'll excuse me, I should keep circulating around the room." Ichigo turned to leave, but not before making one last comment to Karin, "A bit of advice for you; Toshiro loves to dance, but he hates trying to find a partner because of his height. I trust you won't let that stop you." Ichigo smirked at the devious expression on Karin's face and left.

　

　

　

　

          By this point, the band was finally warmed up and Yumichika called Rukia and Renji up for their first dance as husband and wife. Ichigo took the opportunity presented by the dimming of the lights to find a glass of water and excuse himself to the edge of the room. He found that he was very thirsty after all the greeting and speaking he had done as he circulated, and was increasingly upset that he still hadn't seen Starrk, although the feel of his reiatsu was quite close. As Ichigo leaned against the wall, sipping his water, he never noticed that he was standing next to the gift table.

　

　

　

          "Ah.... _mi amigo_. I am greatly pleased that I have a chance to see you esta noche." Ichigo started a bit when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and heard those words spoken quietly in his ear.

　

　

　

　

          " _Starrk_? I've been looking for you! Where have you been?" Ichigo blurted out before he could stop himself. "Um... I mean...ah.. _fuck_!" Ichigo spluttered and trailed off to a halt, leaving a flustered expression and a blush spreading across his face.

　

　

　

　

          Starrk smiled a slow, lazy smile at the sight of Ichigo's discomfiture. He was also pleased to hear that Ichigo was on the look out for him. "Byakuya asked me to keep on eye on the gifts. He has no worries about something happening to them, but he had the wish for someone to stand here and say gracias whenever the gifts were presented. I agreed to do so, provided he exchange places with me a time or three during the dancing," Starrk paused for a moment, then caught the eyes of the orangette in his arms. "I would very much enjoy the chance to take a turn on the floor with you, Ichigo. Would you do me the honor of a dance, Ichigo, por favor?"

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo blushed as he looked up into Starrk's grey eyes, but quickly nodded his head in the affirmative before breaking eye contact. Glancing around the room, Ichigo realized that most of the tables had emptied and the dance floor had filled up while he was busy paying attention to Starrk. Seeing movement near them from the corners of his eyes, Ichigo turned his head and noticed Byakuya gracefully weaving his way through the tables towards himself and Starrk. When the raven-haired man arrived, he nodded his head in greeting to Starrk, then spoke to the both of them.

　

　

　

          "Starrk, as we agreed earlier, I have come to replace you, momentarily. Please return after this next dance. Ichigo," Byakuya turned until he was looking into Ichigo's eyes. "I would also enjoy the chance to have a dance or three with you, if you have no objections."

　

　

　

          Ichigo looked stunned for a moment. He couldn't believe his luck: first Starrk, now Byakuya, it must be his lucky night to be able to dance with both of the fascinating men. Ichigo nodded his head, never noticing the look of satisfaction the other two men exchanged due to his dazed state. Starrk thanked Byakuya and steered Ichigo to the dance floor by the arm still wrapped around his shoulders. Starrk waited until there was a break in the crowd of dancers on the floor before wrapping his other arm around Ichigo and committing the both of them to the swirling mass of people. Ichigo relaxed in Starrk's arms and allowed the taller man to steer them around the floor, noticing in passing that they were not the only male couple taking advantage of the dancing. As they danced together, Ichigo noticed Ukitake and Shunsui dancing, as well as Mayuri and Szayel. Ichigo gave a shudder after noticing the latter pair.

　

　

　

          Feeling Ichigo's trembling, Starrk leaned down and spoke into Ichigo's ear.

　

　

　

　

　

          "What is the trouble? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

　

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo shook his head and nudged Starrk until he was looking in the same direction at the pair of scientists. They had officially come out as a couple last year, and many lower seats, and some upper, had needed to be treated by the fourth division for stress related illnesses because of the announcement. The thought of what those two could get up to in a lab upset his stomach as well.

　

　

　

　

          Starrk valiantly held back his own shudder at the sight and quickly steered Ichigo away from that section of the dance floor, just in case.

　

　

　

          When the dance ended, Starrk led Ichigo off the dance floor and back to the gift table where Byakuya was waiting.

　

　

　

　

          Byakuya took in Ichigo's flushed face and slightly heavy breathing, and offered to find something for him to drink that was fresher than the water from earlier. Ichigo smiled at him and agreed that a cold drink sounded like a good idea. While Byakuya was gone, Ichigo and Starrk filled in the time with some minor talk about their division and the upcoming missions to Los Noches. While they were occupied in conversation with each other, neither Ichigo nor Starrk noticed Yachiru, Lilynette, and Nell dancing and chasing each other through, under, and around the tables and chairs; therefor, it came as quite a shock when the table they were standing next to moved across the floor with a grinding noise and several presents fell off from the sudden jarring movement.

　

　

　

          "NELL! YACHIRO! LILYNETTE!" Ichigo yelled.

　

　

　

           "Nell is sorry, Itsygo! Nell didn't mean to be a problem!" Great big tears welled up in Nell's eyes and she began sniffling.

　

　

　

　

          "I'm sorry too, Ichi! We'll pick it up!" Yachiru chimed in with.

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It'll be alright. I'll clean it up. You just need to be more careful. If you want to play, go outside. If you want to dance, please go to the dance floor."

　

　

　

　

           "Thanks!" Nell and Yachiru yelled at Ichigo and ran off, followed closely by Lilynette.

　

　

　

　

           "Little brats," Ichigo said fondly, with a small smile on his face. He then reached down and began picking up the mess of presents the two had caused to tumble off the table and onto the floor. Starrk bent down and assisted Ichigo and soon the table and floor was set to rights again, except for one present that felt wet when Ichigo lifted it off the floor. Giving it a _very_ gentle shake, Ichigo heard something that sounded like broken glass tinkling inside the box, before settling the gift against his stomach. Ichigo let out a groan at the thought of explaining a broken gift to Rukia. Starrk came over when he heard the noise Ichigo made.

　

　

　

　

          "What is the problem, _mi amigo_?" Starrk asked, looking at the now dripping box in Ichigo's hands. Starrk could tell that Ichigo wasn't paying attention to the cloudy, purple-ish liquid that was seeping into his haori at the point where Ichigo was holding the box against his stomach.

　

　

　

          "I'm pretty sure whatever is in this box got busted when it landed on the floor. It sounded like broken glass when I shook it and, obviously, it has liquid oozing out of it."

　

　

　

          "Hmmm...might I see it, por favor." Starrk held out his hands for the box. After placing the gift in Starrk's arms, Ichigo wiped his wet hands down the sides of his kimono. It didn't matter at this point if his kimono got any dirtier since it was already soaked through where the box had been resting against his stomach. Starrk held up the box to his ears and gently shook it, ignoring the drops of liquid that fell off the moving box onto his cheek, neck, and shoulder and also ignoring the fact that his hands were becoming as soaked in the liquid as Ichigo's hands had. Hearing the faint tinkling of broken glass that Ichigo described, Starrk brought the gift down in front of himself to look at the tag so he could know to whom he needed to speak with about the gift, but before he was able read it, Byakuya had arrived back with drinks.

　

　

　

          "I acquired some drinks for all three of us, if there are no objections," Byakuya spoke, looking at the other men, before noticing the box they were holding. "What are you doing?"

　

　

　

          "Nell, Lilynette, and Yachiru bumped into the table, causing some of the presents to fall off. The other gifts seem fine, but we're pretty sure this one got busted," Ichigo responded, gesturing at the box Starrk was holding.

　

　

　

　

          "May I?" Byakuya set the drinks down, then proceeded to hold out his hands. He grimaced at the feeling of wet, pulpy cardboard in his hands once the box had been turned over to him, but secured the box against his body anyway and began fumbling one-handed with the tag. Getting it open, Byakuya glanced at the writing in bewilderment.

　

　

　

          "Can either of you make out the handwriting?" Byakuya asked, ignoring the feeling of the liquid oozing through his kimono layers and causing them to stick against his now damp skin.

　

　

　

          Ichigo and Starrk gathered around the nobleman and leaned over the gift tag. Starrk quickly shook his head in negation, stating that he didn't recognize the scrawled mess. Ichigo, however, squinted at the paper tag, before his eyes widened, looking slightly alarmed.

　

　

　

          "I think it looks like it says Kurotsuchi and Aporro-Granz. Shit!" Ichigo looked in alarm at the purple-ish colored stain on his hands. "Who knows what this shit is if that box is from them." Byakuya and Starrk also looked with alarm at the box and their hands upon hearing Ichigo's announcement. Ichigo scrubbed his hands harder on the sides of his hakama, hoping to get more of the strange purple-ish ooze off of his hands.

　

　

　

          "We should not jump to conclusions just yet, I feel. Ichigo may not have managed to read the tag correctly and this gift might not be from Szayel and Mayuri, we shall simply speak to them tomorrow to confirm if it is, or if it is not. If it is, we shall then proceed to question them about the contents of the gift." Byakuya stated, calming himself down as he spoke. Ichigo looked at him in disbelief, but decided to go along with Byakuya for now.

　

　

　

　

　

          Byakuya set the box on the floor, lifted the table cloth covering the gift table, and gently nudged the box under the table, out of sight. "There. That is a good location for the gift until we can assertain who it is from, and what it was that leaked out on us." Byakuya reached over and lifted a glass off the table from where he had set it earlier, handing it with a slight smile to Ichigo. "Here, let us not give a second thought to the gift, but instead, enjoy the evening."

　

　

　

　

　

          Ichigo accepted the drink with a feeling of misgiving about ignoring the purple-ish ooze, but allowed Byakuya and Starrk to take control of the conversation and steer it away from the broken gift. As the men stood and spoke, none of them noticed the purple discoloration slowly fading from their hands until it had completely disappeared from sight.

　

　

　

　


	5. chapter 4

* * *

 

          Ichigo stood next to the door, waving and yelling his farewells to the newlyweds with the rest of the remaining guests, as the two left the party to head for their honeymoon in the living world. Once Rukia and Renji were out of sight, Ichigo removed a damp cloth from inside his left sleeve and used it to wipe his forehead, face, and the back of his neck. For the last couple of hours, he had been feeling rather over-heated and had taken every opportunity presented to dip the cloth in ice water, before running it over himself in an attempt to cool down. Ichigo had also noticed that, for the last hour or so, his stomach was cramping and twinging, causing him extreme discomfort and some pain. He had done his best to ignore the feelings, and had managed to enjoy several more dances with Starrk, several dances with Byakuya, and a few other dances with whoever else felt daring enough to ask him, which included both Kenpachi and Rangiku. Ichigo also took a turn about the floor with both of his sisters, enjoying having a chance to spend some time in a fun setting with them. But now the party was drawing to a close and Ichigo was looking forward to heading back to his own place and curling up in his bed, after taking something for his stomach pains. Looking over towards the stage, Ichigo noticed that the band had finished packing up and had dispersed thoughout the room, the members finding friends and heading out for the night. In fact, looking around the room further, Ichigo noticed that almost everyone was calling it a night and saying farewell to friends before making their way to the exit and exchanging polite good-byes with Byakuya, before exiting the building and leaving the Kuchiki family estate.

 

 

          Ichigo sat down in a convient chair and signalled one of the remaining servers over. Once the server arrived, Ichigo asked her for a glass of ice water. She nodded and headed over to the bar, where Ichigo, following the server with his eyes, noticed that there was only one bartender left. When the server came back, Ichigo thanked her for the water, then watched her make her way back to the bar. Taking a sip, Ichigo noticed that there was hardly any people left in the hall, either guests or servers. Ichigo made a mental note to ask Byakuya where all the servants went, since he would have thought that there was a great deal of clean up to do yet, and laid his damp cloth out on the table. Raising his hand, Ichigo reached into the glass and fished out several pieces of ice, placing them into his cloth. Ichigo twisted the edges shut and lifted the bundled ice up, holding it to the back of his neck. Letting out a contented sigh at the temporary cool relief from his over-heated state, Ichigo never noticed Byakuya had finished the final farewells to the last guests and was approaching him from behind.

 

 

          "Ichigo? You are unwell?"

 

 

          Ichigo jumped in his chair a bit, but managed to answer, "Um...no, I don't think so. I think I just got over-heated with all the dancing and the crowd in here tonight. Hey, I was wondering," Ichigo twisted in his chair so he could face the Kuchiki clan head. "What happened to all the servants? I mean, earlier a person could hardly turn around without finding one, but now, the room is empty except for those two over near the bar." Ichigo waved his free hand in a vague gesture towards the bar. Turning his head in that direction, "Oh, they're gone already!"

 

 

          Byakuya cleared his throat, drawing Ichigo's attention back to him, before answering, "I had told the servants that when the last of the guests left, at least those who had no part in the wedding or helping at the reception, they were no longer on duty and would be allowed to leave the clean up until after a sound night of sleep. The majority of the servants have been awake and preparing for almost the entirety of the last 24 hours for the wedding, family meal, and reception. The servants will be given a two day holiday, on rotation, so chores will still be getting done, now that the wedding madness has let up."

 

 

          Ichigo nodded his head at the answer. Since Ichigo had come to know Byakuya better over the last few years, it just seemed like something the noble would do; looking out for the well being of those in his charge. "So, what's left to do? I mean it looks like everyone other then us is gone, guests and servants both."

 

 

          "I would appreciate your aid in transporting the gifts into a back room that will be locked once all the gifts are within. There will be guards watching over the building, but locking the gifts up will allow for another level of safety. I asked Starrk to stay behind and assist us as well."

 

 

          Ichigo nodded his head in agreement and brought his ice pack back down to the table. Untwisting the tangled ends of the fabric, Ichigo shook the ice cubes back into the glass, before stuffing the cold, wet cloth back into his sleeve. Ichigo stood up and gestured for Byakuya to lead the way. Byakuya nodded his head and weaved his way in between the tables, heading over to the gift table. When they arrived there, Ichigo and Byakuya shared an amused grin with each other at their first sight of Starrk. The former Primera Espada had stretched out on the floor, between the table and the wall, and had pulled his outer-most hoari off, using it to pillow his head. Ichigo let out a chuckle and nudged Starrk's foot with his own.

 

 

          "Yo! Starrk! Time to get up. The sooner we finish, the sooner you can find a real bed."

 

 

          Starrk gave a grunt and stretched out, arching his back and straightening his arms. "Hmm...beuno. I am more than ready to call it a day, or a night in this case, and it is the same for you, I would think. It has been a long day for me, so it is positivo that for you, it has been mucho mas tiempo." Starrk stood, wiping his hand across his forehead. "Forgive me my state of undress, I found it to be getting much warmer as the night went on." Crossing his arms, Starrk cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at Byakuya. "Where do you wish the gifts to be taken to?"

 

 

          Byakuya absentmindedly removed his outer robe and set it on a chair at the table behind him. "It is rather warm in here. I had noticed the temperature rising almost two hours ago."

 

 

          Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. If Byakuya was removing a layer, then it was more than acceptable for him to de-layer as well. Ichigo wasted no time in removing his outer layer and slinging it over the chair over top of Byakuya's. Following Byakuya's lead, Ichigo approached the table and gathered several gifts in his arms, as did Starrk. Ichigo and Starrk followed Byakuya as he walked along the wall, avoiding the hassle of the tables and chairs. Approaching the corner, Byakuya bent down and set his load carefully on the floor. Now free, his hands withdrew a key from his inner robe and inserted it into the wall, before turning the key and using it as a door handle to pull open the door. Holding the door open, Byakuya let the other two men set down their loads in the room. While Ichigo was inside, he noted that the room was only about the size of a large walk-in closet and wondered what the room was originally used as. 'Probably storage,' Ichigo thought to himself as he held the door open for Byakuya to deposit his presents within the room. Starrk, meanwhile, had wandered over to a table and, after picking up a chair, the tall, lanky ex-Espada brought it back over to the door and used it to brace the door open, ensuring that no one else would have to set down an armful to deal with the door.

 

 

          Byakuya thanked Starrk for his foresight. As the two men walked next to each other, talking quietly, Ichigo held his stomach and rubbed it a bit in the hope of easing the currently painful cramping as he followed after. Ichigo was slightly distracted from his pain and discomfort by the sight of the two men in front of him.

 

 

          'I never noticed how incredibly attractive those two are. I know how amazingly powerful they are, but damn, they are _soo_ sexy.'

 

 

**'Um, King? It doesn't feel right in here fer some reason. Ya okay?'**

 

 

          'Hmmm? Oh, never felt better, Shiro, even with my stomach acting up.'

 

 

**'If ya say so, King.'** Shiro replied, rubbing his stomach and not taking his eyes off of Zangetsu. Shiro couldn't believe he had never noticed how sexy the man was before, or how warm the inner world was.

 

 

          Ichigo shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, before he hustled to catch up to the other two men, who had already arrived at the table and were loading up their arms again. Once his arms were filled, Ichigo walked back to the room and placed his load within it. The three men quickly fell into a rhythm, where one would be in the room, one would be filling his arms, and the last would be in transition between the table and room.

 

 

          Ichigo found that he couldn't help himself from casting sideways glances at the other two men as they all worked, or from brushing casually against them in passing. Ichigo felt that he must have been blind for all the years that he had known Byakuya and Starrk, for he found himself fascinated by the way the other two moved, and felt his body over-heat more, every time he brushed against either one. He also noticed that neither man was cooling off. The faces of Starrk and Byakuya became flushed and sweat began to give their faces a sheen. When Ichigo felt he couldn't withstand the heat in his body any longer, and figured the others needed to cool off as well, he offered to fetch some ice water and glasses from the bar for all of them, hoping it would give him a chance to cool off a bit. Byakuya agreed that some ice water was appealing, but noted that the table was almost empty and suggested a night cap in his private suite for the three of them once the table was cleared, instead of prolonging the task with a water break near the end. Byakuya also offered them a place to stay, since it was quite late and they had been so kind as to stay even later after the reception had ended to lend a hand with the gifts.

 

 

          Ichigo let out a snort, although he was rather pleased at the chance to spend more time with the older men. "Alcohol will only increase the sensation of warmth we're feeling. What we need is something to cool us down," he pointed out.

 

 

          Starrk lifted a very large present, letting Byakuya and Ichigo grab the two last loads, which consisted of smaller gifts. Leading the last trip to the store room, Starrk noted, "I would enjoy having a chance to extend the evening. I am not quite ready to call it una noche, and will gladly take advantage of the hospitality offered so generosamente."

 

 

          Byakuya thought for a moment, but did not stop moving. As he set his last load of presents down, stood, turned, and exited, the thoughtful expression on his face never lessened. Moving the chair that was bracing the door open, Byakuya made sure the door was firmly latched before locking it. Placing the key back within his juban, Byakuya then turned to face his companions. Taking in the flushed, sweating faces of Ichigo and Starrk, and knowing he wasn't in much better shape, Byakuya nodded his head at the two, "Hai, I agree and apologize. The saki would indeed increase the warmth and our discomfort; however," Byakuya got a sly expression on his face and continued on with, "I was thinking of something else to enjoy with it. Inuoe-san brought a treat from the living world for Rukia: something Rukia became very fond of eating when visiting Inoue-san. And since Rukia is not here, and there are no servants on duty this evening, I feel it would be highly inappropriate to let such a thoughtful gift be wasted, because it will not last for long even in the well iced cooler Inoue-san provided."

 

 

          Starrk and Ichigo glanced at each other briefly in confusion, then bestowed a longer confused looked upon Byakuya. The graceful, raven-haired nobleman merely smiled at the two in a very pleased fashion, before gesturing for them to follow after him. Shrugging, Starrk and Ichigo followed, only taking a moment as they walked past to grab their outer kimono layers that all had taken off earlier in a fruitless attempt to cool down.

 

 

          As Starrk walked next to Ichigo, he couldn't stop himself from leaning over the smaller man and gently inhaling the intoxicating fragrance that was wafting off of Ichigo. He had noticed it while passing each other to and from the store room and table, but now Starrk had a chance to savor it. He enjoyed it even more now that it was much stronger than it was earlier. As he did so, Starrk never noticed Byakuya slowing down and allowing Ichigo to draw even with him. Once Ichigo was level with him, Byakuya allowed himself the pleasure of inhaling the intoxicating scent that he had also noticed clinging to Ichigo while dealing with the gifts.

 

 

          As the two men inhaled the scent, reveling in the pleasure assaulting their noses, neither Starrk nor Byakuya noticed that their reiatsu had risen, _very_ slightly, and was now tangling and snarling with Ichigo's reiatsu. Ichigo, walking between the other two, was too pre-occupied with the realization that he was walking _extremely_ close to two _very sexy_ and _powerful_ men to notice what the other men's reiatsu was doing or the fact that his stomach had ceased cramping and causing him discomfort.

 

 

          When the three of them reached the main house, Byakuya absent-mindedly led them to the back door of the kitchen. Gesturing for the others to be silent, Byakuya opened the door and ducked his head in. Seeing no one in the kitchen, Byakuya entered the room. "It is alright," Byakuya softly said. "There is no one within. Let us retrieve what we came here for and adjourn to my suite."

 

 

          "Um...Byakuya, you never told us what we are getting from here. Remember?" Ichigo quietly replied.

 

 

          For some reason, when Byakuya heard the Ichigo's deep, quiet voice it raised the heat in his body and caused the flush on his face to deepen. "Hai, I wish it to be a surprise for when we reach my suite. Just know that we are looking for a bright red cooler from the living world. It should be on one of the counters, but do not turn on any lights, arigato."

 

 

          "Mi amigo, why do you not wish for light? It will make the job mas facil. Also," Starrk said in a low whisper, "why did we speak so tranquilamente?"

 

 

          "The household should be asleep by this time and it would be rude in the extreme to wake those who have found slumber already. Also, for some reason, I do not wish to be interrupted this night. I am thoroughly enjoying the company the two of you are providing and do not wish to be inflicted with the companionship of any who might still be in the mood to continue the celebration. I feel the three of us are fine with no others joining in."

 

 

          Ichigo nodded, distracted from what Byakuya was saying by a sudden spike in his temperature. He shook it off the best he could as Starrk wandered off and began looking around the various counters. Once he was sure he could ignore the burning sensation he was beginning to feel coursing through his body, Ichigo left his position near the door and began searching the kitchen as well. His search was interrupted shortly after it had started by a soft, triumphant noise coming from Byakuya, who was holding aloft a medium sized, red and white, hard-sided cooler. Grinning at his success, Byakuya waved Starrk and Ichigo over to him. When they arrived, Byakuya thrust the cooler into Starrk's hands, whispering intently, "I need you to carry this. I will lead the way to my suite. You two stay back and if we run into someone, duck out of sight and I will send them off. Understood?" Waiting until he had seen both of the other men nod, Byakuya quickly rummaged through a nearby drawer, grabbing something from it, then swept out of the room like he had had every right to be there, just in case anyone was in the hallway. Once he noticed the way was clear, Byakuya hissed at Starrk and Ichigo, getting their attention and causing them to duck their heads out of the kitchen. When he noticed them peeking their heads out, Byakuya motioned for them to follow.

 

 

          As they headed down the hallway, Byakuya kept firmly to the lead, waving the other two back whenever he felt they had drawn to near to him. Fortunately, they encountered no one before the three of them were able to enter Byakuya's rooms. After the door had been firmly shut behind Ichigo, who had been the last to enter the rooms, Byakuya held up the items he had grabbed on the way out of the kitchen. Ichigo felt his mouth drop open in shock when he saw Byakuya holding up three spoons. Starrk promptly opened the cooler without waiting for anyone to say anything and reached in, pulling out a pint of ice cream. Ichigo walked over and reached his hand into the cooler and pulled out a pint of his own. Turning it over in his hands, Ichigo read the label.

 

 

          "Haagen-Dazs? Seriously? This is what Orihime brought Rukia?"

 

 

          "Rukia informed me that when the two of them met to discuss the wedding cake, Orihime would serve the vanilla flavor of this ice cream between samples to allow her palate to cleanse itself from the flavors of the cakes. Once the cake had been decided upon, the two of them would continue to meet and enjoy coffee and ice cream once a week, and also discuss whatever took their fancy."

 

 

          Ichigo shrugged. However it came about, he now had ice cream to help him cool down. Lifting off the lid, Ichigo dug his spoon into the carton and brought the loaded spoon to his mouth. When the flavor of berries hit his taste buds, it caused Ichigo to roll his eyes upwards in bliss and let out a heavy moan.

 

 

          "MMMMM! Damn, that's so good!" Ichigo sucked on the spoon until it was completely clean, then quickly re-loaded it, bringing it back to his mouth again.

 

 

          Byakuya had lifted a carton out of the cooler while he had answered Ichigo, but before he could do more than take off the lid, he found himself distracted by the sight of Ichigo moaning and sucking on the spoon. Byakuya felt his temperature rise yet again and decided that he had to remove his nagajuban. Now just clad in his last layer, the juban, and his hakama, Byakuya allowed himself a spoonful of Haagen-Dazs: all the while, keeping his eyes on Ichigo, who was licking his current spoonful in very evident bliss.

 

 

          Starrk had quietly taken his lid off as well, and managed to take a bite before becoming very distracted by Ichigo. As he watched Ichigo licking the ice cream off of his spoon, Starrk forgot all about his own spoonful of ice cream as he felt a coil begin to tighten within his lower abdomen and his temperature begin to rise even higher. Glancing over at Byakuya, Starrk noticed that he was taking off another layer of clothing and decided that it was probably a good idea to do so as well. While he was at it, Starrk decided to just take off the last layer, his juban, as well.

 

 

          Ichigo came back from his berry-ice cream induced bliss when he caught movement from the corner of his eyes. Focusing his attention on the movement, rather than the frozen goodness cooling down his mouth, Ichigo watched, mesmorized by the sight of Starrk and Byakuya removing more layers of clothing. Ichigo's eyes widened and his pupils dilated when Starrk didn't stop at removing one top, but instead removed both, allowing Ichigo a chance to take in the sight of firm pecs with caramel colored nipples, and the tight, rock-hard definition of his abs. As he let his eyes roam over the amazing body, Ichigo absent-mindedly sucked on his spoon until it was empty, then began running his tongue over and around it.

 

 

          Starrk felt himself becoming aroused at the sight of Ichigo sucking and licking on his spoon. Trying to distract himself, Starrk scooped up some ice cream, but before he could bring it to his mouth, Ichigo suddenly focused his attention on it.

 

 

          "Is that chocolate? May I try some?" Ichigo almost purred at Starrk and walked forward two steps, closing the small distance between them.

 

 

          Holding up the loaded spoon, Starrk couldn't take his eyes off the sight of Ichigo's mouth slowly engulfing the laden spoon. Once the spoon was in his mouth, Ichigo allowed his eyes to close and he moaned around the spoon. Starrk's tall frame shook and his eyes snapped completely open, the scent coming off of Ichigo all evening beginning to overwhelm his senses. In the back of his head, Starrk ignored the vague nagging sensation that he was forgetting something of extreme importance.

 

 

          While Ichigo was eating off of Starrk's spoon, Byakuya set his ice cream and spoon down, then moved till he was standing behind Ichigo. Byakuya couldn't stop himself from placing his hands on Ichigo's hips once he heard the orangette moan. Leaning forward, Byakuya felt the heat rising off the body in front of him and brought his mouth to Ichigo's ear and quietly spoke.

 

 

          "You have managed to consume more ice cream than either Starrk or I have, yet I find that you have not cooled down sufficiently, Kurosaki Ichigo. Why don't you allow me to remove some of these troublesome layers for you." With that said, Byakuya reached around Ichigo and untied his nagajuban, removing it before doing the same to his juban. As Byakuya let the fabric fall from his fingers to the floor, Ichigo's head fell back onto Byakuya's shoulder.

 

 

          Ichigo released the spoon in his mouth with a gasp, as the feeling of Byakuya's fingers occasionally brushing up against his skin felt like liquid fire. Starrk took full advantage of the gasp to bend over and fasten his mouth against Ichigo's, happily allowing his tongue to enter the moist heat and taste the lingering flavor of chocolate mixed with a unique taste that could only belong to Ichigo. Byakuya bent his head around until he had managed to fasten his lips onto Ichigo's neck. Sucking hard until he was assured that there was a mark that would last, Byakuya began nipping at the smooth neck, moaning as the taste of Ichigo filled his mouth. Byakuya was beginning to feel slightly disorientated as the intensity of Ichigo's fragrance rose and wrapped around him. The scent filled the room and was making Byakuya and Starrk lose control. No one noticed when the ice cream pints dropped out of Starrk's or Ichigo's hands, falling with a small thud onto Byakuya's floor.

 

 

          Moving his hand until it could slide gently up Ichigo's spine from where it had rested on his hip, Byakuya fisted his hand around Ichigo's braided hair and used it to his advantage; turning Ichigo's face to his own, breaking the kiss between Starrk and Ichigo. Mashing his lips against Ichigo's, Byakuya sucked the orangette's bottom lip into his mouth, licking and nibbling on it. When he finally released Ichigo's lip and lifted his head away, Byakuya was extremely pleased to see hazy, unfocused eyes, swollen, kissed-bruised lips, and a bright blush sweeping across the bridge of Ichigo's nose and coloring his high cheekbones. Starrk, meanwhile, had fastened his mouth on the other side of Ichigo's neck and was busy making his own mark on the opposite side from Byakuya's. Lifting his head and panting heavily, Starrk made eye contact with Byakuya. Coming to a wordless agreement, Starrk lifted Ichigo into his arms and followed immediately behind Byakuya as he led the way through his rooms until they arrived at the bedroom.

 

 

          When the three men entered the room, Starrk continued on until he was standing beside the bed, before kneeling on it and laying Ichigo down on top of the red silk bedspread. Byakuya had paused at the door, ensuring that it was completely shut and locking it behind them. When he was finished at the door, Byakuya moved over to the bed and joined the two already on it, ignoring the sight of Starrk ravishing Ichigo's mouth with his own. Kneeling on the other side of Ichigo, Byakuya removed his juban before allowing himself the pleasure of visually feasting on the sight before him. Byakuya felt himself harden at the sight of Ichigo: his lightly glistening chest rising and falling rapidly as he took panting, shallow breaths, the full body flush he was sporting, his taut pink nipples, his obvious arousal as testified by the tent in his hakama. And there was the way Ichigo _smelled_...Byakuya felt the aroma teasing his very being, drugging him with pleasure.

 

 

          Starrk shot up with a gasp as Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly flared. Starrk then groaned in need as he felt it wrap around his skin, before reaching deep within him to the core of his being. Starrk's eyes began glowing blue as he raised his own power in response.

 

 

          Byakuya couldn't stop his head from lolling back at the feel of Ichigo's reiatsu caressing him. It felt like Ichigo had reached into the deepest parts of him, and injected himself into everything that made up Byakuya.

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya suddenly came back to themselves, at the same time, with a shudder. Exchanging another wordless look, Starrk removed the last of Ichigo's clothing before hastily stripping off his own. Byakuya stumbled from the bed, removing his remaining clothes as he made his way over to his dresser. Reaching it, Byakuya lifted the dish of massage oil he kept there for those times when he needed a servant to help relieve muscle tension.. Hastening back to the bed, Byakuya was greeted by the sight of Starrk running his hands over Ichigo's chest, pinching and rolling Ichigo's nipples between his long, slender fingers. Carefully setting the oil down on the floor beside the bed, Byakuya spoke for the first time since they arrived in the bedroom.

 

 

          "How shall we do this?" Byakuya focused on Starrk, trying rather desperately to ignore the mewls and moans issuing from Ichigo's mouth as he twisted his body under Starrk's attentions.

 

 

          Starrk lifted his head to look at Byakuya, but never allowed his fingers to cease in their toying and wandering. "This is rather an enigma, mi amigo. Nuestra vida, nuestra amor, seems to be in heat. But it is demasiado temprano, too soon. He should not be old enough; yet, here he is, panting and moaning so beautifully beneath me. I must also confess that I feel that I am entering rut. I am aware that I have not yet had the chance to instruir you fully about mating, thinking that we would have a few years yet. You need some information but perdoname, forgive me, it will be minimal and quick. We will both take him at the same time, since we have decided to share him as mates. When you climax, bite his neck until it bleeds and push your reiryoku into the wound, sealing it within. I will do the same. Since there is no way for him to bite the both of us at the same time in the traditional place, we shall each place a finger in his mouth for his reciprocal mating mark. To warn," Starrk stopped speaking as Ichigo suddenly sat up and wrapped one hand around Starrk's sizable erection and the other around Byakuya's heated length. Ichigo's eyes blazed gold as he stroked his hands over the erections encased within his fists. When his hands reached the top, Ichigo then used his thumbs to caress the heads, briefly digging his nail into the slit on each member and collecting a miniscule amount of pre-cum. Releasing his hold, Ichigo brought his thumbs up to his mouth and sucked on them, digging his teeth under the nails and trying to wring every last taste of the other two males off of them.

 

 

          At that sight, Byakuya wasted no time in reaching behind him and bringing up the oil dish. Holding it over to Starrk, Byakuya watched the other man dip both his hands into the oil. Byakuya was only able to dip one hand in the bowl and used the other to set the dish down on the floor again. Byakuya used his one oiled hand to slowly stroke his throbbing member, thoroughly coating it in the oil.

 

 

          Starrk meanwhile had allowed one oiled hand to find Ichigo's entrance and was teasing it gently with one finger. As Starrk gently pressed against Ichigo's puckered entrance with his finger, he could feel a warm liquid seep out of Ichigo's orifice. Starrk knew that was because Ichigo was a Beta in heat and his body would be producing a natural lubrication, as well as increasing his pliability, to assist him in being mounted. Starrk, however, was determined to hold against the need he felt burning throughout his body and take the time to properly stretch Ichigo's virgin orifice and coat it with the oil, since Ichigo would be taking two Alphas at once. Starrk absolutely detested the thought of Ichigo's introduction to mating being traumatizing for the younger man. As he pressed his finger into the tight heat, Starrk still couldn't place the vague mental nagging that came to him whenever he got an especially deep whiff of Ichigo's scent. Starrk shook off the feeling and concentrated on Ichigo instead. Once he focused again, Starrk was able to notice that Byakuya was running his oiled fingers gently over Ichigo's cock, distracting him from what Starrk was doing. Starrk gently pressed another finger into Ichigo's body, drawing a light hiss from him until Byakuya firmly fisted Ichigo's erection, pumping it as Starrk began to scissor his fingers, stretching Ichigo's entrance more.

 

 

          Byakuya continued with gentle, light motions on Ichigo's cock, occasionally leaning down to capture the other's mouth with his own or to suckle on a pebbled, pink nipple as Starrk introduced a third and then a fourth finger. When the third finger had been introduced, Starrk began searching for Ichigo's prostate, knowing the pleasure it would bring Ichigo was going to be needed as a distraction as Starrk introduced still more fingers in an effort to stretch Ichigo enough to accommodate both himself and Byakuya. Once Starrk heard Ichigo's loud wail, he knew he had found the little pleasure button, and made sure to rub against it or press directly on it every time his fingers entered and scissored. By the time Starrk had managed to press his thumb against his other fingers and began to push his fist gently into Ichigo's body, Starrk knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out any longer. His temperature had risen to the point where it felt like he was burning alive. Starrk knew Ichigo wasn't in much better condition as he keened and wailed, thrusting back onto the fingers, trying to force them deeper into his body before pumping his hips upwards causing his erection to slide into Byakuya's warm hand. The only words the other two men were able to make out at this point involved pleas and burning.

 

 

          "It's time. Now." Starrk growled and grabbed Ichigo's waist, lifting the writhing orangette into the air and pressing his front to Starrk's chest, making sure that Ichigo's legs were wrapped around his body and out of the way. Starrk could feel Ichigo's entrance clenching and opening against the tip of his erection after he maneuvered Ichigo into position. Byakuya moved into place behind Ichigo, kneeling with his chest pressed tightly into the other's back and grabbing his own erection in his oiled hand, preparing to guide it into Ichigo's body. Unknown to Byakuya, and unnoticed by Starrk, the nobleman's eyes began to glow white as his reiatsu began to rise and tangle with that of Ichigo.

 

 

          Starrk wrapped a hand around his throbbing length, using this chance to thoroughly coat it in oil, before moving his hips and carefully pushing the head of his cock through the ring of muscles guarding the entrance to Ichigo's body. Broaching Ichigo's body, Starrk controlled himself enough so he didn't just thrust his length all the way to the hilt in one go. As he slowly and carefully entered the lithe body that was panting, writhing, and mewling on his lap, Starrk was fully aware of Byakuya's erection rubbing against his own as the nobleman also entered Ichigo's prepared orifice. Finally managing to sheathe almost all twelve inches of his throbbing, pulsating length deeply into Ichigo, Starrk paused for a moment, waiting, as he felt Byakuya's slightly smaller length still sliding against his own, into the tight, moist heat that was caressing and molding itself around the two invaders.

 

 

         Byakuya stopped moving very shortly after Starrk. As they paused for a moment to collect their breath and re-gather their scattered thoughts, Byakuya and Starrk were ripped from their dazed state by Ichigo.

 

 

          Ichigo had been lost in a haze of pleasure from the moment Starrk claimed his lips in the other room, never noticing anything that happened afterwards. Until Starrk had entered his body and began stretching him, Ichigo was unaware of anything else other than the facts that he felt like he was both burning alive, and also that he felt strangely empty and needed something that he couldn't identify. When he felt that first finger entering his body, Ichigo realized that it was almost what his body was looking for. But he needed so much _more_. As other fingers entered him, Ichigo couldn't focus on what was happening with the invading fingers because every time he tried to, someone would gently ghost slick fingers over and around his aching erection. Or the person would claim his lips for a deep, intense kiss; battling his tongue for dominance. Or that same person would lap and suck at one nipple, while twisting the other one in devious fingers. Ichigo could only mewl and whine, panting and longing for the torturous pleasure to end. When the fingers were removed from within him, Ichigo was left feeling a burning disappointment that quickly left him as he was lifted upright and felt something much larger than fingers begin to broach his painfully empty body. Ichigo couldn't help the feeling that something was still missing even as he felt himself begin to fill: however, once the second intruder entered his body, Ichigo keened in pure bliss. _This_ was what was missing. Ichigo gasped and opened his glowing, golden eyes, staring deeply into the glowing, blue eyes before him. Placing his hands on the shoulders of the other person, Ichigo raised himself up slightly, then let himself slide back down, impaling himself further onto the objects that made him feel so full and complete.

 

 

           Starrk and Byakuya let out a matching, heartfelt groan at the feeling of Ichigo sliding down onto them, before they each reached out and grabbed Ichigo. Starrk wrapped his large hands and long fingers around his hips, while Byakuya found himself holding Ichigo firmly around his waist, his elegant fingers clutching at the smooth, soft skin under his fingers. As if they shared one mind, Byakuya and Starrk lifted Ichigo and controlled his body as they began thrusting within. The two males quickly fell into a rhythm that allowed them to thrust hard and deep into the panting, moaning, wailing mess that was Ichigo. When Ichigo was lifted, Starrk would pull him slightly forward, then he would lift up his hips and slam his erection in all the way to the hilt, before withdrawing almost completely. As Ichigo was brought back down, Byakuya would pull Ichigo back toward him. Byakuya's cock would slide past Starrk's as he raised his own hips, allowing him to impale Ichigo on the full length of his erection, stopping only when he felt his balls slap against Ichigo's skin. Then the process would begin again, rocking Ichigo in a circle between Starrk and Byakuya.

 

 

          As time passed, the pace began to increase. Soon all three men were panting harshly, finding it hard to catch their breath between the harsh exercise and the room filling with crushing pressure from the overwhelming reiatsu being released by all three men.

 

 

          Byakuya could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, and managed to gasp out something to that effect to Starrk. Starrk grunted in reply before speaking.

 

 

          "Myself as well. Remember to bite hard and seal it, leaving your rieryoku deep in him. Place your dedo, your finger, inside his mouth now."

 

 

          Starrk reached up and placed his right forefinger, all the way down to the last knuckle, into Ichigo's mouth. Byakuya reached up and around, placing his left forefinger all the way into the wet heat of Ichigo's mouth.

 

 

          Ichigo moaned around the didgits now firmly entrenched in his mouth, sucking harshly on them as he felt himself racing towards something. Suddenly Ichigo felt a coil deep within his body snap, causing him to bite down hard on the fingers in his mouth as the feeling of white hot, burning pleasure tore though his body. As soon as the taste of blood hit his tongue, Ichigo felt his instincts telling him that he needed to mark the bite, to claim what was _his_ , and no one else's. Ichigo pushed his rieryoku deep into the wounds, before sealing them shut and slumping over in exhaustion, only the hands around his midsection holding him upright.

 

 

          When Starrk and Byakuya felt Ichigo tighten around their erections while, at the same time, biting their fingers and marking them with his reiryoku deep in their being, it triggered their orgasms as well. Both men thrust deep into Ichigo at the same time, biting on opposite sides of Ichigo's neck. Byakuya felt his seed pulse and spurt out of him, coating the insides of the orange-haired Visored, while at the same time Byakuya bit hard on the left side of his neck and pushed his reiryoku into the bleeding bite mark.

 

 

          Starrk gave a deep grunt as he thrust home. He could feel his knot forming and forced it deep within the Ichigo's body to prevent any of his now gushing seed from spilling back out. Seeing the junction of Ichigo's neck and shoulder before him, Starrk bit hard and fast, sealing the wound with a burst of his reiryoku. Breaking away from Ichigo's neck and tilting his head back a bit, Starrk was pleased to note that the teeth marks left behind now glowed faintly blue. Looking on the other side of Ichigo's neck, Starrk was unsurprised to notice Byakuya's bite mark glowing white. Removing his finger from Ichigo's mouth, Starrk admired the sight of Ichigo's mark on his finger. It was glowing black with red swirling all through it.

 

 

          "Starrk," Byakuya said looking slightly pained. "I am experiencing some rather acute...discomfort...in a rather _sensitive_ place and seem to be unable to...withdraw...from Ichigo. Would you be so kind as to explain this phenomenon to me."

 

 

          "Pardon, that is what I was trying to advertir, to warn you, about before neustro vida, neustra alma moved, distracting me. An Alpha arrancar in rut will knot within their mate. It will release momentarily," Starrk rumbled out his answer. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to collapse on the bed and slumber with his new mate and fellow Alpha.

 

 

          Trying to make the best of it, Byakuya reached up and undid Ichigo's braid, taking his time to free the long, sunset colored hair of the sleeping Visored.

 

 

          "How did this happen? You had said Ichigo was not expected to mature until he was 25 years of age," Byakuya quietly asked, not wanting to wake Ichigo, as his hands gently ran through the now-free hair trying to untangle it.

 

 

          "Ah, mi amigo, I have not one idea," Starrk said and gently pulled himself out of Ichigo's body. Byakuya gave a pleased sigh and finally slid out as well. Reaching down and gently moving his fingers over the stretched entrance, Starrk was pleased to note the lack of bood on them as he brought them up for an inspection. "We should discuss this more in the morning. It is extremely late and all are tired. Sleep would be a good idea and allow us to approach this with clear mente on the morrow."

 

 

          Byakuya nodded at Starrk in agreement. Rising from the bed, Byakuya lifted Ichigo up, allowing Starrk to turn down the comforter, blankets, and sheets. Placing Ichigo in the middle of the large bed, Byakuya lay down on one side of the orangette, letting Starrk take the other. Before giving himself completely over to slumber, Byakuya drew the covers up and over the three of them. Turning on his side, Byakuya moved an arm until it was wrapped around Ichigo's waist, noting in passing that Starrk had an arm around Ichigo as well, before finally giving in to his overpowering need to sleep.

 

 

          Starrk moved his shoulder slightly after laying down, shifting Ichigo until he was more comfortable with the placement of Ichigo's head on it. Completely ignoring the feeling of Byakuya's arm brushing up against him, Starrk finally spent a moment on the niggling thoughts that had been bothering him all evening.

 

 

          'Still not able to figure out what it is that I am trying to tell myself. Hopefully it will be clear in the morning after a sound night of sleep.'

 

 

          And with that last thought, Starrk finally allowed himself to fall into blissful slumber, knowing that when all awoke, there would be many questions to answer.

 

 

 


	6. chapter 4a

 

 

          Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. If Byakuya was removing a layer, then it was more than acceptable for him to de-layer as well. Ichigo wasted no time in removing his outer layer and slinging it over the chair over top of Byakuya's. Following Byakuya's lead, Ichigo approached the table and gathered several gifts in his arms, as did Starrk. Ichigo and Starrk followed Byakuya as he walked along the wall, avoiding the hassle of the tables and chairs. Approaching the corner, Byakuya bent down and set his load carefully on the floor. Now free, his hands withdrew a key from his inner robe and inserted it into the wall, before turning the key and using it as a door handle to pull open the door. Holding the door open, Byakuya let the other two men set down their loads in the room. While Ichigo was inside, he noted that the room was only about the size of a large walk-in closet and wondered what the room was originally used as. 'Probably storage,' Ichigo thought to himself as he held the door open for Byakuya to deposit his presents within the room. Starrk, meanwhile, had wandered over to a table and, after picking up a chair, the tall, lanky ex-Espada brought it back over to the door and used it to brace the door open, ensuring that no one else would have to set down an armful to deal with the door.

 

 

          Byakuya thanked Starrk for his foresight. As the two men walked next to each other, talking quietly, Ichigo held his stomach and rubbed it a bit in the hope of easing the currently painful cramping as he followed after. Ichigo was slightly distracted from his pain and discomfort by the sight of the two men in front of him.

 

 

          'I never noticed how incrediably attractive those two are. I know how amazingly powerful they are, but damn, they are _soo_ sexy.'

 

 

**'Um, King? It doesn't feel right in here fer some reason. Ya okay?'**

 

 

          'Hmmm? Oh, never felt better, Shiro, even with my stomach acting up.'

 

 

**'If ya say so, King.'** Shiro replied, rubbing his stomach and not taking his eyes off of Zangetsu. Shiro couldn't believe he had never noticed how sexy the man was before, or how warm the inner world was. As he moved his hand over his stomach, trying to ease the cramping he was experiencing, Shiro let his eyes roam over Zangetsu's body, enjoying the sight of the tall, muscular male. Dropping his hand, Shiro strolled over to where Zangetsu stood on his flagpole.

 

 

**'Zan? Gotsa question fer ya.'**

 

 

          Zangetsu looked down from his perch and cocked his head over to one side, waiting for Shiro to continue.

 

 

**'It'd be easier if ya would get yerself down here so's I don't hafta twist my neck up at ya.'**

 

 

          When he heard that, Zangetsu felt a slight tingle of warning thrill across his senses, but decided to do as Shiro wanted for the time being. Leaping off of his perch, Zangetsu gathered his legs under him and flexed his knees when his feet touched down, absorbing all of the shock of landing.

 

 

_'Well? Here I am. What seems to be disturbing you?'_ Zangetsu leaned foward slightly and sniffed delicately. _'And what is that aroma? I have never encountered something like it before.'_

 

 

          Shiro lifted his hand and rubbed at the back of his head with it. Now that Zangetsu was down, Shiro didn't know what he wanted to do with the Zanpakuto spirit. Rubbing his hand across his stomach again, Shiro cleared his throat.

 

 

**'Um...have ya noticed a change in tha temperature in here? Seems hotter fer some reason.'**

 

 

_'No. Other than the new scent, everything seems to be the same. Even the weather is remarkably pleasant at the moment.'_

 

 

          Shiro nodded his head in agreement and moved off, making sure that his new position kept Zangetsu in his line of sight. As time passed, Shiro could feel sweat being to roll down his body as it heated up. His stomach was really begining to hurt as well and Shiro dug his hand into it in an attempt to allieviate some of the pain the cramping was causing.

 

 

          After a couple of hours had passed, Shiro decided that he couldn't take being so far away from Zangetsu, even if he was in Shiro's direct line of sight. Shiro quickly moved back to his location from earlier, where he was near the flagpole that Zangetsu preferred to roost on. Tilting his head back, Shiro took in the sight of Zangetsu balancing on the pole, hair and coat flapping in a non-existent breeze.

 

 

          Zangetsu wasn't unaware of Shiro moving back into position under his pole but chose to ignore it, at least until he smelled the scent from earlier. The scent rose up and seemed to wrap around Zangetsu, caressing his sense of smell and causing the rest of his senses to take leave. Zangetsu closed his eyes behind his shades and followed his nose, determined to locate that amazing, tantilizing scent. He just couldn't get enough of it.

 

 

          Zangetsu came back to himself when he found himself pressed up against Shiro, who had tilted his head back, giving Zangetsu free access to his pale neck. Snapping back into an upright position from his hunched over form, Zangetsu nervously cleared his throat; however, before he could do more, he suddenly found himself on his back with Shiro straddling his hips. Looking up into Shiro's face, Zangetsu blanched. Shiro's gold-on-black eyes were dialated and he was licking his lips and panting. His hands were slipping under Zangetsu's coat, beginning to pull it down and off of the taller, darker man.

 

 

          Zangetsu reached up, as well as he was able with his arms tangled in his coat, and tried to remove Shiro off of him. Shiro just let go of the clothing and grabbed ahold of Zangetsu's arms, pining them to the building underneath them. Leaning down, Shiro opened his mouth and let his blue tongue slip out. Starting at the base of Zangetsu's neck where it met his collarbone, Shiro made his tongue trail up the long neck, swirling it around and occaisionally closing in and sucking at the other's flesh. When he finally made it up to the dark-haired man's face, Shiro was confronted with thin, masculine lips. Unable to stop himself, Shiro dove after them, sucking them to a plump, swollen fullness, before pulling off of them and sitting back up. Looking down, Shiro found that he was pleased with his work.

 

 

          The Zanpakuto spirit was flushed, his lips swollen and slightly bruised, and he was panting hard. Zangetsu looked up at his captor and suddenly started swearing. Giving himself a shake, Zangetsu grabbed ahold of some calm with both hands and spoke up.

 

 

_'Shiro, this is not the best idea at the moment. Get off of me and let me go!'_ Zangetsu threw his head back and hissed when he felt Shiro grind against him, causing his length to begin to harden. _'Stop this at once! We cannot!'_

 

 

          Shiro looked down at the man underneath him and cocked his head at the noises he heard coming from the other's mouth. He felt a death-defying smirk take over his face. He knew what would stop the annoying noises the powerful, handsome male kept making. Shiro leaned down and caught the lips of the other male in a powerful kiss, making sure to grind and rub his hips and erection into the hips and semi-erection of the striking male under him. It shouldn't have been possible, but Shiro's face-splitting grin got even larger as he felt the other man's length fully harden under his ministrations.

 

 

          Pulling back from his lip-locking actions, Shiro paused to appreciate the sight before him. The taller man's face was flushed with color, his breaths coming in rapid pants, and he was begining to lightly thrust his hips upwards. Taking a chance, Shiro released his hands and brought them back up to the dark-haired man's coat. Grabbing a firm hold of the other's clothing, Shiro pulled hard, causing the fabric to give and rip away, reveiling cut pectorals and very defined abdominals. Shiro felt himself begin to drool at the sight of caramel colored nubs on the firm chest and couldn't stop himself from bending foward and fastening his pale lips on one.

 

 

          Zangetsu knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but as the scent Shiro was releasing grew stronger as he ground into the Zanpakuto spirit, Zangetsu found himself unable to stop himself from bucking his hips up, hoping to acheive more friction against a part of his body that was begining to ache and throb. So focused on trying to allieviate some of the pressure building between his thighs, Zangetsu never registered the fact that Shiro had released his hands until he felt something moist and wet latch onto his nipple, sucking at it like it was the only means for sustance the other male had. Zangetsu let out a gasp and felt his hands move of their own violation; lifting and holding the white head in place against his chest.

 

 

          Shiro was pleased that his chosen Alpha was no longer making annoying mouth noises at him and was instead begining to participate in mating. Shiro let his reiryoku rise within him, until it was pulsing around his body in red waves of reiatsu. His eyes glowing, Shiro gave one last nibble to the nub in his mouth before pulling back up. Shiro's eyes narrowed and he glared at his soon-to-be-mate. Raising his hands, Shiro grabbed the objects covering the eyes of his chosen off of the other's face and flung them aside. Shiro let out a pleased purr when he saw the previously hidden eyes: they were starting to fill with a pleasing blue color. As his partner's eyes changed to a breathtaking blue, Shiro relished the feeling of his Alpha's powerful reiatsu begining to wash over him.

 

 

          Zangetsu looked up and released a feral-sounding growl at the male sitting on him. Reaching up, Zangetsu tangled his hands in the cloth that was covering the other's body and, making sure that he had a firm hold, ripped the fabric away. Once the smaller body was bare before him, Zangetsu gave a bucking twist and flipped their postions. He then reached down with his hands and ripped away the last fabric blocking him from the entering the now writhing, enticing creature below him. Growling down at the other man, Zangetsu fumbled the remants of his coat off of him and reached down to free his aching length from the folds of his hakuma. Once he freed himself from the constricting confines of his pants, Zangetsu spread the long, pale legs of the other and situated himself between the other's thighs.

 

 

          Zangetsu knew there was something he wasn't supposed to be doing, but chose to ignore the small twinges of alarm and, instead, bent down and used his tongue to take an experimental swipe of the pale arousal in front of him. Having started at the base of the cock, when he reached the head, Zangetsu nodded his head over more and took it into his mouth. Sucking and bobbing, giving no notice to the way the smaller man moaned and bucked his hips up, Zangetsu hummed and licked his way all over the oozing treat in his mouth.

 

 

          Shiro was so blinded by the rising lust his Alpha was raising in him, he never noticed the intrusion into his already heat-loosened and lubricated passage until he was already pushing down onto something. Letting out a distressed whine when he felt that wonderful, filling sensation withdraw, Shiro was further upset when the amazing heat surrounding his cock also dissappeared. Thinking that he had somehow upset his chosen, Shiro bared his throat and spread his legs as much as he could. Letting out a pleading whine, Shiro was comforted when he felt the much heavier body of his powerful Alpha cover his body. Feeling something push against his quivering portal, Shiro let out a pleased, happy moan.

 

 

          While Zangetsu was enjoying the taste of the pale length, one hand trailed down and played with the entrance that he hoped to be buried in soon. Applying a slight pressure, his finger easily slipped into the other's body, quickly followed by a second, third, and fourth finger. When the enthralling being was moving himself wantonly against the intruders in his body, Zangetsu could wait no more and pulled himself out of and away from the breatheless creature below him. Hearing the distressed noises coming from the other, and witnessing the complete submission offered to him, Zangetsu drapped himself over the smaller, lithe male. Positioning his aching, twitching erection, Zangetsu gave one thrust of his hips and buried himself to the root within the hot, velvet walls of this most amazing creature.

 

 

          Pausing for a moment, Zangetsu waited until he felt the other push against him, trying to take more into his greedy hole. As soon as he felt the other rock back, Zangetsu pulled out and began an almost punishing pace: pulling out and thrusting home so hard that the smaller man would have slid across the surface they were on if not for Zangetsu's weight holding him down. Zangetsu allowed his reiatsu to flare even higher as he pounded hard into the willing body beneath him.

 

 

          Shiro couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth from the incredible feeling of being filled and moved his hips, hoping to take more of the other into his body. Instead though, once he moved, his Alpha withdrew completely, leaving him achingly empty, only to be filled again, harder and faster. Feeling his soon-to-be-mate pounding so hard into him had Shiro almost wailing with pleasure and satisfaction.

 

 

          Shiro lost track of time as the assualt on his body continued, never noticing that his reaitsu had flared in response to the dark male's raising reaitsu. Seeing stars as the other pounded on his sweet spot, Shiro screamed as his erection was firmly grasped and stroked, causing him to spray his essence across his body.

 

 

          Zangetsu roared as the hot, velvet walls clamped down on his cock, triggering his own orgasm and milking his seed deep into the heat of the other. Not knowing why, Zangetsu bit hard onto the neck of the amazing creature, drawing blood, and sealed his bite mark by pushing his reiatsu deep within.

 

 

          As soon as Shiro felt pain in his neck, his instinctually bit hard onto the shoulder that was in front of his mouth. When the coppery taste of blood entered his mouth, Shiro pushed his pulsating reiatsu into the wound. Once sure the wound had closed, Shiro licked up any remaing blood from the otherwise flawless skin before him. Purring, Shiro pulled back and admired the swirling red bite mark now adorning his Alpha, before catching the other's eyes.

 

 

          Once the two made eye contact, the fog they were in began to clear from their heads, allowing them to think clearly for the first time since the scent enveloped them. Zangetsu felt his eyes open extremely wide in shock as he realized what had happened between the two men.

 

 

_'This was NOT supposed to ever happen! I was to have been removed and sealed whenever you entered a heat cycle. What caused this, and more importantly, what will happen now.'_

 

 

          Shiro sighed and ran a hand though his shoulder length white hair, before answering the other male, who had yet to get off of him.

 

 

**'I agree wit' tha fact that ya weren't supposed ta be here durin' a heat, but I need ta point out that it's years too early. I also need ta point out that I have as much of a frickin' clue as ta what caused this as** _**you** _ **. As ta tha consequences: if we find out ya did knock me up with one try, we'll talk then.'**

 

 

          Zangetsu finally rolled off of the smaller male and laid on his back, pulling Shiro with him so he was in position on his chest. Raising his hand, Zangetsu ran his fingers through the fine, white hair of his new Beta mate. Shiro accepted the gesture for the comfort that was being offered and let out another sigh.

 

 

**'Wish tha kid could get a damn break. We'll just hafta deal with tha fallout once we know all tha facts.'**

 

 

 

 


	7. chapter 5

* * *

 

 

          Ichigo woke slowly, unable to comprehend why his pillow was moving slightly. Wrinkling his forehead in confused, drowsy thought, Ichigo decided that it was his imagination and it was best just to ignore it and get some more sleep. Ichigo proceeded to roll over, only to discover that he was pinned and unable to move anywhere. Starting to wake up a little more, Ichigo noticed that his legs were tangled with something warm, there was something warm laying against his back, and that there was something heavy and warm wrapped around his waist. Forcing his eyes open, Ichigo slowly focused his attention before him, finally seeing that what he thought was a pillow was, in fact, a naked male torso. The sight shocked him.

 

 

          "WHAT THE FUCK!" Ichigo yelled out and shot up, throwing off the weight holding him down. "OW!" Ichigo groaned and dropped back down, frantically grabbing at his lower back.

 

 

          "Ichigo, nuestra alma, calm yourself. Por favor."

 

 

          Ichigo focused on the speaker, only then noticing that the chest he had been laying on was Starrk's. Blushing, Ichigo tried to gather his thoughts, but they were thrown back into disarray again when he heard someone behind him speak.

 

 

          "Hush, Ichigo. Everything is quite alright. In fact, I feel it is much better than merely alright, and I am quite sure that Starrk would agree with me."

 

 

          Ichigo felt his eyes open further in shock at the sound of another male's voice in his ear. Turning his head, Ichigo found himself face to face with a lightly smiling Byakuya. Leaning in, Byakuya placed a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips, leaving the orangette speechless.

 

 

          "That looks like an appropriate way to greet the day," Starrk said, then gently took ahold of Ichigo's head, turning him until Starrk could place his own gentle kiss on Ichigo's lips. Starrk let out a sigh and made eye contact with Byakuya. "There is much we need to discuss this manana. Would you like to speak now, after a bath, or, perhaps, after some food?"

 

 

          Byakuya took an appraising glance at Ichigo, noticing the panic that was beginning to creep over the Visored's fine-boned features. "I think, perhaps, that it would be wiser to speak sooner. All else has waited this long, so it can wait a little longer."

 

 

          Starrk nodded his head in agreement. "Then let me comenzar by asking Ichigo what he remembers from last night."

 

 

          Ichigo gathered his scattered thoughts back together and looked into Starrk's serious, blue-grey eyes. Drawing a deep breath, Ichigo thought hard, trying to recall what he could of the previous night.

 

 

          "Well," Ichigo hesitantly began, "The last clear memories I have are of helping to move the gifts, then the three of us coming back here and liberating Rukia's Hagaan-Dazs to try and cool down." Ichigo's brows drew down and his forehead wrinkled as he continued, "I...this is going to sound odd...I remember feeling like I was both burning and empty. That I was missing something vital to myself. Thinking back on it, I think I remember finally feeling a sense of...completion? Satisfaction? Something like that, anyway."

 

 

          Starrk looked pleased at the comments from Ichigo. Getting Ichigo to focus on his memories, had calmed the other man down considerably, as well as giving Starrk somewhere to start with his explanation.

 

 

          "Do you know anything about Hollow or Visored mating habits, Ichigo?"

 

 

          Ichigo, drawn from his inner musings at the question, shook his head in the negative. Ignoring the pain he felt in his lower half for the moment, Ichigo felt that he should be more upset at finding himself naked in bed with two other men, but for some reason, he couldn't help the feelings of contentment and safety that were coursing though him. Ichigo really hoped Starrk would give him a damn good reason for these feelings. Deciding he needed to be paying more attention, Ichigo gave himself a mental shake and refocused on Starrk's words, trying to ignore the warmth that was Byakuya, pressed against his back.

 

 

          "Hollows and Visoreds are either Alpha or Beta. They find out which they are when they become fully mature at 25 years of age, either by entering a rut cycle if an Alpha, or by going into heat if a Beta. Either sex can be Alpha or Beta. A female Alpha during rut gains the necesario equipement to fertilize her partner, and a Beta male gains the means to carry a cub to completion. There are two parts to a Beta's heat cycle. El primero is just a sensation of warmth in the blood, and a feeling of arousal. El segundo is a burning feeling throughout the body, cramps in the lower abdomen, and a scent that is irresistible to the mate..." Starrk's voice gradually trailed off while his face looked surprised.

 

 

          Byakuya raised his head from the pillow he was resting it on while listening to Starrk's explanation. "What is the matter? You had surmised a few years ago that Ichigo was a Beta, so why the surprise now?"

 

 

          "I'm a what?" Ichigo yelped and would have leapt from the bed, if not for the two sets of arms suddenly wrapping around him. "What's going on?"

 

 

          Starrk looked at Ichigo and gently kissed his forehead, shocking the orangette into silence, then glanced over at Byakuya, deciding that answering Byakuya's questions first was necessary. "A Beta does not release the incredible scent unless already mated. The scent notifies the mate that the Beta is fertile and ready to receive the Alpha's contribution. The key item is _already mated_. No unmated, unmarked Beta should be producing that intoxicating scent. El Primero stage is the time for the Beta to be claimed, if it is going to be, otherwise el segundo is not triggered."

 

 

          At Byakuya's blank look, Starrk growled lightly in annoyance. "Ichigo went right through el primero and straight into el segundo, _without being claimed first_. I know you noticed the intoxicating aroma rising from nuestro companero last night. It was imposible for either of us to miss."

 

 

          "I did indeed. It was overwhelming," Byakuya looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "Was his scent the reason I was... _heated_ , I guess would be appropriate. It felt like my blood was on fire."

 

 

          "No...," Starrk slowly answered. "The scent does not cause such. That is what I was experiencing also, but for me, that heat is considered a normal sign of rut. That you experienced it as well is misterioso. However, muy important is that the scent is no longer around. El segundo lasts one week, or until the Beta has conceived. But it normally takes many matings to ensure pregnancy. I just do not know what is occurring."

 

 

          Byakuya looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke, "What was the explanation for Ichigo's reiatsu rising and entwining with ours? Forgive the assumption, but I can not believe he was doing it just to me."

 

 

          "That was normal Beta behavior for el primero stage. Ichigo was acting on instincts when he flared his reiatsu against ours. He was seeking to subtly test our strength. A Beta will only submit to one he or she deems worthy. We were indeed afortunado that Ichigo found us worth submitting to."

 

 

          Ichigo was intrigued at all the information he was receiving, just by listening silently to the two men. He absent-mindedly began to run his fingers over the arms holding him in place on the bed, tuning out the conversation, momentarily, in favor of concentrating on the feeling of skin under his fingertips. Ichigo was so involved in the sensation of warm skin under his exploring fingers that he never noticed the effect it was having on Starrk and Byakuya.

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya were drawn out of their discussion by the sensation of Ichigo lightly trailing his fingers over their arms, occasionally scraping his fingernails over the area he traced. Making eye contact with each other, Starrk and Byakuya communicated silently, before reaching a mutual agreement and turning their attention to Ichigo.

 

 

           Shivering at the sensation of slight pain from Ichigo's scratching nails, Starrk bent his head down until it was even with Ichigo's ear. "Mi amor, if you continue with what it is that you are doing, we shall not be held accountable for our actions."

 

 

          Ichigo looked puzzled, then slowly spoke, not stopping his fingers lazy exploration, "Mi amor? Doesn't that mean 'my love'? Why are you referring to me as that?"

 

 

          "Because that is what you are," Byakuya huskily replied, nipping at Ichigo's ear. "You seem to have missed out on what the main focus of the discussion has been about. You went into heat last night, far too early considering your age, and both Starrk and I were affected by it. That sense of completion you experienced last night was probably because you are mated to both myself," here Byakuya paused and held up his left forefinger. Ichigo couldn't help but notice the glowing black band laced with swirling red that now adorned the base of Byakuya's finger. "and Starrk. Starrk, if you would be so kind as to show him your finger." Ichigo was distracted from contemplating the mark swirling on Byakuya's finger when Starrk placed his right forefinger in Ichigo's line of sight, displaying a mark identical to Byakuya's, except for the placement on the right forefinger. "These are the mating marks you gave to the two of us. In return, we claimed you for our own. Our marks to you are on your neck. Right here, in fact." Byakuya bent his head down and kissed the left side of Ichigo's neck, just under his jaw line.

 

 

          "And, nuestra vida, here," Starrk moved his head into position and kissed the mark he had made, low on Ichigo's neck near his shoulder, "is my mark. You are ours and we are yours. Forever."

 

 

          Ichigo shivered at the feeling of lips on his skin, then gasped at the sensation of lips being replaced with wet heat.

 

 

          "Wh-what are you do-doing?" Ichigo stuttered out.

 

 

          Starrk smirked into the side of Ichigo's neck, then licked at his mark again. "You mean this, mi alma?"

 

 

          "Ha-hai," Ichigo whispered, then let out a strangled groan at the feeling of Byakuya sucking on his neck in the location of where he had kissed just a moment ago.

 

 

          "Is there something the matter, koibito? Perhaps you need Starrk and I to assist you with something?" Byakuya murmured into Ichigo's neck.

 

 

           "Si, I must agree with Byakuya. If you are having difficulties it is only right that we, as your marked Alphas, help deal with any problemas for you." Starrk growled and bit lightly at the mark he had been licking.

 

 

          Ichigo felt his body heating up from the attentions the other two were giving his neck. He let out a gasp as someone's hand unwrapped itself from his waist and moved lower, to lightly fondle his forming erection. Ichigo couldn't help bucking into that same hand when it encased his length in a warm clasp. Another hand released his waist and trailed its way lazily down his abs, bypassing his erection and the hand busy stroking its length, until it found his balls, which the hand proceeded to gently fondle, occasionally fingering the skin between his sack and orifice.

 

 

          " _Mooorrrre.._." Ichigo was stunned to recognize the moan as coming from his mouth, but couldn't argue with the results. Bykuya moved his mouth from Ichigo's neck and brought it up to his lips instead, assaulting Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo was concentrating so hard on what Byakuya was doing to his mouth that he failed to notice that Starrk had moved down under the silk sheets. Ichigo groaned into Byakuya's mouth when he felt a sharp bite to his nipple, the teeth worrying and nibbling at it until the teeth were replaced by a soothing wet sensation.

 

 

          Once the nipple had firmed to a pebble like consistency, Starrk moved on to the other nipple, paying it the same loving attention. When he was finished, Starrk kissed and nipped his way down Ichigo's body until he found himself level with Ichigo's erection and Byakuya's hand wrapped around it. Carefully spreading Ichigo's legs, Starrk maneuvered himself around until he was kneeling between his mates legs, not caring in the slightest that he had pulled the sheets off of the bed's inhabitants. Starrk took in the sight of his new mate and his mate's other Alpha and couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. 'I must have been good at some point in my life, to be so rewarded in my afterlife,' he thought to himself, before sliding his arms under Ichigo's knees. Starrk then raised his mate up until he was able to enjoy the view of Ichigo's twitching pink orifice before him. Ducking his head forward, Starrk took an experimental swipe of his tongue between the firm mounds of his Beta's backside, before proceeding to concentrate his attention on the location that would allow him to bury himself in the bliss that was his mate.

 

 

          Ichigo thought his heart was going to stop from the sensation of Starrk's tongue licking between his bottom cheeks, then that tongue parted the outer ring of muscles at what he had thought was an egress only, and proved that, most definitely, it could be an entrance. Ichigo thrashed his upper body around, trying to thrust his hips up into Byakuya's hand one second, then drop his bottom onto that evil tongue twisting within him the next. Feeling that he was rapidly approaching his climax from the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving, Ichigo tried to speak.

 

 

          "I-I-I'm cumm...AIE!" Ichigo couldn't stave off his completion any longer when he felt a finger pushed deeply into his saliva-slicked entrance and brush up against something in him that had him briefly blacking out in pleasure as he orgasmed. Coming down from his high, Ichigo came back to himself only to take in the sight of Byakuya leaning over him with a small, pleased smile on his face, and Starrk, still holding his legs up in the air and looking at him with an intense expression of satisfaction.

 

 

          Starrk had paused in his actions when he felt Ichigo's muscles clamp down on his finger, wanting to see his mate's expression when locked in ecstasy. Once Ichigo had calmed down from his high, Starrk gently lowered Ichigo's lower half back down onto the bed, then swiped his hand over Ichigo's stomach and collected the seed on his fingers. Rubbing his fingers together to spread the liquid, Starrk then began pushing two fingers into the tight entrance that needed to be stretched further before it could accommodate his large, throbbing erection.

 

 

          Byakuya, meanwhile, had given one final kiss to Ichigo before crawling down his body, placing his head above Ichigo's spent cock and leaving his own painfully tight, hot length in position over Ichigo's mouth. Licking his lips in appreciation of the sight before him, Byakuya began kissing the spent, flaccid length, adding licks and sucks as it started to increase in size. Once Ichigo's cock was fully erect again, Byakuya suckled on the head, dipping his tongue into the slit from time to time, before he began to deep throat the throbbing treat.

 

 

          Ichigo was lost in the sensations Starrk was delivering to him, only to come back to himself with a start when he felt something hot and moist surround his re-awakening length. Looking up, Ichigo discovered Byakuya's manhood hanging in front of his face. Swallowing hard, Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the bobbing and dancing erection before his eyes. Ichigo was roused from his fascination when Byakuya began to swallow around his cock. Letting out a groan of pure bliss, Ichigo decided that he couldn't take just laying there any longer and decided that he needed to participate in some fashion.

 

 

          Ichigo focused his attention on Byakuya's cock again and tentively licked up the length of it till he reached Byakuya's sack. Encouraged by the moans Byakuya was releasing around his own erection, Ichigo felt brave enough to try something. Ichigo carefully sucked one ball into his mouth, coating it in his saliva entirely before doing the same to the other. When he finished with that, Ichigo began to lick his way back to the head of Byakuya's erection, where he hesitantly took as much of the other man's length into his mouth as he could, raising a hand off of the bed to fist the rest.

 

 

          Starrk found himself distracted by the noises his mate and co-Alpha were making. When he glanced up, Starrk was mesmerized by the erotic sight of Byakuya and Ichigo sucking each other off. Letting out a lusty groan, Starrk decided that Ichigo was stretched enough and slid closer, positioning his rock hard cock at the twitching pink entrance. Spitting into his hand, Starrk lathered up his length as best he could before carefully breaching the guarding ring of muscles that he had so laboriously prepared. Beginning a rocking motion that let him thrust farther and farther in every time he withdrew slightly, Starrk soon found himself buried to the hilt in the tight, hot sheath of his Beta. Taking a moment to collect himself, and allowing Ichigo time to get used to the intrusion, Starrk began to move once he felt Ichigo's muscles relax around him. Setting a slow tempo to begin with, Starrk found himself speeding up as he felt Ichigo began to quiver and tense around his heated length, wanting to orgasm at the same time as his Beta.

 

 

          Byakuya held down Ichigo's hips as the orangette began trying to buck upwards, attempting to get deeper into the wet heat surrounding his cock. Feeling Ichigo give an especially hard suck, Byakuya moaned in pleasure around his own mouthful. Byakuya could tell this was the first time Ichigo had done anything like this, and found it to be a major turn on that he was the first to be so pleasured by his new mate.

 

 

          Ichigo could feel his second orgasm rapidly approaching thanks to the dual attacks happening to him. Byakuya's hot mouth sucking on his cock felt amazing. And Starrk's heated erection thrusting into him, either brushing up against, or hitting head on, his prostate wasn't helping with his control any. As Starrk gave a particularly hard thrust, nailing his sweet spot, Ichigo saw stars and released into Byakuya's mouth. Forgetting about the erection in his mouth, Ichigo swallowed convulsively around it, triggering Byakuya's orgasm. Ichigo found himself swallowing everything Byakuya had to offer and enjoying it.

 

 

          Starrk let out a strangled shout at the sensation of Ichigo's muscles clamping down and squeezing hard onto his cock. Managing two last thrusts into the quivering, grasping heat, Starrk allowed his head to fall back as every drop of his orgasm was milked from him. Gradually regaining his senses, Starrk carefully withdrew from his mate.

 

 

          "Well, if this does not confirm the need to take nuestro companero to the Fourth Division I do not know what will. He is absolutamente not in heat any longer."

 

 

          Raising his head until he could make eye contact with Starrk, Byakuya looked puzzled as he spoke.

 

 

          "How do you know for sure that he is not in heat any longer? And why does he need to visit Unohana-Taicho's Division?"

 

 

          "I know he is no longer in heat because I was able to withdraw easily. My length did not knot within him. His scent seems to be what triggered my rut cycle, which also should have lasted the week," Starrk paused for a moment before continuing, "We need to take our mate to the healers to check for pregnancy. Although I have not heard of it only taking one coupling to create a cub before. This whole thing is muy misterioso." Moving from between Ichigo's legs, Starrk arranged himself back in the same place he had awoken this morning, complete with Ichigo wrapped up in his arms.

 

 

          Noticing what Starrk was doing, Byakuya felt it to be a good idea for him to move as well. Laying back in position on Ichigo's other side, Byakuya slid his arm under Ichigo's head, letting his Visored mate rest on his shoulder.

 

 

          Ichigo gathered his mental facilities back from wherever they had run off to, and spoke up. "I think that I should be freaked out by what just happened, but I find myself, instead, feeling like all is correct and as it should be. Is this part of the mate thing you were talking about Starrk?"

 

 

          "Indeed it is, mi alma, mi vida. You have been claimed by the two of us and everything will be right in your world when you are with us."

 

 

          "With the both of you, or with either of you? There is a difference you know."

 

 

          Starrk thought carefully for a moment, "Thinking back on what I have heard, since I have never met, en persona, a three way mating, you will feel fine in the company of just uno, but better and more complete with both mates. You will be just fine solo as well, so mating will not interfere with your duties," Starrk looked serious as he continued. "If you have indeed conceived, you will need to be in the presence of one or the other of us for the health and safety of the cub. And both of us at the later stages of carrying. We, as your Alphas, will need to share reiryoku with you to help nourish the cub, regardless of who sired it."

 

 

          "This is all so sudden, you know? Just yesterday, everything in my life was the same it's been for years. Now, this morning I find out that I have two 'mates', and could be pregnant," Ichigo heard his voice rising as he continued, but he was beginning to stress out as the situation came crashing down on him and couldn't stop. "I didn't know _ANYTHING_ LIKE THIS COULD HAP-"

 

 

          Ichigo was stopped in his meltdown by the sensation of Starrk's reiryoku entering him though the mating mark on his neck, forcing a calm over him. Turning his head, Ichigo made eye contact with Starrk and asked, quietly, "What just happened? How did you calm me down?"

 

 

          Starrk gave a careful shrug, not removing his hand from its place on the mating mark. "It is something that an Alpha can do through his or her mark. If the Beta gets too excited, for any reason, it is the Alpha's duty to soothe him or her. Hopefully to prevent the Beta from going on a killing spree, since that is what normally happens in Hueco Mundo. Betas are incredibly powerful and sometimes cannot stop themselves once they are worked into a frenzy, hence what I did to you. It is also useful when giving birth. Byakuya and I will be able to help keep you calm and, to some extent, relaxed. Are you going to be alright now?"

 

 

          Ichigo drew in a deep breath, then let it out, nodding his head in the affirmative as he did so.

 

 

          Starrk moved his hand off the mating mark and placed it instead over Ichigo's torso.

 

 

          "We should bathe and dress, find some breakfast, and then leave for the Fourth Division," Byakuya stated. "I have a feeling it will be a long day. And the longer we lay here, the longer it will last."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest, I don't know how the smut showed up in this chapter. It was just supposed to be a little chapter with some talking before they head off to the healers. I have no clue how the guys managed to abduct my chapter like they did.


	8. chapter 6

* * *

 

 

          Ichigo found that he had to be carried to the bathroom, much to his embarrassment. When Ichigo first left the bed, he managed to      stand, but the moment he moved his foot forward to follow after Byakuya, the pain he felt in his lower half overwhelmed him. He would have crashed to the floor if not for Starrk, who displayed impressive speed when he lunged across the bed and caught him. Ichigo blushed and stuttered protests at the tall brunette, but Starrk refused to set him down until the three men reached the bathroom. Once there, Starrk gently placed Ichigo on a stool, before stepping out of the way and letting Byakuya scrub the orangette down. When Byakuya was finished scrubbing, he rinsed the younger man off and gestured for Starrk to lift him into the tub.

 

 

          Once in the large tub, Ichigo relaxed in the heat that invaded his sore muscles, before soothing most of the pain away. As the pain faded and his mind was able to concentrate on something other than the dull, throbbing ache that prevented him from walking, Ichigo found his attention caught by Starrk and Byakuya as they scrubbed down. Crossing his arms on the edge of the tub before resting his head on them, Ichigo was mesmerized at the sight of the two men who, if he understood the mating stuff Starrk had spoken about, he would be spending the rest of forever with. Ichigo let out an unconscious sigh as he enjoyed the sight before him.

 

 

          Starrk had already finished scrubbing and was standing up, pouring clean water over himself to rinse. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from enjoying the way the rivulets of water clung to the tall, muscular form of the former Espada, leaving behind water droplets that Ichigo found himself wanting to lick off the handsome male. And as for Byakuya, he had taken a seated position on the stool and was washing his hair. Ichigo found his fingers twitching, wishing he was able to stand so he could assist the beautiful, lean male as he ran his fingers though the long, raven locks, spreading the shampoo around.

 

 

          'Damn it, Shiro! I'm missing out on some major chances to touch some seriously fine bodies, do you think you could give me a hand with that regeneration shit you can do?'

 

 

**'...'**

 

 

           'Shiro? You there? Heellloooo...'

 

 

          Ichigo was distracted from trying to communicate any further with his inner hollow when Starrk came over to the tub.

 

 

          "I would take much delight in joining you in the tub, mi vida; however, I feel it is mucho mas importante to get you to Unohana-Taicho as soon as posible. Having the opportunity to savor your body in such a setting will, unfortunately, have to wait." Starrk then reached down and took a firm hold of Ichigo, lifting him out of the water.

 

 

          "Are you able to stand on your own, mi amor? Or do you need an arm lent to you?"

 

 

          Ichigo gathered his legs under him and gingerly shifted his weight off of Starrk's arms and onto his legs, letting out a relieved sigh when the anticipated ache was nothing more than a dull throb.

 

 

          "I'll be fine. Could you hand me a towel though? I don't think that I'm up to walking just yet."

 

 

          "It would be a great pleasure to aid you even in so small a matter," Starrk said and lifted a towel from the counter behind him. Wrapping it around Ichigo, Starrk briskly toweled the other off, dropping the now used towel on the floor. "Wait, un momento. Let me dry myself and I will be able to aid you back to the bedroom."

 

 

          "Not the bedroom," Byakuya spoke up from where he was busy rinsing the suds from his long hair. "Ichigo, if you could direct Starrk into the dressing room, I am positive that you will be able to find clean clothing to fit you. We are close enough in size, even if the clothing will be a touch on the large side. Starrk, I will attempt to find something fresh for you to wear as well. You will be more of a challenge, being that you are rather taller than myself. Before you leave the room, Starrk, I would greatly appreciate it if you could hang the damp, used towels up on the rack near the tub. The servants do have the day off after all and will not be attending to their duties until this evening. There is no call to leave wet towels on the floor, allowing a chance of having a mildew scent form in this room."

 

 

          Ichigo thanked Byakuya for his generous offer of a change of clothing. The only articles of clothing he had at the mansion currently were the dirty clothes from the day before the wedding and the formal wear that he had had to be dressed in the day of the wedding.

 

 

          Starrk looked down at his muscular 6'8" frame, and mentally agreed that finding something to fit him in the slender, 6' nobleman's wardrobe might be a bit of a challenge. Bending down, Starrk scooped up the used towels and made quick work out of hanging them in the location Byakuya indicated. Heading back over to Ichigo, Starrk made to lift him into his arms again but an up held hand halted the action before it could go beyond putting his arms in place.

 

 

          "If I'm going to get rid of the aches and pains, the best thing for me to do is to be moving on my own as much as I'm able. I learned that years ago when I first started to train. The only way to loose the muscle ache is to work it out." With that said, Ichigo began a slow shuffling walk out of the bathroom, not minding in the least that Starrk was following immediately behind, ready to lend his assistance at a moments notice.

 

 

          Byakuya made short work of rinsing the last of the soap out of his hair, before toweling off and following after the other two. He caught up to them just as Ichigo was leading Starrk into the dressing room, due to the slow pace Ichigo was using. Once in the room, Byakuya found Ichigo an attractive navy blue haori with clouds embroidered on it, matching hakama, and a red nagajuban to wear under it. As the 5'9" Visored was dressing, Byakuya began rummaging in the back corner furthest from the door. Letting out a triumphant noise, Byakuya turned back to Starrk holding out a plain green haori and white hakama. Thrusting the items at Starrk, Byakuya turned once again to his clothing, this time in search of something to cover himself with.

 

 

          "It's a bit large, but thanks a lot for the loan, Byakuya," Ichigo said. Being the first one to receive clothing meant that he was the first done, and Ichigo took advantage of that fact to sit down on the bench near door as he waited for the other two to finish. Ichigo was pleased that the bench was thickly padded as he tried to patiently wait on his mates, and wasn't that something he was going to have to get used to. Ichigo wished that they would just hurry up since he was starving.

 

 

          "Mi amigo, this fits extremely well. How is this? Did you shrink in the many years since you first became a Soul Reaper?"

 

 

          Ichigo let out a snort at the last question coming from Starrk's mouth, which he quickly turned into a cough and pasted an innocent look on his face as Byakuya turned in his direction. Byakuya had a ferocious scowl on his face, but the small glint Ichigo caught in his eyes made him think that Byakuya wasn't as displeased as he acted.

 

 

          "It is a tradition in the Kuchiki clan to provide a set of clothing for a child to "grow into" if you will. In my case, since I was the heir, the articles of your apparel consist of clothing from a previous clan head. Clothing is saved from any one of note in the family, and when a child is born, suitable clothing for what is wished for from the child is placed in their closet. It has been so long since a child was born in the immediate family that I had almost forgotten the custom. You are indeed fortunate, both that I remembered and that the former head whose clothing you are now attired in was so much larger than I."

 

 

          "Gracias. It is-"

 

 

          Starrk found himself interrupted by a loud grumbling, growling noise. Looking around in search of the source of the noise, Starrk and Byakuya made eye contact with a brightly blushing Ichigo. Raising an eyebrow at him, Byakuya spoke up.

 

 

          "Are you trying to inform us of something, Ichigo?"

 

 

          Ichigo, still blushing furiously, scowled as he made eye contact with the nobleman, "Yeah, can we get going? I'm starving over here. You guys can finish talking about almost forgotten customs over some food, can't you?"

 

 

          Byakuya nodded his head and slung on the last piece of clothing he needed: his Taicho robe. "I just need to attach my Kenseikan to my hair and grab Senbonzakura and we can find the food you seem to be in such need of, Ichigo. While I do this, why don't the two of you decide on where we should dine, since there is no one available to cook for us today, and I will meet you in the sitting room."

 

 

          Ichigo and Starrk both agreed and Byakuya left to return to the bathroom. Ichigo led the way back to the sitting room, although Starrk should know where it was since they had started eating ice cream in it last night. Ichigo made sure to grab Zangetsu from where he had been placed after changing out of the ceremonial armor the day before.

 

 

          As the two men walked, Ichigo couldn't help but indulge in some curiosity on his part.

 

 

          "Hey, Starrk. Where's Los Lobos?"

 

 

          "Hmmm? Oh, I left him at my place. Lilynette was muy insistant that a wedding is no place for weaponry, and it takes far too much energy to argue with her. Plus she always ends up winning anyway."

 

 

          Ichigo snickered as they arrived in the front room. "Now then, how about something a little more important to me at this moment in time. What say, instead of trying to find a place to eat out, I make you two some food. I'm actually pretty good at making some simple stuff, like eggs. Any objections?"

 

 

          While Ichigo was speaking, he was also looking around the room and, having noticed the spilled ice-cream containers, began to clean up what he could. Starrk, having noticed what Ichigo was attempting, thought that it might be a good idea as well and grabbed hold of the cooler for Ichigo to place the melted containers into. Fortunately, only one had spilled its contents onto the floor; the other ones either having been set down or fallen upright.

 

 

          "It sounds like a wonderful idea you have suggested, my Beta," Starrk said, setting down the cooler and wrapping Ichigo in his long arms. Nuzzling against the orange head before him, Starrk let out a contented rumble. Never in his long, empty life did he ever think that he would be so blessed as to find a place to call home, let alone such an amazing mate.

 

 

          Ichigo found himself blushing furiously again, but couldn't stop himself from melting into the arms of the one holding him. It seemed to settle some need deep within him that until now he had no knowledge of and without realizing it, Ichigo began to purr. Ichigo suddenly jerked in Starrk's arms as the sounds he was making reached his ears.

 

 

          "Shit! Was that me? How in hell did I make that noise?"

 

 

          "Do not trouble yourself over it, mi vida. It is a most common response to hear coming from a contented Beta. It is just further proof that you are a properly mated, adult Beta," Starrk explained, never loosening his hold on Ichigo. "Now, I think I hear Byakuya returning. Are you ready to leave?"

 

 

          Starrk could feel Ichigo's head nodding in the affirmative under his chin. Turning them so Starrk could get a good view of the hallway, he was pleased that he had heard correctly when he saw Byakuya enter the room.

 

 

          "Our little one has graciously offered to prepare breakfast for us. If you do not object, I would like to be so pampered by him."

 

 

          Byakuya nodded his agreement and glanced around his sitting room, grimacing when he took in the sight of melted, slightly-rancid ice cream on his wood flooring. Letting his eyes slide up, Byakuya made note of the time.

 

 

          "It would be more appropriate to say that koibito will be graciously preparing a late lunch for our enjoyment. It is early afternoon, according to the clock," Byakuya paused a moment to pull on his fingerless white tekkou, before continuing to speak. "I would be honored to eat a meal prepared by our mate. Please, walk with me and I will take us to the kitchen."

 

 

          Starrk reluctantly released his embrace of the lithe Visored, only to grab one of his hands. As Starrk exited the room, pulling Ichigo after him, Byakuya spoke again.

 

 

          "Just a word of warning. The kitchen may or may not be in use. Just because I gave all the house servants the day off, does not mean that the visiting family members' personal servants may not be making use of the room to prepare a meal of snacks for their respective employers. The room may be a crowded mess, or may be completely abandoned."

 

 

          Byakuya closed the door after himself and joined the other two in the hallway. Taking a firm hold of Ichigo's unclaimed hand, Byakuya led the way to the kitchen in a much more direct manner than he had the night before.

 

 

          Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of the hands holding his and was unable to shake off the amazement he felt at the sight until the three of them entered the empty kitchen.

 

 

          "Um, Byakuya...Why did you hold my hand where anyone could see us? Isn't this going to cause a problem for you? I kinda figured that Starrk and the other Arrancars would be used to guys being together and all that, from his explanation. But I know from what Rukia has said over the years that your clan expects you to marry and produce an heir."

 

 

          Byakuya raised Ichigo's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss onto the back of it.

 

 

          "If you will begin preparing the meal you so kindly volunteered to present to us, I will explain why there is no problem what-so-ever with this arrangement at the table while we eat."

 

 

          Ichigo felt the kiss on the back of his hand ignite the blood throughout his body. Letting out a soft affirmative as he drew his hand back against his body, Ichigo tugged his other hand out of Starrk's grasp and wandered over to the counter. Spying some eggs in a bowl on the counter, Ichigo quickly rummaged through the cabinets until he came up with a pair of frying pans and a spatula.

 

 

          "Can someone find me some bacon or sausage? And how about some bread? Because unless I hear any objections, I plan on keeping this as simple as I can manage. Cooking in someone else's kitchen is kind of a nuisance since I don't know where anything is."

 

 

          Byakuya moved off to the right and opened a heavy door. Entering the room, he quickly found a slab of bacon hung near the entrance. Byakuya pulled it down off the hook and brought it back out to the main room, noticing when he returned that Starrk had found a loaf of bread from somewhere else in the kitchen.

 

 

          Ichigo quickly found a sharp knife, a plate, and in no time at all had the bacon sliced and frying nicely in one of the pans on the stove. When the bacon was almost finished, Ichigo poured out some of the grease into the other pan, then cracked a large number of eggs into it. Once done cracking eggs, Ichigo scooped out the bacon onto the plate. Quickly slicing the bread into thick pieces, Ichigo placed it in the heated bacon fat and fried one side.

 

 

          "Grab me a couple more plates and if anyone wants something to drink I suggest grabbing it now, because the meal is ready to serve."

 

 

          Starrk grabbed three plates from where Ichigo had grabbed the earlier one, while Byakuya found three glasses and some juice, which he poured out before setting the now-filled glasses on the center island.

 

 

          Starrk held a plate out to Ichigo who placed some bacon on it, before setting a slice of fried bread next to the bacon. Ichigo then cut apart the fried eggs and placed three yolks, with a generous amount of fried egg whites, onto the slice. Ichigo finished off the other two plates in the same fashion and in short order, the men found themselves eating. Ichigo placed his bacon on top of his eggs before taking a bite. After finishing his first mouthful, Ichigo took a swig of his juice to clear his throat, but before he could venture his first word, Byakuya spoke.

 

 

          "It is an excellent meal, Ichigo. My thanks. And now it is time for me to enlighten you about my behavior earlier," Byakuya took a small sip of his juice, then continued on. "I am quite sure you noticed how the other lords reacted to you when we conducted the visitations and blessings yesterday. How they summoned their daughters or nieces to attend to our needs. You are quite powerful and famous, and many wish to have you marry and produce heirs for their clan. My clan is no different in their desires to bind you to itself. The only reason they have not been as blatant in their approach is because I am the clan head and would not tolerate any interference with our friendship. My clan will be quite pleased with itself when it is announced that you will be joining it permanently. And the other reason they will not object is because of what Starrk said about Betas being able to give birth. Unohana-Taicho will be able to tell us if you are pregnant and, if you are, who the father is. If the child is Starrk's, I will gladly welcome it to the family and we will try again at some point in the future to produce one between the two of us."

 

 

         "Cubs,'' Starrk chimed in with. "We Arrancars do not have children, we have cubs. Although, if Ichigo becomes pregnant from you, I supposed it would be called a child."

 

 

          Ichigo was glad his mouth was empty during the explanation, because he thought that he might have choked. Especially at the calm, matter of fact way Byakuya presented his reasons.

 

 

          "Oi! I'm not some damn trophy you get to keep screwing until pregnant!"

 

 

          "I have never, and will never, say such a thing about you, Ichigo. Nor will I allow anyone to suggest such a thing in my hearing. You wished to know why I was so happy to hold your hand in full view of any and all who might witness such, and I explained," Byakuya set his open-faced sandwich down and took a hold of Ichigo's hand from where it rested on the table. "Ichigo, I love you. I never thought that I would feel such an emotion again after Hisana, but I must make sure that you know how I feel about you. And it has nothing to do with your power, or how you were able to defeat Aizen. I love you for yourself."

 

 

          Byakuya and Ichigo were startled when a large hand settled over the top of theirs.

 

 

          "As do I, Ichigo, mi alma. You complete us in a way that has never happened for either of us before. Te amo, Ichigo, te amo."

 

 

          Ichigo felt tears gather in his eyes before they over flowed and ran down his face. Tugging his hand free, Ichigo rubbed both eyes and scrubbed at his face with a hand towel he found on the counter.

 

 

          "Well, what are you waiting for. Let's finish eating and get to the healers. We can't stay here all day."

 

 

          Byakuya and Starrk shared a smile and without any further words being spoken, the three finished eating and placed the dirty dishes in the sink. Ichigo would normally never leave a mess behind for someone else to deal with, but he was still very emotional over the confessions of his two mates. Plus, he was beginning to become very anxious to find out what the healers would say.

 

 

           Once the dishes were cleared, Byakuya and Starrk grabbed Ichigo's hands and led the smaller man out of the mansion and through the Seireitei to the Sogo Kyugo Tsumesho. When they got there, Byakuya and Starrk still did not release Ichigo's hands as they made their way to the reception desk. Upon reaching the desk, before Byakuya could speak, a familiar voice was heard.

 

 

           "Oi, I see ya were tha lucky ones who managed ta snag the berry-bitch. I didn't know he turned 25 yesterday. You two musta been camped out on top'a him if no one else was able ta catch ahold'a him," Grimmjow smirked at them from behind the desk. "Let me guess, ya wanna see Taicho. Not a problem. Just follow me an I'll take ya to an empty exam room an then go get her."

 

 

          None of the three men were taken aback by the sight of the former Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, manning the desk and they all followed after him without any words of protest.

 

 

          "Hey Grimm. You do know that the probation is long over and you can come join the Visored Division, right? You aren't in the care of Unohana-Taicho anymore," Ichigo couldn't resist asking as he followed after the teal-haired Arrancar.

 

 

          "Hell ya, I know that. But I ain't leaving 'til I know how she does it tho'."

 

 

          "Does what, mi amigo?"

"You know..." Grimmjow trailed off and turned his head to take in the confused faces of the men following after him. "Tha' thing she does, tha' makes everyone listen ta her. How she always scares tha crap outa anyone an' everyone. I'll come fight again once I master it. Well, here's tha room. Wait here fer a sec." And with that Grimmjow hurried off.

 

 

          "You know," Ichigo spoke up as he took a seat on the examination table. "Grimm does have a bit of a point. No one crosses Unohana-Taicho. There's something about her that makes doing so seem like it would be instant death. Not even Zaraki or Yamamoto will go against her. Hell, even I refer to her as Taicho and I don't do that for anyone else in this nut farm."

 

 

          "It is good to know that you have so much respect for me, Kurosaki-Fuku-Taicho. Now, what seems to be troubling you fine young men on such a wonderful day."

 

 

          Ichigo shot a sheepish glance at Unohana Retsu as she came through the doorway.

 

 

          "Um, sorry for talking about you like that..."

 

 

          Unohana bestowed a motherly look upon the Visored.

 

 

          "It is quite alright. But if you could please inform me of why the three of you are here, I have rounds to make yet and scheduled check-ups to complete for other Shinigami."

 

 

          Starrk cleared his throat and spoke up. "I think, perhaps, it is best if I sum up for you, since we seem to have intruded on your time. After having us Arrancar around for the last few years, I am sure you are aware of our mating habits so I will not go into detail about all of that. I will say that Ichigo went into heat last night, many years to early, and that Byakuya and I claimed him as our Beta mate. The heat he entered skipped over el primero stage and went right into el segundo stage. It did not last the full week a heat is supposed to either. We came in to have you check on Ichigo's health, and if you could tell whether or not he is pregnant."

 

 

          "Also," Byakuya chimed in from his seat in the corner, "Please have one of your lower seats send for Mayuri and Szayel. A gift was broken last night at the reception and we think it had their names signed to the tag."

 

 

          "Alright," Unohana said as she moved beside Ichigo. "Let me check on the health of Kurosaki-san, then I will ask for Kurotsuchi-Taicho and Granz-san to join us. You are rather fortunate: it turns out that both of them are in the building today for their annual check-up. May I inquire why you are so determined to see them about a broken gift? I would think that it would be just as acceptable to send a hell butterfly to notify them about such an occurrence."

 

 

          "Well," Byakuya began, ignoring the grumbles issuing from Ichigo as Unohana laid him back on the table. "I would agree with you about sending a hell butterfly except for one thing. The gift was oozing some sort of purple liquid, and I am afraid that all three of us handled the box, getting the mystery substance on us. I wish to know if that box was from them and, if it was, what were the contents."

 

 

          Unohana looked up briefly from her examination of Ichigo, her hands glowing as she scanned his body. "Yes, I can certainly understand why you would wish to contact them as soon as possible. Starrk-san, if you would be so kind as to step into the hallway, you will be able to intercept one of my people. Simply inform whomever you stop that I wish to see Syazel-san and Mayuri-san in my office in five minutes. I will be done here by that time and we shall all be able to speak in comfort there."

 

 

          Starrk did as he was asked and shortly afterwards Unohana was done with the exam just like she said she would be. As she led the way to her office, Unohana politely and firmly rebuffed any questions about her findings, merely stating that she would reveal all when everyone was present. By the time the three men and Unohana reached the office, Mayuri and Szayel were already there and sitting comfortably in a loveseat along the back wall.

 

 

          "Byakuya-sama, please ask what you need. I think I know what was in the box, and if I am correct, Ichigo was indeed correct in his identification of the gift's givers," Unohana calmly stated as she took her chair behind the desk. "Once you have your answers from Kurosutchi-Taicho and Granz-san, I shall inform you of the results of Ichigo's exam."

 

 

         Mayuri and Szayel looked at Byakuya as he began to speak.

 

 

          "There was a slight accident last night at the reception in regards to the presents. The table they were placed on was bumped into, causing some of the gifts to spill off. The gifts seemed fine overall, except for one box that seemed to have broken in the fall. When Ichigo picked it up, it was noticed to be oozing a purplish liquid and when shook, the box made a slight tinkling noise, similar in sound to broken glass. When the tag was examined, neither Starrk nor I were able to identify the signatures; however, Ichigo said that he thought he recognized them as belonging to the both of you. Could you please inform me if anything I have said about the unknown contents sound familiar to either of you?"

 

 

          Mayuri and Szayel exchanged a glance with each other and their faces lit up with excitement.

 

 

          "Can you tell us if all of you touched the liquid?" Mayuri spoke up first.

 

 

          "Yes, at some point all of us had held the box, and managed to get some of the ooze on our skin."

 

 

          "How wonderful! Szayel, take notes please," Mayuri was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement at this admission. Szayel sighed and pulled out a well used notebook and pen from his sleeve. "Did any of you feel any different? Either immediately afterwards or, perhaps, later in the evening."

 

 

          Starrk, Byakuya, and Ichigo shared a worried glance, then Starrk spoke up.

 

 

          "Then the gift was from the two of you?"

 

 

          "It certainly sounds like it might be, but I'll know for sure if you would answer my question."

 

 

          Starrk rubbed at the back of his neck before releasing a sigh. "I think that I can say without fear of controdiccion from Byakuya or Ichigo, that many things felt different about last noche. Una importante is the fact that Ichigo went into heat many years too early and was mated to both Byakuya and myself. Now please inform us if that was your ooze and what, if anything, it might have had to do with last noche."

 

 

          "Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating. I will say that yes, it does sound like it might indeed be our present. Szayel and I thought that our newest invention would be the perfect gift for a married couple. Plus they could then be ordered to participate in the studies we are running," Mayuri's eyes gleamed as he continued. "We were approached by Unohana about creating potions to help with infertility awhile ago and, after many experiments, Szayel and I invented two such potions. One was pink, invented by Szayel, and that one was intended for the woman. The pink potion induces the female body to be at its most fertile, ensuring that there will be eggs to be fertilized by the male and that the eggs will implant in the uterine wall. I invented a blue potion for the males. My creation is guaranteed to increase the potency of the male's seed and when taken together, the potions have had a 100% success rate for pregnancy in lab trials. And it's astonishing that it seems to have had an affect on the three of you, although none of you ingested it."

 

 

          "Which leads us to the results of the examination. If I may have everyone's attention, I am ready to inform you of my discoveries. And before anyone asks: yes, Mayuri and Szayel need to stay for this. I would have to notify them about this so they can inform any other Arrancar or Visored who may need fertility treatments that it will work for them," Unohana took a deep breathe before continuing on. "Ichigo, you are indeed pregnant. Byakuya, you should begin planning a nursery for your child."

 

 

          Byakuya managed to look both overjoyed at the news of impending fatherhood, and in shock that he was the father.

 

 

          "Felicitaciones, mi amigo! You will make a wonderful father and I am muy feliz about such news."

 

 

          "Starrk," Unohana said. Starrk quit clapping Byakuya on the shoulder and looked at the quiet healer.

 

 

          "Si?"

 

 

          "Mayuri said that the potions worked together to have a 100% success rate. Remember?"

 

 

          "Si, but what does that have to do with me? Ichigo is already pregnant with Byakuya's child."

 

 

          "Yes, but he is also pregnant with your child as well. In fact, he is very pregnant because of you, since I was able to identify twins that had the signature rieryoku of both you and Ichigo. Congratulations to the three of you."

 

 

          Ichigo looked ready to pass out at the news that, not only was he pregnant, he was pregnant with three children from two different fathers. Starrk and Byakuya looked extremely pleased with themselves and were happily slapping each other on the backs and shaking hands. Mayuri and Szayel had stood up and moved to stand on either side of Ichigo and were talking to him, trying to get him to agree to come back to the Thirteenth Division for testing. Unohana had moved from around her desk and was trying, without much success, to reach Ichigo so she could help the shocked young man into a chair.

 

 

          "Yes, it does seem like some congratulations are in order. As well as a few other things."

 

 

          When those words were heard everyone, except for Unohana, froze in their actions and turned to the doorway. Unohana ignored the voice for long enough to help Ichigo settle into a chair, before turning to face the speaker.

 

 

          "Yamamoto-So-Taicho, I will be with you momentarily for your check-up. I just have to settle everyone down and I will be right along to attend to you."

 

 

          "Mmmm," Yamamoto looked around the room and spoke again. "I feel that this is more important, Retsu. Mayuri and Szayel, you need to ensure that in the future any potions you create do not interfere with the lives of anyone other than those whom you intended to benefit from said potions. There will be disciplinary action if _any_ of your potions affect the underage again. I am quite sure you can imagine what that would do to your budget with such a black mark against your division. You are fortunate indeed that there was a welcome outcome this time. You are dismissed. Please leave the room, immediately."

 

 

          Yamamoto waited until the two mates had left before shutting the door.

 

 

          "Now, for something much more important than scolding two who will never listen to me," Yamamoto turned and focused all his attention on Starrk and Byakuya. "What are your intentions with regards to my grandson."

 

 

          Starrk could feel all color drain from his face as he turned to Ichigo in shock. Byakuya looked haggard as he also face the Visored.

 

 

          " _ **Grandson?**_ " They exclaimed at the same time.

 

 

          Ichigo looked up at the two of them and let a diabolical smile spread across his face.

 

 

          "Oops. I must have forgotten to mention that. Sorry, my bad."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I justify the use of the heart-attack on a plate earlier in the chapter because 1) they work out and fight a lot and therefor use up a lot of calories and 2) technically, they are already dead.


	9. chapter 6a

* * *

 

 

 

 

_'_ _Well?'_ Zangetsu asked as he looked down at Shiro, who was sitting crossed-legged on the building's surface. Zangetsu had found himself so anxious for the promised results of Shiro's meditation that he had searched everywhere he could think of for Ichigo's bleached-out doppleganger, before finally remembering the mating mark on his neck. Once he recalled the mark, Zangetsu placed his hand on it and sent a small, gentle pulse of reiatsu through it, causing the link between the two males to pulse. The gentle pulsing led Zangetsu to where Shiro was sitting.

 

 

          Rolling his neck to the side until it cracked, Shiro then arched and stretched his back before reaching out a hand that tugged on Zangetsu's hakama.

 

 

**'Sit down an' gimmie a min. I've been focusin' all my attention on my rieryoku since I left ya. I'm stiff an' not all wit ya yet.'**

 

 

          Zangetsu gave a deep sigh but did as ordered and sat on the building's surface beside Shiro. Giving Shiro a sideways glance, Zangetsu could clearly see that Shiro was still dazed but was trying to pull his metal state out of the deep meditation it had been in for the last several hours. Deciding he had no choice but to wait a while longer, Zangetsu let his gaze drop down to the surface of the building they were on and enjoyed the clear reflection of clouds drifting by overhead.

 

 

          Zangetsu was drawn out of his quiet contemplation by the sound of fabric rustling. Movement caught out of the corner of his eye, promptly followed by Shiro leaning over and placing his head in Zangetsu's lap, confirmed that Shiro was out of his self-trance. Letting out a groan and a wince, Shiro stretched out his legs from the crossed-legged position they had been in.

 

 

**'Ya gonna hafta help rub out the cramps an' stiffness later. Damn me, I hate havin' ta run a self diagnosis scan. Takes hours an' I end up stiff as fuck,'** Shiro stretched his arms straight out over his head and arched his back again, before settling back down. **'As I said, I ran a self-scan and monitored my rieryoku damn close. It's definitely flowing in a different way than it should, so...congrats. I'm knocked up an' yer gonna be a daddy.'**

 

 

          Shiro was watching Zangetsu's face closely the whole time he was talking, otherwise he would have missed the looked of absolute panic that flashed acrossed it for no more then a heartbeat before changing back to it's normal impassive state. Shiro gave a mental sigh. He and Zan were two parts of the same soul and should never have been in a position to have mated; however, now that they had, whatever they decided would set the precedent for any other accidents involving the Visoreds. Taking another look at Zangetsu, Shiro knew that to see any emotion on his face meant that Zan was feeling it hard.

 

 

          Pausing for a moment, Shiro had an evil thought and knew exactly how to calm his Alpha down enough for calm, logical conversation to occur again. Twisting, Shiro quickly brought his hands up and undid the ties holding up Zan's hakama. Once undone, Shiro tugged the fabric out of the way enough to bare Zangetsu, before snapping his head foward and wrapping his mouth around a part that Shiro found himself to be extremely interested in. Sucking hard, Shiro felt Zangetsu begin to harden and fill his mouth. As this occured, Shiro pulled back, allowing room for the forming erection to grow, which didn't take very long the way Shiro was suckling on it.

 

 

          Zangetsu had snapped out of his slightly panicked mindset at the first sensation of cool air on his most private of areas. When he felt the moist heat surround his cock, he couldn't stop himself from leaning back on his arms, giving Shiro more access. Zangetsu groaned when Shiro deep-throated his now fully erect member and hummed with his mouth full.

 

 

          Shiro raised his eyes until he could see Zangetsu's face. Once he was able to, Shiro swallowed and enjoyed the look of pleasured shock that spread across Zan's face. Shiro set up a punishing pace, determined to bring his Alpha to completion and have the necessary talk with him. As Shiro bobbed his head foward to bury his nose in Zan's curls, he would suck so hard that his cheeks would hollow out. Once Zan was deep-throated, Shiro would hum and swallow until he felt the need to breathe. On his way up, Shiro would let just the slightest hint of his teeth come into play, gently scraping them on the satin-covered-steel that was his Alpha's erection. Shiro would take a moment to tongue Zan's slit and suckle just the head everytime before he would go down on his Alpha again.

 

 

          Zangetsu thought that he was going to go insane from the sensations Shiro was eliciting in him, and if it wasn't for the weight of Shiro's upper body in his lap, Zangetsu wouldn't have been able to stop himself from thrusting up into the amazing wet heat of his Beta. As it was, Zan was only able to lean back on his elbows and take what was given, until he reached the completion his body was rapidly heading for.

 

 

           Shiro was so turned on by what he was doing to his mate, that he fumbled one hand into his hakama and began to fist his erection in time with his bobbing head. Shiro could tell that Zangetsu wasn't going to be able to last much longer, if the hand tangling in his hair was anything to go by, and began to fist himself faster as the hand in his hair tugged Shiro into a faster rhythm. Shiro felt Zangetsu stiffen even more in his mouth and the hand clamp down hard in his hair and with one last suckle, Shiro found his mouth filled with the slightly bitter and salty offering of his mate. That taste flooding his senses, and one last tug on his own erection, had Shiro spilling his own seed inside his hakama.

 

 

          Swallowing down what he could, and allowing the rest to spill out of the corners of his mouth, Shiro pulled off of his Alpha's cock once the last of the jets of cum finished. Smirking up Zangetsu, Shiro was pleased to note the stunned and dazed expression on the other's face. After pulling out and wiping off his hand, Shiro settled back down on Zangetsu's lap.

 

 

**'So...now that yer not in a panic anymore, let's talk. I've got some ideas ta run past ya.'**

 

 

           Zangetsu forcibly pulled his mind out of the pink, fluffy clouds it found itself in and shot a look of stunned disbelief at the smirking Hollow reclining comfortably with his head in Zan's lap.

 

 

_'If that is what you do when you feel I am panicking, I must admit to being slightly worried about what you would do to me in other situations.'_

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intended to be a rambling experience of Ichigo's first months of pregnancy to allow me to continue the story into a more adventuresome direction. I got the idea after writing a few chapters that I wanted more than just a romance fic. Hope you all enjoy.

 

 

 

          Almost a week had passed since being informed of his pregnancy and a lot had changed in Ichigo's normal, everyday existence. He now lived with Starrk and Byakuya in Byakuya's mansion. Which led to a rather uncomfortable and unpleasant event one morning. He had been in Byakuya's bed, just enjoying laying sandwiched between Starrk and Byakuya, when he felt his stomach give a nauseating lurch. Ichigo tried to free himself of the tangle of limbs he and his mates became when they slept, but he had been unable to get completely free, resulting in him pouring out the contents of his stomach onto the floor next to the bed as he hung over the side. Starrk was on the side Ichigo was hanging over and, after waking up when he felt Ichigo frantically trying to leave the bed, gently rubbed circles on Ichigo's back since that was all he could do with Ichigo laying across him, pining him in place on the bed.

 

 

          Ichigo's desperate struggles to leave the bed also woke up Byakuya, who crawled across the bed and held the long orange hair out of the way. When it appeared that Ichigo was finally done heaving up his previous night's dinner, Byakuya left the bed. First he retrieved a hair tie from the nightstand and helped Ichigo pull his hair into a quick braid so it would be out of the way. Byakuya then flung on a robe, before he moved to the door, where he used the bell pull to summon his servants. Before the servants arrived, Byakuya watched as Starrk managed to get into a position where he was able to lift Ichigo into his arms, allowing him to carry Ichigo out of the room When the servants arrived, Byakuya put them to work cleaning up the foul-smelling mess on the floor. Watching them for a moment, Byakuya saw that everything was proceeding well and left to find where his mates had settled at. Before he left the room, Byakuya asked that a vessel for Ichigo's morning sickness be found and placed on one of the night stands in case of a similar incident in the future.

 

 

          Starrk, meanwhile, had carried Ichigo into the bathroom. He carefully placed Ichigo into the tub before finding a cup. Quickly filling the cup, Starrk handed it over to Ichigo who took it with a quiet word of thanks. Ichigo sipped out of the cup, using the water to help rid his mouth of the nasty, lingering after taste caused by losing his dinner, and letting the hot water soak into muscles that had knotted up as he lay sprawled across Starrk.

 

 

          Starrk and Ichigo looked up at Byakuya when he appeared in the doorway.

 

 

          "The room will be set to rights in a few moments. The servants were almost finished when I left to join you. In fact, I am quite sure that should Ichigo leave the tub and dry off right now, it would be acceptable to return to our bed."

 

 

          Ichigo let a tired sigh escape from him as he stood up and exited the wonderfully hot water. As soon as he had both feet on the floor, a towel had been flung over him by Starrk, who proceeded to briskly dry him off. Ichigo followed after Byakuya as Starrk hung up the now damp towel before following after. When they reached the bedroom, Byakuya waved Ichigo and Starrk back as he checked to make sure that the room was cleared. Finding that he had been correct in his estimation of the servants speed, Byakuya reached back and snagged ahold of Ichigo, pulling him into the room and deftly steering him over and into the bed. Byakuya made sure Ichigo was comfortable before going around to the other side and rejoining him in the bed. When everyone was once again settled in the bed and starting to drift off, a loud grumble was heard. Starrk and Byakuya opened their eyes and turned their astonished faces to Ichigo's, only to be met with a scowl and a blush.

 

 

          "I can't help it! I'm hungry suddenly."

 

 

          Byakuya began laughing as he helped Ichigo from the bed, insisting that Starrk at least stay and get some sleep, while he would see to it that Ichigo was fed. Starrk didn't hesitate and rolled over, falling back asleep before Byakuya and Ichigo left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          A few weeks later found Ichigo falling asleep almost everywhere and anytime. This fact was forcibly brought to everyone's attention when Byakuya, Starrk, and Ichigo decided that it was time to announce their successful mating to the other Taicho and Fuku-Taicho. They had held off on telling everyone because they were waiting until Ichigo was a little further into his pregnancy and had calmed down somewhat from the excitement of the mating night and the news of his pregnancy. Byakuya and Starrk didn't want to cause any further stress on the newly pregnant Beta, especially since he was already worried over the fact that he was unable to talk to Shiro, his inner hollow, for some unknown reason.

 

 

          Once everyone was assembled in the So-Taicho's office, Byakuya and Starrk led Ichigo into the room, keeping him between the two of them. When they reached the center of the room, Byakuya spoke up.

 

 

          "We have come before you today to announce that Starrk and I have successfully claimed Ichigo as our mate. Please be considerate of his health as he is expecting my child and Starrk's cubs. Thank you for your time and attention. That is all."

 

 

          Starrk bestowed a slightly exasperated look onto Byakuya before deciding to say something himself. Raising his voice to be heard over the excited murmuring, Starrk spoke, "If you have any questions mis amigos, feel free to ask us. Or any other Arrancar or Visored. They would have answers for any of you as well."

 

 

          Once Starrk finished speaking, the three men were mobbed by well wishes and the curious both. By the time Starrk and Byakuya extracted themselves, they found that they had been separated from Ichigo. Looking around frantically, Ichigo was finally located on the other side of Yamamoto's desk, curled up and sound asleep, completely oblivious to the mayhem that the meeting had de-evolved into. Starrk lifted Ichigo into his arms and carried him out of the meeting, following after Byakuya who led the way back to the estate.

 

 

   xxxxxxxxx{POV switch}xxxxxxxx

 

 

 

          Ichigo hadn't wanted to leave the bed that morning and saw the swarm of people coming at the three men as his chance to find a place to sleep some more. He had been told that he would experience almost overwhelming exhaustion during his first trimester, but didn't realize just how bad it would be until that moment. Once Ichigo had made his way, ducking and weaving, out of the crowd, he noticed that the only place that provided any chance at concealment was Yamamoto's desk. Slipping in and out of the crowd of people, Ichigo finally reached his goal and scooted around the desk and promptly curled up, falling asleep rather quickly.

 

 

          Ichigo found himself in his inner world once he was asleep, and chose to take advantage of this fact. He hadn't seen or heard from Shiro since his mating night and was getting rather worried about his inner hollow. Calling out Shiro's and Zangetsu's names, Ichigo was finally rewarded when he suddenly found his arms full of hollow.

 

 

          "Shi! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

 

 

**'Sorry, King. Listen, I gotta talk ta ya kinda quick while I still gotcha in here. Ya ain't gonna be able ta get ahold o' me unless ya come inta yer inner world. Tha night ya got mated, I went inta heat as well. Zangetsu an' I mated an' I'm knocked up jus' like ya.'**

 

 

          Ichigo hugged Shiro tighter and asked, "What does that have to do with you being able to talk to me?"

 

 

**'Tha pregnancy's gonna take most o' my energy. Ya gonna hafta get used ta talking ta tha ol'man, instead o'me. An'don't, fer any reason, call on my mask ta Hollowfy. Also, I need ya ta not use Bankai unless it's life or death.** _**Your** _ **life or death. Got it?'**

 

 

          "Yeah, I understand. Will I be able to come see you in here though? And what will your baby be?"

 

 

**'Ya can come in here as much as ya want ta. As fer tha cub...don't know. None of yer Visored buddies have gotten preggers before. Starrk never tol'ya, but a Beta won't go inta a second stage heat an'git knocked up unless it's completely safe. Yer pack was on tha run, so no one went past tha first stage. An'just ta be safe, they took away tha zanpukutos as soon as they entered heat. So they had no chance a'knockin' up their inner hollow. We're tha first.'**

 

 

          Ichigo chuckled and laid his head against Shiro's shoulder. "Lucky us."

 

 

          Shiro wrapped his arms tighter around Ichigo and sighed.

 

 

**'Yah...lucky us.'**

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Renji and Rukia had returned from their honeymoon shortly after the announcement to the other Taicho and Fuku-Taicho and were promptly informed of events that had occured in their absence by Rangiku. Soon afterwards, Rangiku and Rukia were seen bending heads together and meeting up with other members of the Women's Society. Which led to where Ichigo, Starrk, and Byakuya found themselves at, one and a half months into a nine month pregnancy.

 

 

          Byakuya didn't raise a hand to defend himself, but both Starrk and Ichigo were trying, without much success, to stop the flurry of confetti being thrown at their bodies.

 

 

**"SURPRISE!"**

 

 

          Once the blizzard of confetti cleared the air, Ichigo was able to take in the sight that awaited him. The dining hall had been decorated with pink and blue bunting, with white balloons attached to the high points where the bunting had been twisted into a rosette. Glancing around the room, Ichigo was shocked to notice that it was completely packed full of everyone that the three of them knew.

 

 

          His face lit up with happiness, Ichigo spoke, "Wow! Thanks everyone. This is such a wonderful surprise!" Feeling tears begin to run down his face, Ichigo couldn't help thinking, 'Damn hormones!', even as he was pulled into a hug by Rukia.

 

 

          "We couldn't let such an amazing event get past us without a celebration, now could we? You have done so much for us over the years, after all." Rukia leaned in and lowered her voice in a conspiratorial manner. "And besides, I happen to know that Nii-sama has always wanted to have children and is _extremely_ excited about the fact that you are expecting. Plus, he loves parties. So this is just the best."

 

 

          Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at Rukia, then responded, "Seriously? Byakuya loves parties? Are you sure? I've only seen him at a handful of gatherings since I've lived in Soul Society."

 

 

          "Positive. Nii-sama," Rukia pulled Ichigo down until his ears were level with her mouth, "loves...cake! If you think back, the only parties I've bet you've seen him at were those that served cake, or that he was ordered to attend."

 

 

          Ichigo straightened up and turned to look around the room for Byakuya. Finding him over at the cake table, Ichigo had to admit to himself that maybe Rukia knew what she was talking about.

 

 

          "So then...what kind of cake did you manage to deliver to the party?"

 

 

          "Orihime," Rukia gestured over at the cake table. Ichigo now noticed that the strawberry blonde was standing there talking to Byakuya. "kindly made you a Banana Split Cake. Three layers of cake, the first being chocolate, the second is vanilla, and the third is strawberry. She frosted it with pineapple frosting and placed strawberries and bananas in between all the cake layers. It was my favorite cake when I was sampling them for the wedding, but I thought it might be to much for such a solemn affair. A baby shower is much better."

 

 

          Ichigo felt long arms wrap around him and leaned back into Starrk's embrace. Letting a gentle smile spread across his face, Ichigo reached out and gently set a hand onto Rukia's shoulder.

 

 

          "Thanks, Rukia. It means a lot to me that you have been so accepting of everything that has happened."

 

 

          Rukia beamed at Ichigo, "You're very, very welcome, Ichigo. Take care of Nii-sama please. He needs someone to look out for him now that I can't. Now then, lets get you settled. We have lots of stuff to do today."

 

 

          With that said, Rukia grabbed hold of the hand Ichigo had on her shoulder and pulled Ichigo, and therefor Starrk, after her.

 

 

          "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, getting slightly worried.

 

 

          "The President of the Shinigami Women's Association did a lot of research on what is expected at a baby shower. We have all kinds of stuff planned, you'll see."

 

 

          Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled after the petite Shinigami, feeling just the slightest hints of unease, and a large dose of confusion, as he and Starrk were pulled into position behind a table that held a naked baby doll, baby powder, baby wipes, and a cloth diaper with pins.

 

 

          "OKAY!" Rangiku sang out. "The first game we are going to play is Diapering the Baby! Let me explain the rules. Two people to a baby doll. Tallest person needs to stand nearest the table with the shorter person standing behind. Tall person places his or her hands behind his or her back. Shorties, you need to shove those arms of yours between the tall's arms and body. Talls, you will be giving directions to those pipsqueaks behind you. The first team to successfully diaper their baby wins a prize! Get into position and wait for me to give you the go-ahead."

 

 

          Ichigo glanced around the table, only having time to notice Renji and Rukia on one side of him, and Karin and Toshiro on the other, before Starrk moved in front of him. Ichigo gave a mental shrug and decided to play along. Shoving his arms though the gap left between Starrk's body and arms, Ichigo felt around until he had his hands on the doll. As soon as everyone was in position, Rangiku gave a yell, sending everyone into a frenzy of action. When the dust cleared, everyone was shocked to see Yamamoto and Isshin were the winning pair. Isshin just gave a loud, room-filling laugh, but Yamamoto spoke up after accepting the prize, a jug of saki, from Rangiku.

 

 

          "Thank you. This is a very thoughtful gift and I am quite sure that it will be enjoyed later. And as for the challenge, it was rather easy. After all, I have had the dubious fortune of changing Isshin's diapers when he was an infant. The doll was a piece of cake; after all, Isshin has never liked to stay still, even back then," and with a large grin at everyone's shocked faces, Yamamoto wandered off to speak to other party goers.

 

 

          Ichigo had time to share a brief look with Starrk before he was pulled off to the other side of the room by Rukia.

 

 

          "Oi! What's the big hurry, midget?"

 

 

          Rukia didn't hesitate in the slightest over her response to the slight, she just reached back with her free hand and pinched Ichigo. Ignoring his hissing and sputtering, Rukia answered the question.

 

 

          "We have to be in place for the next game, of coarse! Byakuya will be your partner for this one, so don't worry about Starrk. He can come watch or find something to snack on. You get to sit out the next game if you're wondering when your break is. I had been told that you have been getting really tired lately, so I wanted to make sure that you can sit and rest for the remainder of the party."

 

 

          Ichigo gave a long suffering sigh and rubbed at the place Rukia had pinched. At least she hadn't hit him, although that was probably because he was pregnant more than anything else.

 

 

          When they reached the other side of the room, Ichigo was stunned to see Byakuya, Yuzu, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, Soifon, and Uryuu sitting in chairs with bibs tied around their necks.

 

 

          Standing in front of Yuzu was Hanataro, in front of Kenpachi, standing on a chair, was Yachiru, in front of Ikkaku was Yumichika Ayasegawa. Orihime was in front of Uryuu and Soifon had Yoruichi in front of her. Rukia shoved Ichigo in front of Byakuya and moved out of the way.

 

 

          Urahara cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Once all eyes were focused on him, he pulled out his fan and hid an extremely large smile behind it.

 

 

           "Now that our guest of honor is here, we can get under way. The people in the chair are the eaters. Their partners standing in front of them are the feeders. The feeders will be required to feed one jar of baby food to the eaters. It must be delivered to the eaters with a spoon, no handing over the jar and letting the eaters just chug it. However, there is a twist. Isane, Retsu, will you do the honors?"

 

 

          When Isane reached Orihime, she pulled a scarf out of her sleeve and proceeded to blindfold the girl. When she finished she enquired if Orihime could see anything. Getting a negative response, Isane moved down the line, until everyone had their eyes covered, either by Isane or Unohana. Ichigo just stood where he had been left at until he felt someone place a small glass jar into his hands and move him closer to the last place he had seen Byakuya at. Ichigo just stood and waited patiently until he heard Urahara yell, "BEGIN!"

 

 

          Ichigo fumbled a bit with the spoon until he felt that he had a firm grip on the spoon. Lifting it out of the jar, Ichigo heard Byakuya inform he that he was holding the spoon with the bowl side down. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ichigo rotated the spoon in his hands, before trying to scoop up more baby food. This time he was successful, at least according to Byakuya. Ichigo slowly moved his hand forward following the directions his partner called out. Suddenly Ichigo felt something take hold of the end of his spoon, causing him to pull back in surprise.

 

 

          "That was me, Ichigo. Perhaps you should recall that the purpose of the game is to get the food in me, not on me. Please be aware of this in the future. Now, let us try again."

 

 

          So Ichigo, ignoring the laughter he could hear ringing out around him, fumbled another spoonful of food out of the jar and followed the vocal directions. This time Ichigo didn't pull the spoon out of Byakuya's mouth as fast, which got a thanks from the nobleman. As Ichigo filled and steered the spoon, he had no idea how much longer he had to feed Byakuya. Just as Ichigo thought the game would never end because they were playing a practical joke and kept refilling the jars, Urahara called out.

 

 

          "Remove your blindfolds! We have a winner!"

 

 

          Ichigo left the spoon in Byakuya's mouth and pulled of the scarf. Looking around, Ichigo's first sight was of Byakuya. The normally impeccably groomed man was covered in baby food all over his face, and it was dripping down his chin. Ichigo knew they had had a few misses, but didn't know that they had been that bad. Ichigo had to bite his lips and look away extremely quickly so he wouldn't laugh in Byakuya's face. As he turned, Ichigo noticed that Urahara was handing out the prize, which consisted of a coupon for a gigai specialization, to Yumuchika and Ikkaku. Taking a good look at the two, Ichigo was stunned to notice that neither man had any noticeable baby food on them.

 

 

          Tuning out the grumbling of Kenpachi, who ended up covered head to toe in pureed bananas, Ichigo asked the two how they had done it.

 

 

          Yumichika brushed his hair back over his shoulder with one hand, and answered, "It was simply something that we have had to do in the past. Ikkaku is terribly unbeautiful when he has a hangover, so I force feed him until he is feeling better. Because the light offends his eyes, I feed him in darkness. Really quite simple." Yumichika gave a sniff and handed his jar over to Isane, who was helping collect the implements of mess and mayhem.

 

 

          Ichigo took a moist hand towel from Nanao and helped Byakuya clean off. Over all, it wasn't that bad. Ichigo had managed to follow directions well enough that most of the mess was kept to the face. The bib was successful in catching the rest. Taking another glance at Kenpachi, Ichigo couldn't help but snicker at the sight. Yachiru had certainly been _enthusiastic_ in her participation.

 

 

          "Hey, I need whoever is going to do the next game to come to the center of the room," called Shunsui.

 

 

          Ichigo trailed after Byakuya. He was getting tired and was ready to sit down, but he remembered that Rukia had informed him that this was a game that he wasn't joining in on and was looking forward to seeing his two Alphas having to compete against each other. Reaching the center of the room, Ichigo was able to find a chair with a good view of the table Shunsui was standing next to. On the table was a long line of baby bottles, filled halfway with what looked like water.

 

 

          Ichigo watched people move until every bottle had an adult behind it, his curiosity building as he took note of how many people were playing and how many more had tried to find an empty bottle, only to be disappointed.

 

 

          "The rules are simple. First one to drink the contents, donated by me, leaving the bottle as is, wins. The prize had been donated by the Shinigami Women's Association and will be presented by it's president, by own dear Nanao-chan! Oh, yeah. Almost forgot to mention this part: No Hands! Now then...On your marks...Get set...GO!"

 

 

          Ichigo and the audience found themselves treated to the sight of adults bending over, sucking a bottle into their mouths, and trying to tip the bottle over, using the table to brace the bottle against so it didn't fall onto the floor. Some were more successful than others. Ichigo couldn't stop the laughter pouring out of his mouth at the sight of Shuhei Hisagi crawling on the floor after his bottle that rolled off the table and kept rolling as it hit the floor. Ichigo's attention was caught from that sight as he took in Yoruichi and Rangiku. The ladies had managed to put enough suction on the nipple where it met the bottle that they were holding it upright and were draining the liquid in it at an impressive rate.

 

 

          The crowd grew silent as it realized that the contest had become a race between the two ladies. Ichigo watched, fascinated, as the bottles fell from their mouths at the same time.

 

 

          "It think we have a tie!" Shunsui called out. "My lovely Nanao-chan will you please do the honors and ensure that no saki was left behind."

 

 

          Ichigo felt his eyebrows raise in surprise as he heard what was in the bottles. Now it made sense that he was sitting this contest out. Although, thinking a bit more, Ichigo found that he really shouldn't have been too surprised at the contents. Shunsui did say that he had supplied the game. Ichigo let out a snort, 'Everyone must have had some inkling about what was in those bottles, judging be how many came to play this game. The other games weren't this popular.'

 

 

          As the crowd split up, Nanao announced that it was a tie and both ladies would win the prize. A gift basket full of chocolate. Ichigo tried to hold back, but he could feel a pout form on his lips, he loved chocolate after all. As he sat there pouting, Byakuya came up and caught his lips in a chaste kiss, sucking lightly on the out thrust lower lip before pulling back.

 

 

          "Whatever is the matter, koi? Are you feeling well?"

 

 

          Ichigo sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on Byakuya's stomach.

 

 

          "Fine," Ichigo mumbled into the fabric under his face. "I'm feeling just fine. Just wish you or Starrk could have won that basket for me. Chocolate sounds _really_ good right now."

 

 

          Starrk let out a small chuckle from his place behind Ichigo. "If that is what your heart is desirous of, mi vida, we will see to it that you receive una gran cantidad de chocolate. Now come, let us take you to a table. It is time to eat and then, presents."

 

 

          Ichigo found himself seated at a table with a large plateful of food in front of him in short order. As soon as everyone had finished eating, the cake was sliced into and served. Ichigo was re-positioned after eating the main meal, being moved to the head of the room, near the gift table. As he sat and worked at a piece of cake, Ichigo watched as Rukia and Orihime moved more chairs up and placed them on either side of him.

 

 

           As soon as he finished his cake, Orihime took the empty plate from his hands and set it on a nearby table. Rukia stood up and cleared her throat.

 

 

         "I want to thank everyone for coming today. It means a lot to my family that so many could turn out to welcome the newest, yet-to-be-born member of the Kuchiki clan. Also, special thanks to those who help set up and run the various games. It was a huge help," Rukia rubbed her hands together and let out a girlish squeal. "Now then, let's open the presents!"

 

 

          Rukia settled down on the chair that was sitting to the right of him and pulled out a notebook and pen. As she settled in, Ichigo was handed a gift from the table by Yuzu. Giving a mental shrug at what was going on around him, Ichigo opened the tag and said, "This is from Kenpachi. Thanks."

 

 

          "I made 'em myself. Hope ya like 'em."

 

 

          And with that, Ichigo ripped into the paper and opened the box, stunned speechless when he pulled out a stack of beautiful quilts. Feeling his mouth hanging open, Ichigo turned his shocked face to Kenpachi, not noticing that the entire room was doing the same.

 

 

          Kenpachi just sat there nonchalantly and brushed off the weight of everyone's regards like it was nothing.

 

 

          "What? It's no big deal. Jus' somethin' I picked up when Unohana suggested I find a hobby ta 'relieve my stress'. She said if I didn't she would take me offa tha active duty roster fer my health."

 

 

          Ichigo just blinked a few times and cleared his face of the shocked expression, taking another present from Yuzu as Rukia wrote done the first gift and who it was from. As the day wore on, Ichigo had opened presents containing everything from fluffy princess ball gowns(courtesy of Rangiku) to cradles that had removable pins to allow them to swing (gifts from his father and grandfather). By the time the party had ended, Ichigo didn't even put a token objection as Starrk carried him home. He was just to tired to argue with the bigger man. He did, however, have to listen as Byakuya complained that it was rude to leave before all of the guests had departed. Starrk reminded him that Ichigo's health was more important and that he should be at home, in bed.

 

 

          Ichigo tried to tune them out and was fairly successful in his attempt, managing to fall asleep before they reached home. He thought as he drifted off that his two Alphas really needed to decide who was in charge, and stick to it.

 

 

* * *

         

 

          By the beginning of the second month, anyone who spent anytime at all around the pregnant Beta would be treated to what Starrk referred to as the "hormone fairy" as well as some rather strong cursing from Ichigo about having a "five minute blader". One minute Ichigo would be smiles and laughter, which really creeped out people who were used to him only scowling, then the next moment, Ichigo would break into tears, sobbing that he wasn't going to be a good parent, only to begin swearing as he excused himself to find the nearest toilet.

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya found the best way to deal with crying Ichigo was by distracting him with chocolate. The two Alphas had been clashing over how to deal with their mate but this was one thing that they agreed on. The two knew they needed to sort out who was in charge overall, but neither Starrk nor Byakuya could agree on a plan on how to do so.

 

 

          Something else the two agreed on was how much they enjoyed Ichigo's increased sex drive. One memorable manifestation of it occurred when Byakuya and Starrk were having a meeting in Byakuya's office. They had been discussing the fact that there was only a few areas of Los Noches left to clear when Ichigo flung open the door and stormed into the room, slamming and locking the door behind himself.

 

 

          Byakuya and Starrk looked up from the meeting notes they were going over, at the noise and were both shocked at the sight of a panting, flushed Ichigo. He was leaning back against the door with his hands behind him.

 

 

          "Damn it! You two are taking way the fuck too long to get home. So, since you didn't come to me, we are going to do this here."

 

 

          Byakuya couldn't help but feel some alarm as he heard the lock click into place behind Ichigo.

 

 

          "Koi...whatever are you referring to? It is only early evening. Starrk and I are normally never home this early."

 

 

          Ichigo shook his head back and forth in the negative and stalked forward until he reached the desk Starrk and Byakuya had been leaning over.

 

 

          Starrk took the opportunity afforded him by Ichigo being slightly distracted due to shaking his head, to kick Byakuya in the shin. When he had the noble's attention, Starrk quickly hissed at him, "Hormonal! Do not anger our Beta!"

 

 

          The whole while Ichigo had been moving forward, he had also been removing his clothing. By the time he was at the desk, Ichigo had peeled off all of his layers, leaving them in sad little piles on the floor.

 

 

          Byakuya found his attention back on Ichigo by the time the lithe, vibrant Beta made it to the desk. Byakuya could feel his emotions bubbling to the surface as he made note of the small belly that was beginning to appear on his pregnant mate. Unohana had explained that Ichigo would show earlier because of how many cubs he was having.

 

 

          As Byakuya stood there and admired the sight, Starrk had moved around the desk and embraced his Beta. Nuzzling into the long, silky-soft sunset colored hair, Starrk released an extremely contented sigh.

 

 

           "Mi vida, mi alma. What can your Alphas do for you? Whatever your precioso heart desires, we shall make it occur," Starrk said into the head under his face. As he was speaking, Starrk took the opportunity to wrap one arm around Ichigo and move the other down until it was resting on the bare skin over his cubs. Feeling the slight curve, Starrk couldn't help the wave of arousal that swept over him at the thought of his mate being pregnant with his seed. Starrk began to kiss the top of Ichigo's head and gradually moved his way down until he was lavishing attention to his mates petal soft lips. When he finally released the lips they were red and swollen from the attention he had bestowed upon them. Hearing a sigh, Starrk pulled back from Ichigo until he had a good view of the other's face.

 

 

          Ichigo had the oddest combination of relaxation and lust on his face. Starrk used both hands to grasp Ichigo's face and spoke.

 

 

          "Are you desirous, mi amado? Is that the problema?"

 

 

          Ichigo tried to nod his head, but it was firmly trapped by Starrk's large hands and he found that all he could do was to release a piteous whine. Much to his embarrassment. Ichigo had discovered that his Hollow side was really having more of an affect on him now that he was fully an adult of his species, however it came about. He found himself purring as he felt Byakuya's long, elegant fingers wrap around his waist.

 

 

          "Well then, we shall just have to remedy that. Won't we, koibitto?" Byakuya breathed into his ear and moved one of his hands lower, until it reached Ichigo's half-hard length which practically leaped into his welcoming hold.

 

 

          Ichigo could only stand there as Starrk began to ravish his mouth again and Byakuya fingered him to a painful, pulsating hardness. Letting out a whimper, Ichigo felt himself being moved until he was kneeling on top of the desk full of paperwork. Byakuya had crawled onto the desk first, before pulling Ichigo into position. Once they were both on the desk, Byakuya coaxed Ichigo into a position on all fours. Byakuya reached down and fumbled in his desk drawer before pulling out a small bottle of lube that he had stashed there for emergencies. He had been hoping for a while now that he would have the chance to take Ichigo in his office.

 

 

          While Byakuya was busy slicking up his fingers and beginning to prepare Ichigo, Starrk had untied his hakama, letting it pool around his feet and freeing his erection. Leaving the hakama around his feet, Starrk moved forward until his length was even with Ichigo's pink lips. Looking down, Starrk made eye contact with his mate and couldn't help being even more turned on at the sight. Ichigo was attractively flushed and had acquired a light sheen of sweat across his now rosy skin. His breath was coming in pants and he had begun to moan and rock back onto the fingers Byakuya was spreading his entrance with.

 

 

          With a groan, Starrk slid his throbbing length past the slightly parted lips and began slowly rocking his way deeper into the moist heat that now encased him. He was careful to go slow, making sure that Ichigo was able to adjust to his massive size without choking on it. Starrk let out a lewd groan when he felt Ichigo moan, then swallow, around his length. Looking up from Ichigo's face, Starrk took in the sight of Byakuya draping himself over the back of their mate and beginning to thrust deep into the velvet vice that was so exciting to be buried in.

 

 

          Starrk looked back down at his mate's face as he felt one of Ichigo's delicate hands wrap itself around the remainder of his erection that Ichigo was unable to get in his mouth. Ichigo was still learning how to deep throat his mates and was unable to take in all of their length yet, although he found that he did enjoy sucking them off to the best of his ability.

 

 

          As Byakuya rocked and began to move faster, Ichigo sped up as well. Sliding his hand faster around Starrk and lightly scraping his teeth on the Alpha's erection as he bobbed his head, Ichigo could feel Starrk beginning to swell and swallowed as best he could around his mate's heated length. Ichigo could tell that no one was going to last very long, especially himself as he felt Byakuya's elegant hand wrap around his dancing and bobbing erection. Moaning, Ichigo felt his balls draw up but couldn't stop himself. With a deep grunt of satisfaction, Ichigo released his seed all over the papers that were scattered on the desktop underneath him.

 

 

          When Byakuya felt Ichigo clamp down on his buried length, it took all he could do not to howl at the sensation. As it was, Byakuya only managed a few more thrusts before filling the lithe body of his mate with his seed. Byukuya was drawn out of his post orgasm lassitude when he heard Starrk give a deep growl. Looking up, Byakuya was treated to the sight of Starrk throwing his head back and thrusting his hips forward.

 

 

          Ichigo could do nothing except swallow as his mouth was flooded with the slightly salty, slightly bitter taste that belonged to his mate. He was able to drink down most of the fluid, but some of it overflowed out of the corners of his mouth.

 

 

          When Starrk came back to himself, he quickly leaned forward and caught Ichigo's mouth for a deep, passionate kiss, not minding the taste of himself in the other's mouth in the slightest.

 

 

          Ichigo lifted himself onto his knees and slid out from Byakuya's embrace. Setting his feet on the floor, Ichigo grimaced at the now familiar, dull ache in his back side. Bending down, Ichigo made his way to the door, picking up his clothes and dressing in them once again. Once he was fully attired, Ichigo turned and made his way back to his mates. Reaching up a hand, Ichigo pulled Starrk down and shared a long, intense kiss with him. When he was done with Starrk, Ichigo moved over to Byakuya, also pulling him into a deep, long-lasting kiss. Ichigo relinquished his hold on Byakuya's lips, before stepping back.

 

 

          Byakuya was stunned when he felt a hand come across his face. Placing his hand over his stinging cheek, Byakuya watched as Ichigo also slapped Starrk.

 

 

          "Don't either of you ever be late coming home again. Understood?"

 

 

          And with that, Ichigo stormed over to the door and unlocked it, leaving the office and Byakuya and Starrk standing, or kneeling in Byakuya's case, half-naked.

 

 

          Byakuya got off of his desk and looked at Starrk in disbelief.

 

 

          Starrk looked back at Byakuya and snorted.

 

 

          "Hormones."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood swings are nothing to sneeze at...I remember that when I was pregnant with my twins, I thought it was the most reasonable thing ever for my husband to be able to understand what I wanted without me saying a word. And man, did I ever get upset when he failed to read my mind.


	11. Chapter 8

* * *

 

 

          It was almost a full week after Ichigo had stormed into Byakuya's office when Yamamoto-So-Taicho summoned the Taicho through 5th seats of the 6th Division and the Visored Division to his office. When all those summoned were present, Yamamoto got to the point immediately.

 

 

          "We have finally cleared almost the entirety of Los Noches. It is mainly thanks to the Visored Division, but the 6th Division has not been that far behind in its efforts. As my thanks, and in reward, your Divisions shall have the honor of clearing the last section of rooms. That of the King's Suite. Just because the end is in sight, do not relinquish your hold on vigilance. As has been discovered, Aizen never moved into the King's Suite and we have never been able to determine why," Yamamoto stood up from behind his desk. "Once the suite has been reported clear, Los Noches will be available for its inhabitants to return to it and live within its environs in safety. A king will also finally be able to be appointed. The strain of supporting the two realms has begun to wear on the Spirit King and he desires to set down his load.''

 

 

          Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Taicho, I need the both of you to remain behind, as well as the Fuku-Taicho and Starrk. The rest of you will report to your barracks and pass along the details of the meeting. Dismissed!"

 

 

          As the small crowd of Shinigami and Visored left the office, Yamamoto gestured to those who had remained behind to follow after him as he turned and left the office out of a back door. When Urahara, Ichigo, Starrk, Byakuya, and Renji had entered the other room, they were mildly surprised to discover it was a pleasant sitting room, well lit because of floor to ceiling openings that let in a pleasant breeze as well as plenty of sunlight.

 

 

          "Please, everyone find a seat. I would assume that everyone can guess why you were all held back, but just to ensure that there is **no** confusion I will lay out the reasons. Ichigo," Yamamoto turned to look at the orange haired male, where he sat between Starrk and Byakuya on a low couch. "Under normal circumstances, those Shinigami who find themselves in the family way would never be allowed to leave the Seireitei on an active duty mission. However, due to your unique situation and heritage, you are unable to be separated from your mates for health reasons. Therefor, you will attend the mission, but you are **ordered** to remain in the cleared, safety zone with the healers."

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya had been upset with the order, no matter the honor, to leave and clear the last of the rooms, and were planning to discuss the matter with Yamamoto until he had begun speaking. His plan to have Ichigo accompany the Divisions, but remain behind was almost acceptable to them. After sharing a look over the top of their mate's head, Starrk cleared his throat and spoke up.

 

 

          "This is acceptable to us, with one minor change. We would feel mas comodo if someone not involved in the mission would be asignado to guard him. Someone from another Division wouldn't be distraido at our shouting of orders."

 

 

          Yamamoto contemplated the request for a moment, then gave a sharp nod of his head.

 

 

          "Yes. That is an excellent idea. If no one has any objections, perhaps Jushiro would be agreeable to all involved?"

 

 

          Everyone in the room nodded their heads and let out affirmative noises.

 

 

          "Well then, you may all take your leave now that we have appropriate safety measures in place to guard Ichigo. I will discuss his assignment with Jushiro by this afternoon at the latest and have him report to Ichigo and his mates after I finish telling him. That way, if you three have any concerns or suggestions, you can plan them out ahead of time. Your Divisions will leave first thing in the morning. Taicho, make sure that your people are prepared for anything."

 

 

**"Hai,"** came the response from both Byakuya and Urahara.

 

 

          After Starrk rose from the low couch, he turned and offered his hand to his Beta. Glaring at the proffered limb, Ichigo huffed before clasping the proffered limb, letting Starrk assist him to his feet. Looking up at Starrk, Ichigo could feel Byakuya wrap an arm around his rapidly expanding waistline.

 

 

          "Look guys, I know that you need to get the ball rolling for tomorrow, but I'm really getting hungry and I'm also getting kind of tired. If neither of you two have any objections, I think I'll meet you both back home. Please bring Jushiro back with if he comes looking for me."

 

 

          Starrk leaned over and kissed the top of Ichigo's head, "Si, mi amor. That is an excellent idea. Unohana-Taicho has said that you should rest more often."

 

 

           "I agree as well, koi. We shall see you as soon as preparations for the mission are complete."

 

 

          Yamamoto allowed a small smile to grace his features at the sight of the three mates walking casually out of his sitting room, following after the other two men. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Yamamoto turned his head and let his smile widen when he saw Ulquiorra placing a steaming cup of tea on the table next to his chair.

 

 

          "Thank you. This is most appreciated."

 

 

          Ulquiorra nodded his head in acknowledgement, but never lifted his gaze off of the three mates until the closing door broke his line of sight. Once he was no longer able to see them, he let out a sigh, then turned his gaze onto the So-Taicho.

 

 

          "They are truly fortunate. Many would wish themselves to be found in similar circumstances."

 

 

          Lifting up the tea and taking a slight sip before placing the cup back on the saucer, Yamamoto caught and held Ulquiorra's eyes.

 

 

          "Maybe someday, others will be in similar position. We shall just have to wait, and see what shall happen in the fullness of time."

 

 

* * *

 

 

          After parting with his Alphas, Ichigo made his way back home. After much discussion, the three mates had decided to stay at the Kuchiki residence permanently. Byakuya had duties to his clan that were more easily dealt with when he had access to everything in his office and, while everything could be moved and reset up, it was just easier for the other two to move in. The only change was some remodeling that Ichigo had insisted upon.

 

 

          Children were normally kept in the established nursery and attended to by a small army of nursemaids; however, Ichigo wasn't going to allow his cubs to be kept apart from him and insisted on having a nursery added to Byakuya's suite. Byakuya went along with it with the agreement that the cubs would spend time in the original nursery under the care of nursemaids at least three nights of the week, to ensure that Ichigo would be able to get some sleep without having to worry about getting up and caring for the cubs. Byakuya didn't want Ichigo's health to suffer.

 

 

          Starrk was fine with the move as long as Lilynette was allowed to come live with them. Byakuya had no objections whatsoever; however, when asked, Lilynette stated that she would rather go to live with Zaraki so she could play with Nell and Yachiro more often. Starrk looked mildly alarmed, but gave his blessing. The day after Lilynette had moved in with Zaraki, he was seen sporting pink ribbons in his hair when he turned up for breakfast at the mess hall. No one was brave enough to comment on it after the first person who tried to was attacked by all three girls.

 

 

          When Ichigo finally reached the gates to his home, he was really feeling hungry, as well as wishing to crawl into bed and sleep until dinner. Nodding his head in recognition of the greetings he was receiving, Ichigo proceeded up to the main house. Quietly thanking the servant who opened the door for him, Ichigo paused for a moment, then headed to the breakfast room. It was his favorite place to eat since it had a beautiful view of the gardens.

 

 

          Ichigo let his hand rest on his baby bump as he entered the room. Gently tugging on the cord by the door before entering the rest of the way, Ichigo then sat down in the chair nearest the window to allow him the best view of the gardens. No matter how many times he saw them, either from the windows or from strolling among them, he never wavered in the pleasure he took from them.

 

 

          His quiet contemplation was broken by the sound of someone discreetly clearing their throat. Turning around, Ichigo felt a broad grin spread across his face. Standing in the doorway was Tanaka, the head chef, and just behind him, Ichigo could see Rukia.

 

 

          As he was trying to stand up, Rukia just waved her hand and told him to stay seated. She was the one who had intruded after all. Ichigo just kept grinning at her as he invited her to stay and join him as he ate. Rukia nodded her head and quietly thanked him for his invitation.

 

 

           "Hey Tanaka-san. I'm really feeling in the mood for some fish. And could you add some berries and maybe some onions to the dish, please? Oh, and for dessert, I _really_ would love something crispy, sweet, and salty."

 

 

          "Hai. It would be my pleasure to cook for you with those guidelines. If you please excuse me, I will proceed immediately," Tanaka bowed as he spoke and left as soon as Ichigo agreed.

 

 

          Rukia just watched from her place across the table, but Ichigo could see her make a face when he asked for berries and onions with his fish. Once Tanaka left, Ichigo turned to face his friend.

 

 

          Cocking an eyebrow at her, Ichigo spoke up.

 

 

          "You know brat, you may just be surprised at what he comes up with. It's something Bya, Starrk, and I have started doing since the cravings hit. If I mention what I'm craving, Tanaka sees it as a challenge and comes up with the most amazing meals. It lets all of us enjoy mealtimes," Ichigo let out an evil sounding snicker. "The reason we do it this way is because my big, strong mates had to leave the room rather quickly after my first craving hit. Apparently, it upset their stomachs to watch me eat a peanut butter, cheese, onion, and honey sandwich. Wish you had been here to watch them turn green and run from the table."

 

 

          Ichigo and Rukia shared a look before breaking up into laughter. Rukia couldn't get the image of her extremely proper, older brother fleeing the table in a less then immaculate state. Finally reigning in her amusement, Rukia gently coughed to clear her throat before speaking up.

 

 

           "As wonderful as it is to hear that Nii-sama can be very human at times, I actually came to see you. The rumors flowing around Seireitei are that the end of the missions to Los Noches are finally in sight. And that your Division and Nii-sama's will be the ones dispatched to complete them. I thought that you would be able to confirm or deny the gossip."

 

 

          "You know..." Ichigo trailed off when an arm came into his field of view. Blinking and moving his head around, Ichigo noticed that the arm was attached to one of the house servants and was setting tea, juice, and water onto the table from a tray. "Oh, thanks. Didn't hear you come in."

 

 

          "That is quite alright, Kurosaki-Fuku-Taicho. The meal should be here momentarily."

 

 

          Ichigo nodded his head and took a sip of his water. It really was only a minute or two later when Tanaka entered the room carrying a tray of his own. Bringing his burden over to the table, he braced it on the edge and set an elegantly arranged plate of food in front of Rukia, before placing the same before Ichigo. Once the plates were placed to his satisfaction, Tanaka set a bowl in the middle of the table that contained what appeared to be dusty chips.

 

 

          "I have for you today, white fish lightly sautéed in a blackberry and raspberry vinegret with caramelized baby onions, served on a bed of fresh spring greens. For dessert, fried tortillas that have dusted in cinnamon and sugar. To answer the question before you can pose it, Sado-san and I have been taking and exchanging recipes." Tanaka flashed a bright grin at his master's companion before leaving the room.

 

 

          Rukia and Ichigo shared a grin of their own before digging into the excellent food before them. The fish was completely gone and they were starting in on the sugared tortillas before Rukia broke out of the small talk they had been involved in while eating.

 

 

          "You had started to reply to me before we were interrupted. Think you remember what you were going to say?"

 

 

           Ichigo bit down on the tortilla he was currently holding and stared at the petite Shinigami blankly before shaking himself, swallowing, and speaking up.

 

 

          "Um, yeah. I was just going to comment that it's a bit out of character for you to just drop in to exchange a bit of gossip. What's the real reason you're here? Is something the matter?"

 

 

          "Well...," Rukia clasped her hands on the table in front of her so hard that her knuckles were white. "It's just that all of my family will be going on this mission. It's never been a problem for me before, even though Nii-sama and Renji are in the same Division. But today, for some reason, it really hit me hard. My husband, my brother, his pregnant mate, and his co-mate are all on the same mission to a place that has consistently proven to be dangerous. I guess I just started to panic a bit, thinking of what could go wrong."

 

 

           Rukia had kept her eyes firmly on her tightly clenched hands and therefor rather startled when the sword-calloused hand of her friend entered her vision and set itself onto her hands. Feeling a comforting squeeze, Rukia finally lifted her head and was greeted with the sight of Ichigo leaning on the table with his elbow, using his hand to support his head, and gracing her with a gentle smile.

 

 

          "I can understand that realization would be an upsetting one to have. But instead of coming to me, who you have accused on numerous occasions of having absolutely **no** idea of what is occurring around me, may I suggest talking about it to your husband. I will say that it seems rather unpleasant for your piece of mind to have all of your family so closely involved in the same two Divisions. Maybe you should see if Renji could apply for a move to a different Division so we would all be spread out. On the other hand, doesn't the fact that Renji is there to have Byakuya's back, and vice versa, comfort you? Even a bit?"

 

 

          Rukia felt her shoulders relax, as well as her hands, and managed to dredge up an attempt at a smile for her friend.

 

 

          "Thanks Ichigo. You're right. These are things that Renji and I should spend some time discussing. And both of your suggestions have merit."

 

 

          Rukia stood abruptly, waving her hands at Ichigo when he went to stand as well. Coming over to his side of the table, Rukia leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the Visored's cheek.

 

 

          "Thanks again. Oddly enough, you helped settle my thoughts and I feel like I can share them with Renji now without losing it at him. Just make sure to take care of yourself, and my nieces and/or nephews, or there will be hell to pay. Am I understood?"

 

 

          Ichigo nodded his head frantically in the affirmative at the slightly possessed look on Rukia's features. Heaving a sigh of relief once she had left, Ichigo found himself nibbling happily on the tortillas until the bowl was completely empty. Raising from the chair, Ichigo made his way to the room he and his mates were temporarily sleeping in while their suite underwent renovations to allow for the cubs. Just the sight of the large bed set Ichigo to yawning and the last thought he had before he surrendered to the soft darkness encroaching on him, was that he wished his Alphas could be there to curl up with him.

 

 

          Ichigo was woken from his nap by loud voices outside the bedroom door. Still in a sleep-like haze, Ichigo wasn't able to register what they were saying until the door opened and the ones causing the disturbance stepped into the room. When Ichigo was finally able to wake up enough to listen in and understand who it was and what they were arguing about, he became furious.

 

 

* * *

   

 

          Starrk and Byakuya had parted from their mate as soon as they all had left Yamamoto-So-Taicho, and headed off to their respective Divisions to ensure that everyone was prepared to leave on the mission first thing in the morning. After a few hours spent in planning and rounding up any needed supplies, and a hastily snatched lunch, Byakuya was interrupted as he did some last minute paper work by a knock on his door.

 

 

          "Enter," he called without looking up from his work.

 

 

          "I hear I am to have the great pleasure and honor of body guarding your rather exceptional mate."

 

 

          Byakuya's head whipped up and he let a small smile of genuine pleasure appear briefly on his face before schooling his features back into their normal dispassionate appearance.

 

 

           "Ukitake-Taicho, it is a great pleasure to see you again. And it is you who are doing us the honor by guarding a great treasure of the Kuchiki clan. Please come and sit. May I offer you tea?"

 

 

          Ukitake entered the room and slid the door closed after himself, before heading over to the desk and taking a seat on the side opposite Byakuya.

 

 

          "Thank you for the offer, but we should perhaps collect your other mate from his office and then find Ichigo and have this discussion once, rather then multiple times. That way, everyone can express their wishes."

 

 

          Byakuya nodded his head in a graceful manner to show his acceptance of the other man's words.

 

 

          "Then, if you will just allow me a few moments, I will be finished here for the day and will shall be able to leave and collect Starrk on the way back to the mansion."

 

 

          Byakuya was correct in his estimate, and after he had finished signing the last few papers, he and Jushiro left the 6th Division barracks, headed to the Visored Division. When they arrived, it was to a scene of utter chaos. Sharing a rather alarmed looked, Jushiro and Ukitake sped up their pace and hurried to Urahara's office. Finding the room, Byakuya waved Ukitake through first and followed after, shutting the door behind himself. Looking around he took in the sight of a very flustered Urahara, who was lounging on his office couch, and Starrk, who was sharing the Fuku-Taicho duties with Ichigo while he was expecting. Starrk was leaning against the wall and, for once, didn't look laid back: in fact, Starrk was looking rather frazzled.

 

 

          Feeling some alarm, Byakuya spoke up.

 

 

          "What has happened here? It looks like an upset beehive outside."

 

 

          Urahara and Starrk both jumped a bit when Byakuya spoke up, neither man having noticed that anyone else had entered the room. Craning his neck around until he could make eye contact, Urahara grimaced, then spoke.

 

 

          "Mayuri and Szayel are what happened. They had a, quote/unquote, brilliant idea."

 

 

          Buyakuya grimaced and looked at Starrk.

 

 

          "What did they do now?"

Starrk cleared his throat and attempted to straighten up from his position against the wall, but gave up and groaned before he could get completely upright, and returned to his slumped position once again.

 

 

          "Ah, mi amigo. They thought that providing a distraccion would be of great assistance to us. And while on paper that is a good idea, their implementation leaves much to be deseado. The duo peligroso gave us glass spheres and told us to throw them at any Hollows that were proving themselves dificil to fight against. The sphere would break, and the liquid inside would cause the distraccion."

 

 

          Ukitake sounded up this time.

 

 

          "That doesn't sound too bad yet. Certainly not bad enough to account for the chaos occurring outside."

 

 

          "You do realize that glass is extremely fragile, correct?" Urahara asked. "And if someone were to say...trip, while carrying a box full of the glass spheres, it might cause them to break?"

 

 

          Feeling more alarmed, Byakuya and Jushiro moved closer to the other two men.

 

 

          "We were not told what the liquid was, just that it was only intended as a distraccion, and would not cause only physical harm if it landed on anyone. When the sphere's broke open, we discovered what exactly we had been gifted with," Starrk looked rather pained and shifted his body again. "I really need to have Ichigo massage the many pulled muscles tonight. Anyway, the duo peligroso simulated the scent of an unmated Beta in first heat. Never thinking what such an aroma would do to this Division. When the aroma spread, those Alphas who are unmated, which unfortunately included Grimmjow who was here discussing his duties as primera healer for the mission, went into a frenzy trying to find the non-existent Beta. It took about an hour to finally settle everyone down. The residual mess outside is because the aroma has not yet fully dissipated."

 

 

          Byakuya felt his face wanting to form into a scowl and held his facial muscles still with great effort. Those two again! The dangerous duo indeed. Pushing them from his mind with an effort, Byakuya moved over next to Starrk and began helping him to straighten up. Once the taller man was fully upright, Jushiro cleared his throat.

 

 

          "If you can be spared now, I think it would be for the best if the three of us met up with Ichigo and discuss safety measures for him on this mission. If that is alright with you, Kisuke?"

 

 

          Kisuke waved his hand in a leisurely manner.

 

 

          "Just fine. Tessai can be my right hand for the rest of the day. Starrk deserves a rest and needs to have those pulled muscles seen to. He was one of the few unaffected by the scent and waded right into the center of the mess."

 

 

          Making their farewells, the three men headed out. Upon reaching their home, Byakuya and Starrk escorted Jushiro to the office Byakuya preferred to use and asked him to wait while they found Ichigo and brought him back with them. After hearing Ukitake's agreement, Starrk and Byakuya headed off. After checking in with the first servant he came across, Byakuya was informed that Ichigo had last been seen on his way to their temporary bedroom.

 

 

          As they continued on their way, Byakuya began speaking.

 

 

          "I wish to inform you that the clan elders are quite insistent on us being wedded before the birth. I have agreed with them and we are setting a date. They do not wish to have any confusion as to the legitimacy of the cubs. Once we are wedded and the two of you take my name, it will ensure that the cub I sired with Ichigo will inherit the title of heir."

 

 

          "I understand the need to ensure that your cub will be legally recognized by your clan, but Ichigo should take my name. I am the elder after all and have sired two of the three he carries."

 

 

          Byakuya frowned and stopped just outside of the bedroom door. Raising his voice slightly, Byakuya again pressed his desire to have the Kuchiki name carried by his mates. Letting his own voice become louder, Starrk countered with his position. Never noticing that the two were arguing rather loudly, they entered the room.

 

 

          Hearing a growl, Starrk and Byakuya started in surprise and looked at the bed. There, sitting up on top of the covers was Ichigo. A very angry looking Ichigo.

 

 

          "Kuchiki Byakuya, SIT! Starrk Coyote, SIT!"

 

 

          The two men quickly scrambled into place on the loveseat that was placed against the far wall from the door. Byakuya felt a sense of apprehension at the furious glare that Ichigo was sending their way and swallowed nervously. Starrk found himself wide awake and trying to estimate his chances on escaping the room without causing Ichigo to hunt him down and use what ever bits remained as remembrance.

 

 

          Seeing that he had their undivided attention, Ichigo launched into a speech.

 

 

          "There is obviously some problem with the thinking going on in those brains of yours, if either of you are actually thinking. Byakuya," Ichigo turned his full glare solely on the Shinigami. "I'm so please to discover that you will be getting married. Perhaps at some point you could inquire if I would enjoy being married to you, or were you planning on just surprising me the day of? Starrk, arguing that because you are older you know best and we should do as you want isn't going to cut it with either of us."

 

 

          Taking a moment to breathe, Ichigo began again.

 

 

          "Now then. I have no actual objections to a wedding before the birth, especially if that is something that your clan is pushing you into. I do wish that you had talked to me about it before you agreed to it. As for taking anyone's name, that's not going to happen. I will be keeping my own name. However, the cubs will be taking the name of their sire. Agreed?"

 

 

          Seeing Ichigo's eyes flash in anger, Starrk and Byakuya quickly, and in the interest of self preservation, agreed with their upset mate.

 

 

          "Another point I feel needs to be brought up after hearing you two argue over something that was ridiculously easy to talk about in a grown up manner is that you two _must_ decide on who is going to have the final say in our lives. After everything Starrk taught us about mating, Betas, and Alphas, it is apparent from the slight disagreements that are turning into full blown arguments that the power sharing the two of you are currently doing is _not_ working out. I have decided that you two _will_ settle this issue by the time this mission is over with. Am I making myself clear? No more petty disagreements, no more conflicting orders to me, no more of the both of you trying to speak for all of us and getting into an argument over it."

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya both nodded their heads frantically in agreement with their mate.

 

 

          Heaving a sigh, Starrk then spoke.

 

 

          "Nuestsro querido is entirely correct. Looking back on the last three months, we have been arguing and butting heads together on an increasing manner. Ichigo is entirely corregir that having one of us fully settled into the Primero Alpha position will cease this friction between the two of us, Byakuya. Our reiatsu is clashing because we are sharing a level that it instinctually recognizes only one may fill."

 

 

          Byakuya looked thoughtful at the information and took a moment to look through his memories of the last few months since the mating took place. After reviewing them, Byakuya was forced to agree with everything that had been said. He and Starrk had always got on quite well together, even when Byakuya was the one assigned to guard him during Starrk's probation. Lately, the two of them verbally attacked one another over any minor disagreement.

 

 

          "You are both absolutely correct. Ichigo, koibito, I am deeply thankful that you noticed what was occurring and called us on it. Starrk, I feel I must ask your apologies for the shameful way I have been acting the last several months. I never noticed what was occurring to our friendship until Ichigo pointed it out."

 

 

          Starrk placed his hand on Byakuya's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

 

 

          "Mi companero, there is nothing to be forgiven for. If anything it is my fault. I knew that we needed to decide, but just let it go and did not push for us to make that necesaria decision."

 

 

          Seeing that his two mates were both back to their old selves, Ichigo finally let the last of the anger go and felt a smile spread across his face.

 

 

          "Finally, you two are acting like you did before the mating. It took me awhile to figure out what was happening, but after a talk with Grimm at my last check-up about the sense of tension I felt from the two of you and the little nothings that would blow up into full scale arguing, he helped me figure it out. So, now that my two mates are back to their normal selves again, what are you doing home?"

 

 

          Byakuya gestured at Starrk, wanting to begin making amends to his friend and lover by allowing him the opportunity to speak first.

 

 

          Starrk moved off of the love seat to stand next to the bed that Ichigo was still on.

 

 

          "Mi alma, mi vida, Ukitake-Taicho wishes to speak to all of us regarding the detalles we wish to put in place for your safety. He is waiting for us in Byakuya's office."

 

 

          Ichigo took the hand Starrk extended to him and used it to make his way out of the bed. He wasn't big yet by any means, but since he was expecting so many he was larger than someone expecting just one would be, and found that his center of gravity was already shifting, causing him to be slightly more prone to tipping over and bumping into objects and walls.

 

 

          Byakuya and Starrk let Ichigo set the pace on the return to the office and when they arrived, they found Jushiro sipping on a cup of tea. Byakuya was pleased to note that his friend and mentor had been well taken care of while waiting for everyone to return. Ichigo settled on an armchair near the bookshelves, Starrk made himself comfortable in the chair beside Ukitake, and Byakuya took his place behind the desk.

 

 

          "Jushiro-san, if you would be so good as to begin? I know that you have been on bodyguard detail before and have the experience necessary to set forth sound ideas on the subject."

 

 

          "Thank you for your kind words, Byakuya-kun," Jushiro took a small sip of tea, then continued onward. "Just to let everyone know, I really do consider it to be quite the honor to be given the assignment of guarding Ichigo. I know that if it were at all possible that both you and Starrk would prefer that he stay behind or, since it is not possible due to health reasons, that you guard him yourselves."

 

 

          Jushiro got a steely glint in his eyes and turned to face Ichigo.

 

 

           "I am fully aware that you are an exceptional warrior in your own right, but you will need to follow my orders when you are with me. I am responsible for you and your unborn children and will _not_ allow any harm to befall you or them."

 

 

          Ichigo looked thoughtful at the declarations Ukitake was making, but found that he couldn't muster up any arguments against anything the man was saying. Jushiro was absolutely justified to have pride in his ability as a warrior; after all, he had been a Shinigami Taicho for well over 100 years.

 

 

          "I'll agree to whatever you decide. I have full confidence in whatever measures you deem are needed. And by the way," Ichigo smirked, "you may want to brush up on your terminology regarding Visoreds and Arrancar. The three of us are having cubs."

 

 

          Ukitake let out a chuckle that had the others joining in because of the sheer amount of happiness in the sound.

 

 

          "So you are," Jushiro managed to get out after taking a few deep breathes and calming down. "Now then, let's get involved in the details..."

 

 

          Ichigo placed a hand on his baby bump and made sure to pay strict attention to everything the older man was saying. It was imperative to him to keep his cubs as safe as he could manage and he would do whatever was required to ensure that.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe Szayel and Mayuri? Using such easily broken containers. I'm sure it going to get them into serious trouble at some point if they don't wise up. Oh well... {radiates evilness}


	12. Chapter 9

 

 

          Once everyone had cleared the Garganta, Byakuya and Urahara immediately put their Divisions to work: assisting with the set up the healer's area, sending some lower seats into Los Noches to notify the residents that the Divisions were there, and supervising the set-up of the command tent.

 

 

          Byakuya, Urahara, and the top seated officers were in the process of going over the records from previous missions, as well as Aizen's journal, when Gantenbainne Mosqueda, a former natural-born Espada from before Aizen's take-over, arrived. Looking around the tent, Mosqueda was slightly taken aback to see Ichigo sitting down at the paper-covered desk as he had always leaned over it and was right in the middle of the discussion. Confusing him further was the presence of Jushiro Ukitake, since he had seen no other members of any Divisions other than those of the Healer's, 6th, and Visored. Shrugging his shoulders and vowing quietly to himself to get answers to settle his curiosity later, Mosqueda then coughed to get everyone's attention.

 

 

          "Hai, hai," Kisuke said without looking up. "We know you're there, now come over here since we can talk better if you aren't clear on the other side of the room."

 

 

          Feeling his face begin to heat up with embarrassment before pushing it down, Mosqueda approached the desk, taking a spot next to Renji.

 

 

          "If all goes well, mi amigo, this will be the mission that finally clears out any lingering traces of Aizen," Starrk said, lifting his head and making eye contact with the former Espada. The two of them shared a smile at the thought of having their home back again and free from any lingering traces of the power-hungry mad-man.

 

 

          "That is...there are no words to express how fantastic it will be to have our home back again. We have been moving back into areas that were deemed clear and safe by previous missions, but to have the final ''all-clear''...There will be much celebration," Mosqueda said. "Where is the last area?"

 

 

          Byakuya spoke up this time.

 

 

          "We have been informed that it is the King's Suite. We are rather hopeful that it will not be too much of an ordeal, since the traitor's notes indicate that he never set foot within the chambers. Once cleared, Yamamoto-So-Taicho wishes for the new king to be appointed quickly. The Soul King has been feeling the strain, trying to hold the balance by himself."

 

 

          Mosqueda looked like he had been smacked in the face, he was so shocked at what he heard from Byakuya. Sputtering for a moment, he finally drew in a deep breath and calmed down, before speaking again.

 

 

          "I can see that it is a _good_ thing that _I_ came out to meet all of you then. There are some things that you need to be educated about, concerning the King's Suite and how our Kings are appointed. Might as well make yourselves comfortable, like Ichigo already has."

 

 

          Those gathered around the table shared puzzled looks but did as told, summoning lesser seats and having them find more chairs, as well as tea. Once everyone was seated and had a cup, expectant faces turned and focused all their attention on Mosqueda. Before he could begin his explanation however, the entrance was flung open by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

 

 

            "What tha fuck? Are we gonna do this or not? Everything's all set up, then some lower level moron comes around an' tells me ta stand down. That tha Taicho are havin' "story time"," Grimmjow snorts in disgust. "I'd like ta get this shit done an' over with today sometime."

 

 

          Byakuya fixed a stern gaze on Grimmjow, "It is never wise to engage without full knowledge of your opponent or terrain. If information can be found to remedy any gaps in the knowledge, then the opportunity to fill them in should be taken if there is the time available."

 

 

           Urahara just grinned behind the fan he pulled from nowhere, before gesturing with his free hand at an empty chair.

 

 

          "Sit and learn something, my impatient healer. Now, Mosqueda, please tell us what you feel is needed."

 

 

          Everyone ignored Grimmjow grumbling in the background and re-focused their attention on the former Espada in front of them.

 

 

          "Well, you know that Hollows had evolved without any outside help and set up Los Noches, right? About the same time as the Seireitei?"

 

 

          Seeing affirmative nods and hearing Urahara's comment about pluses needing to be balanced by negatives, Mosqueda felt encouraged and spoke with more confidence.

 

 

          "When Los Noches was first inhabited, the King was determined by fights. Whoever was the strongest, was the ruler. As more and more Hollows evolved to Arrancar level, and had different abilities, the fights became so all encompassing and violent that very few survived. The top level Hollows were decimating themselves. You can still see the wasteland around us that was caused by those early fights."

 

 

          Seeing the shock and surprise on the many faces, Mosqueda snorted.

 

 

          "Not all of Huecho Mundo is such a barren wasteland. But anyway, one King finally realized what was happening to the population and environment of Los Noches and took steps to stop the chaos and waste. He retired into his room one day and never came out. After many weeks had passed, someone finally got the courage to break down the door he had locked after himself. Once in the room, the searcher found no sign of the King, the crown, or the scepter. Just a note."

 

 

          Ichigo shot a puzzled glance at Starrk and spoke up.

 

 

          "Why haven't you told me any of this? For that matter, why didn't anyone in Soul Society tell me about this?"

 

 

          Starrk reached over and placed one of his large hands on Ichigo's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

 

          "Mi vida, I am simply devestated that I was unable to give you this knowledge, but I must confess that this is the primero time I have heard this story."

 

 

          Ichigo looked absolutely frozen in shock when he heard that. Before he could shake it off enough to speak, Mosqueda spoke again.

 

 

          "He is quite correct. Coyote Starrk never lived within Los Noches before Aizen took it over. This story was really only common knowledge to those who were residents before the take over. We never shared the story with Aizen, simply because he would not have wanted to hear that he was never the rightful King. The King who disappeared set in motion the rules to choose a King, and right of conquest is no longer recognized as a valid method of providing a King: merely a conqueror."

 

 

          "So...," Grimmjow said, looking intrigued. "What was on tha note and how did it keep everyone from just fightin' till tha last one was standin'?"

 

 

         Taking a sip of his, by now, completely cooled tea to soothe his dry throat, Mosqueda continued, after pushing his questions regarding Starrk and Ichigo to one side for later inquiry.

 

 

          "The note detailed _exactly_ what the King had done and how it was futile to fight against it, but for time purposes I will sum it up. According to the note, anyone who fancied themselves to be King material merely had to enter the rooms, alone. If they exited the room wearing the crown and bearing the scepter, they were the new King. There was much laughter and scoffing, and those who were waiting to challenge the King would just have ignored the note and fought for the kingship like they always had, except for one little fact. The note clearly stated that anyone attempting to reign without the crown and scepter wouldn't make it. After a lot of arguing, someone was finally pushed into the room and the door shut behind him. He was never seen again. After more dithering and arguing, others went into the room, also never to be seen again."

 

 

          Pausing for another sip, Mosqueda then continued.

 

 

          "Finally a female Alpha entered the room and came back out the next morning wearing the crown and bearing the scepter. It has been passed down through the eons that she was _extremely_ bloodied and weary. There are many stories about the fights that occurred, both before anyone entered the room and the fights that occurred after the Alpha exited the room. But it was eventually determined that the Vanished King knew what he was doing and his note was true. No one can be King any more without the crown and scepter, and conquest doesn't work. Something always happens to those who do not follow this order."

 

 

          Byakuya had an extremely thoughtful expression on his face.

 

 

          "Then, if I am understanding this correctly, Aizen never entered those rooms. Los Noches has been completely cleared since the last mission and the only danger left from those rooms is inherent to them because of the...challenge left behind to choose a new King. Correct?"

 

 

          Everyone looked stunned at his reasoning, but, before long, chuckles were heard, followed by laughter as the tension of going into battle was replaced by relief and joy.

 

 

         Urahara shot up, out of his chair, and gave a triumphant shake of his fan.

 

 

          "This means that we just have to stick around and watch to see who becomes King!"

 

 

          "Any suggestions on who we should shove through the door?" Ichigo asked.

 

 

          Everyone settled down and looked at the orange-hair Visored.

 

 

          "What do you mean, koibito? It sounds like anyone is allowed to enter and try to achieve the Kingship."

 

 

          Ichigo glared at Byakuya, before answering.

 

 

          "Yeah, I got that. _However_ , it also sounds like it can take quite awhile to have one come back out. We are on a bit of a time limit if we want it to be done on our immediate watch, and not given to any other Divisions. And don't forget, we were told that the Spirit King is feeling the strain of holding all three worlds in balance. Although that is up in the air for time, after all, feeling strain is different from being told that he is getting ready to collapse."

 

 

          "Forgive me," Mosqueda chimed in. "What is the time limit you are laboring under? I agree that if the Spirit King is being to feel the strain that potentials should be found and the testing process begun immediately, since it can take quite awhile to have one come back out of the room alive, but, such waits between Kings have occurred before, on both sides. The King will hold and recover."

 

 

          Starrk rose from his chair and moved until he was standing behind Ichigo. Placing one hand on Ichigo's shoulder and the other on Byakuya, who was seated on the other side of Ichigo from where Starrk had been.

 

 

          "Ichigo is a Beta and entered his heat years too early, debido a Mayuri and Szayel. I will tell you the whole historia later, when we have everyone together, so I will only have to speak the once. When he entered his heat, he took as mates both Byakuya and myself. The time limit that he speaks of, is his pregnancy. Nuestro querido is expecting three cubs and can not stay on site for years until a new King is chosen. Our Divisions will have to return to Soul Society and others sent in our place."

 

 

          Mosqueda was stunned for a moment, then felt a smile form.

 

 

          "My friends, this is wonderful news! Congratulations!"

 

 

          "Thanks," Ichigo said. "But my question still stands, who should we shove into the room? Are there any traits the winners had in common? That would narrow down the search and give us the highest chance for success."

 

 

          Mosqueda looked thoughtful, then hesitantly spoke up.

 

 

          "All were incredibly powerful. The kind of power that would have had them standing after the fights that used to occur for the throne."

 

 

          "That's a good start," Urahara said. "Anything else you can think of? Do you want to go confer with anyone else about this?"

 

 

          Mosqeda shook his head in the negative, still with that thoughtful expression on his face, and held up his forefinger, asking wordlessly for a moment.

 

 

          While he thought, Byakuya signaled for more tea to be served, Starrk began to rub Ichigo's shoulders gently, causing the pregnant Visored to purr in bliss, and Urahara sent off Shinji to inform Yamamoto-So-Taicho of the news. Ukitake stood in his place behind Ichigo, not saying anything, as it wasn't his place to interfere since it wasn't his mission. His only concern was to keep Ichigo safe. Quiet conversations soon began to fill the tent while they waited on Mosqueda to rouse from his thoughts.

 

 

          "They all were rather adept at forward thinking," Mosqueda suddenly said, surprising those in the tent.

 

 

          Clearing his throat, Urahara voiced the question, "What do you mean?"

 

 

          "Those who succeeded all could plan ahead. Some were masters at strategy, some were amazing at managing resources, others could predict what the other Hallows would do. Do you see? Every successful challenger was extremely powerful and could plan ahead. Find someone like that, and it's the best odds for a successful and quick end for your mission."

 

 

          Urahara grinned and held his arms open.

 

 

          "Well then, I would be happy to offer myself-"

 

 

          Urahara was cut off mid-sentence when the book Ichigo grabbed off of the table and threw, hit him in the face.

 

 

          "No. Just no way. The only way you manage being Taicho is because of Tessai. There is no way in this life or any others that anyone who knows you would _ever_ let you get into another position of responsibility. I still can't believe anyone gave you this one."

 

 

          There was a snort of laughter from Grimmjow, that he quickly smothered and replaced with an innocent look when Urahara turned to face him.

 

 

          Mosqueda covered his smile with his hand.

 

 

          "You are not a Hollow and therefor you cannot become King here, but thank you for your generous offer."

 

 

          Ukitake knew he shouldn't say anything, he wasn't officially here for the mission after all, but he knew the perfect person to send into the room for the challenge and it needed to be said.

 

 

          "I am sorry for intruding into the conversation, but I feel that I have a duty to point out that the perfect candidate is, indeed, within the room."

 

 

          Feeling everyone's eyes upon him, Ukitake firmed his expression and continued.

 

 

          "Starrk would meet the qualifications told to us. He is most definitely a Hollow. He is immensely, incredibly, almost unbelievably strong. Starrk is also most adept at strategy, as has been proven on numerous occasions over the many missions he has been assigned."

 

 

          Starrk felt Ichigo tense under his hands and gave him a comforting squeeze.

 

 

          "I do indeed fit the description; however, it is necesario to point out that I have a pregnant Beta, as well as a co-Alpha to consider."

 

 

          Mosqueda's face lit up when Starrk mentioned that he had a co-Alpha.

 

 

          "That's alright!" He exclaimed. "That gives you even more of an advantage, because those in a triad mating have to bring the other Alpha with. The Vanished King wrote that into the rules he left behind."

 

 

          Byakuya and Starrk shared a look.

 

 

          "If you would all be so good as to leave for a moment? The three of us need to have a discussion about this."

 

 

          Mosqueda looked puzzled, "Why? All the Primera Alpha has to say is yes or no. What is there to discuss?"

 

 

          Starrk heaved a sigh.

 

 

           "We have not yet come to a decision on who is the Primera. Ichigo has told us that it will need to be done before we leave to go back to the Seireitei."

 

 

          Looking shocked at this information, Mosqueda followed the others out of the room. Ukitake closed the tent flaps after himself.

 

 

          "How did that occur? Normally the Primera Alpha is chosen during the first stage of heat, allowing for no confusion later."

 

 

          Urahara snapped open his fan again, before speaking up.

 

 

          "It's part of that long story Starrk promised you. Ichigo never had a first stage. He went right into second stage and Starrk and Byakuya have been stepping around the issue ever since. Ichigo got involved just recently, I gather. Apparently he is fed up over them arguing and giving sometimes conflicting orders."

 

 

          Letting out a loud laugh, Grimmjow drew everyone's attention.

 

 

          "This is perfect then. Starrk will be tha Primera automatically, since Byakuya can't be tha King. Ichigo's problem is solved without any o' them raising a finger."

 

 

          Hearing the tent flaps behind them, everyone turned to look. Starrk was standing behind Ichigo, with both hands placed on the smaller males shoulders. Ichigo was scowling, more so then normal, and not meeting anyone's gaze, with his hands placed on the baby bump that was obvious when he was standing. Byakuya stood to the left of Starrk, and slightly behind. His stoic visage giving away no information.

 

 

          "Grimmjow is correcto. It has been decided that Byakuya and I shall enter the suite. I will attempt to become King, and Byakuya shall assist me as the Segundo Alpha of the triad. Ukitake, por favor, come take your charge and guard him well. Mosqueda," Starrk turned and faced the other Espada. "Take us to the suite."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, Byakuya and Starrk got lucky. They didn't need to fight or anything to decide on the Primera Alpha. I also like how convenient it was that Mosqueda knew so much. I got to say, being the author is like playing Sims3, but with a lot more power. Mwahaha.


	13. Chapter 10

 

 

          After Starrk decided that he would attempt to become King, Lilynette was sent for. If the Challenges were as difficult and dangerous as Mosqueda implied, Ichigo insisted that Starrk be prepared to fight at full strength. Once Lilynette arrived, everything was summed up for her. When she finally calmed down from her temper tantrum, the group left the command tent.

 

 

          Mosqueda led the way for the group through the endless, white hallways of Los Noches. Even though the Soul Reapers had been on numerous missions to clear Los Noches, it had been proven on numerous occasions that having someone who lived in the palace lead the way was the best option. Otherwise, it had been found that it was too easy to get lost. As everyone followed Mosqueda, there was some grumbling on the part of Byakuya and Starrk. Neither Alpha was pleased that their Beta was being included in the group that was rapidly approaching the King's Suite.

 

 

          Ichigo scowled at the backs of his mates, hearing their discontented grumblings, before slapping both across their heads, causing Lilynette to let out a giggle as she skipped her way down the hallway, before she schooled her face to the picture of innocence when the others turned her way.

 

 

          "Will you two quit that!" Ichigo yelled. "I know you don't think it was a good idea for me to come into Los Noches until the all clear was given, but Mosqueda said it was necessary for all parts of the triad to be there if access is going to be granted. And besides, isn't my safety the reason Ukitake is following me around like a lost puppy?"

 

 

          Ichigo finished speaking right when Mosqueda stopped by a pair of double doors. Almost everyone was focused on Ichigo yelling at his Alphas and so missed Urahara moving towards the doors with an expression of extreme curiosity on his face.

 

 

          "Well then," Urahara said, stepping forward and briskly rubbing his hands together. "How do we gain entrance? I mean, there has to be something special and exciting to enter: not just push on the door and there you are. Oo, I know!"

 

 

          Urahara kept moving forward until he was standing right in front of the doors, pulled his zanpakuto and thrust it straight up into the air, yelling, "I have the POWER!"

 

 

          When nothing happened, Urahara lowered Benihime, looking mildly disappointed. "Well, that was a bust. But that's okay," Urahara suddenly burst into a smile, before continuing. "Maybe it takes a different type of code word and we just have to guess the correct one. Um...lemon drops...gummi bears...chocolate frogs.." ***BAM***

 

 

          Urahara was interrupted in his ramblings by Ichigo, who had grown fed up with his Taicho and chose to shut him up by the simple, yet proven, method of kicking him into the nearest wall. Seeing the looks being given him by the rest of the party, Ichigo shrugged, then responded.

 

 

          "He would have just kept going on, so I shut him up. It works on dad, so I figured it would work here. Otherwise, we would be standing here for quite a while before he remembered that Mosqueda is here and seems to know what to do. Besides," Ichigo scowled fiercely, "Thanks to him listing off those sweets, I need some. _Now_."

 

 

          Seeing Ichigo rub his slight pregnancy bump, Mosqueda turned his head away so the volatile Beta wouldn't see his smile. Starrk drew everyone's attention when he cleared his throat. Waiting until all eyes were upon him, Starrk then spoke.

 

 

          "Mi amor is correcto. Let us get the challenge underway as soon as posible. I do not enjoy having our pregnant mate somewhere less than completely safe," Starrk caught sight of Ichigo opening his mouth to speak and hurriedly spoke on. "Even if he has such a fine bodyguard as Ukitake-san."

 

 

          Ichigo shut his mouth on what he was going to say, and merely sent another scowl his Primero Alpha's way. Starrk just ignored it and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder. Byakuya stepped back and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist until his hand was resting on top of Ichigo's hand, where it was resting on the baby bump.

 

 

          "I must agree with our Primero. The sooner started, the sooner finished. Mosqueda," Byakuya turned his head until he was making eye contact with the former Espada. "Will you please inform us on how to enter the suite?"

 

 

          Mosqueda nodded, "Starrk, as the one attempting to become King will need to slash his off hand and press it onto this stone."

 

 

          With that, Mosqueda stepped aside from the section of wall he was standing in front of, letting everyone see a section of wall that was inset with a dark stone. The stone really stood out, set into a blindingly white wall like it was. Renji moved forward until he was able to examine the join, where the dark stone met the white walls, listening to the explanation all the while.

 

 

          "While pressing down, push some of your reiryoku into the stone. Byakuya, as the Segundo Alpha, you will need to come up and press your hand down on top of Starrk's, also pushing your rieryoku down and into the stone, through Starrk's hand. Ichigo, you will need to come up and place a hand on one shoulder of each of your mates, then push your reiryoku though them. This will allow the room to register and weigh your spiritual strength. This is the first challenge. If you do not have enough strength, the doors will remain closed."

 

 

           Renji snorted from his position and gave up examining the stone. Turning around, Renji had a look off disbelief on his face.

 

 

          "Oh please. Like that is going to be a major challenge for those three. Starrk was the Primera Espada, Kuchiki-Taicho is one of the strongest captains in Soul Society's history, and Ichigo keeps beating anyone and everyone that attempts to go up against him."

 

 

          Grimmjow, who had been looking puzzled since Mosqueda finished speaking, asked, "If it takes strong spiritual pressure ta even enter tha room, how do servants and tha like get in?"

 

 

          Mosqueda laughed, "If the doors were opened now, by us grabbing the handles, they would show a completely normal, if extremely opulent, suite of rooms. Passing the stone challenge triggers a change and lets the doors lead to the rest of the challenges."

 

 

          "How do you know so much? You have been able to answer all of our questions, either immediately, or after a moment or two of thought," Byakuya asked.

 

 

          Mosqueda suddenly, and unexpectedly , blushed and started fidgeting, surprising everyone with his behavior.

 

 

          "My Sire was the Loremaster to the King that had the throne before Barragan. I was just a cub at the time, but I remember much of what he taught to me and the other cubs that inhabited the palace. It was my wish to become a Loremaster as well, growing up. Barragan," Mosqueda sneered when he said the name of the former King and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "No one knows how he managed to survive the challenges to become King, but when he did, many of the traditions were abolished and then lost as he stayed on the throne for so many centuries. Many of the palace inhabitants left during his reign; hopefully they will return if a new King is appointed."

 

 

          "Now then," Mosqueda gestured to the triad, causing them to step forward. "We can speak of the miserable reign of the former King, who so shamefully gave over his reign to the Soul Reaper traitor without a true battle, or we can hopefully usher in a new reign. But to do so, let's get the first step out of the way."

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya released Ichigo and moved to the stone, with Ichigo a close presence behind them. Ukitake stayed on Ichigo's heels and made sure to keep in position to guard Ichigo's back. Reaching the stone, Starrk drew the katana he kept in his sash for basic fighting and clasped the blade in his off hand. Feeling the skin part, he then placed the sliced hand on the stone and did as Mosqueda said, pushing his reiryoku into the dark stone.

 

 

          Byakuya placed his hand atop Starrk's as soon as it was in position and proceeded to push his reiryoku though Starrk and into the stone underneath. Neither man even gave so much as a twitch when Ichigo came up and placed a hand on each of them; however, when he began to push his rieryoku through the two of them, both Starrk and Byakuya started to have almost un-noticeable tremors. Ichigo only noticed because he could feel his mates trembling under his hands.

 

 

          Almost as soon as the three of them joined up and sent then power into the stone, the doors began to swing open.

 

 

          Ichigo, Byakuya, and Starrk jumped back as soon as they caught the first sign of movement. Byakuya and Starrk fell into a guard position in front of Ichigo, while Ukitake, who also caught the first hints of movement, covered Ichigo's back. When the doors finally opened fully, nothing could be seen though them because a veil-like substance blocked all sight of the room that should have been there. Ichigo found himself mesmerized by the sight as the veil glowed and danced in a non-existent breeze and never noticed his mates standing up from their guard position until they were moving toward the doorway and blocking his sight.

 

 

          Just before the two of them, trailed by Lilynette, entered the veil, Starrk turned back and nodded at Ichigo.

 

 

          "Mi vida, we shall see you soon."

 

 

          And with that, the two men and the little girl disappeared from sight.

 

 

          Ichigo couldn't stop the wail that was ripped from him. The moment his two Alphas stepped completely though the veil and into the other room, he could feel their reiatsu give one last strong pulse, then settle down into a thin, almost non-existent trickle that he could only feel though their claim marks. The loss of his mates' reiatsu caused him to stagger and almost drop to the floor with it's loss. Only the quick thinking of Ukitake, who grabbed his elbow and steered him over to the wall, kept Ichigo from collapsing onto the floor.

 

 

          "Ichigo! What happened? What's the matter?" Ukitake moved his hand off of Ichigo's elbow and grabbed ahold of both of the pregnant Visored's shoulders. As he grabbed ahold of Ichigo, Ukitake moved Ichigo from leaning against the wall on his side and rolled him over until he was on his back against the wall.

 

 

          No one noticed in the panic caused by Ichigo's wailing, that Ukitake had moved Ichigo over to the wall with the trigger stone. When Ichigo was rolled until his back was flush with the wall, he was leaning completely on the stone. With a flash of light, Ichigo, who was covering the stone and Ukitake, who had a tight hold of Ichigo's shoulders, disappeared.

 

 

          Stunned silence was all that was left behind when the blindness caused by the bright flash cleared away, until it was broken by Grimmjow.

 

 

          "Well _shit_! Now what?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo...my first cliffhanger. Gotta say that I hate'em. Both to read and to write. It just feels like the chapter is incomplete and it bugs me; however, considering what is coming up for the victims, uh, I mean, Warriors! Brave warriors! I seemed like the best idea to stop here and give dedicated chapters to the upcoming trials.


	14. Chapter 11

 

 

           Starrk felt a full body shudder shake him and when he came out of it he noticed he was standing in a bare room with a beautiful flower mosaic in the center of the floor, with white around the rest of the floor. Glancing around the room further, he saw that both Byakuya and Lilynette were in the room as well; however, he saw no sign of Ichigo and when he felt for the bond between them, it was very faint.

 

 

          "No...where is he? I can barely feel him."

 

 

          Starrk turned at those words and faced Byakuya. Grabbing ahold of the raven-haired male's shoulders, Starrk gave him a little shake, ignoring Lilynette for now as she explored the bare room and kicked the walls.

 

 

          "It matters not for now, mi pareja. I can still sense him, albeit very faintly, so it is positiva that you can as well. We know he is alive, so let us finish what we need to so we may rejoin neustro querido. Now, let us explore this room and figure out what it is that we need to do."

 

 

          "What the hell!"

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya were shocked out of their discussion by Lilynette's yell. Looking over at her, the men were stunned to see her flat on her back on the floor.

 

 

          "Lilynette, what ever is the matter?" Byakuya moved out from under Starrk's hands and went over to the child-like half of his Primero. Reaching her, Byakuya stretched a hand down to her, which she accepted and used to get back on her feet.

 

 

          "I was just going to the otherside of the room, but when I stepped on the floor here, it slid out from under my foot!"

 

 

          While Byukuya helped settle Lilynette, Starrk knelt on the floor and examined it. Placing his hands on the inlaid floor tile, Starrk was shocked when it slid under his hands. Bending down until his face was almost on the floor, Starrk then gently ran his hands over the mosaic. When his hands had moved forward about 10 cm, they dropped off the current plane they were on into a hollow. Feeling around more, Starrk was able to determine that the hollow was a square about 10 cm X 10 cm.

 

 

          Lilynette had calmed down almost as soon as she had been lifted up by Byakuya and the two of them had watched in amazement as the tall, lanky ex-Espada first knelt, then almost laid down, on the floor. When Starrk moved back into a kneeling position, Byakuya could no longer contain his curiosity.

 

 

          "Starrk, what is it you are doing?"

 

 

          "The floor is made of individual sliding tiles. There is a depression here," Starrk patted the divot in the floor he had found. "It is muy dificil to notice, since the mosaic is continued in the depression. But if you look muy estrechamente the flowers do not quite match on any of the tile seams. This tile for instance," Starrk slid the tile under his hand, "The flower on the side nearest me is amarillo while the flower it lines up with on the next tile is color blanco. The other flower match on this tile is azul which lines up to a verde flower on the tile to the left."

 

 

          Byakuya eyed the floor mosaic more carefully, taking into account what Starrk had said about the flowers, and had to agree with him. The flowers were almost all cut in half by the seams, with one color on one side and a second color on the other side.

 

 

          Lilynette knelt on the floor, in front of Starrk but not actually on the mosiac, and lifted Starrk's hand off of the moving tile. Once the tile was free from his hand, Lilynette slid it all the way over into the corner. The three in the room were surprised when, once the tile was fully in position, it sank slightly and could no longer be moved.

 

 

          "Hmmm...," Byakuya narrowed his eyes, then knelt on the floor with the others. "Starrk, it would be of great assistance to me if you would move off of the tiles. I have an idea I wish to attempt, but the position you are currently in is hindering the ability to put it into use."

 

 

          Looking slightly bemused, Starrk did as he was asked. Starrk stood and moved to stand behind Byakuya, looking over his shoulder as the raven-haired nobleman bent forward at the waist and slid a different tile than they had been gathered over. Lilynette, seeing the look of satisfaction that overtook Byakuya's face, decided that she couldn't keep quiet and absolutely had to ask what he was doing.

 

 

          Byakuya absentmindedly answered as he kept slid one tile up, then slid another into the newly emptied position.

 

 

          "The floor is a giant puzzle. It seems we must move the tiles into the proper position, then we shall see what occurs next. If you will both allow me, I have some experience in such puzzles. They were a favorite pastime of my late wife, as she was too ill to be allowed much strenuous activity."

 

 

          Lilynette moved to stand over beside Starrk after a while, noticing that Byakuya was no longer paying any attention to anyone or anything other than the floor puzzle. Starrk and Lilynette watched in fascination as Byakuya shifted and slid the beautiful tiles into different positions. He worked from the first tile outward and, after what seemed to be an hour, was sliding the last two tiles into their place. As all the tiles were slid into place, there was a slight clicking noise, followed by the tiles sinking, very slightly, into the floor. When Byakuya moved the last two tiles into position, the normal click was overwhelmed by a harsh grinding noise.

 

 

          Byakuya stood up abruptly and quickly moved to stand with Starrk and Lilynette as the noise grew in volume. The three then stood, tense and with hands on either their zanpakutos or their katanas, as they watched a square pillar rise out of the open place in the center of the design that was left by the tiles being slid into their correct places. The pillar rose to almost waist high on Starrk before finally stopping. The grinding noise also ceased once the pillar was done rising.

 

 

          "Now what?" Lilynette asked as she moved over to the pillar and gave it a kick. As soon as the pillar was touched, the floor fell out from under Lilynette's feet and she tumbled backwards, out of sight. Starrk and Byakuya shared a look of alarm, then rushed over to where she had disappeared from. Looking down into the rather large opening, the men were surprised to see a staircase spiraling down further than their eyes could make out, even with the helpful glow coming off of the white stone walls.

 

 

          Starrk gave a low chuckle when he heard faint swearing echoing up the spiral. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Starrk turned to look at Byakuya, who was sporting a small smirk on his face.

 

 

          "Well Coyote-san, shall we adjourn to the new chambers your charming other half has discovered and cleared for us?"

 

 

          "De grueso, mi amigo. If you would do the honors, Kuchiki-sama?" Starrk returned with a smirk of his own and a hand gesture indicating that he wanted Byakuya to precede him.

 

 

          "It would indeed be an honor, Primero."

 

 

          And with a graceful nod of acceptance, Byakuya Kuchiki glided down the stairs, Starrk following closely behind. After several revolutions, the two Alphas finally reached the bottom of the staircase and exited the tower it resided in via an opening in the white walls.

 

 

          Looking around once he had left the stairs, Byakuya found himself unable to restrain a gasp of awe at the sight before him. The ceiling soared up and away, far higher than the few rotations of steps that they had come down, and was as blue as a spring sky in the living world, with slight, wispy clouds drifting across it. Stepping forward more, Byakuya was shaken out of his contemplation of the ceiling by the sensation of walking on the softest, springiest floor he could ever recall. Glancing down finally, Byakuya was astonished to see flowers in every color imaginable that matched the mosaic above, spread out in every direction as far as his eyes could see, moving in a non-existent breeze. Narrowing his eyes when he realized what he just noticed about the flowers and breeze, Byakuya placed his hand on Senbonzakura and cleared his throat meaningfully.

 

 

          "Starrk where is Lilynette? I have not heard her for some little while now and we have yet to see her since arriving here."

 

 

          Starrk, straightening up from his examination of a purple blossom, placed a hand on his katana and scanned the immediate vicinity, looking for any trace of the child Arrancar. Seeing none, he began to moved forward, carefully easing his way through the thigh-high flowers, trusting Byakuya to guard his back. As he walked, Starrk was able to take note of places where the flowers were missing a petal or two, and other places where stems were broken. Starrk followed those faint traces of another's presence until, after about twenty minutes of careful tracking, he found himself in a large circular area that was cleared of the flowers and had only short, even grass underfoot. Staying at the edge of the clearing, Starrk was pleased to note that Lilynette was laying down in the center of the circle.

 

 

          "Lilynette? Why did you not wait for us?"

 

 

          Lilynette gave no response, not even a twitch to show that she had heard Starrk's words to her. Starting to become mildly alarmed at the lack of any response, Starrk took another step into the clearing, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder before he could do more than that. Looking back over his shoulder, Starrk wasn't all that surprised to see Byakuya shaking his head.

 

 

          As soon as he noticed that he had his Primero's attention, Byakuya spoke up.

 

 

          "I am quite sure that you are worried about her," he said quietly. "I would like to point out that we have no idea why she is in the state that she is in, or how she got there. I would suggest that we do not enter into the circle until we can do a more thorough investigation of it."

 

 

          As soon as the words left Byakuya's mouth, they were surrounded by the sound of laughter. Taking the eyes off one another and moving them back to the circle where the noise was coming from, Starrk and Byakuya beheld an unknown woman standing over Lilynette.

 

 

          She was extremely tall, being almost as tall as Starrk, and had dark violet hair that was pulled back into a braid that fell to her knees. Where her eyes would normally have been was instead a white cloth that wrapped around her head, hiding the sight of her eyes. She had a pair of whips, coiled up and held in place on each hip, and was dressed in tight fitting black clothing that covered every centimeter of her skin from the neck downwards to where it met up with the black knee-high boots that had eight cm high, extremely pointed heels on them.

 

 

          "Like what you see, boys?"

 

 

          Starrk tensed slightly, before forcing himself to relax. He did not like that she was in position over Lilynette, but he could wait until she revealed what it was that she wanted. He was a master at sonido and was confident that he could pull Lilynette out if he needed to. Starrk sensed, more than felt, Byakuya move to stand beside him.

 

 

         "Who are you and what do you need with us?"

 

 

          The unknown female smiled and placed a hand on her chest.

 

 

          "Me? I'm no one of importance. At least anymore. I was at one time a challenger for the kingship, but I failed and am now one of the nameless who are in charge of testing the many who have come after us." Her smile shifted; where it had been polite, it was now fierce. "You have passed the first test by gaining entrance to the room with the first challenge. The fact that you are now here before me, means that you have progressed to the first battle."

 

 

          Starrk was shocked out of listening to her when he felt Byakuya stumble slightly into his side. Byakuya quickly regained his balance, but not before the stranger had taken note of his loss of balance. She smiled in a very nasty fashion, before resuming an air of innocence about her.

 

 

          "Do you like my beautiful, delicate, colorful flowers? They are extremely rare and unbelievably old. In fact, they have existed without altering themselves in any way for all of time. They are called _vacuum flore_ and those that died off eons ago compressed and fossilized themselves into a rather interesting stone. It's called sekkiseki stone," she paused when she saw the looks of alarm on the faces of the two males before her. "I see you are both familiar with it. The flowers feed off of reiatsu and continue to do so in their fossilized form. You simply have to defeat me and these pesky flowers will disappear, allowing the three of you to proceed onto the next test. However, if you do not defeat me soon enough, my lovelies will drain you until you will simply lay down in the field and become a very satisfying meal for them."

 

 

          Byakuya drew Senbonzakura as soon as she finished speaking, although he wasn't able to take her by surprise as he had wished. As soon as he had moved to draw his zanpakuto, she had dropped her hands to her hips and grabbed her whips. Byakuya found himself unable to move Senbonzakura because there was a whip wrapped around it. Glaring at the interfering female, and holding onto his zanpakuto as he felt her pull on it, Byakuya whispered.

 

 

          "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

 

 

          The female found herself taking a full step back as she over balanced with the lack of resistance from the sword that was no longer wrapped up in her whip, never noticing an odd static noise. She didn't waste anytime wondering what happened though, and quickly recovered. Pulling out her other whip, she stepped back forward, making sure to put the small Arrancar at her feet, trusting that the other two males would not charge her with the small hostage beneath her. She was confused though as she moved forward and felt no resistance at her feet. Risking an extremely brief glance downward, she was stunned to note that the smaller female was no longer in evidence.

 

 

          "Looking for something, mujer?"

 

 

          She snarled at the sight before her. Starrk had Lilynette safely in his arms, while a pink cloud now swirled around the clearing.

 

 

           "Mi Segundo, if you would kindly finish this battle for us, it would be muy apreciado."

 

 

          Byakuya merely nodded and the swirling mass of petals that was Senbonzakura instantly wrapped around the unknown female, veiling her from sight. Very shortly afterwards, the air around them seemed to shimmer, and fill with fog, the ground gave a heave, and after recovering their balance, Starrk and Byakuya were treated to the sight of the fog fading away, leaving a much smaller room behind.

 

 

          Starrk laid Lilynette down on the stone floor, feeling regretful that he had nothing that would provide a softer surface for his long time companion to rest on, and hoping that she would soon come out of the faint that the loss of her reiatsu put her in. Standing up, Starrk finally was able to take a good look around the room, something that Byakuya was already doing.

 

 

          As Starrk looked over the room, he saw a small table resting in the center of the square room. Moving closer to the table, he noticed that there was a piece of parchment resting on it. Starrk raised his eyebrows in surprise. It had been a long time since he had last seen anything written on parchment, but then he gave a shrug. If Mosqueda's stories were correct, and judging by the fact that he and Byakuya were currently in the midst of the challenge, the stories were, then parchment would be appropriate for the age.

 

 

          Starrk could feel Byakuya come up behind him as he left off his examination of the blank white walls.

 

 

          "I must say that the fight was rather less than I was expecting."

 

 

          "Si, I must agree with you. However, I am muy contento that you were able to end it so quickly or I am sure that we would have joined Lilynette in her rest. I thank you for your handling of it."

 

 

          Byakuya bowed his head briefly in acknowledgement.

 

 

          "I do not feel that any other battles we might have will be as easy. It was almost like we were being tested for future reference. And unfortunately, whoever is testing us is now aware of your incredible speed and the fact that Senbonzakura can dissolve into an explosion of smaller blades."

 

 

          Starrk looked down at the parchment when Byakuya was finished speaking, not saying anything, because there was nothing he felt that he could add to the observations his partner shared with him. Since the table and parchment were the only things in the room when they had arrived, Starrk knew that they were the key to exiting, he just had to figure out how. Starrk reached down and lifted the blank parchment up and as soon as he did, words bled onto the page. Starrk, distracted by this discovery before he could begin to read the words by Byakuya, who had stiffened and placed a hand on Starrk's arm. Looking up, Starrk was rewarded by the sight of seven doors, all in different colors and sizes, in the previously blank wall in front of them.

 

 

          Starrk glanced back down at the writing, scanning it quickly. Seeing that it mentions doors, Starrk was pleased for the first time that Lilynette had been the one to be knocked out by the _vacuum flore_ , and not Byakuya, since Byakuya could be trusted not to rashly jump into things, unlike his little companion who would have immediately tried to open a door.

 

 

          Starrk nudged Byakuya with his elbow to get the other man's attention. Once he had it he placed the parchment back down on the little table so both men could see it.

 

 

          "Mi pareja, please read this over. I shall as well, but the brief scan of it I did, indicated that it is involved with those puertas."

 

 

          Looking down, Byakuya read:

 

 

_"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the opener back instead,  
Two among our number hold only timeless sleep,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in the deep.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the sleeper tries to hide  
You will always find some on the killer's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once entered, though different at first sight."

 

 

          Byakuya started to speak up, but a sideways glance towards Starrk had him deciding to stay quiet for a while. The tall Alpha was mumbling softly to himself.

 

 

          "This challenge is ingenious. Many have no head for thinking logically and this is an asombroso way of testing for such thought. From what I read, three doors will instantly kill those who enter them. Two doors will send those that use them into a permanente sleep, which will also equal death, for we will never be seen again. It sounds like one door will allow us to give up sin peligro and return back to the beginning. And the last door will let us proceed onwards. And staying here is not an option."

 

 

          Starrk glanced back at the parchment and read it again, making sure that he had the words correct, then moved forward, until he was standing before the door that was to the farthest on the right. Once before the door, Byakuya could see that his lips were moving, but could not hear anything, indicating that Starrk was speaking to himself. Starrk began moving slowly back and forth before the doors, gesturing at them from time to time. Eventually, he ceased pacing and came back to the table where Byakuya was still standing quietly, not wanting to interfere in the other man's thought process.

 

 

          Starrk set the riddle back on the table, then turned his storm grey eyes on Byakuya. Running the fingers of his left hand though his unruly dark brown hair, he finally spoke to his partner.

 

 

          "I have figured out the correcto door. The tercera door, the third, from the right will take us forward. If we have chosen to leave the challenge, which I think I can safely assume we will _not_ be doing, the last door on the left would be the one required."

 

 

          "You have indeed assumed correctly. We would be without honor to abandon the mission the So-Taicho gave our Divisions. If we complete the challenge and win, Los Noches will indeed be secure, as well as letting the inhabitants choose a King to relieve the pressures off of the Soul King."

 

 

          Starrk could see that Byakuya's lips were upturned at the corners, ever so slightly, and that was only because he had spent so much time with the normally very private man.

 

 

          "Well then. If you would grab Lilynette, por favor, we can be on our way. Since I solved this riddle, I will lead this time."

 

 

          Byakuya turned away from Starrk and the table, and moved back to where Starrk had laid Lilynette down upon the fog's dissipating that then revealed the room they were currently standing in.

 

 

          Kneeling gracefully on the white stone of the floor, Byakuya then placed a fine-boned hand on Lilynette's shoulder and gave it a slight shake.

 

 

          "Lilynette. It is time to be moving onwards. Lilynette?"

 

 

          Lilynette moved under his hand by rolling onto her side, before she rolled back and her eyes opened a bit.

 

 

          "Ooo...Did anyone get the name of that Vasto Lorde that ran me over? Why are you here? Where's the lazy bastard?" Lilynette opened her eyes more and looked around the room. "This is not where I was before. Are we done?"

 

 

          Byakuya, well used to the highly irritable other half of Starrk, just let her ramble on until he was sure she was finished before replying.

 

 

          "We are unfinished as far as we know. This is the room that appeared after defeating the female that attacked us in the field that was at the bottom of the stairs. The reason you feel so rundown is because the flowers in that field were feeding themselves off of your spiritual pressure. Now then, are you completely recovered? And I need an honest response, not a bluff."

 

 

          Lilynette's mouth snapped shut at the last sentence and she scowled at the serious man before her.

 

 

          "Fine. I still don't feel 100%, but I am fit to fight."

 

 

          Byakuya simply nodded at her declaration, then slid his arms under her and stood, bringing her up with him and ignoring her sputtering.

 

 

          "Oi! I said I'm fine and can fight! Let me down so I can walk! I'm not like that lazy bastard Starrk!"

 

 

          Byakuya tightened his grip on her, causing her to squeak and stop yelling.

 

 

          "It is good to hear that you can fight, but you said that you are not yet at your full ability; therefore, I shall not set you down. You shall take this opportunity to rest and further recover from the drain caused by those flowers."

 

 

          Byakuya then walked back to Starrk and stood at his back with his noisy load.

 

 

          "Why? If I'm here, that means that you two were in the same room as me and you two are moving around. So why can't I?"

 

 

          "We were not knocked out by the loss of our spiritual powers. Now hush. We are about to leave this room and do not know what awaits us."

 

 

          "So then. If we are ready, mis amigos?"

 

 

          And with that, Starrk opened the door he had chosen and stepped through, followed immediately by Byakuya carrying Lilynette. As soon as Byakuya stepped through the doorway bearing his still grumbling burden, the door slammed itself shut, leaving them blind due to the utter absence of light that their eyes had become accustomed to in the previous rooms. Byakuya calmly waited in the darkness, standing completely still since he did not want to stumble into anything with his lack of sight, and having the utmost confidence in Starrk. He found himself rewarded, after waiting what seemed to be an eternity in the inky darkness, with the faint glow of light ahead.

 

 

          "Come," was all Starrk said before Byakuya heard the faintest whisper of footsteps leading away from him.

 

 

          The three of them cautiously made their way forward towards the source of illumination, although Lilynette had no say in the matter. When she tried to speak up to that effect, Byakuya just gripped her tighter, causing her to squeak and go back to grumbling under her breathe. As they slowly moved forward, the light gradually became bright enough for details in their environment to be made out.

 

 

          It could now be seen that they were in a tunnel. The walls were not the expected smooth, featureless white walls they were all used to seeing in Los Noches, however. Instead, the walls were a dark stone that looked incredibly rough, like it had never known any touch but that of nature. The walls gradually arched until they joined together overhead. The ceiling was just as unworked as the walls and Byakuya found himself unsurprised to see stalactites hanging from it. The naturalness of the walls and ceiling made him wonder about the floor. It was remarkably smooth and quite easy to walk on, having yet to trip him up.

 

 

          The mystery of the smooth floor was solved when they reached the end of the tunnel, where the light streaming in from the next room was the brightest. The floor could now be seen to be made up of the same dark stone of the rest of the tunnel, just worn smooth from the passage of time.

 

 

          It was also quite apparent that the smoothness of the floor continued onwards, although when Byakuya tried to move forward to get a better view, Starrk shot out an arm and stopped him. Looking over at Starrk, Byakuya could see his Primero shaking his head. Starrk then gestured at himself, and prowled out into the other room, with his katana drawn and in hand.

 

 

          Byakuya waited patiently in the tunnel, hiding in the shadows as best he could, until he saw Starrk straighten up and gesture for him to come forward. Just like earlier, as soon as Byakuya and Lilynette crossed over the threshold, the way behind them was shut. Instead of a door though, this time the entry way back into the tunnel just disappeared, leaving the entrance looking like just another section of the gigantic cave they now found themselves in.

 

 

          "Someone or something is obviamente keeping track of us, mis companeros. I think it is a safe assumption for our future on these challenges that it is known that there are three of us."

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya were startled to hear laughter immediately after Starrk's declaration. Starrk tried to spin around rapidly to see if he could spot the source of the laughter and found himself feeling as though he was fighting though gale force winds. As much as he wanted to spin quickly around and scan the room, Starrk was unable to fight against the force he found himself subjected to and decided to quit struggling against the extreme forces battling him. As soon as he had relaxed his tense, straining muscles, he found that he was no longer fighting against the forces holding him in place and that they let him move at a normal speed to complete his turn.

 

 

          Starrk's struggles were not lost on Byakuya, but the main focus of his attention was the unknown male that walked out of the cave wall on the heels of the laughter. He was about the same height as Byakuya, but much bulkier in build, looking almost like a short body double of Kenpachi-Taicho. The male had pitch black hair, cut so it rose in a crest and the tips of the crest were a bright lime green color. His eyes, like the first female they had dealt with, were completely wrapped. His wrap color however was as black as his hair. His traditional clothing was all in black as well, which was extremely surprising to Byakuya and actually made his eyes widen slightly, and made him look like a Shinigami.

 

 

          The man let out the same laugh as before as he took in the look of surprise on Byakuya's face, just at the same time as Starrk was finally able to complete the turn, letting him see the new male.

 

 

          "You should not be so shocked to see one such as I here, young Reaper. You are hardly the first Shinigami to be involved with such a powerful one. And those who fail, stay here; regardless of who it is or who they serve. I think you all know that I am your next test, so I will spare you any taunting about it. You will either beat me and unblock the exit to the next area, or you won't. There is no time constraint like the first test. I do think that the tall one has discovered some of the handicap that you will be under battling against me though. I do love a fight and do not like it when it ends to soon."

 

 

          As he finished speaking, he flashed a large grin in the threesome's direction and held out his left hand. There was a flash of blue light and when the glare cleared, a large staff could now be seen in his hand. The man grabbed the staff in the middle and began spinning it end over end, until it was a complete blur. Neither Starrk nor Byakuya were pleased that the man had a staff, and was obviously skilled in using it, because it would be much harder to beat him. The staff had the advantage of a much longer reach than Starrk's katana and Byakuya's zanpakuto.

 

 

          The man moved forward at a comfortable pace, which was extremely surprising to Byakuya, who then tried flashstep behind the male. Byakuya was unable to move at any great speed, finding himself being battered at by unknown forces the faster he tried to move. Lilynette, still in his arms, felt nothing and choose to make known her displeasure at this perceived lack of skill.

 

 

          "Oh, come on! Get that stick out of your backside and get a move on! Starrk shouldn't have to save your lily white, noble ass whenever you're feeling as lazy as him, so get a move on!" Lilynette waved over towards Starrk, who was now engaged in the fight.

 

 

          "I can not move! The more I try to pick up speed, the more resistance I am forced to contend with," Byakuya forced out. The shock of being unable to move as he wished, made him forget his manners for a moment.

 

 

          While Byakuya was trying, and failing, to move behind the male at any speed, Starrk had drawn his katana and was trying to hold him off. Which wasn't easy. The male was moving at normal speeds, but his staff-work was indescribable. Every time Starrk went to thrust, his katana was almost knocked from his hands due to the force of the blows from the staff. When Starrk made to slash at what was currently an opening, the staff was immediately in position to block.

 

 

          Starrk could already feel the sweat beginning to trickle down his back as he rapidly swung his katana, blocking the hits the other was attempting to land on him. Starrk found himself wishing that he could use his superior speed like he was used to doing as he failed to block a hard hit to his side. Letting out a grunt at the contact, Starrk was please to note that Byakuya had finally maneuvered himself into position to attack from behind.

 

 

          Byakuya gave up trying to flashstep once it became apparent that it wasn't working, instead he moved forward in a gliding manner at a normal walking tempo. He had had Lilynette clamber around onto his back after thinking, and discarding, the idea of setting her down on the floor. After her comment, he decided that she obviously didn't feel the same issues with speed that he, and he was pretty sure, Starrk, had felt. The only thing that was different amongst the three of them was the fact that Starrk and Byakuya had two feet firmly on the floor, and Lilynette had yet to grace the floor with her presence. So Byakuya decided that it might be a very smart idea to keep Lilynette on his back, even if that meant taking her into a fight. He was sure that he would be hearing about it from Starrk later.

 

 

          As soon as he was in position behind the male, Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura and thrust him forward. Just when it looked like he was going to be successful, the moving blur that was the other's weapon came out of seemingly nowhere to block him.

 

 

          Now that the male had opponents on both sides, his skill became even more apparent. His staff was a constant blur that wrapped around his body, being everywhere it needed to be to block any thrust or slash. As the fight wore on, Byakuya was forced to toss Lilynette high overhead as the other male was thrusting his staff over Byakuya's shoulder and towards Lilynette's head. As he did so he called out to Starrk.

 

 

          "Incoming! Catch her and do not let her touch the floor!"

 

 

          The stranger, for the first time since battle began, laughed.

 

 

          "Figured out my little trick did you? Clever. Don't see how that little girl can help you with it though."

 

 

          Starrk had managed to catch Lilynette while the other spoke and was rewarded for his efforts by a growl in his ear. He was distracted a moment later by the back end of the staff crashing into his ribs, which he could feel crack under the force being applied. Starrk couldn't stop the little hiss of pain that left his mouth from the hit. It had been a long time since someone had landed such a hit on him; but then again, he had been expecting that the ones they were fighting against were going to be rather powerful, otherwise they wouldn't have been attempting the King's Challenge while they were still among the living.

 

 

          Just before Starrk was getting his ribs cracked, Byakuya's shoulder was meeting the top half of the staff. Having missed striking Lilynette, the male pulled sharply down on his staff, causing it to beat against Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya heard an ominous crack as soon as the staff hit and his arm lost some of the feeling in it. Fortunately it was his off hand and Byakuya just forced it to move enough that it was inside his shihakusho, where he cinched his obi tighter around the hand he shoved down into it to keep it out of the way.

 

 

          The fight continued on. Both Starrk and Byakuya had numerous cracked or broken bones while the other male had blood flowing from the many thrusts and slashes that had been landed on him. Starrk was once again carrying Lilynette after having tossed her back and forth several times, attempting to prevent any harm coming to his other half. Byakuya had discovered that trying to scatter Senbonzakura didn't work. The petals seemed to have the same problems with resistance that both Starrk and Byakuya were affected by. Stepping back for a moment, Starrk left Byakuya to fight entirely on his own while he tried to gather his thoughts and formulate a plan.

 

 

          As he got to thinking, he could hear Lilynette as she grumbled about no one ever taking her seriously. As she got to the part where she was wondering if anyone even remembered that she had a zanpukuto of her own, Starrk was hit by a brilliant idea. Reaching over his shoulder and getting a firm hold of the little Arrancar, Starrk spoke up.

 

 

          "You wish to prove yourself, mi pequeno, now is your chance. Draw your zanpakuto as I throw you and attack as soon as you land. Te entiendo? NOW!" Starrk yelled the last bit as he flung the startled girl towards the male they had been battling against for what seemed to be hours.

 

 

          The male, who was almost entirely focused on Byakuya now that Starrk had pulled back, had not been paying attention to what the two Arrancars were speaking about. He had just been focusing enough attention on the two of them, so that if they moved forward into an attack position again he would be prepared to defend himself and attack them in turn. He was therefore completely taken by surprise when he saw the girl the two men had been flinging back and forth coming straight towards him out of the corner of his eye. He was even more taken aback when he saw her sporting a large grin on her face. He was unable to concentrate on her any further, because the graceful, raven-haired male he was fighting against, suddenly stepped up the viciousness of his attacks and he was forced to pay the man more attention. He was completely startled when he felt the girl hit against him and wrapped her long legs around his torso, but he was so busy defending himself that he choose to ignore her, since he had yet to see her draw any weapons.

 

 

          That was the only mistake he made in that fight. As soon his attention was fully on Byakuya, Lilynette reached up a small hand to her broken horn and pulled out her zanpakuto. She held the long, curved blade in her hand as though its weight was nothing and, with a gleeful expression on her face, swung it around until it came into contact with the male's neck.

 

 

          As her sword moved forward, regardless of any resistance it encountered, the wall the man had come though before proceeding to fight them, began to shimmer, looking like it was a heat induced mirage. As the man's head fell from his shoulders, the wall stopped appearing as it was trapped behind a heat haze, and a dark portal in the face of the cavern was now readily apparent.

 

 

          "Go. You have defeated me soundly. It has been long since I have had such a fight and it was obviously to my detriment as I forgot that all persons, regardless of what they look like, may be a viable threat."

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya grinned at each other wearily at the other's disembodied voice. Starrk then moved forward and set a hand carefully on Lilynette's head, in between her horns.

 

 

          "Well done, mi pequeno. Well done indeed."

 

 

          Lilynette smiled up at her other half, extremely pleased that she had proven that she was a valuable member of their odd little pack. She couldn't wait to get back to the Seireitei and tell Kenpachi and Yachiru about her part in the fight.

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya slowly made their way over to the opening in the cavern wall, while Lilynette skipped happily behind them. Sharing one last look, the two battered men then moved forward into the darkness, Lilynette right on their heels, not knowing what to expect next.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vacuum flore= void flower (latin)
> 
> Hope this long chapter makes up for the previous chapter's shortness. Also hope my challenges are up to par.
> 
> I do not own Harry potter either, as that is where the challenge poem came from.


	15. Chapter 12

 

 

          Darkness. Then after a timeless moment, awareness began to return. As the mists fogging his mind parted, Ukitake was finally able to gain some of his senses back. The first sensation he had was that he was laying on his back on a rather hard surface for some unknown reason. The second thing was that he had a pounding headache. As he attempted to force his eyes open, he tried to remember what could have happened that would have him waking up, in pain, on what seemed to be the floor.

 

 

          'Did I make the mistake of trying to match drinks against Shunsui and Rangiku again? I swore I was never going to let that happen again.'

 

 

          Groaning as he rolled over and used his arms to lever himself up into a half-kneeling position, Ukitake was finally able to force his eyes open only to be blocked from seeing anything that might be around him due to the curtain his white hair made. Forcing himself further upright onto his knees, Juushiro Ukitake was finally able to take in the sights that surrounded him.

 

 

          Before him was a floor to ceiling wall made of rough-hewn, dark grey stone. In the wall, right near a corner, was a gaping opening that led to who-knows-where. Looking higher up, Ukitake was able to see the ceiling better. The ceiling was gently glowing and was obviously the source of light that allowed him to make out any details in the room that he found himself in.

 

 

          Juushiro wrinkled his brow in confusion. Where was he? What was going on?

 

 

          "I see you have regained conscienceness, Shinigami. It is about time. Although I probably shouldn't hold it against you for being out of it as long as you have. The only reason you got taken along for the ride was because you were rather attached to the young Beta, which was who I was really hoping to meet."

 

 

          Ukitake spun around. As he did so, he rose from his knees and placed his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. The sight before him made him draw a breath and stiffen in shock as he remembered what happened and what his duty was on the mission the So-Taicho assigned to the members of the 6th Division and the Visored Division.

 

 

          Raised up on a dais, there was a plain looking throne that had obviously been carved out of the same two types of stone that the room was made of. It may have been simple in form, but the throne was a masterpiece of craftmanship for the beautiful way the two shades of stone swirled around each other. Ukitake's eyes were only able to see a fraction of the throne because of the two males that were taking up the bulk of the seat.

 

 

          The one that had obviously been doing the speaking was clearly well over two meters in height and extremely well muscled. He had very long, white hair that he was wearing in a braid. The braid could be seen draping over his shoulder and the arm of the throne before it fell down, where it then formed a coil on the ground. His eyes were an amazing shade somewhere between violet and deep blue and seemed lit by an inner fire. He had a large, unadorned gold circlet atop his head. Juushiro took in all the details in a matter of seconds, before his attention focused almost solely on the second male that the first male was holding on his lap and gently stroking the abdomen of.

 

 

          It was Ichigo.

 

 

          "Lovely, is he not? He is truly a spectacular Beta. The two Alphas currently attempting my little Challenge are blessed to have one such as him."

 

 

          Ukitake kept his gaze on the orange-haired Visored, hoping to see if anything was wrong with the small male. From what he could tell from where he was standing, other than not being awake, Ichigo was fine. If rather differently clothed than he was before.

 

 

          Ichigo had been stripped of his Shihakusho. Zangetsu had also been taken away but was still in the same room fortunately, and was leaning against the throne on the same side as the stranger's braid. Ichigo was dressed only in a full, flowing white skirt that hung from an ornate, jewel encrusted belt that looked to be made of either white gold or platinum. The belt was encircling his narrow hips and hung below the slight baby buldge. His feet were bare. On the arm nearest him, Ukitake could see an armband wrapped around Ichigo's upper arm that was a perfect match to the belt. Around Ichigo's neck was a heavy collar. It matched the other two pieces of jewelry. Although it was difficult to make out with Ichigo's hair let down to flow free, Ukitake thought he saw sapphire colored glints dangling from Ichigo's ears.

 

 

          Almost as though the stranger could tell what Juushiro was thinking, he spoke.

 

 

          "Such a treasure should be cared properly for. The new look is my gift. It will either be to those attempting to become King or to myself should they fail. I would have no objection to caring for such a one as this," he said as he gently stroked the bare skin of Ichigo's slightly mounded abdomen with one hand and ran the fingers of the other hand through the unconscience male's flame-colored hair. "I must admit that he looks nothing like I would expect. While he is obviously a Beta, what breed is he exactly? And what name does he go by?"

 

 

          Ukitake, seeing no disadvantage to answering the other's questions and hoping for some answers to his own questions, responded.

 

 

          "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is what is known as a Visored. Before you ask," Ukitake contiued on with, "Visoreds are a blend of Hollow and Shinigami. There were several that were forcibly created by hidden experimentation within the Soul Society by a traitor. Ichigo choose to undergo the same process in order to unlock his Shinigami abilities when they had been taken away from him."

 

 

          Ukitake could see that the other male was processing the information given to him by the thoughtful expression that spread across his face and decided that now was a good time to get some answers of his own.

 

 

          "If I may...Who are you? Why are we here and where _is_ here?" Ukitake's eyes narrowed as he continued. "And what do you mean about him being a gift to yourself if Starrk and Byakuya fail?"

 

 

          The other gave a small smile back to the Shinigami, never ceasing his gentle petting of Ichigo.

 

 

          "Who am I? Of course, how rude of me. I am called Enapay Antimanco. I am the King that forged these challenges after realizing what the constant battles were doing to our society. As to where you are...this is the exit for those challenges. If those attempting to become King succeed, that gaping hole in the wall that is now behind you is where they will exit," Enapay paused for a moment and got a thoughtful expression on his face before continuing. "I suppose that this whole...place...could be considered a seperate...kingdom?...from Los Noches. When I set up the challenges, I knew I needed more space, so I arranged to have it. I decided to just stay here because I was fed up and digusted by many of the Arrancar that were around me at that time. I was also becoming weary of the changing policies of the Soul Society. We had been allies since the beginning of everything and I was getting tired of trying to deal with the cooling of relations between the two of our worlds."

 

 

          Enapay paused in his answering again. This time it was because Ichigo had moved a bit on his lap, although he still didn't wake up. Ukitake was becoming alarmed that Ichigo had yet to wake up. The Visored was notorious for fighting through anything and everything that was thrown his way after all, and to see him still out of it while resting on the lap of a stranger was beginning to increasingly worry Ukitake.

 

 

          Enapay, seeing faint wrinkles form at the corners of the Shinigami's eyes, correctly guessed that they were forming out of the other's concern for the Beta in his lap and chose to try to alieviate some of it.

 

 

          "I do not wish any harm on this young one. Thank you for the explanation of what he is by the way, I deeply appreciate it. It is simply easier on him and the cub he is expecting if he is kept asleep until his mates either succeed and exit the challenges, or they fail, at which point I will take him fully into my kingdom so they may meet up again. I must confess to hoping that they will fail. There have been an extremely small number of mated who have attempted to become King and none of those have failed. Dealing with only Alphas is unbelievably trying. It would be wonderful to have a Beta around to have a different point of view and experience," Enapay held up the hand that had been stroking through Ichigo's soft locks. "Don't misunderstand me. I have no desire to steal someone else's Beta. There are plenty of females in my kingdom from those who have attempted and failed my challenges, it's just that they are all Alphas and are frighteningly aggressive."

 

 

          Ukitake couldn't stop the snicker that escaped at the mournful look on Enapay's face at the last sentence. Gesturing at Ichigo when Enapay turned a puzzled expression towards him, Ukitake cleared his throat before explaining himself.

 

 

         "Ichigo is _not_ exactly laid back. He took the Seireitei by storm and managed to destroy a good portion of it with only a handful of his friends from the living world to assist him," Juushiro said, choosing not to correct the notion that Ichigo was only expecting one cub.

 

 

          "That may be, but I bet it was either because you went after his family or that you threatened it in some manner," Enapay then let out a small shout and pointed his free hand at Ukitake when he saw the look of blank astonishment take over the Shinigami's face. "Hah! I knew it! Beta's are _so_ easy to deal with. Just leave alone anyone they think of as family without an absolutely justified reason, and they leave you alone. Alphas, while tending to take the long view of things, can take offense at _anything_. Especially the females."

 

 

          Enapay suddenly straightened in his throne, looking more intense and serious than before.

 

 

          "Now then. It has been quite pleasant having a chance to speak to you. However, the policies that Soul Society had begun to change and enforce rather soured my opinion of you fellows. I am willing to give you a fair trial to convince me that Soul Society has changed. They must have after all if this little one's Alphas appointed you to be his guardian. A role I figured out for myself after I had to work to pry your fingers off of his Shihakusho, that neither of you had your weapons drawn, and noticing that he had no bruises on him indicating that you were merely using hands or kido. If you can defend yourself against my little pets until those two Alphas win then you will have earned the right to name yourself ambassidor to our two realms. A position that has not been filled since I beheaded the last one myself when She ran Her Zanpakuto through my mate."

 

 

          Ukitake was alarmed at the black, murderous expression now adorning Enapay's face and when he waved a hand toward Ukitake after he finished speaking, he couldn't stop himself from drawing his own Zanpakuto. Suddenly hearing scrambling noises behind him, Ukitake spun around, only to be met with the sight of what appeared to be a swarm of six Hollowfied dogs charging out of the exit in the wall.

 

 

          "Do not worry yourself about holding back. I bred these beauties myself and use them frequently when I wish to train against multiple attackers. My darlings work together quite well, self-heal, and will not cease fighting until I give the word."

 

 

          Enapay leaned back into his throne and gave a satisified smile as he watched Ukitake begin to fight, all the while caressing Ichigo's abdomen.

 

         

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names researched online:
> 
> Anatimanco- Native American Mapuche "eagle of the sun"
> 
> Enapay-Sioux "brave"
> 
>  
> 
> I love my King. I really do.


	16. Chapter 12a

* * *

 

 

_'_ _Yo, King! Wakey, wakey! Time ta get up!'_ Shiro huffed and ran a hand through his hair as his attempts to wake up Ichigo still weren't successful. Suddenly a frightening grin spread across his face as he came up with a new idea. Clearing his throat, Shiro changed the pitch of his voice, hoping it was enough to fool the unconscience Beta.

 

 

          "GOOD MORNING MY PRECIOUS, BEAUTIFUL SON! IT'S TIME FOR A FATHER-SON BONDING DAY!"

 

 

          Ichigo shot up from his prone position on the surface of one of his sideways skyscrapers and hollered out, "No way in hell, Goat-face! I'm not about..to..." Ichigo trailed off as he looked around. "What the fuck, Shiro? What am I doing here and why did you wake me up like that?"

 

 

          Shiro, who had collapsed to the surface of the building and was rolling around laughing, finally pulled himself together after several moments and moved over to be next to his other half. Still chortling a bit, Shiro leaned into Ichigo and wrapped an arm over the orangette's shoulder.

 

 

_'I tried everythin' tha' I could think of ta get ya up, Ichi. Nothin' else worked. An' as fer why yer here, ain't got no idea. Love tha get up yer in though.'_

 

 

          Ichigo looked down at himself and felt his eyes open wide in shock and his face heat up in embarrassment. He was dressed, if it could be called that, in something that looked more appropriate for someone serving in a harem. He was completely bare except for a filmy, white, floor-length, full skirt, just this side of see-through, that was apparently being held up by a fortune in jewels and precious metal of some kind that was masquerading as a belt hanging off of his hips. Feeling something around his neck as he looked down at himself, Ichigo then raised his hands up to see what it was.

 

 

          'A collar? What the fuck?'

 

 

          Ichigo's thoughts on the collar he was wearing were derailed when he saw something sparkling on his arm. Turning his head, he was greeted to the sight of a be-jeweled armband wrapped firmly in place on his upper arm. Ichigo, feeling the first stirrings of anger begin to form, closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to ensure that his anger didn't get out of hand and cause any damage. He knew, thanks to several informative discussions with Shiro and Zangetsu, that his emotions were intimately tied to his inner world. If he was depressed, it rained here, if he was content, it was blue skies all the way, if he was happy, there were rainbows, and if he was angry, he had been told that there were terrible lightening storms.

 

 

        Shiro just held onto Ichigo and let him calm himself down. Once Ichigo felt he was calm enough, he re-opened his eyes and turned in Shiro's hold until he was face to face with his paler, usually more insane twin.

 

 

         "I have no idea about the clothes. I was wearing my Shihakusho last time I looked at myself," Ichigo took a better look at his twin and couldn't stop the growl that erupted when he saw that Shiro was still dressed the same. "Absolutely unfair that you haven't been forced into whatever it is that I'm wearing."

 

 

          Shiro flashed a grin at his King, before responding, _'I don't have such an adorable bump yet, unlike ya.'_

 

 

          Shiro laughed at the scowl Ichigo graced him with.

 

 

_'I'm being serious here. Sort of. Tradition was fer Alphas ta show off their handiwork once it started ta show. It hasn't been done fer a while though, since Soul Society's been such a dick ta Hollows an' all. If it makes ya feel better, I'll be wearing something similar once I start ta show. Zangetsu's nothing if not traditional,'_ Shiro shrugged. Sometimes it really was awesome to not be the personality that was the most dominant in their body, it meant that he, along with Zangetsu, had access to all the knowledge that was locked inside their soul.

 

 

          Ichigo nodded his head in thanks for the information, then got a look of puzzlement on his face. Shiro, seeing this and about to open his mouth, was stopped by Ichigo's fingers being placed gently on his lips. Taking another look at Ichigo, Shiro decided to let his King work out whatever was going through his mind and nodded his head at the request to be quiet.

 

 

          Stepping back, Shiro was surprised to feel arms wrap around him. He knew it could only be his mate and leaned back into the embrace. Zangetsu was normally rare about initiating contact but as the pregnancy progressed, Shiro found that he craved the contact and they had had an extremely loud discussion about it one day. The result was a lot of angry sex and the fact that Zangetsu now indulged in more body contact with his Beta.

 

 

          After a few moments of being quietly held, Shiro was drawn out of his thoughts by Ichigo.

 

 

          "I don't remember Starrk or Byakuya giving me these clothes. In fact the last thing I remember is standing outside the King's Suite in Los Noches. What the hell happened?"

 

 

          Shiro just looked on as Ichigo began pacing and gesturing, with occasional bursts of swearing and arm waving: he was to distracted by his mate at the moment to be bothered about paying too much attention to Ichigo. The second Zangetsu had wrapped his arms around him, Shiro was overwhelmed with the scent of his Alpha. Ichigo's ramblings and pacing were not enough to distract him for more than a moment or two. Turning in the arms that were encircling him until he was facing his mate, Shiro pressed himself against the taller male as hard as he could. Angling his head, Shiro fastened his lips against Zangetsu's pale neck and gently began to apply suction, breaking it from time to time so he could bring his teeth into play, letting them gently scrape against the surprisingly soft skin as he bit down, before soothing away the slight pain with his lips again.

 

 

          Zangetsu did his best to ignore what Shiro was doing and tried instead to focus on Ichigo, but his resolve weakened when Shiro moved until he was straddling one of Zangetsu's legs and began to slowly grind his rather obvious erection into the leg. When Shiro let a hand trail leisurely down Zangetsu's chest until it found, and gently cupped, his half-hard length, he couldn't stop himself from bucking forward into the inviting warmth of his Beta's hand, groaning lightly at the pleasant friction that occurred.

 

 

          Giving a grin of triumph, Shiro kept fondling Zangetsu with one hand and used the other to begin removing the clothing from his mate. Once he undid the ties holding up Zangetsu's bottoms, Shiro quickly pulled them down with both hands, allowing him to get into a kneeling position. Looking up, Shrio was pleased to note that he had Zan's undivided attention finally and quickly snapped his head forward, engulfing the tip of the other's erection in his mouth.

 

 

          Zangetsu let out a loud moan and buried his hands into Shiro's thick, white hair at the first sensation of wet, heat suckling on the head of his erection. Unable to tear his eyes off of what his devious Beta was doing to him, Zangetsu lost all track of what else might be occurring around him and focused only on watching Shiro's lips slowly moving down the length of his erection as the Hollow sucked hard. Zangetsu's hands tightened when Shiro, who had finally taken in the entire length and buried his nose into Zangetsu's dark curls, swallowed and then hummed around his mouthful, before beginning a fast-paced head bobbing action.

 

 

          Shiro was fantastically pleased with himself when Zangetsu began to buck into his mouth, trying to keep time with his frantic pace. Pausing when his nose hit the dark curls that smelled so strongly of the other, Shiro swallowed and hummed again. Feeling the erection begin to thicken, Shiro pulled off with a slurping noise and brought a hand up to clasp Zan's erection tightly around the base, forestalling his release.

 

 

_'Nuh-uh,'_ Shiro said mockingly, shaking a finger at Zangetsu. _'Naughty, naughty. Ya don't get ta finish like this. I wanna do more.'_

 

 

          Zangetsu growled down at his Beta. Grabbing Shiro by the shoulders, Zangetsu pulled him upright again and fastened his lips tightly to the other's pale ones. Letting his tongue slip out from his mouth to run over Shiro's lips, Zangetsu felt himself grow angry when the other refused to open his mouth. Sucking Shiro's bottom lip into his mouth, Zangetsu bit down, causing the other to gasp. Zangetsu quickly took advantage of this and thrust his tongue into the hot cavern of the other's mouth, tasting himself faintly as he swept his tongue around. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male in front of him, Zangetsu let his hands trail downwards until he was able to get a firm grip on Shiro's backside. Shiro moaned into his mouth when he snapped his hips forward and rubbed his bare erection against the cloth covered one of his mate. Not liking the fact that Shiro was still covered, Zangetsu released his hold on the other and instead turned his attention to the ties holding the other's clothing on.

 

 

          Shiro groaned in disappointment when Zangetsu released him and brought his own hands into play. Placing them on the narrow hips first, Shiro slowly slid his hands around until his fingers were gently gliding over and tracing the well-defined abs of his mate. Hearing a growl when he tried to move his hands lower, Shiro instead moved his exploring fingers up until they had found the rock hard chest. As Shiro let his hands explore, they came across two little nubs. Without thinking about it, Shiro's fingers began to twist and pull on them. So caught up in the kiss and his wandering fingers, Shiro never noticed when his pants dropped to the ground and his top was pulled down to his elbows. Only when he felt his hot skin come into contact with the cool surface of the skyscraper, did Shiro realize that his pants were off, his top open and hanging off of him, and that Zangetsu had laid them down. Shiro pulled back from the kiss in shock at the temperature difference.

 

 

          Grabbing ahold of Shiro, Zangetsu quickly flipped him over and maneuvered him so his knees were under him, raising his backside high into the air, and his chest was touching the cool glass under them. Zangetsu didn't let this stop him from tasting his mate though, instead he focused on the alabaster skin of Shiro's back and sucked and bit a trail down his spine until his was graced with the sight of Shiro's quivering entrance. Unable to hold back on his need to taste all that his mate had to offer, Zangetsu sucked and nibbled at the puckered skin in front of him, before plunging his tongue as deep as he could into the tight heat of his Beta. He raised a hand up and around to Shiro's mouth. Thrusting his fingers inside, Zangetsu didn't have to wait long at all until Shiro was sucking and coating the digits in a thick coat of saliva. Once he felt they were sufficiently covered, Zangetsu pulled them from the other's mouth.

 

 

          Shiro moaned when his mouth emptied and pushed back lightly on the sinful muscle mapping out his depths, groaning in disappointment when it was also pulled from him. Shiro's disappointment was extremely short lived however when Zangetsu pushed a saliva coated finger into him through the tongue loosened ring of muscle that guarded his entrance. Shiro began pushing back in earnest when one finger quickly became two, which were scissoring and twisting in such an amazing manner in him. When a third finger was introduced, Shiro was in a haze of pleasure and couldn't stop a scream that erupted from him when one of those long, amazing fingers brushed up against his prostate.

 

 

          Zangetsu couldn't hold back any longer when he heard Shiro's scream, and, instead of adding the fourth finger to prepare his Beta for his girth, just pulled the three fingers he was using, out. Ignoring the whine of displeasure from Shiro, Zangetsu moved until he was in position over the other. He placed his hands on Shiro's shoulders to ensure that he would stay in position and his rock-hard, dripping erection was at the twitching entrance. Snapping his hips forward, Zangetsu was buried to the hilt with very little effort. Only giving a moment for Shiro to adjust to his size, Zangetsu then began a furious pace of thrusting into the smaller male, changing his angle until he got the results he was looking for.

 

 

          Shiro couldn't stop the moans and mewls of pleasure erupting from him every time Zan snapped his hips forward. He began to scream his enjoyment however, when, after a few thrusts, Zangetsu found his prostate.

 

 

          When he heard the yells from his mate, Zangetsu smiled evilly and made sure to thrust as hard as he could into that spot, abusing the prostate of his mate to the best of his ability. He could tell that he wasn't going to last very long and, judging by the way Shiro's tight heat was beginning to contract around him, Shiro wasn't going to last either, so he picked up the pace.

 

 

          Shiro didn't think Zangetsu could move any faster, so therefor, it was a shock when the tempo picked up. Shiro tried to hold off the orgasm he could feel overtaking him but, as Zangetsu's length almost unerringly pummeled Shiro's prostate at the even faster speed, he could hold back no longer. White static over took his vision as he shot his release all over the surface beneath him, his channel tightening hard around his mate's erection.

 

 

          Zangetsu quickly followed his mate's orgasm with one of his own: the tight, hot channel milking his length for all he could offer as his seed spilled forth. When the aftershocks finally ceased, Zangetsu carefully rolled over to the side. Not yet ready to remove his length from the heat of his Beta, Zangetsu pulled Shiro with him. As they laid back to front, covered in sweat, they were completely unaware of anything other than each other and their rapid heartbeats.

 

 

          Suddenly hearing a heartfelt groan, they both whipped their heads around. Seeing his flame-haired twin Shiro couldn't stop the evil smirk that appeared on his lips when he noticed the prominent, out-thrust material near the top of Ichigo's skirt.

 

 

          "I hate you both _so much_ right now," Ichigo growled out with his face buried in his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because they are now getting along, doesn't mean that Shiro isn't still evil. He's just evil in more creative ways.


	17. Chapter 13

* * *

 

 

          Byakuya was bringing up the rear of the group, having lost the argument over who was going to lead due to his suspected broken collar bone. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the new tunnel's entrance, the way back sealed shut. Byakuya failed to notice this because as soon as he entered the tunnel, he felt a familiar reiatsu wash over him before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. Byakuya felt his steps falter from the shock he was too well bred to show on his face, before regaining his composure again. In front of him, Starrk had frozen as the powerful reiatsu quickly pulsed, then faded from perception. Spinning in place, Starrk fixed a hard look on Byakuya. Both men ignored Lilynette in her place between the two of them and the grumbling she commenced with when she ran into the back of Starrk's legs when he stopped moving.

 

 

          "I can see by the expression on your face that you felt Juushiro's reiatsu as well," Byakuya said. "There are only two meanings to such an event, here and now, when we have been unable to sense naught of those we left behind before this. One, we are nearing the end of the challenges and this tunnel will bring us to the group we left behind."

 

 

          "Or dos, he has somehow been brought here, wherever here is. And that is not an option I wish to think of since he was guarding our most preciado tesoro," Starrk finished Byakuya's statements.

 

 

          Staring hard at one another in wordless communication, Starrk and Byakuya both gave a sharp, decisive nod. They needed to finish the challenges as soon as possible. If Juushiro was indeed here, it was, unfortunately, good odds that Ichigo was here as well, since both knew the calm, older man took his duties extremely seriously and would never leave Ichigo's side until he was informed that his job was over, and even then, the white-haired male would probably stick around until Ichigo had been delivered to Byakuya's home once again, just to make sure.

 

 

          Starrk spun back around and started prowling forward again, trying to speed up while not sacrificing watchfulness. Just because the hallways and tunnels had been empty and safe so far meant nothing.

 

 

          They had only been moving forward again for a few minutes before the three of them came to a split in the path. Before them were two openings in the rough hewn walls of the cave they were in. Starrk kept his eyes on the openings, while raising a hand and gesturing to Byakuya to come up next to him. Once he had moved up, the two of them began a discussion about which path they should take. As they became engrossed in their talk, neither paid much attention to Lilynette.

 

 

           Seeing her chance to investigate the openings as well, Lilynette slid around the legs of the much taller males standing in front of her. Lilynette inched her way forwards slowly, hoping that by moving slowly she wouldn't catch the eyes of the other two. Upon reaching the fork in the tunnel, Lilynette took a second or two and allowed herself to bask in her accomplishment. Shaking off her glee, Lilynette got to work examining the two tunnels before Starrk and Byakuya could surface from their discussion and notice her. Seeing something odd, Lilynette knelt onto the ground and ran her hand over the floor of the tunnel on her right first, then ran her hand over the other tunnel.

 

 

          "Huh."

 

         

           Starrk and Byakuya jerked their heads around and down at the noise, focusing all their attention on Lilynette, who blushed under their scrutiny. Trying to ignore the looks the two of them were giving her, Lilynette stood back up and brushed off her knees.

 

 

          "Lilynette, what do you have to say for yourself? You were supposed to stay behind me," Starrk said.

 

 

          Bracing herself, Lilynette smiled up at Starrk and spoke up.

 

 

          "I know which way to go."

 

 

         " **What?** " Came the response from two throats.

 

 

          Gathering himself together, Byakuya gestured for Starrk to continue on with the questioning. Nodding in acceptance, Starrk raised an eyebrow at Lilynette.

 

 

          "How did you come to this conclusion, mi companero?"

 

 

          Drawing a deep breathe, Lilynette waved a hand toward the tunnel on the right hand side.

 

 

          "This tunnel's floor is worn extremely smooth, much more so than the other floor."

 

 

          "Si, that just means that more people have walked that way."

 

 

          "Exactly!" Lilynette said in exasperation. "If more people have walked that way, when there is a 50/50 chance to pick the correct way, that means that way must be wrong! The reason more people have walked over the floor, smoothing it out, is because they went the wrong way and have had to turn back around, causing double the foot traffic."

 

 

          Lilynette smirked at the stunned expressions on the faces before her. Schooling her features until she looked completely innocent, Lilynette then gently buffed her fingernails on her coat and spoke.

 

 

          "Well, if you two boys are just going to stand around waiting until you've had a nap or some more tea, I guess that I will just have to lead this little group."

 

 

          "You will do no such thing, Lilynette," Starrk replied.

 

 

          "Indeed," Byakuya spoke up in a pleasant drawl. "It was truly inspired how you figured out which direction to travel in, but that means that it is back to the order already decided upon. Starrk, if you would be so good as to proceed, we need to finish this and find Ukitake-san."

 

 

          Getting a thoughtful look on his face, Byakuya continued on in a slightly distracted voice, "If what she has concluded is correct, that means that we will not be penalized for choosing the wrong direction by having the way back seal behind us. It also means that this is, in effect, a maze. We may have wandered lost in here until we died, either by starvation or by some means of the challenge we now find ourselves in."

 

 

          Starrk grunted an acknowledgement and began to move forward again, making sure to take the less traveled path that Lilynette had pointed out to them. As Starrk moved forward, he made sure to stay to the center of the tunnel, just in case there was something that could be triggered by brushing up against the walls. He still had to be alert about where he placed his feet, and took every effort to make sure the floor under foot wasn't going move before he set his full weight on it. This all took time, and although Starrk was impatient to find Ukitake and question him, he forced it back and took his time going down the hallway.

 

 

          As they walked, the three of them came across more pathways breaking up the tunnel walls. Each time that occurred, Lilynette moved up from her place behind Starrk and examined the floor. They never moved on until Lilynette was convinced that she knew the correct way. They had only had to back track once, when the fork in the path was equally worn. After talking it over, they chose to travel the left hand path, only to find it blocked by a cave in after almost 20 minutes of slow, careful walking. Fortunately they discovered no additional branches off of the path before they found the cave in and were able to easily return to the fork that started the problem.

 

 

          Starrk couldn't help but feel that this was slightly too easy and found himself waiting for the other shoe to drop. Consequencely, when the soft illumination that was emanating from the ceiling ceased and plunged them into pitch blackness, he wasn't all that surprised.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Ukitake heard laughter coming from behind him, but ignored the one making it in favor of keeping focused on Enapay's "pets". They were more ingenious than their creator had mentioned. Earlier, hoping to end the fight and reclaim his place guarding Ichigo, Jushiro had raised his reiatsu. He was hoping that the pressure a Taicho's spiritual energy would place on them would slow them down and allow him the opportunity to take them out. Unfortunately, Jushiro was unhappy to discover that the "dogs" merely reflected the increased pressure back at him. Once that little fact was discovered, Ukitake quickly lowered his levels back to what they were at the beginning of the fight. He had no desire to wear himself out as quickly as would have happened if he was fighting under double pressure as well as burning through his rieryoku reserves.

 

 

          "Ah, the little one that travels with this one's Alphas is quite clever. The little minx figured out the best way to traverse my maze. Ichigo must be proud of his cub. Although I am a bit shocked at her sire for taking such a young one into such a challenge as this with him. I must say, it is obvious that she was sired by the taller of the two Alphas. Her power feels almost the exact same as his after all."

 

 

          Ukitake let a small, grim smile spread across his lips for a moment as he listened to King Enapay speak, before letting it fall off. He would take any information he could on how Starrk and Byakuya were doing, even if it was loaded with inaccuracies due to the fact that Enapay didn't actually know any of them. All Ukitake could do was concentrate on fighting his battle and regulate his breathing, praying all the while that he would not be subjected to one of his spells.

 

 

          As he fought on, Ukitake was acutely conscious of the fact that the "dogs" had the advantage. He was quite aware of the blood that seeped from the numerous injuries that the beasts had inflicted upon him, while their wounds had all healed almost instantaneously. The only bright spot in his fight was the fact that he had managed to behead one of the beasts, causing it to disintegrate and leaving him one less "dog" to fight against. Juushiro, knowing that the only chance he had to protect Ichigo was to play by Enapay's demands, persevered in his fight, waiting for Starrk and Byakuya to exit what he now knew was a maze.

 

 

          After an unknown length of time passed, Ukitake heard more laughter fill the room. This time he was facing the throne as the beasts paused for a moment in their attacking, and were instead circling him. This allowed him an opportunity to take in the sight before him.

 

 

          Enapay had thrown his head back and, although laughing loudly and seemingly concentrating on what Starrk and Byakuya were doing, he still had a hand gently rubbing and caressing Ichigo's abdomen.

 

 

          "They have reached one of my more favorite sections of the maze. They will have to continue onwards in complete darkness for a while," Enapay called out.

 

 

          He was finding immense enjoyment in watching the white haired Shinigami fight against his pets, and even more enjoyment in touching the flame-haired Beta on his lap. Lowering his voice so the Shinigami wouldn't be able to hear, he continued speaking to himself and the one on his lap, even if Ichigo was unable to respond back.

 

 

          "I do not know whether I should be rooting for those Alphas of yours to succeed, or if I should be wishing for them to fail. They would obviously be exceptional rulers. No one has ever moved so fast though my challenges. They make it look effortless. I know, I know," Enapay said and smoothed Ichigo's hair back from his face again. "They had to spend some effort to get past my one little warrior, but he has taken out numerous challengers and they fought their way past with such minor wounds. The few who have achieved victory over him have come out of it with much more damage. It was nothing but sheer genius on their parts to use your older cub. She is something else and I am looking forward to meeting her."

 

 

          Enapay paused in his speaking for several moments and watched in grim satisfaction as the white-haired Shinigami began coughing harshly while, at the same time, trying to defend himself from three of the dogs charging him. Once his dogs pulled back, Enapay was pleased to note several new wounds gracing the other man's lithe body, as well as blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth.

 

 

          "Oh, my little one. It is a shame that you are not aware right now. This is a truly glorious fight. The Shinigami who was in charge of your safety is an amazing sight to see in battle. He is both graceful, and extremely powerful. It almost appears as though he is dancing instead of fighting. His twin blades are exquisite as they spin and flash in the light. It is quite the sight to behold."

 

 

          Enapay focused his attention back on Ichigo and resumed his gentle fondling of the Beta's small baby bump.

 

 

          "If your Alphas fail, then you would become part of my court and would grace my presence for the rest of time. You are truly an extraordinary Beta. So powerful. So beautiful. Obviously able to carry and birth extraordinary cubs," Enapay's hand stilled in its gentle movement and his eyes took a distant, faraway look. "Cubs..."

 

 

          Enapay drifted off into his thoughts, only vaguely aware of his hand resuming it's motion on the slight bump under it and the battle occurring before his eyes.

 

 

          "Perhaps it is for the best that I am unable to rearrange the maze while the challengers are within it. We shall just have to await the outcome without any interference from anything or anyone on the outside of the maze," Enapay said extremely quietly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Byakuya felt his lips twitch as he heard swearing from Lilynette. While he did not agree with the use of such vulgarities, in this situation he could have some sympathy with her use of them. And she really did have quite the vocabulary of them. Byakuya found himself impressed despite his views, especially when it was obvious she was fluent in several languages.

 

 

          Starrk heaved a sigh and buried his head into his hands that he brought up to cradle his face in. Resigned to the fact that his reunion with his Beta just became that much more difficult. Gathering himself back together, he felt a sense of fondness for his other half as he heard her use the words that he would have used had he not kept the most part of their patience after their split.

 

 

          "Lilynette, while you have summed up the situation por cierto, it is perhaps not doing anything to change what has happened."

 

 

          "But it makes me feel better," Lilynette said, pouting, even though she knew no one could see her in this inky blackness.

 

 

          "We need to keep moving onwards," Byakuya spoke up. "We have no way of knowing if this darkness is limited to this location in the maze, if it is a matter of a length of time before the light returns, or if it will continue through till the finish."

 

 

          "Si, your reasons are all most well thought out. However," Starrk continued, "we must take precautions that we do not become separados in such a blackness as we have found ourselves in."

 

 

          Thinking very hard for a moment, Starrk hesitantly spoke up, choosing his words carefully.

 

 

          "I think if Lillynette were to hold onto my jacket, that would prevent her from being perdido as we move forwards. Byakuya, it might be wrong to assume such, but I feel that you have trained as a guerrero, unlike those of us who became Espada. Espada were formed through survival and power, not intense training for the future. Did your instructores ever train you to battle without different senses?"

 

 

          Byakuya was slightly surprised at the turn Starrk's speaking had taken, but answered the other Alpha.

 

 

          "You are indeed correct in your assumptions. I was most vigorously trained in many different aspects of combat and warfare, including fighting without the use of various senses."

 

 

          "I think it might be for the best if you were to take the lead, mi amigo, even with your injured hombro. Your trained senses might be able to give a moment's more warning then if I were to be the one in the lead."

 

 

          "Agreed," Byakuya said quietly, knowing that no one could see if he had nodded as was his wont. Thinking as he moved forward, brushing up against Starrk as he moved past, Byakuya halted before he lost all contact with the taller man. "It might be for the best if Lilynette took ahold of some article of my clothing so that she will still be between us."

 

 

          "Si. Lilynette, do has Byakuya has suggested."

 

 

          Byakuya waited to move forward until he felt Lilynette's small hand enfold the fabric of his Shiahakusho tightly in her little fist. As he extended his trained senses, a random thought occurred to Byakuya and he couldn't stop himself from voicing it aloud.

 

 

           Shuffling backwards slowly, giving Lilynette time to move with him, Byakuya found Starrk and tugged him down until he could feel an ear under his lips. Extremely quietly, so that it seemed as though the words he spoke were nothing more than soft breaths, Byakuya spoke.

 

 

          "Why do Lilynette and yourself not combine and summon Los Lobos? Their senses would be so much more than my paltry Shinigami ones."

 

 

          Starrk turned his head and searched until his lips brushed up against Byakuya's ear.

 

 

          "I have no knowledge of what might be waiting for us further on in this maze, or waiting for us upon the exit. It is not wise to give away such a secreto without having dire need."

 

 

          Starrk knew he had made his point when he felt the ear under his lips move as Byakuya nodded. Starrk extended his senses to the best of his abilities and listened as Byakuya slowly walked forward.

 

 

          As Byakuya gracefully slid one foot in front of the other, he focused hard on all of his senses other than sight. In fact, he closed his eyes just to ensure that he wouldn't be distracted by the darkness imposed upon him by someone or something else. Byakuya also removed his sheathed zanpakuto from his sash and reached out with the tip, setting it against the wall of the tunnel his right, and using it to try and check for any openings. It wasn't the best solution, but it was the best one possible without the use of sight or proper resources.

 

 

          There was no way of measuring time in the darkness and agonizingly slow pace forward. It could have been hours, or mere minutes later, when Byakuya felt a small stirring of air caress the left side of his face. He immediately froze in place, not wanting to move ahead any further and possibly break the airstream.

 

 

          "Starrk," Byakuya tensely whispered. "I think I may have come across a trap of some kind. I am feeling a small amount of moving air against my face. I need you to reach forward and grab ahold of Lilynette. I will be testing the air current to see if we can move around it without having to go through it. I find my self unable to trust any moving air in a place where we have not had such until now."

 

 

          Once Byakuya could no longer feel Lilynette's hold on him, he carefully brought up his healthy arm. As he brought it up it, he paid attention to his fingers, feeling for any trace of air moving against them. It wasn't until his fingers were level with his waist that he finally felt still air begin to stir, at which point he pulled his hand back and left just the faintest of faint traces of movement stroke against his fingers until they were level with the top of his head, at which point he let them move forward again. As his fingers moved forward, they only encountered the barest trace of movement, allowing Byakuya to determine that the air current was only level with Starrk's, and his own, torso. Stretching out his hand to either side, Byakuya found that the current came out of one side of the tunnel wall and moved across the tunnel until it disappeared into the far wall. After explaining his finds, Byakuya then suggested that they merely crawl forward, ensuring that they wouldn't block the rush of air.

 

 

          Starrk fervently agreed with this idea and slid onto his knees with no hesitation, crawling after Byakuya as the smaller male moved past the possible trap. As they moved forward, they were having to continuously stop to allow Byakuya to brace himself against the wall and reach his good arm upwards to test if the air had ceased in it's movement. Once Byakuya gave the all clear, they still moved forward on their knees just to be sure that they were past the outer edge of the air current. When they finally stood up, Byakuya indicated that he was ready to move on and waited until he had Lilynette's tight fist wrapped firmly around his Shiahakusho again before he did.

 

 

          Starrk was using all of his senses to follow his Segundo's lead. It was made more difficult because the normal grace Byakuya possessed caused the nobleman to move with hardly any noise. With all his attention so focused on Byakuya, it could be, perhaps, excused when he failed to hear a faint clicking noise coming up from behind him until it was almost to late.

 

 

          Starrk spun around and yelled when he felt something sharp pierce through the back of his calf. Drawing his katana as he spun around, it was by luck more than skill when he felt something provide resistance to the metal of his blade. Starrk continued swinging his blade, hoping that the more spread out technique would allow him to hit whatever was attacking verses the limited contact thrusting would provide.

 

 

          Byakuya drew Senbonzakura and held him in a defensive position before him. As much as he wished that he was able to assist Starrk, Byakuya knew he would better serve his Primero by guarding his other front and ensuring that Lilynette wouldn't be harmed.

 

 

          As the battle in the darkness progressed, Starrk could feel numerous wounds being inflicted on his body. That was bad because blood loss and pain would slow his reaction time, but it also worked in his favor because, as whatever it was that attacked him made contact, it allowed Starrk the only sure place to return attacks. Starrk could feel less and less contact with the what-ever-it-was as time went on, until finally, there was nothing injuring him from the blackness surrounding him. Starrk stood there, waiting, the only noise was his harsh breathing. When, after a timeless moment, nothing else came after him, Starrk relaxed and sheathed his katana, promising to himself that he would spend some much needed time to care for his blade once this mission was ended. As he stood there, still breathing heavily, something occurred to him, causing him to stop breathing momentarily in shock.

 

 

          "Segundo, I do believe that the stone that let us enter the challenges did more than just examen us for the power levels it needed to open the puertas. I think it set the level of power for here in this maze, and possible, the other conflicts and bumps in the path laid before us. I have never been so out of breath, after all, unless being in a great battle."

 

 

          Byakuya, still standing in a defensive position, thought for a moment before he vocalized his agreement. It would certainly account for the harsh breathing he heard coming from behind him.

 

 

          "Whomever designed these challenges was muy ingenioso. To enter and be allowed to compete, a certain level of power is needed, but after that, the challenges and fights have all been up to test the stamina and intellegence of the ones attempting to become king."

 

 

          Lilynette couldn't stop herself from snorting at Starrk as he rambled his thoughts aloud.

 

 

          "If you're all done now, we could get a move on. After all," Lilynette said snidely, "I'm pretty sure I remember you both were in a hurry to finish this up. You can talk theory or whatever once this crap is done and over with."

 

 

          Lilynette concluded her little speech by poking Byakuya in the leg with the forefinger on her free hand. Byakuya, taking the poking as the not so subtle hint it was meant to be, cleared his throat to ensure that he had Starrk's attention and sheathed his zanpakuto.

 

 

          "We shall proceed onwards, again. Please follow closely and keep yourselves aware of your surroundings to the best of your abilities."

 

 

          Once they were moving again, Byakuya decided to use Senbonzakura to help monitor the locations of the tunnel walls as he had done previously. He cautiously made his way forward, sliding his sheathed zanpakuto along the walls as they went. They had been making their way done the tunnel in this fashion when Byakuya felt nothing under his questing foot. Freezing in place, Byakuya quickly drew his foot back onto solid ground.

 

 

          "Stop!" Byakuya barked out. "Do not move. Starrk, take Lilynette again. I need to examine the floor. My foot came across an emptiness when I went to take my last step."

 

 

          Byakuya gracefully took to his knees as soon as he was assured of Lilynette's safety. Placing his hand on the ground before him, Byakuya begin to sweep it around, finding naught but a cut off and free air before him. As he felt around, Byakuya was able to tell that the gap went from wall to wall and extended as far as he was able to reach at the moment. After explaining his findings, there was nothing but silence. Until..

 

 

          "What the hell? Now what?" Lilynette called out loudly.

 

 

          "Lilynette, calm yourself," Byakuya responded. "I have an idea. I have been testing the tunnel wall to our right as we have walked forward. If we were to flip positions and have us go back towards the air current, I will be able to test the other wall for openings. That is probably all that happened here. We missed a fork in the path because of the darkness and this is a false path that would have led to out death if we were less careful. Since the pathway was straight, the pit before us was most likely a very successful trap and claimed many victims. Now. Let us rearrange ourselves and attempt to find the proper pathway."

 

 

          Once they were in the new formation, Byakuya carefully led the way back down the, apparently, wrong path. As he slid a sheathed Senbonzakura along the wall, Byakuya focused hard on what the friction caused vibrations were telling him. The tunnel walls, although rough hewn, were relatively uniform, with no major bumps or grooves that the had noticed before now, so when Senbonzakura felt like he had slid into a notch in the wall, Byakuya immediately called for a halt. Sliding one foot before the other until he reached the wall, Byakuya withdrew his zanpakuto and placed it back in his obi. He then placed his one good hand, very cautiously, on the wall before him in as near the location of the notch as he could tell, feeling around until he could feel a thin, vertical crack under his sensitive fingertips. First, Byakuya followed the crack up with his fingers as far as he could reach, then he reversed direction and slid his fingers along the crack until they came in contact with the floor. After thinking over his findings for a moment, Byakuya decided to voice his conclusions aloud.

 

 

          "I think that I might have found something interesting. It is a very thin, floor to ceiling crack in the wall. I find it to be of interest due to the fact that no other flaw in the structure of the tunnels has been found until now, that and the fact that it is completely vertical with no deviation to one side or the other. Which means, to my way of thinking, that it is most probably deliberate in nature. The question before us now is what shall we do with it?"

 

 

          After quiet discussion on the part of Starrk and Byakuya, and loud, insistent rejoinders from Lilynette, Starrk handed down the final verdict.

 

 

          "I think it might be the way forward for us. Stand aside, Byakuya."

 

 

          Byakuya inclined his head slightly in the direction of Starrk's voice and gave a quiet affirmative to the order the Primero gave, although he waited to move out of the way until Starrk's hand was firmly in place on the odd crack.

 

 

          Starrk waited until Byakuya had withdrawn with Lilynette then drew his katana. Placing the blade into the crack, Starrk pushed his reiatsu down into the blade, hoping to strengthen the blade enough to allow it to act as a pry bar with taking to much damage. Once he was sure his blade was as re-enforced as it could be in this situation, Starrk leant on it, using his body weight to force it forward into the odd crack. As he stood there, placing more and more of his body weight against his sword, Starrk began to think that their reasoning was off and this crack was nothing more than a naturally occurring oddity. Just as he was beginning to think about giving up on what he was doing, his katana suddenly slid into the wall like a hot knife through butter. Starrk, with all his weight on the blade, stumbled forward as well, taken by surprise by the sudden movement.

 

 

          As the blade thrust into the wall, a thin slit was revealed by the light shining through it. The momentum imparted by Starrk's weight caused the thin slit to quickly progress into a full size opening in the tunnel wall. Any further details were lost on the small group as the light flooding the tunnel overwhelmed their dark sensitive eyes and inflicted temporary blindness on both Starrk and Lilynette. Byakuya, who had kept his eyes tightly shut as they wandered in the dark, was left with some vision, although it was also somewhat hampered as bright starbursts flashing behind his eyelids.

 

 

          Byakuya, his senses still on high alert, tried to ignore Lilynette's swearing and his own eyes' weakness to focus instead on his surroundings, sure that such an apparent weakness would be an irresistible draw to any foes that might happen to lurk nearby. Concentrating as hard as he could, Byakuya thought he heard an odd, soft chittering noise though Lilynette's increasingly loud swear words.

 

 

          "Hush!" Byakuya hissed and reached out to where he heard Lilynette at, placing his good hand over her mouth. Once she was stifled, the odd noise was able to be heard by all, and at an increased volume than what Byakuya had noted just a few seconds earlier. Byakuya wasted no more time. He quickly swung Lilynette behind him by the hand he had on her mouth and, once she was in place, released her just as quickly, hoping to draw Senbonzakura before whatever was making the noise arrived. He was almost in time. As he was in the process of unsheathing his weapon, something sharp latched ahold of his sword arm. Prying his eyes open to take advantage of as much information as his dazzled eyes could impart, Byakuya was rather alarmed at what appeared to be razor sharp, silver claws and far to many teeth in a one meter high body.

 

 

          Byakuya gave a convulsive shake of his arm, which unfortunately failed to shake off the frightening creature that was now digging in it's long, sharp talons into Byakuya's arm. Byakuya held in the pain filled hiss that wanted to escape and instead used his energy to better purpose. Mainly body slamming the disgusting little creature into the nearest wall. Repeatedly, since it failed to release it's talons on the first attempt. Once free from the beast's clutches, Byakuya was able to finish drawing his zanpakuto. Settling into an offensive position, Byakuya quickly dove into the fray, opening his eyes extremely briefly every now and again, allowing himself only occasional glimpses of the battle to try and spare his eyes any damage from the blinding light.

 

 

           And battle is what it was. The creatures might have been on the small side, but there were many of them and they were extremely vicious, never releasing their claws or teeth once they were sunk into their victim, unless the monster was dead or otherwise disabled.

 

 

          As he spun and fought to the best of his ability against the seemingly unending wave of the creatures, Byakuya was dismayed to hear Lilynette's pain filled cries coming from behind him. Forcing his still acclimating eyes open, Byakuya took in a most alarming sight. Lilynette had drawn her zanpakuto and was wildly swinging it at several of the creatures who had somehow bypassed both Stark and himself. As he watched the child-sized Arrancar fight to the best of her ability under their new handicap, he was stunned to see one of the disgusting little things scurry past him by digging it's sharp talons into the walls of the new tunnel, allowing it to completely bypass any contact with the more experienced Shinigami Taicho. Byakuya took this all in in mere seconds. Just as he was preparing to dart to Lilynette's side, he found himself, instead, freezing in place at the never before heard sound of Stark roaring in anger.

 

 

          Starrk was unable to hold his anger back when he heard Lilynette's pain filled cries. Letting out a primal roar of overwhelming anger, the powerful Alpha forced his eyes open. Ignoring the burning sensation over taking his dark habituated eyes, Starrk focused instead on the nasty, little imps that were currently surrounding him and preventing him form reaching the other half of himself. Swinging his katana harshly around himself, he freed enough room to allow him to spin around and begin to move towards where he could make out the vague blur of violent motion and pain filled cries. As Starrk made his move towards Lilynette, he ignored the many imps that were fastening their teeth and claws into his legs, already wounded from his earlier fight against the creature in the darkness.

 

 

          Byakuya, seeing the many creatures hanging off of his Primero, attempted to move forward through the swarm, but was unable to make any speed towards his objective. Instead, he was forced to fight and struggle for any forward space, killing any and all of the little beast that blocked his way or swarmed the walls around him. Byakuya was only able to find himself along side of Starrk after a great deal of effort. Once they were reunited, Byakuya turned his attention to killing the monsters that were hanging off of Starrk and were apparently attempting to take him down by chewing and slicing his legs off.

 

 

          Starrk paid no attention to what Byakuya was doing; all of his attention was focused instead on reaching Lilynette, and killing anything that stood in his way. Fortunately, it seemed to Byakuya's finally acclimated eyes, most of the nightmarish little beasts had attacked Starrk, with an almost equally large number coming after Byakuya, only then did a few of the creatures bypass the fight to attempt to take on Lilynette. As Starrk reached the swarm of creatures surrounding a screaming Lilynette, Byakuya could almost find it himself to feel sorry for them.

 

 

          Starrk attacked in a frenzy, spearing several of the imps on his blade in one thrust, and beheading several more when he shook the first load off of his blade. After that, the fight passed in a blur.

 

 

          When it was all over, Starrk and Byakuya sagged wearily against the tunnel walls, trusting the cool stone to hold their tired, overheated bodies upright. Lilynette had been forced by Starrk to stand with her back against the wall and had both Starrk and Byakuya standing shoulder to shoulder in front of her, ensuring that little beasts were no longer able to reach her. Blood covered the floor and was splashed up the walls, not all it was the beasts' either.

 

 

          Starrk was hardly able to support himself on his legs due to the damage they had sustained in his two maze fights. The first _thing_ he had fought against, he had had to allow to wound him since he was unable to see it in the dark, and in this battle, the beasts had been too numerous and vicious to avoid taking damage off of.

 

 

          Byakuya was in only slightly better condition. Without both hands able to be of use, he was unable to use his off hand to grab the beasts off of his body and slam them into the nearest tunnel walls. Consequencely, his injured shoulder was now joined by deep puncture wounds and bite marks all over his body where he was unable to pry the creatures off of his body before they had dug in with their teeth and claws.

 

 

          The only good thing in the fight was the fact that Lilynette took only minor injuries: Starrk having reached her before too many of the creatures had bypassed the two males.

 

 

          Heaving a deep sigh, Byakuya forced himself to leave the solid support the wall offered, wavering for a moment until he was able to shake off the lightheadedness that assailed him.

 

 

          "Come. We must be moving onwards. Starrk, I want you to stand on my injured side and drape an arm over top of my shoulders. I may be unable to support you entirely due to my injuries, but I can certainly offer you much needed stability. Lilynette," Byakuya looked down at the girl where she was peeking her head out from in between Starrk and himself. "I need you to walk along the other side of Starrk and try to ensure that he does not slump away from me on that side. I know that going down the tunnel three abreast is not the wisest of strategies, but until we have recovered somewhat it is the only option we have to move forward at all. Otherwise we shall be waiting, injured, in a hostile environment for an unknown length of time. The only chance for a true recovery is to find the exit, and the sooner the better."

 

 

          Starrk mumbled out his agreement and stumbled over against Byakuya, draping his arm over the shorter male's shoulder. Once he was in position, Lilynette slid around to his other side, quickly because she had no desire to remain in this nightmare of a maze that somehow blocked/matched power levels any longer than she had to.

 

 

         Once the three of them were abreast of one another, they slowly set off down the hallway, stumbling and weaving as they went, leaving a blood trail behind them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Ukitake was finding it increasingly difficult to focus his attention on anything other than the "dogs" that were physically attacking him: ignoring any that weren't actually fighting against him.  He had no idea how long he had been fighting for, which, when he had had the resources to spare to think about it, he had found disturbing; but now, he had no reserves to spare for any thoughts that would take his attention from the ferocious animals. He had managed to kill a total of three of Enapay's pets with great effort and now only had three left to deal with. However, the three left were the largest and fought together with the most coordination. Ukitake hardly paid any attention to King Enapay's announcements of how well, or poorly, his friends were doing in the maze.

 

 

          Enapay wasn't upset over the beheadings of his precious pets. Knowing that the moment they were defeated here, his dogs would find themselves back in his private domain took a great deal of the sting out of their "death" and let him focus instead on the artistry of the fight taking place before him. Although his enjoyment was tempered by the fact that unless his beloved pets killed the Shinigami, he would be unable to claim the Shinigami for his kingdom. Enapay felt a wave of feral glee spread through his body at the thought of having the Shinigami under his control. Until then, he would enjoy the fight, "listen" for the Alphas, and savor the lithe beauty settled on his lap.

 

 

          Lost in his enjoyment of the fight and the thoughts of punishing the Shinigami, and the pleasure of touching the Beta in his control, Enapay left off checking in on the Alphas for a long while after they had come across his little imps, knowing that they still had a great deal of the maze to traverse yet. He could still "feel" them of coarse as they fought against the other creatures that inhabited the maze and "listen" in on them as they dealt with the waves of darkness that appeared and disappeared, as well as how they dealt with the occasional wrong path taken, but it was just knowledge that lurked in the back of his head, easily ignored as he lost himself in other thoughts. Enapay was therefor quite taken aback to have his attention brought back onto the challengers by them stumbling out of the maze exit, covered in blood. Looking back through his mental landscape, Enapay was forced to acknowledge the fact that he hadn't been paying attention for far too long and that they had progressed through the end of the maze without any conscious thought spared from them on his part.

 

 

          Straightening himself on his throne, Enapay scowled at the thought that he would now have to follow through on his "agreement" with the white haired Shinigami. He had honestly believed that the man would have been killed long before the other males would have beaten the maze. If they were able to do so, that is. Looking down at his lapful, Enapay's scowl deepened even more as he realized that he would also have to give up on having a Beta for his court. Giving one last, lingering caress, Enapay carefully lifted Ichigo in arms and stood. Turning around, Enapay then set the vibrant haired male back down on the throne. Once his arms were empty, he turned back to the room and waved his arms, causing the remainder of his pets to be dismissed back to his realm.

 

 

          Ukitake staggered as the "dog" he was currently engaged against suddenly disappeared, causing him to over balance once the weight counterbalancing his own was no longer there to brace against. Looking wearily around the room that was now oddly silent to his battle accustomed ears, Juushiro was relieved to take in the sight of Starrk, Byakuya, and Lilynette standing just inside of the room, before the gaping opening.

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya were overwhelmed with the presence of Juushiro's reiatsu as they stepped into the latest cavern in the maze. They had wandered and fought, experienced waves of darkness and light, chose wrong paths and back tracked to try and correct their choices for what seemed like weeks, even though they never experienced hunger or thirst. They had encountered creatures they had no name for and fought numerous battles against them. So when they stumbled out of the narrow, dark tunnel, the familiar reiatsu washing over their senses was enough to make them freeze in place just inside the new room. Hearing someone clapping slowly and loudly, drew everyone's attention to the other side of the room, where Starrk, Byakuya, and Lilynette beheld Enapay for the first time, and Ukitake took in the sight of the King with leisure for the first time since he had appeared.

 

 

           "Bravo! Color me impressed with all of you. No one has ever beaten my challenges so quickly before," Enapay turned and focused his attention solely on the white-haired Shinigami. "Congratulations are in order for you as well, I suppose. True to my agreement, you will be the Shinigami ambassador to their court. After all, you did manage to survive till they came to get you."

 

 

          As weary as they all were, the various people in the room were still able to take note of the sour expression crossing the speaker's face. Smoothing out his features to the best of his ability, Enapay continued on with his speech.

 

 

          "You three do not yet know me so allow me to introduce myself. I am King Enapay. I set up the rules and challenges for kingship. There is only one thing left for you to do and then you will be finished."

 

 

          Byakuya and Starrk firmed their grips on their weaponry as they made note of the dark smirk on Enapay's face as he summoned a heavy looking mace. Enapay, seeing their knuckles tighten and fade to white around the blood covered weapons, began laughing. Waving his free hand at them as he bent over with laughter, it took him a while to bring himself back under control. Once he managed to do so, Enapay spoke up.

 

 

          "No, no. I am not going to fight you. I am not _allowed_ to fight against you in fact. That is my fault, though. When I set up the rules for the pocket dimension this all takes place in, I worded something poorly. Although, at the time, I didn't know what I had done," Enapay, seeing the confusion on the tired faces, chose to answer the unasked question. Chuckling lightly at himself, he continued, "I had myself become the "unchallenged" ruler of my new dimension. Hence the reason that I will not be battling against you. If I fight against someone who beat the maze, and is now a King in his own right, I would become challenged and the dimension would cease to exist under the rules I set. No, all you have to do is come claim the scepter and crown from my hands."

 

 

          Controlling the relief he felt so that it didn't cross his face, Byakuya helped steady Starrk as they moved across the cavern. As they got closer, they were able to make out what was behind the extremely tall man. It was an oddly shaped throne, apparently. However, the closer they moved, the more details they were able to make out. It wasn't just an oddly shaped throne: it was a throne with someone draped sideways across it. Someone with a _very_ familiar hair color.

 

 

          Starrk began to growl as he took in the sight of Ichigo. _His_ mate was wearing appropriate attire for a pregnant Beta, and had been gifted with some rather extraordinary jewels, but they were given by someone other than himself or Byakuya. And that was ignoring the point that Ichigo was just laying there, unguarded by the warrior chosen by Starrk and Byakuya. Starrk failed to note that his reiatsu was beginning to rise and flood the surrounding area for the first time since they had entered the first room of the challenges.

 

 

          Enapay, hearing the growl and feeling the spiritual pressure begin to pulse against him, decided that ensuring the safety of the dimension was his paramount duty and tossed the scepter he had summoned towards the duo. Once the scepter was airborne and had their attention, he quickly snatched the crown of his head and threw it at them as well. When the crown was removed, Enapay began to fade from sight. As he faded, he left the room with a parting piece of advice.

 

 

          "Once you put the crown on, it will take whatever shape you desire. The last one who managed to win the crown choose to have it merge with the remainder of his mask and become a part of his body. Whatever you choose to do with it, when you are killed or choose to retire, the crown and scepter will return on their own."

 

 

          Starrk lunged forward, ignoring his almost useless legs in his quest to attack the Alpha who dared to touch his Beta, but was unable to make it before Enapay had faded completely from sight. Starrk stumbled the rest of the way forward, through the place where Enapay had been, and collapsed on the floor, leaning against the throne that Ichigo was resting on. Reaching up a hand that trembled in exhaustion, Starrk gently placed it against Ichigo's cheek.

 

 

          As soon as Starrk's hand came into contact with Ichigo's skin, Ichigo's eyelids began to flutter. Seeing this, Byakuya stumbled his way forward to the throne as well and placed his hand gently onto the rounded abdomen that held his heir. Ichigo's eyes shot open as soon as Byakuya was touching his skin. Shooting upright, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Starrk and proceeded to attack the other man's mouth with his own. Byakuya, feeling left out, slid his hand up Ichigo's body until he was able to bury his hand in the soft, bright strands of Ichigo's hair. Ichigo, feeling the hand in his hair tighten, removed his lips and arms from Starrk and attacked Byakuya instead as he leaned over him. The sound of someone loudly clearing his throat broke the intense make out session that Ichigo was just beginning to instigate. Scowling, Ichigo re-focused his attention from the extremely welcome sight of his mates to the one who was interrupting his desperately needed relief.

 

 

          Ukitake gave a gentle smile once he had everyone's attention.

 

 

          "Ichigo, it is good to see that you are in good health, but this is not the best place or time for such a reunion. Myself and your mates are in need of assistance and I'm quite sure that the others are worried about us."

 

 

          Ichigo, taking stock of his location for the first time, was greeted by the sight of two tired, wounded mates and an equally tired and wounded Ukitake. He was stunned to put it mildly. The last thing he remembered was Starrk, Byakuya, and Lilynette entering through the doors.

 

 

          "What? How?" Ichigo spluttered and waved his hands around, gesturing at the three other males.

 

 

          "We will explain later, mi tesoro mas preciado. Ukitake is exacto. Let us get what we came for and find the way out of here."

 

 

          Starrk fitted his actions to his words and heaved himself to his feet. Ichigo jumped up from the throne immediately and steadied his Alpha when he took note of how badly Starrk swayed from side to side. Ichigo continued to lend his support as Starrk slowly and carefully made his way forward until he came to the crown and scepter that lay together on the floor where whey had landed after hitting Starrk when thrown at him. Bending down, Starrk picked them up. Placing the crown on his head, he then gave the scepter to Byakuya, who had followed his mates.

 

 

          "Here, I may be the final authority, but you are my Segundo and shall share the throne with me."

 

 

           When Byakuya's hands gripped the scepter, a portion of the cavern wall fell away, revealing a brightly lit room on the other side. As the group made their way towards it, Ichigo, taking a look at Ukitake, was finally able to process what he had missed before in his indignation at being interrupted, then his surprise and worry for his mates.

 

 

          "Hey Juushiro," Ichigo casually threw out. "I love the new tattoos on your face. Seriously, the whole "tribal" style thing on your face looks great. I'm sure that Shunshui will agree with me. Especially done in that deep blue."

 

 

          Ukitake, paused at the entrance to the next room, looked over at Ichigo in surprise.

 

 

           "What do you mean?"

 

 

          Before Ichigo could respond, a faint voice was heard. Everyone except for Ichigo easily identified the voice as that of Enapay.

 

 

          "Oh yeah. You now bare the traditional markings designating the ambassador. It was to ensure that all knew who it was, making sure that dealings between the two worlds was all above board. We shall see if you manage to return the honor to the post that the last incumbent destroyed. All hollows will be able to read the markings you now possess and will know who you are and what you represent."

 

 

          The group was stunned into silence with that last parting speech as they left the cavern. Upon entering the new, fully furnished room, Ichigo immediately settled Starrk onto the nearest seat and went over to the double doors on the adjacent wall, hoping to find something that he could use to aid his mate. He was just in time as he flung them open to hear Grimmjow's startled voice.

 

 

          "Well _shit_! Now what?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What a long chapter! Hope this meets with all possible satisfaction from my readers. Many challenges were inspired by the insane number of books I've read through the years, others were thought up by yours truly. Hope they went together well enough to create a suspenseful chapter. I also hope my point of Enapay's dimension being outside of time, somewhat, came across. After all, spending weeks trying to compete insane challenges would seriously hamper the ruling and running of a healthy realm, and that would be the best case scenario if the first challenger won.


	18. Chapter 14

 

 

          "Now what are you whining about, Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out as he flung open the double doors.

 

 

**"Ichigo!"** came the shocked response from numerous throats, familiar faces turning to face the Visored. The group wasted no time in moving towards Ichigo, firing off questions at him as they moved. Ichigo, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer volume and absolute chaos of overlapping voices, lifted his hands up before him as though he was pressing everything and everyone away from him and stepped back into the room.

 

 

          "ENOUGH!" Ichigo roared out over top of the battery of questions. Glaring around at the, for now, subdued mix of Arrancars, Shinigami, and Visoreds, Ichigo was able to continue on at a normal volume. "You can all ask me your burning questions later. Right now, Starrk and Byakuya, as well as Jushiro, are waiting on the furniture behind me, needing some serious medical aid."

 

 

          Grimmjow immediately abandoned his curiousity for now. As much as he needed answers, this was what he had been training for since he had been put under the watch of Retsu Unohana during his probation. He wasn't about to let her down at this test of his skills: she was scarey enough on a day-to-day basis, Kami save him if he had to deal with her and she was... _disappointed_... in him. Grimmjow quickly moved around everyone who was currently blocking him, including Ichigo, and entered the room behind the smaller male. He briefly beheld what seemed to be a small, yet luxious, sitting room, before focusing all of his attention on what he could see of the three males who had apparently collapsed on various pieces of the white and black furniture. Walking further into the room, Grimmjow dodged around a sofa and was finally able to see all of Starrk, Byakuya, and Ukitake.

 

 

          Starrk was on the sofa that Grimmjow had just ducked around, with Lilynette sleeping on the floor at his feet. Byakuya was slumped over in the chair next to him and Ukitake had fallen asleep on the other end of the sofa.

 

 

          As soon as Grimmjow had come around the sofa and spotted the others, he was in full healer's mode. Assessing the visible wounds, Grimmjow made his decisions about what to do first. Starrk was, by visual confirmation, the most in need of his servicies, followed very closely by Byakuya. Ukitake's wounds were more superficial and he seemed to be suffering more from exhaustion than his wounds currently; although, with his condition, Ukitake might end up needing some major medical leave. Lilynette, from what Grimmjow could see, was almost unharmed aside from some cuts, scrapes, and what liked bite wounds.

 

 

          "Hey Pervert-Taicho! Get yer butt in here and assist me, damnit! Ya know field dressings as well as anybody in my Division," Grimmjow said as he knelt on the floor beside Lilynette so he could have a closer look at the mess Starrk's legs were. "Pineapple! Go get me some assistants an' a few o' the emergency healer kits that were packed!"

 

 

          Urahara, hearing Grimmjow's yell, made his way through the crowd until he was standing on the other side of the furniture with Grimmjow, where he was able to see why Grimmjow had yelled for his assistance. Rolling up his sleeves he got to work on Ukitake, seeing that Ichigo had come around as well and was attempting to help with Byakuya.

 

 

          Renji flashstepped away from the room to do as Grimmjow had bellowed at him. Grumbling the whole time about being fed up with the whole "Pineapple" thing and vowing to himself to find a time to do something about it.

 

 

          While Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Urahara started healing the injuries as best they could using Grimmjow's emergency supplies that he kept in his sash, the crowd of people milling in the hallway outside of the sitting room all turned their attention on Mosqueda, hoping that he would be able to answer some of their burning questions. Mosqueda, seeing everyone's impatient and confused faces turning his way, held up his hands and quickly spoke up.

 

 

          "The only question I could possible answer is why they are back almost immediately after they left. Or at least it seems that way to us. Based on Ichigo's comment and what I can see of them, I bet they would tell a different story about how long they have been gone," Mosqueda waved one of his hands towards the group on the furntiure. "The information passed down through the years indicate that there is some kind of time difference between here and the location of the challenges. The earliest someone has exited the challenges was a few hours after entering them, and the latest someone was known to have exited the chamber was two days. When asked about what happened, none of the previous Kings have ever been able to share the knowledge of what takes place during the tests. They respond that they know exactly what occured, but if you ask them to tell you, every single survivor gets a blank look on their face and are unable to answer. The most they will tell you is how long it seemed to take. The King who had the earliest return time reported that it seemed like months. The one who came back after two days? He said he felt like he had spent years trying to find his way back."

 

 

          As soon as he had finished speaking, Mosqueda turned away from the group and went to assist Ichigo with Byakuya. Renji returned with the called for items and people while Mosqueda was busy helping Ichigo finish stripping the tattered remains of Byakuya's shiahakusho from his battered and injured body. With all of the new, experienced helpers, Mosqueda was able to focus on asking the questions that he knew all the people now standing along the walls were dying to ask. Making sure that his voice was loud enough to be heard over the buzz of healers as he asked, Mosqueda also made sure to repeat the answers the tired and wounded men gave him.

 

 

          And so everyone came to know that Starrk, Byakuya, and Lilynette were victorious, even if they were unable to give any details of what occured. Ukitake, once he had revived somewhat, was able to say that he remembered being tested somehow and was now the Shinigami ambassidor to the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo.

 

 

          Shunsui, who had just walked in the door after that information was given, paused for a moment, then continued on into the room until he was standing behind Ukitake's place on the sofa. Leaning over the pale, white-haired man, Shunsui was distracted in his visual examination of the other's wounds by a nagging sensation of something being _off_ on the other. As he leaned over the back of the couch, Shunsui was finally able to pinpoint the difference in the face he had just seen that morning.

 

 

           "Jushiro! Why didn't you ever tell me you were interested in getting a tattoo? I mean, don't get me wrong or anything cause it looks amazing on you," Shunsui said, winking as he pulled back from the pale man. "I just think we could have talked it over and agreed on something in a more... _interesting_ location."

 

 

          Ukitake, fading in and out of consciousness as his exhaustion battled with his need to listen in on the questions and answers, blushed as he heard Shunsui's comment in one of his lucid periods.

 

 

          Ichigo, shooed off from looking after Byakuya by the healers, looked up at the familar voice of Shunsui.

 

 

          "Shunsui? What the hell are you doing here? You're not part of the assigned Divisions."

 

 

          "Ya, ya. I know that. Old man Yama got wound up when the news came back that you and some of the others dissappeared, summoned me and my Division and was in the process of ordering us to storm Los Noches in search of you. Just before he sent us out, someone else reported that everyone had returned almost as soon as they had left. So now, I'm here to play messenger boy and tell you to get yourself back and report."

 

 

          Hanataro looked up at that from his position on the floor next to Grimmjow where he was assisting the teal-haired healer.

 

 

          "Ah, I'm so sorry, Taicho! Starrk-san is to injured to be allowed to move. He will have to stay here."

 

 

          Shunsui merely gave a large grin at the timid healer, before responding.

 

 

          "That's fine! It'll do the old man good to come here for that report he claims to be in need of. He needs the chance to get out of his office and into the fresh air form time to time."

 

 

          Grimmjow, deciding to make his opinion known as the senior healer in charge, spoke up.

 

 

          "Ukitake could probably be moved, Byakuya should stay put fer a few days, and Starrk, lazy ass that he is, will love this, needs ta be moved ta a bed and left there until he heals up more. An' tha bed needs ta be close cause I don't want tha risk a longer move could pose ta his legs. We just got'em ta stop bleeding. Also, his ribs are broken. If he gets moved around too much, he could end up with a punctured lung. How he managed ta avoid it so far is beyond me."

 

 

          "Why don't we just move them all down this hallway and into the bedrooms I found."

 

 

          Heads whipped around at that statement, only to take in the sight of Renji standing in a different doorway than the one everyone had entered the room through. Renji, seeing all the faces turned his way, became defensive and began to explain himself.

 

 

          "What? I saw the doors, didn't know what might be on the other side and decided that it needed to be checked out. I found a hallway that led to several bedrooms with closets and bathrooms, an office, a library, and a couple of other rooms. I didn't find anything that could be classed as being alive so the rooms don't seem to contain any threat and would be perfect to move Taicho and everyone else into."

 

 

          Ichigo moved over to the open doors and examined them.

 

 

          "What the hell," he said as he swung one gently back on forth on it's hinges. "This is where we entered this room. But the room we left was a cave."

 

 

          "Well it's not now. Everyone who can, come give me a hand and we'll get the wounded settled," Grimmjow said as he stood up. Looking down at Starrk, Grimmjow noticed something shiny that was almost completely hidden behind the tall ex-Espada. Reaching down, Grimmjow wrapped a hand around it and gave a pull. Grimmjow was shocked to discover he was holding a crown.

 

 

          Starrk, jarred back into consciousness by the Shinigami lifting him, noticed what Grimmjow was holding.

 

 

          "Don't lose that, mi amigo. Byakuya has the other item of importance."

 

 

          Grimmjow whipped his head around and took a closer look at the raven-haired nobleman. Sure enough, on the floor near the side of the chair he was resting in, was a jeweled scepter.

 

 

          "Well fuck me...," was all Grimmjow was able to get out as he watched his new King and the other two being carried through the doors.

 

 

          Ichigo, standing back and out of the way of those doing the work, couldn't let such an opening slide and responded.

 

 

          "Why Grimmjow! I had no idea! And all this time I pegged you as an Alpha," Ichigo smirked at the sputtering Grimmjow.

 

 

          As Ichigo moved out to follow his mates, Grimmjow finally calmed down and, right when Ichigo was about to leave the room, spoke up.

 

 

          "Hey, Berry-bitch."

 

 

          "Yeah?"

 

 

           "Nice skirt!"

 

 

          Whistling, Grimmjow made a leisurely exit from the room. He needed to see about making his report to Unohana-Taicho after all. But as he left, he was well aware of the sounds Ichigo was making behind him as he left, and knew that this was a victory over the Visored that he would savor for a long time.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe these guys? Earlier in the story, they had unplanned nookie. Now, when I wanted them to have wild-thank-everything-we're-alive-and-won nookie, they're too injured. Grrr...


	19. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freely admit that this chapter is a pointless, non-plot advancing one. HOWEVER, it was a pointless, non-plot advancing chapter that was hitting me over the head with a 20-lb sledgehammer until I gave up and wrote it.

 

 

          Ichigo had been diligent in his efforts to be of use to the healers. Whenever someone was needed to lend a hand, there he was. Whether it was fetching medication, holding the end of a bandage until it could be tied off, or just keeping an eye on the patients. If it needed to be done, he was right there. What no one seemed to realize was how much information on his mates' progress Ichigo found out about by being oh-so-helpful.

 

 

          It was a little over a week after everyone had appeared in what had turned out to be the sitting room that Ichigo finally overheard the news he had been waiting for. Hanataro had been checking in with Grimmjow after seeing to Starrk and Byakuya. Ukitake had been released to Shunsui's care three days previously and Lilynette had been checked over and sent back to Zaraki the second day back. But as Ichigo was sorting out the medications his mates were required to take, he heard Hanataro inform Grimmjow that his mates were finally allowed to move about under their own power as long as they didn't strain themselves. A feeling of extreme satisfaction flooded throughout Ichigo as he made quick work out of what medications were left to sort out. As soon as he finished, the Visored hurried out of the bedroom that had been commandeered for use by the healers and headed down the main hallway of the King's Suite. It turned out that Renji was absolutely correct about the size of the living area available to the King, and Starrk and Byakuya were being kept in the biggest bedroom together while they healed.

 

 

          Ichigo couldn't stop the gleeful smile on his face as he hurried down the hallway. Finally, finally, it was his turn to spend some "time" with his mates. Damn Shiro anyway.

 

 

          When he reached the ornate doors that heralded the master suite, Ichigo barely slowed, just flinging them open as he continued in his quest to be with Starrk and Byakuya. He did take a moment once he was in the room to close the doors and make sure they were locked. Just for added insurance, he grabbed a heavy chair from the nearby desk and wedged it against the doors. Once that was done, Ichigo spun around and hurried over to the canopied bed. Before heaving himself up onto the massive piece of furniture, Ichigo stripped out of his clothing. When he was fully naked and up on the bed, Ichigo quietly crawled to the center of the bed where Starrk and Byakuya were comfortably propped up.

 

 

          Ichigo gazed on the two men that had come to mean so much to him and was pleased to make note of the fact that they were only dressed in a single, flimsy hospital robe as well as the fact that they had kicked off the blankets. This just made his plans that much easier.

 

 

          Creeping around on his hands and knees, Ichigo was able to untie the gowns and pull them open without waking the others up. Leaning back on his knees, Ichigo's gaze moved back and forth between the two males, trying to decide where to settle. As Ichigo's eyes flittered around, it finally came to rest on Starrk's legs. They were still completely wrapped, even if the bandages were lighter than previously, and obviously Starrk would have a much more difficult time of moving than Byakuya. His decision made, Ichigo moved until he was before Starrk. Carefully, Ichigo slid upwards between Starrk's legs, spreading them gently and slowly as he went, until Ichigo was face to groin with his Primero. Ichigo had to swallow repeatedly as he began drooling at the intense musky, male scent arising from his Alphas intimate parts. Ichigo tentatively stuck his tongue out and began a slow exploration of the member before him. As he gently licked his way over and around, Starrk swelled from limp, to half-hard, to fully-hard, and began to lightly thrust upwards. Ichigo smiled to himself and opened wide, bending forward until Starrk was fully in his mouth. Ichigo had become more skilled at giving oral to his mates in the months they had been together and began a now familiar bobbing and swallowing technique that would allow him to take in Starrk or Byakuya down to the root, as well as drive them wild with sensation.

 

 

          Starrk had been woken up many times in the last week. Sometimes by the healers so that he could take the foul tasting medication that they insisted was necessary, other times by the pain of the healers peeling off his used bandages so his wounds could be cleaned and re-wrapped, but this time was completely different. At first, he didn't know what had caused him to awake, but the sensation of his fully erect member being squeezed extremely pleasantly by a hot, wet sensation, allowed him to figure out quickly what was happening. Glancing downwards, Starrk was unable to stop himself from speaking at the sight of flame-colored hair bobbing over his erection.

 

 

          "Ichigo?"

 

 

          Starrk couldn't contain the loud groan that escaped him as Ichigo hummed around his erection in confirmation. Reaching down, Starrk tangled his hands in the thick, long locks of hair, tugging lightly until Ichigo released his mouthful with a light pop and a loud slurping noise. Starrk kept tugging until Ichigo was pulled up level with him. Giving Ichigo a passionate kiss, and tasting himself in the other, Starrk pulled back until he could see all of Ichigo's face.

 

 

          "Not that I am objecting to such a wonderful wake-up, but what brought this on, mi amado?"

 

 

          Byakuya, who had been slowly waking up due to the noises the other two were making, was startled when he fully awoke and was greeted by the sight of a naked Ichigo who was sprawled out over top of an almost equally naked Starrk. Hearing the question Starrk posed, Byakuya decided to listen in before making himself known.

 

 

          Ichigo leaned forward and pressed another kiss on Starrk's lips before answering.

 

 

          "I happened to overhear Hanataro and Grimmjow speaking. They were giving you guys the all clear to begin moving around on your own as long as you didn't do anything strenuous. I've been waiting for that announcement for over a week now, and we are going to have some quality time together," Ichigo bucked his hips forward, ensuring that his erection rubbed against Starrk's. "I've been patient, knowing that you both needed recovery time, but I'm not going to wait any longer."

 

 

          Byakuya chose to let the others in on his awake status by sitting upright, leaning forward, then attacking the place on Ichigo's neck where one of the mating marks was located. Ichigo shuddered under the assault and tilted his head to give the raven-haired male more access. As Byakuya continued his attack on Ichigo's mating mark, he took advantage of Ichigo's distracted state to move around behind him. Reaching down, Byakuya gently cupped one of Ichigo's smooth, round globes with one hand while the other was busy around front, tweaking one of Ichigo's nipples. Only when he was satisfied that Ichigo was completely and thoroughly distracted, did Byakuya remove his mouth from the mark.

 

 

          "Starrk," Byakuya quietly spoke up. "If you could reach under my pillow, you will find a small jar of moisturizing oil that I was able to convince a healer to give me for my skin. It should be quite useful for other purposes, as well."

 

 

          Starrk, making eye contact with Byakuya, gave a large grin before sliding his hand around until his found the jar that Byakuya had mentioned. Starrk pulled it out and unscrewed the lid. Holding it up, Starrk watched Byakuya dip his fingers into it before twisting the lid shut again. He didn't want to waste the oil, just in case the healers said that "interactions" with his mates was too strenuous and wouldn't provide any more oil. Starrk resealed the jar and put it back in place, but not before making use of the oil to lightly coat his throbbing erection. Leaning back against his pile of pillows, Starrk continued to lightly stroked his length as his enjoyed the sights right before him.

 

 

           Ichigo was brightly flushed and was rocking his hips. Starrk wished he could see what was occurring, since he was sure that Byakuya was preparing the lithe male for what was to come, but was making do with the expressive faces Ichigo was making.

 

 

          Ichigo was impatient as Byakuya scissored and stretched him with long, elegant fingers coated in oil. Deciding that he was stretched enough, Ichigo pulled off of Byakuya's fingers and moved until he was straddling Starrk's hips. Making and keeping eye contact with the tall Arrancar, Ichigo reached under him and grabbed the massive erection that he had been pulled off of earlier. Ichigo slowly settled his weight until the blunt head of Starrk's weeping cock was pressed against his fluttering opening. Pressing down, Ichigo was rewarded with a burning sensation as his muscles were forced to stretch around the impressive size. Sighing as he slowly let the entire length slide home, Ichigo paused for a moment to allow his muscles to acclimate before beginning to ride Starrk with a slow pace.

 

 

          Byakuya moved his hand until his oily fingers were resting on the stretched skin where his two mates were joined. Byakuya merely ghosted his fingers around the area until he finally made his move. Gently and carefully, Byakuya slid one finger into Ichigo's tight hole along side of Starrk's member. As Ichigo slowly raised and lowered himself onto Starrk, Byakuya was gradually further stretching his opening. When Byakuya was able to fit four fingers in, he pulled them out and used the last of the oil on his fingers to coat his painfully aroused length. Once he was coated, Byakuya kneeled behind Ichigo and slowly pushed into the welcoming heat along side of his Primero.

 

 

          Ichigo thought that he was going to burst. He felt so full, but at the same time, the sensations the two wrought on him were more than welcome. Having the both of them in him at once ensured that his prostate was in a constant state of assault and Ichigo began moaning loudly as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. Byakuya wasn't letting him get away with the leisurely tempo, either. The nobleman was thrusting hard and was gradually increasing the tempo. Ichigo was, after a while, only along for the ride and began screaming in pleasure from the continuous, almost brutal hits on his prostate.

 

 

          Shortly after Ichigo began screaming, there were loud knocks on the bedroom doors. When there was no response, the knockers began calling out to those in the bedroom and try to open the doors. Finding out that the doors were locked and the people were unable to enter the room, they sent for someone more powerful and waited by the door, still trying to get the room's occupants to respond.

 

 

          Starrk, Byakuya, and Ichigo were oblivious to the commotion in the hallway outside their doorway. Ichigo could tell that he was not going to be able to last much longer, but tried to hold on as long as he could. However, when Starrk reached up with both hands and twisted his nipples, Ichigo couldn't contain himself any more and shot his seed over Starrk's chest with a harsh scream.

 

 

          For both Starrk and Byakuya, the clenching of Ichigo's muscles triggered their own orgasms and they quickly followed Ichigo's example with their own harsh yells of completion as their seed pulsed into the depths of their Beta. The three of them were jolted out of their afterglow as the banging on the doors became an overwhelming cacophony that they were no longer able to tune out.

 

 

          Heaving a sigh, Ichigo reluctantly raised himself off of Starrk and Byakuya. Making his way across the bed, Ichigo threw on the clothes that he had just removed such a short time ago. Stomping across the floor, Ichigo grabbed the chair and moved it out of the way before unlocking the doors and wrenching them open.

 

 

          "What the fuck do you all want?" Ichigo snapped out at the press of people milling around in the hallway outside.

 

 

          Hanataro blushed as he took in Ichigo's disheveled appearance and the way his top was hanging open.

 

 

          "I'm so terribly sorry to disturb you, Ichigo. But everyone heard screaming coming from this room and came to investigate. When we arrived, no one answered the knocking and we became more alarmed. When we tried to force our way in, in was discovered that the doors are unbreakable."

 

 

          Ichigo scowled at the timid healer before glancing around at the crowd.

 

 

           "Now listen to me. There is nothing wrong with anyone beyond these doors. Sometimes screaming is nothing that needs to be investigated. And I will warn all of you now," Ichigo focused his scowl specifically on Grimmjow where he was lounging with a smirk against the far wall. "If anyone disturbs us again until the doors are unlocked by one of us, they _might_ live to regret it. If you have any further questions, take them up with Grimm and don't hesitate to believe that you are annoying me."

 

 

          Ichigo slammed the doors shut in the incredulous faces and locked them quickly. Spinning around until his back was at the doors, Ichigo grinned fiercely at the two males in the bed.

 

 

           "Now then," Ichigo said as he prowled forward. "Where were we?"

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 16

 

 

          Ichigo, sleeping at a reclined angle due to the many pillows supporting his back, awoke with a gasp, startling Byakuya who had his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, gently shaking him, in an attempt to wake the heavily pregnant Visored from the short nap that had been budgeted into this time slot.

 

 

          "Whatever is the matter, Ichigo? Is it the cubs?"

 

 

          Ichigo turned a sleep dazed face in the direction of Byakuya's voice and tried to shake of the effects of the nap he had just taken. He had found, much to his displeasure, that as the pregnancy progressed over the months since his Alphas had become the rulers of Los Noches, his chances of getting a full night of sleep became non-existent. Between the horrific heartburn that would attack him whenever he was horizontal too long, to the increasing movements of the babies, until they became to crowded to move around that much, to the unbelievably short time his bladder would let him exist outside of the bathroom, Ichigo was lucky to grab four hours of slumber before waking up and having to move around. And that had become increasingly difficult as well. When he had visited Unohana for his 26-week check-up, she informed him, after measuring him, that he was the size of a full term, single pregnancy and he still had 11 weeks to go until he would be considered full term, since full term for multiples was 37 weeks. Now, at 35 weeks, he was enormous.

 

 

          "Hmm? Oh, no. It's not the cubs," Ichigo finally answered an increasingly panicking Byakuya. "Just one of those insanely vivid dreams I've been having lately. I know Unohana told me to expect them, but still...in this one I was as tall as Godzilla and still pregnant, and was destroying downtown Karakura town. You and Starrk were in my dream, too, as well as the ladies of the Women's Association. You and Starrk were generals in the army and were trying to calm me down from my rampage by driving a flatbed truck loaded with a giant bowl of Haagen-Dazs before me. And the ladies were all standing on top of various buildings, taking pictures or filming me, while they all cooed about how cute it was when I waddled forward to destroy another building."

 

 

          Byakuya couldn't halt the small chuckle that escaped him upon hearing that last comment. The ladies, led by his sister, were overjoyed at Ichigo's pregnancy and the male frequently found himself on the cover of their publication, especially as his girth increased. Sensing Ichigo's glare, Byakuya quickly halted his laughter and instead schooled his features to a more serious expression.

 

 

          "I don't believe it, you know," Ichigo commented on Byakuya's changed expression. "Now help me up. I need to use the facilities again. And after that, I suppose it's time for me to be getting dressed again in my formal robes. Am I correct?"

 

 

          Byakuya nodded as he assisted Ichigo in leaving the bed. Scowling, Ichigo slowly shuffled his way down the hallway.

 

 

          "The meal with your family was alright, I guess. But I'm still extremely ticked about the rest of the nightmare festivities planned. And since this is all your fault, you can lay out my robes and assist me back into them," Ichigo called back over his shoulder as he headed out of sight.

 

 

          Byakuya sighed at the comment from his mate. He knew why Ichigo said that, and it was indeed his fault.

 

 

~~~ _Flashback~~~_

 

 

          Byakuya was meeting with his distant cousin for tea, something the two of them had been doing for many, many years now. Ever since they were children in fact. It had happened from time to time that events interfered with their meetings and they were unable to see one another for large periods of time, but as soon as external events were dealt with, they would compare schedules and meet up again. This time the fault for missing their monthly tea was entirely on Byakuya. Rukia's wedding had called for a great deal of his attention, then the mating with Ichigo and Starrk, followed by the revelation of Ichigo's pregnancy, that was then proceeded by the last mission to Los Noches where he and Starrk over came the King's challenge and were declared the rulers of Hueco Mundo. As soon as they were healed, Starrk had had to set up a court, complete with all the necessary positions, and Byakuya found that the skills he had acquired as the Kuchiki Clan Head were invaluable to his increasingly stressed out mate and friend. By the time everything was dealt with, Ichigo was far enough along in his pregnancy that the three of them agreed to move back to the Kuchiki clan estate to be closer to greater numbers of healers. It was only when Ichigo was approaching his 32nd week that Byakuya was finally able to contact his cousin and arrange to meet for tea.

 

 

          A few days later found Byakuya entering a very exclusive tea house that had catered to many generations of nobility. It was a favorite place for the two of them to meet up with each other if they choose not to meet up at their respective homes. Byakuya looked briefly over the room until the hostess arrived to distract him.

 

 

          "How may I be of service to you today, Kuchiki-sama?"

 

 

          "I have the garden room reserved today. Please show me there. My cousin will be joining me shortly if he has not already arrived."

 

 

          "Of course. Please, come this way," she said with a graceful wave of her hand off to the right.

 

 

          Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Byakuya followed after her as she led the way through the building's confines. They did not halt when the interior hallway gave way to a roofed over exterior walkway, but continued on until the walkway twisted its way through a delicate garden and led them to a pavilion on a small rise.

 

 

          The hostess stepped out of the way and bowed to the Kuchiki noble as he walked past her. Byakuya paused in the doorway and turned around, watching the hostess return along the pathway. Standing in the doorway, Byakuya took a moment to enjoy the sights and sounds of the garden surrounding him before entering the rest of the way into the pavilion. He had just finished settling himself before the low table when his cousin entered the room.

 

 

          "Akihiro, it is a great pleasure to meet up with you again," Byakuya said, looking up at his cousin. "I have missed our monthly chats."

 

 

          "Byakuya! It is good to see you again as well. I hope you do not mind, but I placed an order for our tea on the way in. I just asked for everything to be brought out here to us and said that we would serve ourselves. I did not wish for a server this time."

 

 

          "That is quite acceptable with me today. I would rather not have someone else listen in as we catch up. After all, I may have seen you at Rukia's wedding, but we have not met up privately for some time before that due to the amount of work involved with it."

 

 

          Akihiro settled himself down opposite Byakuya just as the tea arrived. The two noble cousins waited patiently until the server had set everything up, poured out the first cups of tea, and left before continuing to chat to each other, catching up on everything that had occurred over the months since they had last spoken. It wasn't until they were on the last cup of tea that Akihiro asked about something that hadn't occurred to Bykuya.

 

 

            "I know that the little, powerful Visored that has all the noble's drooling and plotting on how to get him into their houses is expecting to birth your heir, but why didn't you have a large wedding ceremony instead of the tiny, private elopement thing you obviously had. I know you haven't been around to deal with it, but the elders are seriously put out that there was no large celebration of you bringing the hero of the Winter War into the Kuchiki clan. They were all wanting to flaunt the little beauty."

 

 

           Byakuya choked on his tea and his face drained of what little color he had as his cousin spoke. Making eye contract with Akihiro, Byakuya placed his cup on the table with a trembling hand. Ignoring Akihiro's questioning, Byakuya concentrated on breathing until he was able to calm down, only then did he break his silence.

 

 

          "We are not married yet. I had brought it up before we were sent on the mission and we were going to discuss it more once we came back, but the mission evolved and suddenly, Starrk, Lilynette, and I were fighting for the right to have Starrk be crowned King of Los Noches. After that, we were so caught up in healing and setting up a functioning court that it somehow managed to slip my mind."

 

 

          Akihrio looked at Byakuya in amazement.

 

 

          "Well...now what are you going to do? The elders won't accept the child as your heir unless he or she is legitimate."

 

 

          Byakuya grimaced, but responded anyway.

 

 

          "I shall arrange a wedding immediately, of course. It is the only option. Look for your invitation in the next few days and keep your calendar open for three weeks from now," Byakuya stood. "Now, if you would be so good as to excuse me, I have suddenly pressing business to attend to."

 

 

~~~ _End Flashback_ ~~~

 

 

           That little get together led to an all night discussion with his mates and many frantic, haste driven weeks for the entire staff of the mansion. But it all cumulated in this day, three weeks to the day after the fateful tea date. Starrk, Byakuya, and Ichigo were going to be officially wedded before their family and friends in just a few hours. Which was the reason for Ichigo's grumpiness. He had to take part in a full, noble ceremony while being 35 weeks pregnant. Ichigo hadn't stopped taking out his displeasure on Byakuya since being informed his cubs would be considered illegitimate in the eyes of the clan without the wedding, which was the only argument that convinced the Beta to have the ceremony before the birth. Byakuya did what he could to alleviate Ichigo's temper: providing rare or out of season fruits, several new silk kimonos, extravagant bouquets of flowers. He had even taken Starrk's tastes into account with his gift giving and provided Ichigo with an outfit similar to what he was attired in at the completion of the challenges; the silk skirt was dyed a deep sapphire blue and Byakuya had the jewels designed to match.

 

 

          Starrk was more and more insistent as the pregnancy progressed that Ichigo be attired in such skirts and jeweled trinkets. Ichigo found that it was easier to just wear what Starrk wanted then it was to argue, and as he became larger, Ichigo also discovered that wearing the skirts was much more comfortable on him. Any time Ichigo had to wear something on his upper body, it just felt far too confining as well as rubbing against skin that was almost always irritated and sensitive because it was so overstretched. The choice of clothing was a part of Ichigo's gripes about the wedding, since he would have to wear several layers of silk kimonos for an extended period of time.

 

 

          Byakuya sighed as he went to the dressing room to await Ichigo's return. He truly wished, as he focused on the black and red swirling mark surrounding his finger, that the mate marks constituted proof of legitimacy in his clan.

 

 

          Ichigo didn't make Byakuya stand alone in the room for that long before he entered. He immediately moved to be next to the stand that was holding his wedding kimono and waited as Byakuya carefully helped him into the many layers. Fortunately, since it took hours to do that morning, Ichigo's hair did not need to be redone as he had slept well propped up and didn't move around during his nap. Ichigo had absolutely put his foot down on wearing any make-up, so once the kimonos were on him, Byakuya and Ichigo were able to leave the rooms. As the two of them made their way through the main corridors of the Kuchiki mansion, Ichigo finally woke up enough to notice that Starrk was missing.

 

 

          "Byakuya, where's Starrk? I thought that the two of you agreed that, when I would need to rest, you would both stay together. Whether it was to deal with guests or just to come retrieve me."

 

 

          Byakuya faltered in his smooth, gliding walk for just the merest fraction of a moment, but it was more than enough to catch Ichigo's attention.

 

 

          "What is it? What happened?" Ichigo asked, panicking slightly and rubbing his hand over his extremely large, shelf-like stomach. He had noticed earlier that morning some discomfort and slight twinging in the straining muscles of his abdomen and had been having some success in easing the discomfort with brisk rubbing over the affected area.

 

 

          Byakuya, looking slightly put upon, answered without making eye contact with Ichigo.

 

 

          "Starrk is doing quite well, so please do not fret over him. It is just that some of the guests that were invited arrived early and he is playing host while I came up to awaken you."

 

 

          Ichigo looked relieved and they continued on their way until they finally made their way into the great hall. Ichigo, who was concentrating on the odd tightening of his abdominal muscles and trying to keep his balance with his center of balance way off of what it used to be, was paying no attention to the large room or anyone that might have happened to be in it until...

 

 

          "ICHIGO! MY MOST PRECIOUS AND DARLING BABY BOY! YOU HAVE MADE ME SO HAPPY TODAY! MY DARLING MASAKI, YOU WOULD BE SO PROUD OF THE BLUSHING BRIDE THAT IS YOUR SON! HE IS SO RADIANT ON HIS SPECIAL DAY AS HIS FERTILE BODY NURISHES THE NEW LIFE THAT IS PROOF OF HIS HUSBANDS-TO-BE'S FRUITFUL LOINS! I CAN'T WA-"

 

 

          *THUD*

 

 

          Ichigo had looked up in horror at the first words out of Isshin's mouth. As soon as Karin had successfully managed to face plant the lunging Isshin into the nearest wall, Ichigo focused all of his attention on Byakuya. Placing his hands on his hips, or at least where his hips had been months ago, Ichigo glared at Byakuya.

 

 

          "I thought I told you that we would tell him _after_ the ceremony was over! In private! That was why he got a separate invitation then the girls. He was going to come _after_ the ceremony and _before_ the reception."

 

 

          Byakuya was too well bred and trained to let any emotions take over his countenance, but Ichigo, who knew Byakuya fairly well by this point, was able to make out the signs of stress on the almost completely calm facade. He was saved from having to defend himself though when Yuzu spoke up.

 

 

          "Oh nii-san! Of course he has to be here! It's your big day!"

 

 

          Ichigo looked into Yuzu's eyes, ignoring Karin who was rolling her eyes and making faces behind their sister, and found that he still couldn't argue against anything the sweet girl wanted. Letting out a heavy sigh, Ichigo forced a smile on his face and nodded his head at her. Yuzu squealed and rushed at Ichigo, wrapping her arms as far around his swollen mid-section as best she could and giving him a hug. Pulling back, Yuzu beamed up at her brother, before hurrying over to Karin.

 

 

          "Come on," Yuzu called out as she grabbed Karin and began pulling her out of the room. "Let's get over to the shrine and find a place before it fills up. Daddy can stay to escort nii-san."

 

 

          Ichigo gritted his teeth as he watched Yuzu skip out of the room, pulling a protesting Karin after her. Once they were gone, Ichigo turned his attention to the beaming face of his father.

 

 

          "Fine," Ichigo huffed out. "But only because of Yuzu."

 

 

           And with that, the four men made their slow way to the shrine. Slowly, because Ichigo was setting the pace and also because every time Isshin tried to speak, Ichigo would slam an elbow into his father. Ichigo's pregnant body was too cumbersome to move fast, a fact that Isshin took advantage of by dodging around Ichigo after the third time the Visored delivered an elbow to the gut of the older Shinigami.

 

 

          "NOW, NOW MY DARLING SON! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE SUFFERING FROM A CASE OF NERVES. AFTER ALL, WHAT BRIDE ISN'T EXCITED ABOUT HER WEDDING AND NERVOUS ABOUT HER MARITAL DUTIES LATER THAT EVENING? I JUST WANT TO ASSURE YOU THAT ONCE YOU ARE ALONE WITH YOUR HUSBANDS, IT IS PERFECTLY ALRIGHT AND NATURAL TO FOLLOW THROUGH WITH WHAT YOUR INSTINCTS TELL YOU TO DO. NO FATHER WANTS TO SEE HIS DAUGTHER GRO-"

 

 

          Starrk, watching Ichigo try to struggle out of Byakuya's protective and supportive grip from his position directly behind his Segundo and Beta, took matters into his own hands and had quietly chanted out one of the binding kidos that he had been working on learning. Starrk was rewarded for his efforts by the blinding smile Ichigo flashed at him when Isshin fell to the ground, completely trussed up and gagged. Grinning back at his _much_ happier Beta, Starrk bent down and swung Isshin up and over one of his shoulders, as they continued on their way. After all, Yuzu just wanted the whole family there, she never said what state her father had to be in.

 

 

          The actual ceremony went off without a hitch, with everyone ignoring the muffled thumps coming from the corner that Starrk had dumped Isshin into.

 

 

          It wasn't until after the ceremony that Ichigo thought something might be off with him as the cramping muscles were beginning to cause him slight pain. As he was making his way out of the shrine so he could get to the front gate to begin the travels to the other noble houses for the blessings and introductions however, the slight pain ceased and Ichigo choose to ignore it.

 

 

          Byakuya and Starrk held themselves to the slow pace Ichigo set as they walked with him. Sharing a look over the top of his head, the two of them knew they would never in a million years tell the temperamental red haired Beta that it was adorable how he walked right now, even if it was true. The Shinigami's Women Association had focused much of it's members efforts at documenting their honorary member's pregnancy. Once Rukia pointed out that Ichigo wasn't really walking any more and instead was beginning to waddle, the ladies rushed out en masse to secure video recorders. One of the highest selling items the ladies managed to produce was a video, shot just a few weeks earlier, of Ichigo at the beach. He was only clad in a pair of swim trunks and was making his way through the shallows in his new, odd shuffling, waddling gait that he was forced to utilize due to his size. Even now, making his way to the gates of the mansion, there were numerous coos and giggles coming from the crowd around them, as well as the sound of video recorders being turned on, as Ichigo shuffled and rocked slightly from side to side between his two new husbands.

 

 

          Reaching the gates, Ichigo was greatly relieved to see the sedan chair that Byakuya had insisted would be acceptable for him to be carried around in due to his advanced stage of pregnancy. Looking around before he sat down, Ichigo waved to Yoruichi who was carrying his, Byakuya's, and Starrk's blades. Getting a nod in acknowledgement, Ichigo maneuvered his bulk on the chair. As he waited for the signal to begin, Ichigo noticed that the chair he was sitting in was wet. Reaching down with one hand, Ichigo was startled to note that his kimonos were dripping, but the chair that he was in, while wet, wasn't nearly as soaked as the silk he had on. Ichigo's eyes widened in shocked comprehension as the muscle cramping he had been dealing with made itself known again in a more painful fashion.

 

 

          Hearing a deep groan, Byakuya turned his attention from his conversation with Starrk to where he heard the noise come from. As he looked around, all Byakuya saw was Ichigo sitting in the sedan chair. Looking closer, Byakuya noticed that Ichigo was clutching at his distended belly and had a slightly panicked expression on his face. Byakuya, seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, turned his head enough to note that Starrk was hurriedly making his way over to Ichigo. Deciding that the tall Arrancar had the correct idea, Byakuya quickly followed afterwards.

 

 

          "Ichigo, mi alma, are you alright?" Starrk asked, concerned with the expression on Ichigo's face.

 

 

          Ichigo, although extremely focused on the pain that was now beginning to make itself known in no uncertain terms, fumbled out a response to the question.

 

 

          "Well, I will...*huff, huff*...be fine, once you...*eerrr*...get me to Unohana. I have no idea...*ffuuu*... how long this part will take."

 

 

          Starrk immediately scooped Ichigo off of the sedan chair and into his arms. Turning a frantic face towards an equally panicking Byakuya, Starrk sonido'd off to the Healer's Division. Byakuya only paused for a moment to address the crowd before quickly following after.

 

 

          "Thank you for coming. Something has unexpectedly occurred and we will be elsewhere for the rest of the day. Farewell."

 

 

           Upon reaching the main healer's building, Byakuya was immediately met by Hanataro who led him to the room that had both Starrk and Ichigo in it. Byakuya entered the room and quickly made his way to the other side of Ichigo opposite Starrk so that he could hold his other hand in support. Looking down at his mate, Byakuya noted that Ichigo's hair was still in it's ornate styling but that he had been divested of the rest of the wedding attire and was now only covered by a light sheet draped over his lower half. It appeared that someone was under the sheet, checking on Ichigo's progress. Judging by what he could make out, Byakuya determined the figure was that of Unohana. Byakuya was pulled from his observations by a harsh squeeze on the hand that Ichigo was holding and placed his attention back on his new husband who was currently in labor with his heir.

 

 

          "I'm not going...*EERRRGG*...to utter the clichés about...*FFUUUFFFUUU*...killing you two or cutting off your...*OH GOD!*...fun bits. But I promise that I will...*AARRGGHH*...find some way to let you both experience...*HUFFHUFF*...everything I did during this pregnancy. You will get to know all about...*ARE YOU DONE DOWN THERE YET!*...morning sickness, food cravings and aversions, being so _horny_ that you could pound nails with a certain body part, and my...*HUFFHUFF*...personal favorite, aside from this right now, the joy of having...*GET THEM OUT! NOW!*...the little brats use _your_ bladder as their personal trampoline."

 

 

          Both Starrk and Byakuya were looking highly worried by the end of Ichigo's little speech, knowing that the Beta was a fount of determination and that _somehow_ he would find a way to do just what he said. They were, fortunately, distracted out of the bleak thoughts of the future when Unohana poked her head up from beneath the sheet.

 

 

          "I must say, I am glad I made the time to learn about male Beta births from Szayel-san. I would never have been prepared for this otherwise," Unohana turned her calm gaze to her laboring patient. "Ichigo-chan, you are almost ready to deliver. The temporary channel Szayel-san would form is almost ready. The "water" from earlier was the first sign of the channel forming as it allowed for the passing of the amniotic fluids from your body. Szayel-san said that the channel and delivery would occur quite swiftly once the initial opening was formed and that the longest part of a male Beta's delivery was actually before the channel fully formed. Have you been suffering from any discomfort lately?"

 

 

           Ichigo nodded his head while responding.

 

 

          "Yeah. Since this morning...*EERRGG!*...I've been having some mild muscle cramping. But that was all. Nothing really...*HURTS!*...till now."

 

 

          Starrk and Byakuya both grimaced at the same time when Ichigo screamed out the word "hurts" because he squeezed their hands so hard that they both, separately, thought that bones had been crushed. Unohana, noting the pain-filled faces of Ichigo's new husbands, ducked back under the sheet.

 

 

          "Szayel-san was quite correct about the speed of a male labor," said the muffled voice of Unohana. "Isane, please be so good as to bring over one of the blankets. Ichigo-chan, I will need you to push on the next contraction you feel. The first little one seems to be in a hurry to make itself known."

 

 

          Ichigo, feeling like he was being torn in two across his waist, did as Unohana told him to and tried to force his muscles to listen to his commands to push out his first born. It took several attempts but eventually Ichigo gave birth to his first born.

 

 

          "Congratulations my dears, you three have a fine daughter," Unohana called out over a squalling noise now filling the room. Holding out her arms to Isane, Byakuya was just able to make out a red, scrunched-up face with a thatch of raven dark hair atop it, before Unohana had handed over the infant to her assistant. Watching carefully, Byakuya was able to keep on eye on her as Isane stripped off the hastily wrapped blanket and weighed, washed, and re-bundled the cub.

 

 

          Meanwhile, Unohana was encouraging Ichigo to push again so the afterbirth could be expelled and the next cub could be delivered. Ichigo was able to have a minor break from the pains of labor once the after birth was expelled, unfortunately it was all too brief and he was quickly pulled back into a mindset that was ruled by instincts: pushing when told to and resting when he was able.

 

 

          An hour later found Ichigo resting on a clean bed, holding his last born, with Byakuya sitting to his left holding the firstborn and Starrk on his right, holding the middle child. Looking down at the tiny features of the infant sleeping in his arms, Ichigo knew that the entire process was well worth it. Ichigo was drawn form his quiet contemplation by harsh whispering from the doorway. Looking up, Ichigo smiled at the sight of his grandfather, who was casually blocking the doorway from a hoard if the noises drifting past him were any indication.

 

 

          "Are you the official Grand High Inquisitor, Old Man?" Ichigo asked quietly.

 

 

          "Of course not," Yamamoto said with a straight face, while his eyes were twinkling madly. "Just because Retsu insisted that only _one_ visitor would be allowed into your rooms today and it had to be a family member. And the nearest relation to you, Ichigo, was mysteriously bound with a nicely done kido, is no reason to think such things. Now then, the most important questions floating around are: names and sex."

 

 

          Ichigo shared a smile with his mates and nodded his head at Byakuya to introduce the eldest first. Adjusting his precious bundle, Byakuya let Yamamoto have a clear view of delicate features topped with raven-black hair and extremely dark eyes.

 

 

            "I would like to be the first to introduce you to my daughter, the eldest of our three and heir of the Kuchiki clan, Emiko Kuchiki. She will be a full Shinigami in time."

 

 

           Starrk spoke up next.

 

 

          "I have the segundo born. He and his brother are identical twins are were both born with Hollow masks but no holes were found on either of los mas pequenos. Unohana-Taicho feels that they are both Visoreds like their bearer. This little one," Starrk gently pulled back the corner of the blanket that was obscuring the view of Yamamoto, allowing Yamamoto to see the fine wisps of bright orange hair and surprisingly light colored eyes. "His name is Kemen. He will need to acquire his second name on his own, or with his twin, in the traditions of Hueco Mundo."

 

 

          "I am holding the youngest," Ichigo spoke up without taking his eyes of the bundle in his arms. "His name is going to be Alvaro. Starrk said the second name is usually somewhat descriptive of a Hollows abilities and should be earned. I decided to follow suit this time since they are twins, but at some point in the future," Ichigo raised his eyes to glare at his mates. "I will name one Kurosaki."

 

 

          "Wonderful names. Now for the important bit," Yamamoto beamed unexpectedly, stunning the occupants of the room into a shocked silence. "Would one of you kindly hand me one of my great-grandchildren? I'm rather sure that Isshin will manage to escape the kido sooner, rather than later, and I would much rather have my hands occupied with one of the little ones when Unohana comes looking for help in wrangling my son."

 

 

          Ichigo sniggered as he handed over Alvaro to his Grandfather, before settling in for a much needed nap. His last conscious thought was how the day ended up being absolutely perfect.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names found via internet. If not correct, please complain to the owner/s of the internet. It's not my fault if it's broken.
> 
> Emiko=beautiful blessing child
> 
> Alvaro=truth speaker or guardian
> 
> Kemen=strong


	21. Chapter 16a

 

 

_'Six weeks! It's been SIX WEEKS!'_ Shiro hollered out. _'Damn it! Ichi's cubs are six weeks old. He's already been given tha all clear by tha damn healers an' with Ditzy-Hime's help he looks like he's never been knocked up! An' it was damn obvious in here just what he an' his mates got up ta tha night Ichi was given tha healer's all clear. An' here I still am, as big as a house an' suffering wit swollen ankles an' all tha rest!'_

 

 

          Zangetsu knew that he had perfected an impassive expression, but he was having to work hard to keep the amusement from shining in his eyes. The sight of his, unexpected and unplanned for, mate was forcing him to fight to keep his composure. As Shiro ranted and raved, his arms were gesturing fluidly every-which-way while his body was swaying from side-to-side as he stomped back and forth in an awkward shuffle. The sight was enough to cause a small snort to escape him. Seeing Shiro turning his, currently, cumbersome body towards him, Zangetsu stepped out of the shadow he was watching from.

 

 

**'Now, Shiro. There is not much to be done. These things take time after all.'**

 

 

          Shiro pouted at Zangetsu, although he would deny it later and claim that it was a scowl.

 

 

_'I know! But why does time take so long? I feel like I'm gonna explode,'_ Shiro whined, which he would also later deny. _'An' all tha power I been hoardin' fer tha birth is startin' ta feel...heavy, I guess is tha best description.'_

 

 

**'Is that all that is bothering you? You seem more distressed then such minor worries would account for.'**

 

 

          Zangetsu could have smacked himself for speaking those two sentences aloud. The last time he had said something similar, when in truth he was just concerned over Shiro and their cub, Shiro had felt that Zangetsu was being insesitive and had torn into the Zanpakuto spirit without hesitation. But this time, Shiro just grabbed at his protruding stomach.

 

 

_'I feel kinda weird today, too. Don't know how ta describe it, but I guess if I had ta I'd say I'm anxious. My stomach's been fluttering an' I'm so upset over somethin' tha my muscles are quiverin. Here, feel,'_ Shiro grab Zangetsu's hand and placed it on his baby mound.

 

 

          Zangetsu's eyes widened behind his glasses as he felt the muscles. They were twitching, almost jumping, under his palm.

 

 

**'Well,'** Zangetsu began. **'I do not think that you will have much to complain of for a while after this. I think it is time to begin to expend that "heavy" energy you were just complaining about. We need to get you to Unohana-Taicho. I will leave first and inform Ichigo, and once we have met up with Unohana-Taicho, I will notify you.'**

 

 

          Shiro could only look on in amazement as Zangetsu faded out of view. As soon as his Alpha was out of sight, Shiro looked down in shock at his out-jutting stomach.

 

 

_'I thought I was just havin' a case o' nerves or somethin,'_ Shiro said. As he stood there, the shock wore off and excitement filled him. _'Fuck ya! I'm gonna get tha little parasite outta me and get my body back! I'll be able ta have sex again, an' see my feet, an' I'll have my sense of balance back.'_

 

 

           Shiro just stood on the building and clutched at his belly as he lost himself in thoughts of what he could do as soon as the birth was over and he was healed up. He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Zangetsu got his wandering attention by grabbing him on his shoulders. Shiro had no time to swear and yell at his Alpha because as soon as Zangetsu had grabbed him, the two of them dissappeared from Ichigo's inner world and re-appeared in a hospital room in the Fourth Division. Shiro had just enough time to note that Ichigo was in the room with them before a sharp pain speared his midsection.

 

 

_'OW! WHAT THA FUCK!'_ Shiro screamed out and tried to wrapped his arms around his baby buldge. He was thwarted in his attempt by Retsu Unohana firmly grabbing his upper arms. Before he knew it, Shiro found himself stripped, in a hospital bed, propped up so he was at an angle, and with his feet in stirrups. The only thing saving his dignity was a thin sheet draped over him. It didn't save him for long, because Unohana ducked under the sheet and started doing things between his legs that he tried hard not to think about.

 

 

           "Well," Unohana quietly said as she re-appeared. "I think Shiro-san is definately in labor. That is the good news. The bad news is that he is nowhere close to having this cub yet. The place where the temporary birth channel forms is not even sensitive to pressure yet. I will leave you all for now and will check back in a little while. Please do not hesitate to contact me or another healer if something changes and you need assistance."

 

 

          As Unohana left the room, Shiro stared after her with his mouth hanging open. Just before she was completely out of sight, Shiro pulled himself together enough to ask a question.

 

 

_'Can't I get anything fer pain?'_

 

 

          Turning back, Unohana gave a small, gentle smile before answering.

 

 

          "I'm terribly sorry, but I am unable to do so. Any pain medications we have would either slow down the labor to an unsafe time scale or has the chance of harming the fetus. You see, Soul Society has never played host to a pregnant Hollow and we have never developed medicine for this occurance. If it will make you feel any better, your twin was unable to be given any medication either. Farewell for now as I will be back to check on you periodically."

 

 

          And with that, the quiet Taicho left the room.

 

 

_'She's scary. She gets me stripped and in a bed as soon as I show up outta nowhere and before I know it she's got her hands on...parts. Then she calmly tells me tha there ain't no stuff ta give me fer pain. No fear. No surprise. No shock over a laboring, inner Hollow. Nothing.'_

 

 

          "And Grimmjow's been training under her since he got here," Ichigo chimed in with.

 

 

_'...I don't wanna fight Grimmjow anymore. An' anyway, where are yer brats?'_ Shiro said as he looked around the room, not seing anyone other than Ichigo and Zangetsu.

 

 

          Ichigo gave a small shrug.

 

 

          "Their sires have them for a bit. Starrk and Byakuya wanted to take them around the various Divisions and show them off. When the cubs are ready to be fed, I'm sure everyone'll show up," Ichigo gave a serious look to Shiro. "And about that comment earlier. The 'laboring, inner Hollow' one. Unohana may not be surprised, but I was. What are you doing out here?"

 

 

           Shiro looked sheepish as he answered.

 

 

_'Well...ya didn't think tha I was gonna give birth without more help than Zan could offer, did ya? Tha's one o' tha reasons I been hoardin' tha power ya usually access.'_

 

 

          Ichigo nodded his head in agreement, then got a look of puzzlement.

 

 

          "Wait, _one_ of the reasons. What are the others?"

 

 

         Shiro was about to respond was a sharp stabbing pain ripped through his abdomin. Letting out a screech, Shiro grabbed his belly and began swearing. There was no more conversation after that that Shiro was able to participate in. He was either grabbing himself and yelling from the pain, or swearing at Zangetsu for putting him in this position. After an hour had passed, Unohana re-entered the room and gave Shiro a check-up, only to announce that he still wasn't sensitive to pressure in the location of the birth channel.

 

 

           Shiro managed to cease swearing while she was in the room, but as soon as she left. He started up again. Ichigo decided to try and help his pale counterpart out by giving him some ice chips to crunch on. It seemed to help for a while until Shiro, out of the blue, started talking again.

 

 

_'This is yer fault just as much as that well-hung, smug bastard's fault!'_

 

 

          "How the hell did this become _my_ fault? I didn't force the two of you into dancing the horizontal tango!"

 

 

          *HUFFHUFF*

 

 

_'If ya had gone inta heat on yer 25th birthday like ya were supposed ta, Zan an' I wouldn't've been left together fer this ta happen.'_

 

 

          "Not my fault. Blame Sayzel and Mayuri. I was just as much of a victim of their experimentations as you."

 

 

          Shiro looked thoughtful for a moment, before a pain-filled scream ripped out of him.

 

 

_'Yer right. Think as soon as this nightmare is over, I'll pay the two o' them a little visit ta show'em how happy I am about tha.'_

 

 

          "You know," Ichigo said a few minutes later. "I'm surprised at how much trouble you seem to be having. I mean, I never even knew that I was in labor until my waters broke. And it wasn't all that painful even after that. It was mainly just a _lot_ of pressure."

 

 

           Shiro gave a furious screech and began swearing again.

 

 

          Looking impressed, Ichigo moved away from the bed until he was standing next to Zangetsu, who was standing in a corner of the room.

 

 

          "He is really impressive. I especially liked the one involving elderberries and hamsters," Ichigo turned his attention to his Zanpakuto spirit. "So. Why aren't you over there offering support and encouragement?"

 

 

**'You have been watching and listening to him, have you not? He has said, often and emphatically, that he does not wish to see me or have me come near him. Ever again.'**

 

 

          "Yeah, but if you don't get over there and take the verbal abuse while offering him support during this, he'll make you regret it. He isn't going to be in labor for the rest of his life after all, and as soon as he recovers and realizes that you weren't there giving him support...Well, I don't think words would do justice to what he would do to you."

 

 

          Behind his sunglasses, Zangetsu's eyes widened in panic at the thoughts now racing around his mind. Zangetsu quickly straightened up and hurried over within reach of his swearing, screeching Beta. Said Beta quickly grabbed one of Zangetsu's hands and held on with bone crushing strength, causing Zangetsu to lose more of his composure and begin his own, much quieter, swearing.

 

 

          About twenty minutes later, Ichigo noted an odd expression cross Shiro's face followed by the sound of water trickling onto the floor. Ichigo, standing up from the chair he had moved into, moved to the door. Opening it, he noticed a junior level healer standing there and asked him to notify Unohana that she was needed.

 

 

          Beginning to duck back into the room, Ichigo was halted by the sight of Byakuya and Starrk carrying their fussing cubs down the hallway towards him. Heaving a sigh, Ichigo opened the door wider and gestured them in. Making his way back over to the chair he just got out of, Ichigo fiddled with his top until it came untied and he could open either side. He had just finished doing that when his two Alphas entered the room with their loads.

 

 

          "Alright. Give my one of them. I'll nurse the first one while you two change the others."

 

 

          Reaching his arms out, Ichigo was given Alvaro. Cradling his son to his chest, Ichigo was rewarded when the infant latched onto a nipple and began suckling. Doing what he had been told to do by an older, more experinced Beta while in Los Noches, Ichigo raised his rieatsu and focused it on the cub in his arms. Even though Starrk's sons turned out to not be full Hollows, it was determined that, as Visoreds, they still needed more spiritual energy from their bearer to develop properly.

 

 

          Ichigo had finished nursing Alvaro, passed him over, and was beginning to nurse Kemen when Unohana showed up. Looking up, Ichigo could clearly see that the normally composed women was flustered.

 

 

          "Whatever is the matter, Unohana-Taicho?" Byakuya asked before Ichigo could.

 

 

          Unohana answered as she took her place under the privacy sheet.

 

 

          "There was an emergency in Kurotsuchi-Taicho's Division. Several vials with an unknown substance were accidentally broken and my whole Division was called over."

 

 

          "That is as may be," Byakuya said as he handed Emiko over to Ichigo and took Kemen in return. "I have never known you to look so flustered. You have always mantained composure before."

 

 

          Unohana blushed under the sheet, where no one could see, and choose to forgo any more conversation, instead, she focused her attention on what was happening under the sheet in front of her.

 

 

          Byakuya gave a small, satisfied smile when Unohana could be heard coaching Shiro and Zangetsu. It was obvious that she would not respond, which he was fine with. It was not often that anyone was able to tease the healer and he would savor his victory over having done so. Byakuya and Starrk excused themselves from the room once the cubs were done nursing and returned to the Kuchiki estate to place the cubs down for their afternoon nap.

 

 

          It was almost two hours after Ichigo had said his good-byes to his cubs and mates that Shiro finally finished giving birth. As Shiro lay in bed, exhausted, Zangetsu was given the cleaned, weighed, and measured infant to carry over to his Beta. Placing the cub in Shiro's tired arms, Zangetsu was joined by Ichigo, who had come over to take a look. What he saw as he looked down at his inner twin's arms was a male cub with a headful of thick, wavey white hair and all black eyes. As Shiro adjusted the bundle in his arms, Ichigo thought he saw flecks of deep amethyst in the black. Reaching out a hand, Ichigo gently touched the soft cheeks with the back of his fingers.

 

 

          "What are you going to name him?"

 

 

**'For now, Ichiro. He will either be born knowing his name like a Zanpakuto spirit and will tell us what it is when he can speak, or he will earn his own name like a Hollow does,'** Zangetsu looked down at his mate and cub and noted that the two of them were beginning to fade from sight. **'It is time for us to leave now. Please do not access your Hollow powers for the next ten weeks. It may be longer than needed, but Shiro needs time to recover.'**

 

 

          Shiro and Ichiro almost completely faded from view as Zangetsu spoke. As soon as the two of them were completely out of sight, Ichigo felt a stinging pain in the cartiledge section of his upper ear. Hissing, Ichigo reached up a hand and felt around. What his questing fingers found was a hoop earing that had not been there previously and had no seams in the metal, that Ichigo could feel anyway.

 

 

**'You asked earlier about "one of the reasons" and Shiro was interrupted before he could finish answering. That little earing is the other one. It doesn't take all that much power to leave your inner world, even for as long as we have been out. The power Shiro has been hoarding has instead been used to push the evolution for our cub. He will be able to appear in this world whenever he wishes too, and when he is old enough, he will be able to fight along side of you. When he is of age and finds a mate, the earring will transfer to him or her. And if I were you, I would be praying and wishing that Ichiro will find his mate as soon as he turns 25.'**

 

 

          "Wait, what? Why?"

 

 

**'Oh Ichigo. You surely did not think that he will be the only cub we have, now did you? Shiro and I are now mates and will enjoy many more heats in the future. Ichiro will have many brothers and sisters. Your inner world would quickly become over populated if we could not come up with some way of kicking the cubs out of the nest. And you had better hope that they all find mates sooner, like you, rather than later, like Grimmjow, because otherwise you will begin to resemble a pin cushion.'**

 

 

          The last look Zangetsu had of Ichigo was one that would stay with him for a long time. The flame-haired Visored was standing with one hand holding the earing in his upper ear, while his eyes were opened as wide as they could be and his mouth was opening and closing as he tried, and failed, to say something.

 

 

          Back in Ichigo's inner mindscape, Zangetsu looked down at his cub and mate with a small smile.

 

 

_'Well?'_ came the tired and watery voice of his Beta.

 

 

**'I told him,'** Zangetsu's smile broadened. **'I think I may have to join you in the "Ichigo baiting" you seem to enjoy so much. I have never seen such an expression on another's face before. It was surprisingly satisfying.'**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names by internet.
> 
> Ichiro = first son
> 
> Remember, all abuse is heaped on the parasite of the bride.
> 
> Sorry to say that this story is almost over, just the epilogue and whatever bonuses I've got to surprise everyone with.. Hard to believe that what I had planned to be a short, 5-6 chapter fic evolved into something like this. Not that I'm complaining by any means, just that it surprises me.


	22. Epilogue

 

 

          Starrk sighed as his fingers rubbed at the bridge of his nose. It had been almost two years ago that he and Byakuya, along with Lilynette, had accepted and beaten the challenges that selected the new king of Los Noches and today was one of the days that he truly regretted doing so. Oh, he knew that there were perks to the job: peace amongst the higher level Hollows, independence from the Soul Society, an absolutely amazing bed to share with his mates. Starrk smirked as he remembered the workout that bed had just been put through doing Ichigo's last heat a few weeks ago. Even without Ichigo entering a second stage indicating that he was fertile and ready to carry more cubs, the volatile Beta was incredibly, indescribably enthusiastic and kept his Alphas attention firmly on him for the entire week.

 

 

          "Your Majesty?"

 

 

          Starrk frowned in irritation as the voice interrupted his pleasant thoughts and forcibly reminded him where he was. Barely restraining a sigh, Starrk lowered his hand and focused his attention on the man standing in the doorway, holding one of the doors open. Giving a small, sympathetic grin to his ruler, Mosqueda entered the room holding a piece of paper.

 

 

          "Rough day, Your Majesty?"

 

 

          "Si," Starrk answered wearily. "There was a disagreement between several Adjucas to start the day, followed by a meeting with Ukitake-san, then Lilynette, Nel, and Yachiru decided that the hallways were muy sauveand needed color mucho mas and proceeded to add glitter glue, paints, and stickers to the walls. They were discovered hours later by the cleaning staff and by that time, the stuff had dried and set. Which brought _another_ meeting into my dia, Mosqueda. And to make matters worse, Byakuya is off training with his Division and so was unable to attend to the Los Noches matters with me this time."

 

 

           "What about your Beta and cubs? Aren't they waiting for you back in your suite?"

 

 

          "No. Ichigo could not come this time either. There was a reunion of the Kuchiki clan and since Byakuya had a conflict, Ichigo had no choice but to attend in our mate's stead, since he is the spouse of the Clan Head. Which means no cubs this trip either," Starrk leaned back in his chair and shot the paperwork littering the desk in front of him a dirty look. "Repugnante paperwork! It must breed on flat surfaces, because for all that I deal with it in a timely manner, there is siempre more."

 

 

          "Well then, you will be happy to hear my news," Mosqueda grinned wildly and waved the piece of paper he was carrying. "The powers that be have decreed that you and your mates need a vacation. Byakuya should be getting notified about the time off right about now as well. All you need to do is head back to the Kuchiki mansion and collect him, Ichigo, and your three cubs. No one wants to see you in Hueco Mundo for the next two weeks."

 

 

          "Excepcional!" Starrk immediately shot out of his chair and was gone from the room before Mosqueda could get in another word.

 

 

          "Wonder who set this up," Mosqueda said as he read over the paper once again. "Their handwriting is atrocious."

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the great and noble Kuchiki clan, was wondering what he had done to deserve this. His Division was currently on a training exercise that was designed to put the new recruits through their paces in as realistic an environment as possible without actually putting any of them in danger. Somehow, and Byakuya was not sure just how it had happened, the group had split up, leaving Byakuya with all the new recruits and unseated officers while everyone else, including his Fuku-Taisho, were fighting against them. Which, somehow, is how he ended up like this.

 

 

          "Truly, everything is quite alright Sohma-san," Byakuya forced himself to say in an even tone. Holding in the sigh that desperately wanted to escape.

 

 

          "Oh Taicho! How can you say that? It's all my fault about what happened to you!" The petite, blond Shinigami had tears gleaming in her emerald colored eyes as she fussed over her Taicho. "I'm _so_ sorry! I wasn't expecting that to happen!"

 

 

          Byakuya held on to his patience by the skin of his teeth as the blond fluttered around him, waving the towel she held in her hands rather than handing it over to him so that he could attempt to begin cleaning himself up. Hearing a snigger, followed by a flash of bright light, Byakuya quickly looked around, only to be met with the sight of Rangiku, holding a camera and standing next to Renji, who was obviously the source of the sniggering noise that he had heard if the expression on the red-haired male's face was anything to go by. Deciding to try and save what dignity he had left, Byakuya ignored Renji's sniggers and Tohru Sohma's fluttering as he focused all of his attention on Rangiku.

 

 

          "Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho," Byakuya nodded his head at her and ignored the soft splatting noise that accompanied it. "What brings you out here to our training exercises?"

 

          "Oh..nothing much, Taicho," Rangiku said as she lazily fanned herself with a single sheet of paper. "The head captain needed somebody to deliver some news to you. Apparently it's been decided that you needed to have two weeks of leave time and that it's effective immediately. Yamamoto So-Taicho said that no one had better see your face around Soul Society for those two weeks either. Also, I was told that Starrk-san was given the same orders," Rangiku flashed a grin suddenly. "So all you need to do, after you get cleaned up of course, is go back home and pick up that hunk of a husband and those three little cuties you've got and you guys can head out!"

 

 

          "So then...how did this happen?" Rangiku gestured at Byakuya as he stood in as dignified a manner as someone covered head to toe in a goopy, nasty looking mess could.

 

 

          "I was practicing my kido and I guess I was too close to the food and apparently I had too much power behind it and then Kuchiki Taicho walked by just as I lost control and then..."

 

 

          Rangiku listened in amazement as the petite blond babbled on without seeming to draw breath, while Renji lost the battle with himself and collapsed to the ground, rolling with laughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Ichigo held in the sigh that was fighting to escape as he rested his head against the doorjamb. It had been a long week. First, Starrk got called back over to Los Noches out of the normal cycle the three of them had set up. Then Byakuya had to leave for the surprise training with his Division, leaving Ichigo to deal with the Kuchiki clan gathering that had been planned for months. Byakuya's grandmother had been a force to recon with as she attempted to get Ichigo to agree to an arranged marriage for Emiko. Ichigo snorted as he remembered. Why Soul Society didn't just put the old bat on Aizen's case, then sit back and wait for him to surrender was beyond Ichigo. The war would have been over and done with _much_ faster. As it was, Ichigo was able to distract the old nightmare by throwing Rukia under the bus, as it were.

 

 

          Ichigo had managed, for the most part, to avoid being cornered and trapped into a discussion with Bykuya's grandmother. Except for the evening of the first day of the three day get together. Just when Ichigo saw all hope of getting away beginning to slip away from him, Rukia wandered by. Seeing his chance, and praying that Rukia wouldn't kill him later, Ichigo gestured towards the petite Shinigami as she carried her and Renji's son and made up a small lie.

 

 

          "I've heard rumors that there will be more Kuchiki's in the near future."

 

 

          That was all it took. The old lady's eyes lit up and she descended on Rukia. Much to Ichigo's surprise, it turned out that Rukia was indeed pregnant and she was incredibly pissed at him at him for mentioning it. She only slightly calmed down when Ichigo later explained that he truly had no idea and was just trying to get the dragon lady off of his back. Rukia's lips twitched at the description and let Ichigo off the hook. Although she could have let him off the hook because of the triplets needing him at that moment. Which was the last nightmare of the week.

 

 

          Emiko, Alvaro, and Kemen had developed their own language, which Isshin had explained was common for multiples and in fact, Karin and Yuzu had spoken in their own language as well. The problem with it was this week the triplets were using it to have a disgusting contest with one another.

 

 

          Hearing the giggling and babbling coming from the next room, Ichigo paused for a moment, hoping and praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

 

 

          *SQUEAL*

 

 

          "Me poopin!"

 

 

          Ichigo groaned and began to gently bang his head against the doorjamb, listening to the rest of the sequence that he had been forced to listen to this week, and as a consequence, become very familiar with.

 

 

          *Giggle, giggle*

 

 

          "No. ME poopin!"

 

 

          Loud squeals and more giggles rang out. Followed by the babbling that made up their language.

 

 

           'Wait for it,' Ichigo thought.

 

 

          "NO! ME POOPIN!"

 

 

           Ichigo nodded his head and let the sigh from earlier finally escape. The sequence was done and now it was time to go deal with the results. As Ichigo turned around and began to move towards the triplets room, he thought he felt something different about his earing.

 

 

          *GIGGLE, giggle, GIGGLE, _Squeal_!*

 

 

**"NO!** _**ME** _ **POOPIN!"**

 

 

          Ichigo rushed the remaining distance to the room, only to halt in shock while standing in the doorway. Standing on the floor in the middle of the room was Ichiru, with an enormous grin on his face and a suspicious bulge in his pants.

 

 

          'Someone _so_ owes me big time for this,' Ichigo thought as he made himself move forward and enter the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Ichigo had been thrilled that evening to hear from his mates that both Starrk and Byakuya were given leave and basically ordered to take it in the living world. With help from the servants, Ichigo had packed only the essentials for the triplets and their tagalong, Ichiro, knowing that he could buy and stock up while in the living world, and sent it ahead to the Shoten where they all would be staying, for the most part. Ichigo was well aware of the fact that his family would hunt him down and maul him if he didn't allow them time with the little ones. That and the fact that Yoruichi wasn't exactly the best prospect for a baby sitter.

 

 

          The morning they were to leave, Ichigo rousted his mates early, made sure that Kemen, Avaro, and Emiko were fed, had clean diapers, and were wearing comfortable sleepers for the trip.

 

 

          Arriving at the senkaimon, Ichigo was not surprised to see extra members of the kido corps on hand. Yamamoto took no chances with the safety of his great-grandchildren and had probably implied that if anything happened to them, something worse would happen to the kido corps members.

 

 

          The trip through the gate was the easiest the adult members of the group had ever experienced, and as the gates opened everyone was pleased to note that the placement of the gates was precise. Stepping out, Ichigo was greeted by the familiar sights and sounds of the Shoten. Jinta and Ururu only ceased their fighting when Yoruichi slapped the both of them upside the back of their heads as she strode past.

 

 

          "Kuchiki-hime! Glad you could finally come visit you old teacher. Starrk-san, I've set up the back bedroom for the adults. It's got your Gigai's in it. Ichigo, the kids room is right across from your bedroom and has Gigai's for the brats in it. I'd suggest that you all get settled in your temporary bodies and get yourselves over to see Isshin. Somehow, he found out that you were all coming and I wouldn't put it past him to do something stupid if he has to wait. At least if you go to him, you might have enough momentum on your side to keep him off balance. If he surprises you, it'll be you who are off strides."

 

 

          And with that, Yoruichi spun back around and disappeared back into the depths of the shop. Sharing a look, the group followed after her and quickly found the rooms they had been assigned to. While Ichigo and Byakuya turned to go into what was going to be the cubs room during their visit, Starrk went into the adults room since he was unburdened with any of the little ones.

 

 

           Starrk couldn't hold back the sigh at the sight of the king-sized bed that greeted his eyes when he opened the doors. Stepping up to it, he lowered his hand and gently ran it over the burgundy satin coverlet. Starrk longed to sink down into the soft comfort promised and bury his head under the numerous pillows. Forcing himself to turn away, Starrk noted that the promised Gigai's were hung on the wall. Finding the one that was obviously for him, Starrk lifted it down and slid into it. Feeling it settle around him, Starrk began a series of stretches to further settle and test the body that was now encasing him. He was joined shortly afterwards by his mates, who quickly donned their own Gigai's and did their own stretching.

 

 

          As soon as they finished, the three mates each grabbed a diaper bag and one of the cubs, before heading over to the Kurosaki Clinic. They were met at the door by Yuzu who was thrilled to see everyone and immediately ushered everyone into the house before she hustled into the kitchen to make some tea. It was while the tea was being enjoyed that Karin finally got back from her soccer game, where upon she immediately flopped onto the floor to play with her soccer ball with the triplets. It was this scene that Isshin walked in on as he entered the house from the clinic.

 

 

          "OH, MY BELOVED MASAKI! OUR BEAUTIFUL SON AND HIS HANDSOME HUSBANDS HAVE AT LAST COME TO VISIT! I MUST BE THE HAPPIEST GRANDPAPA IN EXISTANCE!"

 

 

**"SHUT UP, GOATFACE!"**

 

 

          Ichigo, hearing the tell tale start of "twin speak" and squealing, quickly spoke up once the over excitable male was quiet and before he could start again.

 

 

          "Listen, if you want to spend some more time with the cubs, Byakuya, Starrk, and I have some errands to get done while we're here. If you wouldn't mind watching the cubs for us, I would be a big help," Ichigo, seeing his chance to get some uninterrupted time with his Alphas, went for it. "It would only be for a couple of hours, I wouldn't want to impose on you after all."

 

 

          "NONSENSE! THERE IS NO IMPOSISTION AT ALL! I INSIST THAT YOU LEAVE THE LITTLE BUNDLES OF JOY HERE FOR THE NIGHT! COME AND PICK THEM UP TOMORROW AT LUNCH AND WE CAN ALL EAT TOGETHER!"

 

 

          Ichigo grabbed his mates hands and hauled them to their feet. Quickly ushering them out of the house as he heard the triplets gain volume.

 

 

          "Thanks Goat-face! We'll see you tomorrow for lunch then!" Ichigo called back over his shoulder as he pushed his Alphas out of the door. Just outside Ichigo paused for a moment and listened in.

 

 

          "WELL, WHAT SHALL WE DO TODAY MY DARLING GRANDBABIES?"

 

 

          *SQUEAL**GIGGLE, giggle*

 

 

           "ME Poopin'!"

 

 

          That was all it took for Ichigo to hear before he let a broad smile spread over his face. Hooking his arms around his mates, Ichigo began walking, forcing the other two to either walk or cause Ichigo harm by dislocating his attached arms.

 

 

          "I really did have an errand to take care of. I though while we were here that we sure secure a steady supply of Haagen-Dazs for ourselves. Yoruichi already agreed to handle the shipping for me, and Orihime is letting me go through her business suppliers so that we can get the best price. I'm really looking forward to _sharing_ ," Ichigo leered at Byakuya and Starrk when he said that word, "with the two of you. And I want to get it taken care of as soon as possible, before someone discovers that I was the one who "signed" all of the paperwork."

 

 

          Byakuya and Starrk shared looks of amazement over Ichigo's head as they let him drag them to Orihime's cake shop.

 

 

           "You did that, mi presoro?"

 

 

           Ichigo paused for a moment to make eye contact with Starrk first, then Byakuya.

 

 

           "Of course," he said matter of factly. "The old man helped a bit. Gave me the proper forms and promised that he wouldn't draw attention to the paperwork."

 

 

          "How did you manage that?" Byakuya asked.

 

 

           Ichigo flashed a grin and began to pull the other two males after him again.

 

 

          "It was incredibly easy. All I did was promise to secure a steady supply of candied fruit for him. It seems that Ulquiorra is expecting, _again,_ and has _cravings_. Grandpa says it's driving him mad. Now come on! I want to make sure that _we_ don't suffer from a nightmarish lack of Haagen-Dazs during my next heat." Ichigo sped off, laughing at the looks on his mates faces.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked out the math to place the triplets at about 20 months. "Twin speak" does exist, mine used it, and they used it in just the way described above. My mom was standing outside the room with me and was having a difficult time containing her laughter.


	23. Bonus 1

 

 

          "Is the experiment ready for us to proceed?"

 

 

          "Of course!" Sayzel looked offended as he answered his mate and fellow scientist. "You stated quite clearly that this was needed to be set up and ready to test by 2:00 pm on the dot."

 

 

          "Very well then," Mayuri Kurotsuchi said as he took in the room. It was on the small side, square, and had white walls, floors, and ceiling. Along one wall were numerous cages filled with identical white mice. The wall opposite the cages had a re-enforced window. The two remaining walls each sported a door. In the middle of the room was a long table that had a row of strange contraptions down the middle of it. The only thing all the contraptions had in common was that they each held a vile of a different colored liquid.

 

 

           "You did remember to program the cages to unseal themselves for different test tubes, correct? It will be fascinating to discover how the inhalation of the various solutions differs from the ingestion of the same liquid."

 

 

          "Yes! I said I had everything set up. That was clearly in the overview of the procedures you listed," Sayzel moved to one of the doors and started to leave the room. "Besides, if you would kindly remember, what we are actually testing is the container the liquid is stored in. Finding out about the air-borne qualities is just an added bonus."

 

 

          Mayuri gave a shudder and quickly followed after his mate. No, he would definitely not be forgetting that little fact. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto So-Taicho had told them in no uncertain terms what would happen to them after the fiasco over at the Sixth Division involving the broken spheres. The least he had promised involved halved funding, a full audit, and the So-Taicho's son. Mayuri sped up and in no time found himself standing beside Sayzel at the window, looking into the room.

 

 

          "Let us commence the testing then."

 

 

          Sayzel nodded and pressed one of the many buttons on the board in front of him, triggering the first contraption. The two scientists were so occupied by watching a mechanical arm shoot out of the side of the odd device, grab ahold of a vile sitting on the table next to the machine, and swing it around until the glass vile was being held over the floor that the never noticed the far door being opened. The arm dropped the vile while Mayuri and Sayzel watched in anticipation. Both looked disappointed as the sealed glass vile shattered upon contact with the hard floor, before getting a look of anticipation again as they raised their gaze off of the floor and began to look towards the lab mice. They were distracted from continuing through with this through when they noticed an extremely displeased looking Yamamoto. Looking just beyond the So-Taicho, the two mates could clearly see Ulquiorra standing in the test room as well.

 

 

          Swallowing hard and beginning to panic, Mayuri looked on in horror as a cloudy vapor began to form over the liquid on the floor from the broken vile. Suddenly, alarms began to sound throughout the room and the doors sealed themselves shut. The last view Mayuri had of Yamamoto before the So-Taicho was completely enveloped in the rapidly spreading cloud was not encouraging for his long term health prospects.

 

 

          Turning away from the incredibly worrying view, Mayuri attention was taken by the equally worried face of Sayzel.

 

 

          "Locking the doors was nowhere in the list of procedures!"

 

 

          Mayuri was just beginning to answer when an odd hissing noise drew his attention to the duct. He was beginning to move over and examine it when another alarm sounded throughout the facility, this time with a voice message.

 

 

          * **Warning! Containment breach by a foreign, airborne contaminent.***

 

 

          As the room filled with white vapor, the only thing to be heard other than the alarm was Mayuri's last comment.

 

 

           "Fascinating!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Please assume as much as you want. I was sure trying to write something that would imply certain things taking place shortly afterwards. I just couldn't bring myself to write them for either couple. And if Unohana had to walk in on either couple it would certainly account for her being slightly off when she came back into the delivery room.


	24. Bonus 2

 

 

          'I'd have to say that today was a success,' Ichigo thought to himself at the end of a long day as he waited for Byakuya and Starrk to finish storing their gigai's. 'Everyone had a great time at the beach, none of the kids had had _too_ big of a melt down, and everyone was getting along rather well.'

 

 

          Feeling his stomach cramp slightly, Ichigo thought ahead to what the servants might have prepared for dinner before he snickered quietly to himself as he rubbed at his oddly over-heated feeling skin.

 

 

          'Oh yeah. Definitely _no_ problems getting along with each other for Ichiru and Honoka.'

 

 

          Ichiru was fascinated by the tiny, waif-like girl with her large violet eyes and pitch black hair with the odd red undertones and had been since they had been introduced to one another by her parents, Rukia and Renji. He would follow after her everywhere and today had been no exception. Renji of course, felt that no one was good enough for his little princess and provided Ichigo with a lot of entertainment as he was hit every time he tried to get near the two by Rukia, who thought the two were the cutest pair ever and loved watching Ichiru follow Honoka around like a lost puppy.

 

 

          Ichigo was so lost in his memories that he never noticed Starrk coming up to him until his Alpha had already tangled his long fingers into Ichigo's long, flame-colored hair. Ichigo, drawn from his memories, raised an eyebrow at the tall male in a wordless question which was answered as Starrk closed his fist tight around the long, silky strands and held Ichigo's head at an angle as he bent his own head down to capture Ichigo's lips in a harsh, desperate, _bruising_ kiss. By the time Starrk had finished devouring Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo was completely out of breath and he could hear his pulse thundering in his ears.

 

 

          Pulling back as much as he could considering that Starrk hadn't let go of him yet, Ichigo managed to pull together enough of his scattered thoughts to voice a question, though he found himself distracted as he tried to speak by Byakuya, who had come up behind him and had started to suck and nibble on his neck.

 

 

          "What _~ah~_ are you _~ooo~_ doing?"

 

 

          Ichigo closed his eyes and would have collapsed except for Starrk's hold when Byakuya latched onto the mating mark he left on Ichigo's neck, suckling and biting down directly on it.

 

 

**'Um...Ichigo?'**

 

 

          'Not _now_! Go away!'

 

 

          Starrk pulled up from where he had been nuzzling into Ichigo's hair and gently inhaling the intoxicating aroma wafting from the fiery Visored.

 

 

          "You are such a tease, mi precioso. I have been savoring your aroma for _hours_ now but every time I tried to draw you aside, you would rush off. Can you not feel what you have done to me, mi tesoro?" Starrk asked as he trust his hips forward into Ichigo, bringing Ichigo's attention to Starrk's problem as a very large, very stiff, and very important part of the Hollow King's anatomy was suddenly digging into his lower abs and stomach.

 

 

          Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he felt a second hardness dig into his backside.

 

 

           "I, as well, have been savoring the singular aroma that has been wafting about you for the last several hours. It has been rather distracting, especially at the end when we were taking our leave from our offspring. Watching you bend over to hug and kiss them before your family took them for the week was torturous."

 

 

           Ichigo gasped and let his head fall back onto Byakuya's shoulder as Starrk reached down and grabbed ahold of a part of Ichigo's anatomy that he hadn't noticed becoming interested in what his mates were doing. Ichigo's pupils dilated and he bit at his bottom lip to keep from crying out as Starrk ran his long fingers over the budge that grew and quivered at every touch until Ichigo thought that he might go mad if Starrk didn't do _something_ to relieve the pressure soon.

 

 

          Starrk looked at Byakuya and, making sure he had the other man's attention, jerked his head down the hallway. Byakuya gave a sharp, definitive nod of assent before swinging Ichigo up and into his arms.

 

 

          "Wha~"

 

 

          Byakuya stopped Ichigo's question before it could be finished by pressing their lips together. It started as an innocent touch of their lips but quickly changed into more when Byakuya sucked Ichigo's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it, causing Ichigo to gasp. Byakuya, never one to waste an opportunity, immediately thrust his tongue into his Beta's mouth, re-mapping the familiar cavern and savoring the taste. When he finally released Ichigo's lips from his own and pulled back, Byakuya found himself rewarded by the sight before him. Ichigo was heavily flushed, his delicate lips swollen, and his eyes clouded by lust. Byakuya allowed himself a small satisfied smile as he set off down the hallway with Ichigo held securely in his arms.

 

 

           Starrk, meanwhile, had quickly made his way down the hallway, opening doors as he went. Letting out a grunt of satisfaction when the last door in the corridor opened to reveal a bedroom, Starrk held the door open as his co-Alpha carried their Beta past him and into the room. As Ichigo was passing him, Starrk got a heady whiff of Ichigo's intoxicating scent mixed with the scent of deep arousal. Releasing a feral growl, Starrk slammed the door shut behind himself and made short work of herding his two mates to the bed that was the focal point of the room.

 

 

          As soon as Byakuya reached the bed with his armful, Starrk grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so that they were face to face, at which point Starrk then took hold of the light-weight, long-sleeved button down that Ichigo was wearing and, using both hands, ripped it apart, leaving it to hang in shredded, useless tatters from his wrists. Starrk gave a pleased rumble at the sight of his mate's bare skin and latched his mouth onto the first available piece of it he could. While his mouth was busy leaving possessive marks over Ichigo's skin, Starrk's hands were busy ripping and shredding the clothes he was wearing until he was standing in nothing but his skin, the remains of his clothing left in scattered piles on the floor.

 

 

          Listening to Ichigo gasps and whimpers, and having the lithe male shifting and twitching in his arms as Starrk attacked all of that delicious looking bare skin, made Byakuya release his own growl and, as soon as Starrk had completely stripped himself, Byakuya dumped Ichigo into Starrk's arms. Once his arms were free of their burden, Byakuya wasted no time in tearing off his own confining and entangling articles of clothing. Now free of the annoyance of tangled cloth, Byakuya stepped forward and joined his mates on the bed were Starrk had lowered himself and their mate. Laying himself down in position behind Ichigo, Byakuya reached a hand over the smaller male's clothed hip, only to find himself blocked from touching his goal, Ichigo's arousal, by a small, delicate, but strong and calloused, hand. Raising himself up a slight bit, Byakuya was able to see that it was Ichigo's hand that was blocking him from his goal as Ichigo rubbed himself through his pants.

 

 

           "Oh no, Ichigo. We can't be having that," Byakuya said with a gleam in his eyes. "After all the torture that you put Starrk and I through this day, I hardly think it should be allowed for you to be able to have such impatient hands."

 

 

          "Hmm...?"

 

 

           Byakuya rolled Ichigo off of his side and onto his back. Sliding his hands off of Ichigo's body and down his arms until he reached Ichigo's strong wrists, Byakuya stripped off the remains of Ichigo's shirt. Byakuya made short work of using one piece of fabric to tie Ichigo's wrists together, re-enforcing the fabric and knots with a bit of reiatsu. Byakuya then grabbed the, now tied, wrists and pulled Ichigo further up the bed until he could reach the headboard. Once there, Byakuya used the last piece of fabric to tie Ichigo's bound arms to the bed, making sure to leave enough slack in the length to let them move Ichigo around. After using reiastu to strengthen both the knots and fabric, as well as the slats on the headboard that Ichigo had been tied to, Byakuya looked down from a kneeling position at the sight that greeted his eyes and was extremely satisfied.

 

 

          Ichigo hadn't noticed anything was happening until it was too late and his hands were tied to the bed. When Ichigo had been rolled off of his side, Starrk had rolled with him and fastened his mouth onto one of Ichigo's nipples, sending shocks of pleasure into Ichigo and causing him to ignore what his second Alpha was doing to him. So the sight that greeted Byakuya's eyes was one of a panting, flushed Ichigo, moaning and twisting in his bounds as Starrk's mouth assaulted his body. Inhaling sharply before letting it all out in a deep breath, Byakuya moved down the bed until he was able to get his hands on Ichigo's waistband. Yanking the soft cotton drawstring bottoms down, Byakuya swiftly bent over until his nose was buried in flame-colored curls at the base of Ichigo's rigid, drooling sex. Byakuya let himself savor Ichigo's scent, made up of that intoxicating aroma, a heady, male musk, and an unidentifiable trace of _something_ that spoke of Ichigo, where it was at it's most concentrated before turning his head slightly to one side, opening his mouth, and taking the head of Ichigo's erection into his mouth.

 

 

          Ichigo was almost lost to the sensations his mates were creating throughout his body as they stroked, nibbled, and played with every bit of it they could get access to, so when a hot, moist _something_ wrapped itself around a rock hard portion of his anatomy, Ichigo thought that his mind had shut down. It took several moments for it to register on his overloaded senses that there was something invading his body and by the time it did register, Ichigo found that he was already rocking his body as much as he could, torn between hoping to force the invader into brushing up against that _marvelous_ spot that sent lightening shooting throughout his body or bucking upwards into that fantastic, welcoming heat.

 

 

          Starrk had seen that Byakuya had Ichigo well and truly distracted after stripping their Beta down to his skin and took the opportunity it afforded him. Trailing his fingers down over Ichigo's body, taking the time to savor the feeling of the smooth skin under his wandering, calloused fingers, Starrk finally reached his destination. Starrk gave a final moist, sucking kiss to the hard, pebbled nipple in his mouth, before moving the rest of his body downwards to let him see the prize his fingers were about to enjoy. Carefully and gently giving Ichigo's long legs a few guiding nudges to get them to spread apart, Starrk then gave his own aching erection a few pulls, gathering as much of the fluid weeping from the slit as he could. Slicking his fingers up just a bit with the pre-cum was all that was needed. When Starrk prodded Ichigo's opening with the first slick finger, the opening stretched and allowed his finger to slide in easily allowing Starrk to feel in moist insides of his Beta.

 

 

          The moisture he could feel smoothing the way for his first finger, that was almost immediately joined by a second, was the final clue in for Starrk and a spark of comprehension lit of the Hollow King's eyes.

 

 

          "Well, it has been cinco anos since the last occasion, but nuestra hermosa un fuego seems to be ready for us to give him more cubs."

 

 

          Byakuya pulled off of Ichigo's rigid length, ignoring the whine let out by the other male, and turned to face Starrk with a bit of surprise showing on his features.

 

 

          "Are you certain? I would quite enjoy more offspring and it has been five years."

 

 

          Starrk leered down at the whining and twitching Ichigo as he continued to prepare Ichigo for something much, much larger, knowing that Byakuya would want to be a part of the first joining for their in heat mate.

 

 

          "Ci! It came together just now. When I began to prepare la apertura tesoro, it opened so easily for me and felt slick against my fingertips. That was the telling point for me and it let my brain have enough information to make the connections. Ichigo is in heat. And it is la segunda etapa by the intoxicating aroma."

 

 

          Byakuya said nothing to that information, but he did flash an extremely pleased smile over to Starrk before bending down and taking Ichigo back into the warm confines of his mouth again. Sliding his hand up Ichigo's leg, Byakuya soon found himself keeping Ichigo's attention elsewhere while his fingers were busy helping Starrk prepare the lithe male that was their mate. If there was the chance of seeing Ichigo swell with cubs once again, Byakuya was going to make sure that he had as much chance to sire them as Starrk and to that end, he was going to ensure that Ichigo was not hurt in the least by having both of his Alphas enter him at the same time on the first round.

 

 

          Byakuya couldn't stop the small smirk at that thought. The _first_ round. He knew Ichigo's heat would last the week and was looking forward to ensuring that the smaller male wouldn't be able to walk for the following week.

 

 

          Just then, Starrk nudged Byakuya trying to get his attention, unaware of the thoughts swirling through the other's mind. Seeing that he had it, Starrk pulled his fingers out of Ichigo, causing Byakuya's to slip out as well. Starrk flashed an excited grin towards Byakuya before pushing him prone on the bed, immediately to the side of Ichigo. Grabbing Ichigo by the hips, Starrk lifted him up and spun him over, the slight slack in the ties letting Starrk do so without difficulty.

 

 

           As Starrk lifted and spun Ichigo, Byakuya was quickly sliding into the place where Ichigo had been laying. It was quite easy to tell since the bedding underneath Ichigo was hot were the overheated Visored had been laying on it. As soon as he was in position, Byakuya found himself face to face with a panting, _keening_ Ichigo, who promptly attached himself to Byakuya by their lips. Raising his knees up, Byakuya felt Starrk help slide Ichigo into place, with one leg on either side of him. Once his legs were in place, Byakuya's lips were released as Starrk then lifted Ichigo up into a seated position with his arms pulled out in front of him. Grabbing ahold of the throbbing, aching length bobbing between his legs, Byakuya held himself still as Starrk carefully lowered Ichigo down until Byakuya had just breached the first ring of muscles, at which point, Starrk let go of Ichigo and let him finish sinking down on Byakuya on his own schedule.

 

 

          'Which was, apparently, _immediately_ ,' Byakuya found himself thinking as he found himself suddenly buried to the hilt in an amazing, clutching warmth. After that, he had no more time for thoughts because Ichigo took off, riding him like Ichigo might explode if he dropped below a certain speed.

 

 

           As soon as Starrk released Ichigo, he was getting into place. Shuffling forward on his knees, Starrk slotted himself into the crook of Byakuya's knees before grabbing a rapidly bouncing Ichigo with one hand. With the other, Starrk grabbed himself and, lifting up and leaning forward slightly, eased himself into the tight, welcoming heat that awaited him past the opening muscles. Holding Ichigo tightly to ensure that he didn't get to set the tempo, Starrk waited until Ichigo was twisting and writhing under his grip to thrust the rest of the way in. Judging by the sobbing, keening, whimpering noise Ichigo vocalized when he did, Starrk could tell that he had hit Ichigo's sweet spot on the first go. Making eye contact with Byakuya, Starrk gave a nod of his head to the raven-haired noble man. Getting a grin back in return, the two then proceeded to set a punishing pace, thrusting in and pulling out, ensuring that Ichigo's prostate was constantly being pummeled.

 

 

          Feeling Ichigo begin to tighten and clench around them after a while, Starrk reached a hand around and quickly grabbed ahold of the base of Ichigo's erection, clamping his fingers tightly around it, determined that they would all peak at the same time. Ichigo began sobbing and babbling incoherently as soon as he realized what Starrk was denying him and thrashed in his bonds, trying to pull his hands free. Starrk just ignored him and continued setting a brutal pace.

 

 

          Maybe fifteen minutes later, sweat pouring down his face and body, Starrk could feel the tell tale signs of his own impending orgasm as he felt himself begin to harden further and his balls tighten up. Letting go of Ichigo, Starrk pushed him down onto Byakuya before leaning over his mates as well.

 

 

          "Byakuya, it is time."

 

 

          Byakuya was locked in feeling. The tight heat, the rigid arousal sliding past his own on every thrust, the noises Ichigo was making and the way the other male was moving. It was beginning to overload his senses. So when he suddenly felt Ichigo's erection thrusting over his abs and heard Starrk's deep, soothing voice, even though he couldn't focus enough to make out the words, he couldn't hold back any more. He came with a harsh yell, painting Ichigo's insides with his seed.

 

 

          Starrk, hearing Byakuya yell and feeling him pulse against his length, reached a hand in between their bodies and, with two pulls to Ichigo's erection, had him reaching orgasm as well. That was all it took for Starrk. Feeling Ichigo tighten down to an almost painful degree, Starrk thrust in as deeply as he could before the feeling of release over took him. It took a few minutes for Starrk to come back to himself and when he did, it was to the sight of Byakuya's face contorted in a way that Starrk had never seen on the noble before. If Starrk had to guess, he would have said that it looked like a cross between humor and mild pain.

 

 

           Byakuya, seeing the puzzlement on Starrk's face, began to chuckle.

 

 

          "I think this is where I confirm your thought's of Ichigo being fertile."

 

 

          Seeing the confusion deepen, Byakuya laughed harder as he arranged an unconscious Ichigo before calming himself down enough to speak again.

 

 

          "If I didn't think Ichigo would remove certain treasured portions of my anatomy for doing it to him as well, I would shove a large, hard _something_ up inside of him as soon as you finish sometime, just so you can experience what your damn knot feels like."

 

 

           Starrk couldn't stop the embarrassed blush that burned across his face if his life depended on it. Seeing it, Byakuya only laughed harder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          "Looks like everything got squared away with no problems," Yoruichi said to herself as she exited the gigai room. "Gotta love dealing with two of the most responsible members of Soul Society. _So_ much better than Kenpachi. Now, time for a long, relaxing bath, just need to grab my robe."

 

 

          Walking down the hallway, Yoruichi smiled to herself as she recalled the time well spent during her week long vacation with Kisuke. Pausing outside her doorway, Yoruichi thought she smelled something a bit odd, but shook it off before she opened her bedroom door.

 

 

          "MY BED!"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the bad use of Spanish. I thought of my college friend with almost 15 years of spanish under her belt when writing the Starrk conversation bits and remembered how having a conversation with her involved a lot random Spanish words in the flow of speech. It was always interesting conversing with her, especially as I studied French for 5 years. 
> 
> I also have to say that the idea of Mayuri and Szayel, together, fills my heart with all kinds of warm evilness. *kukukukuku*


End file.
